


Prissy bitch

by Akage



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Daryl, Angry Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 95,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grow the fuck up Hayley!" he yells and I swing, aiming for his jaw but he catches my arm just in time and pushes me backwards so we are now standing in my kitchen.<br/>"Lemme go!" I yell as I struggle to get out of his tight hold on both of my wrists.<br/>"Why ya gotta be violent girl" he says and I go to knee him in the balls, he pushes me against the island in my kitchen trapping my legs and he looks at me like he's ready to lose it and start punching back<br/>"Wasn't violent till I met you, some faces just need to be punched!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immortal_Lionheart2299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Lionheart2299/gifts).



I had been what you could call neighbours with the Dixon's for a month now.  
We lived a good 10 minute walk away but this area was just woods. And that's why I wanted the small house. I loved the woods and to be away from everyone and a good 15-minute drive from the town.  
Don't get me wrong I'm a sociable person but I also love being with nature and away from the bustling streets and noise, here it was just me and the woods, fields and well, the Dixon's.

I was a fitness instructor and fanatic and I jog 3 times a week through the woods at the back of my house, I always run in a straight line so I never got lost, I just had to turn around to get back home.

I met Merle first at only my third day here. I was getting my post when he drove up on his motorbike, he stopped and tried chatting me up, when I told him to sling his hook he got mouthy with me and rode off, guess the guy don't like being told no, I have seen him twice since,he will wink at me, make a sexual remark or gesture and ill just stick my fingers up at him then yesterday, as I had people in working on my kitchen refurbishing as this house had seen better days he stopped by to ask if he could lend a dollar for milk, yeah right it was probably for drugs, I told him he can fuck off, he said he'd lick my pussy for 5 dollars before I kicked him in the nuts, it was a good job I had workers at my house else I think he would have choked me to death and I hadn't seen the prick since and I had met his brother on my second ever run in the woods.

Honestly, the first time I bumped into Daryl I had no idea who he was, Merle never mentioned he lived with anyone, not that we talked so while running, music blaring I almost had a heart attack when he stepped out from behind a tree, weapon in hand.  
I stopped dead, took an earphone out and looked at him wearily as he looked me up and down.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me" he says though it's to himself and I step back as he steps forward, he smiles, a dark smile, almost like he's amused he was scaring me and he puts his crossbow on his shoulder and looks me up and down, taking in everything and I feel exposed with my training tank top that ends under my tits and my running shorts, hell I might as well be in a bikini, I didn't think anyone came out here but me.  
It's quiet for a few seconds as he just looks me over, I take that time to do the same.  
He was ruggish, defiantly needed a shave and you could tell he was related to Merle just from the way he dressed and looked, your typical red neck.  
His green flannel shirt was flared at the arms giving me the image of him tearing them off because they annoyed him. His muscles were glowing under his sweat and the dirt plastering his skin. His light brown hair was short and sticking up on all ends, his pants ripped at the knees and shoes scuffed, seems the only thing he looked after was his weapon.

I felt I was in some kind of horror movie as I stood there looking at the man, was he gonna chase me, he sure looked like he enjoyed seeing fear on my face, would he rape me and leave me for dead, hell I wouldn't put it past him. For god sake Hail, you did Tae Kwan Doh for 3 years back at school, I could take him out easily.  
I narrow my eyes at him, not wanting to show how intimidating he looked to me. and finally, he spoke up again filling the silence between us.  
"knew you'd be nothin' but trouble, fucking jogger too huh" he snarls taking a step closer, then another till he's a foot in front of me, I could smell the woods on him and noticed a mole above his lip and a cigarette behind his left eat.  
"You stay out of my woods, ya hear me" he says in a mere growl as he points his finger at my face and I glare at him, who the fuck did this guy think he was?  
"Your woods?" I question angrily and he smirks  
"Heard you gave my brotha lip" he says in amusement and I wonder why he's changed the subject, so he was Merle's brother?  
"Though from tha look on yer face a minute ago I'd of called him a liar" he says in amusement and I resist rolling my eyes  
"This isn't your woods" I correct him and he narrows his eyes at me, steps back and he takes his cigarette putting it in between his lips  
"It's always been mine, never had ta share before and never will, I hunt here and with you running around I can't catch shit lady" he says not giving me eye contact then he lights his fag and leans up the nearest tree. This time, I do roll my eyes, I knew his kind, he wouldn't hurt me, not like his brother would anyway, I wasn't about to let no man tell me what to do.  
"You gonna stop me jogging?" I ask willing to test my theory of him ever laying a finger on me  
He smirks in amusement  
"If ya smart enough I won't have ta" he says and I put my earphones back in and start to walk away ignoring him until I know he's out of sight and I start jogging again.  
What a dick, he wasn't worth my time!  
I was grateful he wasn't in the same spot when I started to jog back.

I was lucky enough not to run into him on my next 2 weeks of jogs but on my 4th week of living here, my luck ran out.  
I was jogging, my black tank top and matching black shorts,I wasn't about to wear anything that shows off too much skin now I knew he hunted in the forest, I had my music blaring and a bottle of water in my hand with my iPod attached to my hip.  
I had been running a while, longer than usual, I knew I hadn't come this far in when I found a small lake running horizontal, I rested on a rock for a while to catch my breathe and take in the amazing view. I suddenly feel strange, like I wasn't alone and as I take my headphones out of my ear to try to listen around me I hear a strange noise to my left and then a small thump. I stand up instantly and look to where the noise came from though I couldn't see anything, as I go to take a step closer I hear a soft crunch behind me and snap my head around to see none other than the Dixon, of course then I didn't know his name.

He was slinging his crossbow on to his back as I looked at him, he completely ignored me even as he pushed past me, bumping my arm, skin against skin, he tensed at the realization of just how close he was and shook his head as he stormed past me, what the fuck was his problem?

He steps over the thin stream and puts his hand into a bush and retrieves a green bolt and he holds it up for a second, just long enough for me to see the blood before he wipes it on his pants leg then puts his bolt away before putting his hand into the bush again to retrieve whatever poor animal he had just killed.  
I found myself inviolably stepping forward intrigued as he dragged a dead fox into view and I heave at the strong smell of blood as it hits my nose as he starts stringing it up.  
"You want some or something?" he asks catching me off guard and he looks at me when I don't answer, I scrunch my features up at him and he smirks  
"Prissy bitch" he says and my jaw drops, he's got a fucking cheek.  
"That's rich coming from you!"I say before I could control the filter between my brain and mouth and he gets up, lugging the dead creature up with him like it weighs nothing as blood seeps out of the sliced throat to drain it of blood.  
I feel the need to step back from his glare but decide against it remembering how he enjoyed watching me squirm under his gaze the first time we met.  
No matter how much this man scared me I wasn't about to show it.  
"You need to stay the fuck outta these woods!" he threats holding the fox up allowing the blood to seep out faster.  
"Why, I'm clearly not getting in your way" I say eyeing the dead creature in his hands and I swear I hear him growl in annoyance.  
"You've been in my way the past month girl, making me go out further to catch shit, should'a sent a bolt through ya leg, won't be doing much runnin then will ya" he spits venomously and I give him a death glare, god I wished looks could kill, I seriously hated this man!  
I step forward, fist clenched, no one had talked to me like that before and I seriously wanted to inflict a great amount of pain to his regional area.  
He smirks looking at me, seeing how angry I am.  
"Fuck you, Dixon!" I growl, I didn't know his name, all I knew was his letter box that was rusted and never got used said Dixon and his brother told me his name when he rolled up to me that morning on the curb and this ass mentioned his brother, he must be on about Merle.  
His eyes narrow for a second before he licked his dry lips then spat on the floor angrily.  
"Sorry, don't fuck prissy little bitches, might break ya" he says amused and I narrow my eyes.  
"Nah you prefer the girls who fuck their brothers" I say, this time not caring about that filter I use when conversing with new people.  
"Fuck you implying bitch!" he yells, dropping the dead fox and storming up to me, I step back and curse to myself when I do.  
He glares down at me, he was a few inches taller than me and I look up, not backing down staring into his eyes, I'd admire the colour of them if I wasn't wanting to rip them out of his thick head.  
"Huh?" he says in my face and I can smell his last cigarette in his breath making me scrunch my nose, I hated cigarettes and smoke.  
"Red neck scum, that's all that you are" I say letting the adrenaline carry me through the argument, making me that little bit braver. My fist was clenched ready to protect myself in case I was wrong about him, he looked ready to punch my face into the ground as he stepped forward again causing me to step backwards against a tree.  
"You wanna be grateful your a fucking woman else you'd have an arrow in ya!" he says in my face again causing me to look to the left out of his strong gaze. His breath hits my neck and I shiver though I wasn't sure why.  
He steps back, repositioning his crossbow and turns around to pick up his friend.  
I let out a shaky breath and lean my body against the tree, my hands shaking.  
He turns back around and steps over the lake, he gives me one last death glare before walking away muttering 'bitch' leaving me where I stood against the thick tree trunk to calm down.

I haven't jogged since and I've been here another month now.  
I wasn't going to lie, he scared the shit out of me that day and I was certain he was going to punch the shit out of me, me and my damn mouth, I should know better than to pick a fight with a damn hillbilly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" I moan as he gives one last thrust and I'm putty beneath him, my body goes limp as I cherish the orgasm running through me, I pant as I come back around and Dom smiles down at me

"You OK there?" he asks and I smile

"They never last long enough" I complain and he laughs leaning his forehead on my collar bone as he catches his breath then rolls off of me.

Dom is my new fitness parter at the gym I've worked for the past 3 years. I've only known the man a month, he was flirty from the start and well one thing lead to another. He was fit, incredibly fit and he spoils me rotten.

Although we haven't been going out long and I still don't actually know a lot about him the sex is good and that's all I really care about at the moment anyway, I'm not ready for anything serious, I'm 23, never want kids and hate the thought of marriage though Dom has mentioned that he wants kids so I know this won't last forever but I don't think about it and just enjoy the moment, I guess I'm like that with everything.

Dom showers as I make us a breakfast of cinnamon porridge and berries and a glass of water each with a slice of lemon. After breakfast, I shower in my newly fitted shower and Dom's changed in to running gear, I give him a questionable look.

"Going jogging?" I ask and he smiles

"You mean were going jogging, come on you have a whole forest out back, I'm not missing out on that" he says and I bite my lip, maybe if I was with Dom everything would be OK plus that Dixon might not be hunting today, I decide there's nothing to worry about and get changed.

I was glad I did, we jogged for half an hour and there was no sight of that horrible man and we were back before 10.

Dom leaves not long after as he has to meet someone and I go about my usual day though tonight I was going drinking with the girls, I hadn't seen them since I moved here as I decided to move away from town, although I only lived a 15 minute drive from them life still got in the way.

I was grateful they was coming to see me as I really didn't want to drive as then I couldn't drink but it was a weekend and they were staying over mine so we could catch up as all four of us have a free day tomorrow, we may even go shopping.

They arrive at 6 and we have a little catch up, we order from the nearest chippy and talk about work and I fill them in on my place, about how much it needed doing up and how it's finally all refurbished and fixed up and then we take a 16 minute walk to a pub up the road that my friend Hannah had googled before planning to come down as I still didn't know the area I lived in that well.

It was rare I drink although I do enjoy it as I'm lucky enough to never throw up whilst drinking although I do get killer hangovers but I guess being a health freak puts me off drinking though with the girls I couldn't say no.

We entered the unfamiliar bar and all eyes were on us, it was mostly filled with men, they seemed to be bikers and there was rock music playing, Stacy was smiling ear to ear, the rocker inside of her happy to be in a pub like this, the women that were here seemed almost drugged up or past their sell by date.

We all order a drink and sit in a corner though the stares from everyone don't stop.

"Knew we shouldn't have come here" Amanda says and Hannah scoffs

"What it's not that bad, plus it's the closest to Hayleys" Hannah says on about me

"Bet your grateful you're not much of a drinker with this being your nearest pub" Amanda says

"It's not that bad"Stacy says and I smile at her defending the dump

Just then the door opens and in walks Merle and his brother, oh great.

As soon as Merle notices me he elbow bumps his brother, he looks over to where his brother is looking and as soon as he catches my eye he glares at me, shakes his head at me, glares at his brother for Merle to just laugh then he walks over to the bar as Merle approaches, oh great.

"Hey there neighbour, room for one more"

"No actually-" Merle squeezes between Amanda who looks very uncomfortable and Stacy who's giving me a confused look

"What do you want Merle?" I ask and he smiles

"Just being friendly doll" he says giving me a wink and I refrain from rolling my eyes as the last time I saw him I kneed him for calling me a hooker and he nearly knocked my head off my shoulders.

"So er, who is this?" Stacy asks

"Merle my neighbour" I say and Merle smiles at my friends

"And you lovely babes are?" I do roll my eyes this time as Merle seems to drool over my friends as they say their names

"Any of you girls need a good time you come let me know" he says with a wink before he stands up then with a sexual eyebrow wiggle at me he leaves to sit next to his brother at the bar.

"Sorry about him"  I say embarrassed my friends had to meet that man.

"That's your neighbour?" Amanda asks alarmed and I nod taking a sip of my single Jack and coke, anymore I'd be wasted, I really couldn't handle my drink anymore since I cut it all out of my diet.

"I feel sorry for you" Stacy says and I smile

"You haven't met his brother" I say causing eyebrows to raise

"There's another one of him, damn" Hannah says causing me to smile

"Yep and he's worse" I admit looking at the back of the man's head as I spoke, Stacy catches on and looks over to him

"That who he's with now?" she questions and I nod

"He's hot" Stacy says and I frown

"Don't even think about it unless you want to be scarred for life" I say and all the girls give me a look and I realise how that came across

"You've slept with him?" Hannah blurts and I frown

"No! god no, never" I look to the man in disgust quickly before back to the girls

"I've just had a few run ins with him, let's just say the last time I saw him he said I'm lucky to be a girl else he'd have shot me" I admit and they all gasp and look back over to the brothers

"Stop stareing" I warn them and they all look back at me

"How can you live with that, aren't you scared?" Stacy asks me and I shrug

"Apparently I'm fine if I stay out the forest"

I change the subject quickly after that and ask the girls about them more. As I'm nearing the end of my drink I notice Daryl stand up and head for what I can see are the men's toilets, we catch eyes and he gives me a glare and I instantly without realising return it, I really did hate that man.

"Another one?" Hannah asks taking my glass and I shake my head

"Oh come on woman, lighten up, what's 1 more drink gonna do?" she asks heading to the bar with Amanda to get another round.

 

"Lean low" I sing loudly with the girls as were stumbling our way home

"Bitch" Hannah says, she always sings those words, lean low is always a song we like to sing and when it came on in the bar it was like all the memory's of watching Torque came back to us and the song just got stuck in our heads

"To the flow (bitch) can ya work it, can ye twerk it lemme know,

Yeah Imma lean low (nigga) to the flo (nigga) can you pay what you weigh gimme more"

It was like we had all turned into gangstas as we sang loudly on our way back to mine and I had forgotten how much fun drinking with the girls was

"We have to watch Torque tonight!" Amanda says when we finished our singing

"I actually have it!" I exclaim loudly and happily and we all cheer and then I hear a bike and I laugh at the thought of the movie were on about as the bike slows down. Merle gives me a wink then speeds up going down the road and I shake my head.

"I really hate my neighbours" I announce and they all laugh at me.

 

Come the morning my head was banging and the girls literally had to drag me out of bed as my head hurt so much which was odd as I have always been a morning person.

We go shopping, talk boys and all too soon they're leaving and I decide to get changed and jog off that alcohol from last night and brave the forest behind me.

At one point during my run I thought I heard something so I stop and take out my music and look around, as I'm about to put my earphones back in my ear I hear another noise, a snap of branches and I snap my head in that direction but I couldn't see anything. With a few more curious looks I shake my head telling myself I'm hearing things and put my music back in and continue my fast jog.

On my way back I get the feeling of being watched and I stop in my tracks again and have a good look around, I'm stood still in the silence for a whole minute when I hear that weird quick wooshing noise again though this time it makes me jump as I catch sight of a bolt and it hits a squirrel straight in the head, after my heart rate has calmed down I look around for the culprit and soon enough he steps in to view, Crossbow in hand and a smirk on his stupid face.

"Shit yaself?" he mocks and I give him an evil glare and he chuckles, taking the bolt from the dead animal and he strings it along with 3 others he has tied to his belt.

"You been following me?" I ask thinking back to the noise I heard earlier

"Fuck would I follow you for?" he asks looking at me, putting his crossbow on his back, his eyes narrowed at me as the sun hits him, it was a boiling day as usual in Georgia.

"Thought I told ya to stay out a my woods, that also means you and yer pansy friends" he says

I narrow my eyes, my girlfriends haven't been into the forest with me. unless could he mean Dom?

"You also been spying on me?" I ask alarmed stepping forward towards him and he shakes his head at my accusation

"Just cause ya got tits don't mean imma stalk your ass, got better taste" he spits and I glare at him

"Yeah we figured out your taste a long time ago" I spit back just as angrily and we both glare at each other, I can see the anger in his eyes and I start to feel threatened again but I refuse to show it.

"Ya got something ta say you just out right fucking say it bitch!" he yells stepping right in front of me

"Fine, just because you're a fucking hillbilly don't mean you own the forest, I live here too and pay for some of this damn forest so your gonna have a hard time keeping me from it!" I yell angrily in his face.

I expect him to step forward to threaten me again or even get in my face but instead, he smiles.

"Ya really do got balls" he says

"Ugh" I moan annoyed and he full on laughs

"Fine, but don't think imma make this easy on you" he says and I narrow my eyes at him

"Same!" I say before stomping off. not giving him a look-back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Coming" I yell sprinting towards the door, my door always knocks at the worst time, like when I'm showering but whoever was knocking sure was persistent. I tug on my towel stopping it from falling down and open the door to see Merle.

Oh great

He whistles as his eyes catch sight of me in just a towel and his eyes run up and down my body very slowly but I hold my tongue.

"Why hello there sugartits" he says licking his lips

"What do you want Merle?" I ask and he smiles

"Kinda changed my mind now I seen you, you on offer?" he asks and I frown

"Not in a million years" I scowl and he chuckles

"Sure I can change ya mind" he says sounding confident and I smile a sarcastic obvious smile but he still smiles wide at me.

"What do you want?" I ask again and he leans up my door way

"Bikes fucked, need ta get it to town but Daryl won't fucking take me, was wondering if you would?" he asks.

A whole drive to town with Merle, I'd rather have a bolt through my leg, actually was Daryl his brother?

"Who's Daryl?" I question and he scoffs annoyed at me not answering

"My dumb brother, can ya take me or what?" he asks and I frown

"For the petrol money sure" I say and he scowls and digs his hand in his pocket

"All I got is 2 dollars and a johnny" he says with a wink and I take the 2 dollars

"Fine just lemme get changed" I say and he goes to come inside and I put my hand on his chest, he smiles at me wiggling his eyebrows and I roll my eyes and remove my hand before I give him any more ideas

"You wait out here" I say and he smiles and steps back and I shut the door and head for my bedroom.

When I'm changed and my wet hair is up I grab my keys to my van that I had to use for either yoga classes or gym classes which usually holds gym equipment.

When I enter my living room I see Merle looking at home sat on my sofa

"The fuck?" I exclaim and he smiles up at me

"Nice place ya got here, same layout as ours just, cleaner" he says and I frown

"I told you to wait outside" I say heading for the door and Merle follows

"Relax, ain't touched nufin"

I leave the door open and head around the side of my house to my van and open her up and dump a roll of mats, exercise balls and equipment in Merle's arms to dump in my living room, he didn't moan much and when it was empty he dragged his bike over and put it inside.

 

The drive was probably the longest drive of my life. Merle criticized my music, my fitness, my everything and if he wasn't trying to make me feel like shit he was trying to get in my pants. 3 times I had to remove his hand from my thigh as I drove.

Finally, we pulled up to a bike repair shop, I watched him pull his bike out and realized this was not worth 2 stinking dollars, least the man paid.

"If you think I'm waiting around and giving you a lift back think again" I say closing the back of my small van and he frowns.

"Aww come on, thought we could bump some uglies in the back while we wait" he says raising his eyebrow provocatively and I look at him in disgust

"In your dreams Dixon" I say and he laughs

"Every night sweetcheeks" he winks and I mutter in disgust and climb back in to my van driving away without a goodbye, these Dixon's will be the death of me.

 

"That was a good movie" Dom says as I'm driving us back to mine, we both have work together at the town gym tomorrow afternoon so he invited himself to stay at mine tonight.

Dom picked the movie, the new Dracula film, although I wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was I still enjoyed it, apart from one part that really pissed me off but hey, I won't spoilt it for you, it's worth the watch.

"Yeah was good" I admit with a smile

"Would you be a vampire if you could?" he asks and I shrug

"Dunno, would I have to kill people to live, could I live on animal blood?" I question not liking the sound of killing innocent people

"I guess"

"Then yeah probably, I'd never have to work out again, I'd stay like this forever" I say happily and Dom laughs

"Thought you enjoyed working out?" he asks and I smile "I do"

"You wouldn't be able to eat food again" he admits and I frown

"I love food!" I say sadly, my dreams of becoming a vampire instantly crushed.

 

"Ready for that jog?" Dom asks me the next morning, we didn't have work for another 2 hours so a quick jog was do able. We were personal trainers anyway meaning we wouldn't be doing much exercise at work anyway.

I hoped we would run into Daryl but it seemed he wasn't hunting today, I wondered if he'd still be a dick to me if Dom was with me, I was actually curious to find out.

We're always jogging together if he's round and I'm yet to bump into Daryl. Least I knew that son of a bitches name now, I couldn't wait to let him know I knew showing him I have one up on him as he didn't know my name, unless Merle told him but I doubt he even remembered my name from when I told him it the first day we met over 3 months ago now.

 

When it hit the 4 months of me living there I had spotted Daryl in the woods twice as me and Dom jogged, he never spoke to me, just gave me an evil glare and stayed back. Dom didn't even notice him

 But of course, life wasn't that nice and my Saturday alone I just had to bump into him.

"Ahhh!" I scream coming to a halt, a bolt flew past my face, catching my hair, even cutting a few damn strands and planted itself into a tree a few feet away from me, the squirrel getting away by a mere inch.

"Fucking bitch!" I hear just before a thump and Daryl drops from a tree he was hiding in

"You fucking scared it away, been waiting ages for that guy" he says stomping past me, nudging me forcefully out of the way as he grabs the bolt from the tree.

"You're joking right?" I question angrily and he glares at me as he puts his bolt away

"You nearly take my head off and you're more concerned about a damn fucking squirrel?" I yell, I could have fucking died, my heart was threatening to burst from how fast it's pounding

"You fucking appeared from nowhere" he yells back defensively and we pretty much growl at each other having a face off

"Like you couldn't hear me coming" I say annoyed as I turn my Ipod off giving him my full attention

"Just me and my prey when I'm hunting sunshine, daint hear shit!" he says and I scowl

"Bullshit!" I say and he doesn't stop with the damn death glare as he looks down at me

"Maybe ya should find somewhere else to run" he says and I frown

"We live 10 minutes away, you're in my half of the forest"

"Bitch your closer to my house than yours, ya always run fucking diagonally, sort ya shit out" he says swinging his left arm about while he yells at me

"Well that's a blatant fucking lie" I say and he laughs

"Dumb fucking bitch, can't even run straight" he mutters shouldering his bow and I step closer to him

"You wonna call me that again?" I dare and he steps in to my face, his breath hitting mine, I can taste coffee on his breathe.

"Dumb, fucking, bitch!" He repeats, emphasizing each word.

I resist the urge to knee him in the balls like I did to his brother as I clench my fists

He looks at my fist as it twitches to connect with his face and he laughs

"Go ahead, I might even enjoy it"

That was all I needed to swing towards the man, he was fast thought, his arm comes up and palms my fist holding it back from his chest where I aimed, I wasn't about to hit this man in the face, as much as I wanted to, I could at least control myself a little.

He laughs at me again and I try to yank my hand out of his grasp but he holds me tight.

"Ah come on, sure even a prissy bitch like you can do better than that?" he taunts with a smile

Was this guy seriously egging me on even more?

I raise my left fist, not my strongest but fuck it and I swing, only to have him catch that one too.

How the fuck was he faster than me, I kickbox with Selina, a gym buddy on the odd occasion, surely that along with my Thai Kwon Doh should give me a huge advantage on his ass?

 

But no, he held both my fists tight, my knuckles crushed in painfully but I don't show it as he holds me. Suddenly he's pushing me back until my back connects with a tree and hard, luckily my head doesn't hit it and I glare up at him.

"Gonna learn ta run straight or do I have ta build a fucking fence?" he asks and I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned the fact I have just tried punching him, twice! or even the fact that he defended himself against me.

"I do run straight" I say annoyed and he smirks

"Ya sure about that, you can't even punch and that's fucking easy" he teases

Well, can't say I wasn't expecting it, I wondered if he'd ever let me live it down.

"Fuck off Daryl and let me go" I yell annoyed trying to break free but his grip only tightened and I winced in pain, he narrowed his eyes and loosened his grip slightly and I was secretly grateful.

"Ya gonna make me ... Hayley?" he asks and I frown, how the fuck did he know my name? dammit.

There had to be another way to get to this red neck arse hole.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" I say cockily with a smile and he looks at me almost stunned for a second before smiling.

I don't give him time to reply to my comment when I head butt him, I take it easy on him thought taking in notice he hasn't hurt me yet, well at least not on purpose and he did loosen his grip when he saw I was in pain, I was right about him he just clearly liked messing with me.

I catch him off guard and he lets go and smirks at me as I pull my arms down to my sides, flexing my fingers at them being free and able to spread out flat again, ugh my poor fingers hurt.

"Don't get in my way again" he says as he readjusts his crossbow and with a smile he turns and walks away.

What a dick!


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday bae" Dom says as I answer the door.

"Bae? seriously Dom don't call me that" I moan and he laughs and steps inside my house

"Here" he says handing me a present and card, I smile and happily open my present. He had bought me a bloody healthy eating recipe book, like I didn't know how to eat healthily, I have a flip through it and think maybe it would be used at one point and thank him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So ... birthday sex?" I question and he shakes his head smiling and I lead him to the bedroom. As I push him on the bed I only wished things were different, why couldn't we just be fuck buddies? things would be so much easier, I didn't care for him like I knew I probably should, He didn't even feel like my boyfriend, it was just attraction with him, apart from our love for exercise we really had nothing in common and the sex, man is it getting awfully boring, it's too .. vanilla! I wish he'd take control for once, dominate me even, he was just too boring but hey it was my birthday and I wanted decent sex for once.

I step out of my dress showing off my blue and white stripped panties with a matching bra. Dom smiles and I walk slowly up to him , letting him have a good look at my body, hell I worked hard to keep it looking this damn good, I'd walk around in my undies everywhere all the time if it was socially acceptable My left thigh was covered in tattoos from bikini line to just above my knee, I had a cherry blossom tree with a few falling blossoms, a golden lucky Japanese waving cat, some typical old fashioned curled clouds and mist in the background and very faint kanji writing in the background that was only noticeable when you looked closely which said my favourite Japanese proverb a few times. - Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi.- Let what is past flow away downstream. I climb on top of him and kiss his lips to taste coffee and instantly my mind wonders to Daryl, I flinch back not wanting that thought in my head, or for it to ever return. What the fuck was wrong with me!?

"What's wrong?" Dom asks placing his hand on my arm and I gulp and look at him, happy to see it is in fact Dom underneath me and not Daryl like I had just imagined.

"Since when did you drink coffee?" I question and he shrugs "I always have just don't drink it often" he admits and I frown.

I really did still know bugger all about this man, like it mattered.

"Do you think were running straight or diagonally left?" I ask Dom a few days later as we rest at the lake after a while of jogging, he finishes gulping some water and looks around

"Couldn't say, why?" he asks sitting besides me and I shake my head

"Nothing"

"You ventured any further than here?" Dom asks and I shake my head

"Shall we?" he asks and I shrug again

"Sure, why not"

We were running another 20 minutes before we decided to head back as it seemed this forest was endless, as we ran back past the lake we started to walk as we had been jogging forever so it seemed. As we were walking, Dom boring me shit less with talk about the rugby, I hated sport! I notice the tree Daryl had pushed me against the second time when I tried punching him and head butted him and instantly thought back to the time I imagined kissing him on accident, I frown, giving the tree evils for reminding me of that foul man and nod and agree to Dom's boring words every now and then. Not another minute later a bright green blur comes flying past a few metres in front of us, I hear Dom say wow in shock as we watch it travel, well we barely have time to watch as it flies stupidly fast and hits a deer a good 12 metres away, I'll admit I was impressed, not that I'd ever tell Daryl that.

Daryl appears moments later like I knew he would and just blatantly ignores us. Dom watches in amazement as Daryl takes his bolt from the still alive deer as he slits it's throat, I look away wondering how he can just brutally kill an animal but I guess someone had to do it.

"Fucks that weirdo?" Dom asks no longer acting impressed as he watches Daryl put his hunting knife in to his holster and look over his kill.

"It's Daryl, my neighbour" I admit and Dom glares at me worryingly.

"You have a neighbour like that? the fuck Hay, why didn't you tell me, why are you even still living here?" he asks rounding on me, grabbing my shoulders like it was important I listen to him.

"He's  not dangerous Dom, far from it" I sneer and give Daryl a look hoping he heard me but he doesn't look back at us.

"This is serious Hay, he lives by you, hunts in the same fucking woods you run in, I mean look at him, he clearly ain't right" I frown, yeah so he was a red neck ass hole that liked to purposely annoy me but I like to annoy him too and just because he kills animals doesn't mean he'd kill me, I'm more scared of his brother than him.

"Aww I didn't realise you cared about me Dom" I say playfully hitting his shoulder and he frowns

"You're moving in with me" he says quietly as Daryl ties the deer to a tree, it hanging upside down so the blood can seep out, probably making it lighter for him to carry, hell how would I know I've never hunted in my life.

"What, no!" I say annoyed stepping back from him "I like my place thank you very much" I say argumentatively as I see how serious about this idea he is.

"Hayley listen to me please, I can't live knowing you have to live near him, I'd worry sick about you" he says

"I'd worry more about your safety than hers right now" I hear in a deep voice and turn to see Daryl a few feet away, fuck I hadn't even heard him approach, ninja!

Dom glares at him but doesn't say anything and I can tell if I don't step in the guys are gonna do some serious damage to each other, maybe a few hits to each other wouldn't hurt, they both needed sense knocking in to them. Daryl lights up a cigarette as he smiles at Dom, Dom stands in front of me to protect me from him and I push his arm away and step besides him and Dom glares at me, I raise my eyebrows in question and he narrows his eyes at me before looking back to Daryl.

"Look man, ain't my fault prissy here don't wonna move in with ya" Daryl says after puffing out a cloud of smoke in our direction and Dom tenses.

"This is none of your business pal" Dom says and I bite my lip in anticipation

"Do I look like your fucking pal?" Daryl questions angrily as he steps forward and we both stay our ground. "And this IS my business if ya talking shit bout me while I'm in fucking ear distance, you're both just as dumb as ya look" Daryl says angrily and I glare at him, any chance he has to dig at me he does.

"What do you expect, look at you, probably ain't bathed in a month" Dom says but I notice Daryl looked surprisingly cleaner since the last time I saw him, Dom was just clearly hoping for a fight, I didn't know he was like this

"Dom, please" I say and Dom frowns at me

"Seriously Hay ya gonna stand up for this guy?" he asks 

"He's done nothing to you and you just assume because he's a hunter he's gonna hurt me?" I question though I think back to when he pinned me and squeezed my hand a bit too tight and I look to my hand and Daryl follows my eyesight and he almost gives a guilty look, was I imagining things or? I didn't have time to think about it as Dom spoke up again.

"He kills animals, first sign of becoming a mass murdered" he says and I laugh, a short sarcastic laugh

"You've been watching Halloween too much, he's harmless, yeah he has a mouth on him but god you should meet his brother" I say purposely to piss him off

"Yeah, ya should" Daryl says smirking and he blows out hoops as Dom glares at him. I was surprised Daryl hadn't hit Dom by now, I would have but looking at Daryl smirking it was as if he was doing it purposely to piss him off.

"Come on Hayley, were going" Dom says storming off leaving me standing there with Daryl but he stops a few feet away.

"Hayley!" he yells and I glare at the floor

"Hes got ya wrapped good huh?" Daryl teases waving his little finger and that pisses me off, I stood up for him and he goes and starts bullying me again. I step closer to him and he smiles down at me as I look up to him.

"Your the biggest dick I know Daryl, you don't know shit about me and my sex life"

"Sex life?" he laughs

"Hah, so that's what it is huh, just sex?" he questions looking to Dom who had started swearing to himself and leaned up against a tree a little further away. I glare at him, unable to tell him he's wrong because he's completely right, maybe I should of said our relationship, why did I say sex life, did I want him to get jealous? hell no of course not! Daryl smirks knowing hes got me.

"He really do it for ya?" he questions as I hear footsteps behind me and I glare at him Daryl was really enjoying riling me up and he was good at it too.

"Unlike you he actually knows what to do with a dick" I say and Daryl laughs

"How would you know?" He asks raising his eyebrows amused at his own comment and I glare at the man

"The fuck Hay, let's go" Dom says grabbing my upper arm and dragging me away

"Jealous?" Daryl says to Dom and laughs as he throws his half smoked fag to the mud and Dom goes to start walking towards him and I hold him back.

"Trust me Dom, he ain't fucking worth it!" I say no longer willing to stick up for the bastard. Daryl smiles as I drag Dom away.

Man was I pissed, I hated Daryl, hated him with every fibre in my body and Dom, man he pissed me off, adding more fuel to the fire, giving Daryl more ways to get to me, wrapped around his finger huh, hell no, that was one thing I hated, that wasn't the girl I was! Me and Dom argued on our way back to my house, in the house and even while I showered before he stormed out. I'd came to a conclusion, I really really hated men!

Merle's bike came to a stop as he was driving, he had to drive past mine to get to his house and I just so happened to be washing my car in a vest and denim shorts with my black long wavy hair up in a ponytail, great.

"Hey there sugar, want a little help?" he asks as he kills the engine

"Sure, you can wash it while I sit in the shade with a smoothie" I say and he laughs

"Thought maybe you'd have a hose so I can hose ya down" he says with a wink and I snort smiling, he was amusing at times even if he was straight forward and obnoxious.

"Nope all I got is a bucket and rag" I admit holding the rag up and he laughs getting off his bike heading towards me. He takes his leather jacket off and lobs it on the grass of my front garden and his white vest top has a nice sweat patch from riding with a leather jacket on in the sun. He takes the rag from me and I give him a questionably look

"I wont sleep with you if you help me!" I tell him and he laughs

"Not even a blow job?" he asks and I laugh again.

"Hell no, and no hand jobs or shows either"

"Damn girl, your a fucking kill joy aren't ya!" he says and I smile walking away from him and he stares blatantly at my arse. I shake my head and grab another rag and help Merle clean my car.

"Ya got any beers?" he asks and I shake my head

"You really are a fucking kill joy" he says and I shrug

"Help me clean this and my van ill buy you a pack of beers?" I offer, he takes a minute to think about it and finally nods. He makes me blast some music from my house and we clean. He purposly wets my top and grabs my arse once but apart from that it went smoothly. Once done Merle sat on my front doorstep lighting up a cigarette and I went inside to get my purse. I lock my door being careful not to step on Merle and leave him there as I go to the shop to get his beers though when I return home Merle, his jacket and bike was gone, great. So I take a drive to his house, I would have just drunk them myself but I hated beer. I knock on his door for the first time, I had only driven past here a few times and hoped I'd never actually have to be here, I got a shock when Daryl answered. He stares at me questionably

"Fuck you want?" I roll my eyes and he glares at me

"Merle here?" I ask knowing he was as his bike was here.

"Fuck you want Merle for?" Daryl asks and I sigh

"He's taking me for a nice romantic stroll on the beach" I say sarcasticly and Merle steps behind Daryl with a smile.

"I'll take ya doggin, that's the most romantic I get" Merle says and I shake my head

"Here" I say pushing the 4 pack of beers in to Merle chest, ignoring Daryl completely like he wasn't even there.

"Knew you'd come after me" he says with a wink and I shake my head

"Wont happen again, here there's my thanks, you ever wonna help me again don't be afraid of knocking" I say purposely to annoy his brother as he's looking between me and Merle with a questioning look on his face.

"If you're gonna pay me in beers you'll be seeing a lot more of me" he says cracking open a can and I frown.

"I wont be making a habbit of it" I say walking away and he laughs

"Can't argue with ya as yer walking away, damn that ass girl" he says and I laugh

"Keep dreaming!" I yell and climb back in my car and look back at the door to see only Merle was standing there, why was I disappointed? 

"So what's up with you and Dom?" Amanda asks me as were underwear shopping, it was Amanda's payday and she was waiting for me outside the gym after work to see if I wanted to go shopping because she was awesome like that.

"We argued, a lot" I admit admiring a black and red set with red bows.

"Really, what about?" she asks curiously I huff

"We bumped in to my neighbour Daryl jogging, Dom told me to move in with him saying Daryl was dangerous while, may I add Daryl was in hearing distance" I shake my head at how dumb he really is "And well, we all kinda argued, Daryl's a real dick and well Dom said I showed him up in front of Daryl, moaned how I wouldn't listen to him as I talked to Daryl, blah blah blah oh and apparently, get this, I fucking flirted with him, pfft yeah right!"" I say not wanting to explain it all, I couldn't remember everything that was said anyway. "Daryl really is a dick huh, so Dom asked you to live with him?" Amanda asks noticing just how big that is to me, I'd always been independent, I was grateful she didn't ask me if I was flirting, being questioned twice would piss me off.

"Yeah" I admit pulling a face and she smiles

"Do you actually care about him?" she asks and I frown

"Would you look down on me if I said no and that he was just there for the sex, not that that's fun anymore" Amanda laughs shaking her head "Then why are you even with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

That question ran through my head the rest of the day and the next morning when I woke up I was still thinking about it and decided that today at work I'd tell him it's over, maybe after work to make it easier at work for the day, not that we teach in the same room all the time but I wouldn't see him till lunch anyway. Although I wasn't going to go for a jog this morning I decided I had another 2 hours before I needed to start getting ready for work anyway so why not.

I change, roll on a shit load of deodorant and head outside, leaving my water deciding not to make it a long run today.

I try and run a little to the right just in case Daryl actually was right about me running closer to his house than mine but I get a surprise when I see Daryl after only 10 minutes of running sat on a fallen over tree carving wood with his knife, his crossbow at his side on the floor.

I slow as he notices me and I look at him confused, I was actually intrigued in what he was doing.

"What's that?" I ask looking at the piece of wood in his hands

He just scoffs at me

"Don't know why I bothered, arse hole" I say and step over the fallen tree a foot away from him.

"Careful girl" he says in a growl and I smile, aww had I annoyed him. I smile at him staying still, why did I love trying to rile this man up so much, it felt like a competition on who could win the most.

"Or what?" I ask intrigued and he blows on the wood in his hand and I see it's shape, was he making his own bolts, but why?

"Cause ya might get an arrow in the ass" he says and I actually laugh

"Like my ass do you?" I ask and he looks at me angrily and I chuckle

"Where's ya fuck piece?" he asks giving me a look and I scowl

"He couldn't join me running today, all shagged out" I say

God, you would think I was trying to make this man jealous, I wasn't, really I wasn't ... right?

Of course not, I just hated him, a lot!

"Ya need a real man then, not some prancy gel wearing tribal tattooed pussy" he says as he looks back to his arrow

"jealous?" I ask copying the last thing he actually said to Dom.

"Far from it princess" he mutters still not looking at me and I smile

"Princess huh, it's a step up from prissy bitch" I say and he narrows his small blue eyes at me

"Same thing ain't it, princesses are spoiled little bitches" he says and I glare at him and we have another glare off.

"I ain't some spoilt princess, you know shit about me" I say and he puffs at me

"Sure looks like it to me" he says and I really really want to punch him, he's occupied, he wouldn't see it coming this time.

I decide to not get angry, he'd only win if I did.

"Just because your life ain't great doesn't mean you have to bring others down" I say and walk away before he can reply but I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I really did fucking hate that man.

I take a little longer than I wanted to jogging, running round on the way back not wanting to bump into Daryl in case he was still at that log, it got me thinking on my jog, Daryl really was in that forest a lot, sure I had only seen him on 50% of my runs but I run 3 times a week, well 4 being the exception this week, it made me think, was his life shit that it made him feel better to bully others, was I just as bad as him for bullying back, hell my life was shit growing up, doesn't give me the right to yell affinity's at people. No, I was standing up for myself when I argued back, it was only right!

My break at work arrived and I was dreading it though in the cafeteria for the workers Dom wasn't anywhere to be seen, it was a relief really till his friend Bill sat next to me and Christine.

"Dom told me to tell you he will pop round after work today, he just had somewhere to go this lunch, also, he said he's sorry"

"Right" I say not really caring and Bill frowns at me

"He cares about ya Hayley, least try and look enthusiastic about it" he says laughing and gets up, ugh if only he knew I was trying to dump his friend's annoying ass.

I had gotten home and showered before Dom appears at my door after work.

He hugged me as I opened the door and I rolled my eyes and let him inside.

"Look Hay I'm sorry for how I acted, your neighbours a prick thought and he deserved the shit I said about him but I'm sorry for saying it, I probably caused shit for you and your neighbour, that's on me I know, forgiven?" he asks, I sigh and nod, sure, not like it matters now anyway and he smiles and puts his hand in his joggers pocket.

"You living next to some animal killing psycho has actually taught me a lot" I give him a questionable look forcing back my smile at his words about Daryl.

"I care about you a lot"

Oh god!

"And I want us to be more, I know you say you don't care for marriage" he says as he pulls out a ring box and gets on one knee

Oh hell no!

"But we haven't got to get married, I just want to show you how much you mean to me and hopefully, one day I can change your views on marriage, so what do ya say Hay, wanna be my finance?" he question sand I look to the floor and defiantly not the gold ring with 3 small diamonds.

"Dom" I exhale and look at his face, it was crushed, he knew.

"No, come on Hay, ya forgave me, you love me too right?"

Fuck he loves me? ugh, of course he does dummy he's proposing

"Dom look I don't want this, any of this, I'm sorry but I really don't love you, never have never will, We've only known each other for just a few months! I, I'm calling it off, no more us" I say backing away as he stands up

"What?" he asks annoyed and I frown, this was easier than I thought, I really didn't care about him, I really was heartless!

"I'm sorry Dom but I feel nothing when I'm with you, we have no spark, no nothing, even the sex is getting boring" I admit and he grips the engagement box in his hand and looks down, a mixture of anger and sadness, when he looks back up at me he has tears in his eyes, OK I do feel slightly bad for the man.

"I told you from the beginning I didn't want what you want, a family, marriage, to live with you, we agreed on it, that we would stay living separate and just see how it goes, I'm not ready for commitment and don't know if I ever will be, I'm sorry" I say lightly seeing how much he is hurting

"Please Hay, let's .. let's start again, I can change, ill make a spark, sex can get better, we can get better"

I shake my head feeling pity for the man in front of me

"I'm sorry Dominic but I just don't feel the same and I'm sorry, I am, your a good man" I say truthfully and he stands up and grips my arms looking into my green eyes with his brown.

"You honestly feel nothing?" he questions and I nod.

He drops his head and lets me go then looks at the ring, it was a nice ring bless him.

He puts it back in his pocket and looks back up at me.

"I'll er .. I'll let myself out" he says and heads for the door, I don't stop him, just watch in silence as he walks away and after a minute of standing in silence I go and lock the door after him and take a few deep breaths.

Well fuck!

It had been 2 weeks now since I dumped Dom, he didn't come to work for a whole week, Bill telling me he used a week of holidays so he could have some alone time.

I felt bad, I did but stringing him along wasn't right.

I was grateful I hadn't seen Daryl in that time as I knew I'd attempt hitting him again though I knew it was inevitable and as it hit the 3rd week he almost tripped me up one early morning during a jog, I catch my balance and turn on him to see a smirk, like the child was proud of himself for accidentally on purpose bumping into me with his foot out a bit, jerk!

"How fucking old are you Daryl?" I ask with anger that came from nowhere, I was enjoying my peaceful morning jog before he literally crashed back into my damn life.

He smiles and shrugs "Ya came from nowhere, ya really should keep an eye on ya surroundings" he says and I scowl

"You're ridiculous!" I mutter and unscrew my water bottle needing a drink.

"Where's that thing you call a man, ain't seen him in a while?" he questions as I drink, I take a few heavy breaths and seal my drinks bottle.

Should I really tell him, not like it actually matters, I can take anything Daryl throws at me

"Dunno and don't care, not with it anymore" I admit and he smirks

"Finally seen sense huh" he says stepping away from me and I roll my eyes.

"No offence but I'm really not in the mood for your shit company today" I admit

Daryl glares at me but I just ignore him, I turn my music up and jog away feeling his angry eyes burn into me.

"I don't need my 'bush' cutting" I tell Merle one morning, catching the sexual innuendo at his question

"Your grass then" he says with a smile and I shake my head with a smile

"Ahh come on, I'm broke and need a fucking fix" he moans and I glare at him

"I am not feeding your drug addiction Merle" I say angrily and he growls at me, I almost get worried, he always seemed more aggressive when he was on a comedown

"I can give ya a real good fucking for £20?" he says grabbing my arse and pulling my body against him with force and I'll admit it turned me on a little, no one had ever manhandled me like that before.

I hide my blush and push him away.

"I got hooker written on my head?" I ask annoyed and he growls though even though he isn't all that good looking he had strong arms and I guessed he could give me a damn good fuck, ugh eww no what am I thinking, just because it's been nearly a month since I've been laid doesn't mean I'm that fucking desperate.

"What can I do for a bit of fucking cash, at least loan it to me, got a huge party to go to tonight, need the cash bad" he says and I roll my eyes

"Like I can trust you with money" I say and he puts his hand on his chest freighting hurt

"Doll that hurt, come on sweet thang, ya know where I live" he says and I find myself laughing.

"Fine I'll loan ya 20 but if I don't get it all paid by this time next month it doubles, it'll double every month you got that?" I tell him seriously and he frowns.

"Your worse than those fucking loan sharks, I'd fucking know" he says and I shake my head and grab my purse and hand him a crisp £20.

"You're the best" he says kissing me on the cheek and I'm taken back

"Wanna come to the party, ill even give ya a ride?" he offers and I have to stop myself from jumping down his throat at the chance and not just for the party, getting to ride on a bike, yes please! I love bikes, all thanks to my fave film Torque, as you all know ;)

Apparently everyone knew about this party but me, It was the yearly beach party, the beach was a good 12 mile drive from where I lived and a good 20 from town, I had been to it about 3 years ago and didn't really know when it was so after work that day I call the girls to see if they're going, they seem surprised I'm going and Hannah seems even more surprised when I decline a lift from her, I wasn't about to pass up on a bike ride even if it was with a coked up Merle.

I was ready for the party, bikini on with a sundress over the top though I had my flip flops in my bag and trainers on bounds as I was riding on a bike, didn't want my flip flops falling off as we drove.

"Looking damn fine there sugartits" I roll my eyes and smile at the bike

"Wait, you don't have a helmet? do I?" I question, as much as I trusted Merle not to kill me I didn't trust his driving skills all that completely, he mutters something and climbs off his bike and heads inside leaving me standing beside his bike at a complete loss.

Daryl walks out the house before Merle reappears and climbs into his truck and drives off without even a glance my way, arse hole and a few minutes later Merle returns with a small red helmet in hand.

"All I got, was Daryl's, that pussy daint trust me neither" I laugh as I take it from him, the one and only thing I was grateful of Daryl for.

Before I knew it I was clinging to the back of Merle with a huge smile on my face as we sped towards the beach on his bike, I had only been on a bike twice before this and it gets better each time, I seriously needed to invest in one myself but all too soon we pulled up to the beach and I notice Merle pulls up right beside Daryl's truck, ugh, of course, he would be here.

"Ya enjoy that?" Merle asks helping me with the helmet, I smile and he laughs and puts the helmet in Daryl's truck and we head towards the beach and crowd of people.

There was music blaring from a beach house, couldn't tell which one as there was dozens of them all lined up, there were poles wrapped in fairy lights all around the beach houses and when you enter the beach, there were tables and BBQ's, people dancing, swimming and sunbathing, there was a huge bar that appeared every year from nowhere and over the other side of the beach there was even a DJ stand wrapped in more fairy lights, it had improved greatly since the last time I had been here and the place really was packed.

As we enter the crowd I ring Hannah.

"Hey babe I've just arrived, where are you?" I ask as she answers

"Ahh Hayley!" she squeals, clearly already drunk.

"Were at the bar" she says happily and I moan at how many minutes away it is

"Ok cool stay right there, ill be there in a few"

"Alright babe, I'll order you a sex on the beach" she says

"Ha I wish" I say and Hannah laughs and I put the phone down.

"Cheers for the lift Merle" I say and he nods

"Ya need one back, that's if I don't crash at the beach or go home with some chick" he says and I laugh

"Yeah sure, erm here have my number so you can text me if you pull" I say and he smirks

"Can't do baby, ain't got a phone" he says and I huff, I really wanted another ride on that thing.

"Ahh well I'll catch a taxi, have fun trying to pull" I tease and he slaps my arse and I shake my head and head towards the bar to meet my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I just want to thank you all for reading and being patient with this story, believe me the smut will be here soon xD  
> I prefer a build up/back ground/story when it comes to these types of stories, I hope you do too and agree with me that its worth the wait.  
> I'll be posting my chapters daily just to hurry things along for you all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hay" Stacy says hugging me, I hug her back along with my other friends.

"How did you get here?" Hannah asks

"My annoying neighbour Merle" I admit and Stacy frowns

"The one at the bar?" she questions and I nod

"Why?" Amanda asks and I smile

"Because he has a bike"

After being made to throw back my drink we head to the dance area by the fairy lights.

Hannah's friend Mark who she had been flirting with none stop was there and they danced together and me and the girls put a bet on if they'de get together tonight, I betted they would, they better do I had £20 riding on it.

After a few songs, I get bored of dancing and ask the girls if they want to go swimming, Mark and his 5 friends join us too.

We run, laughing to the water and strip down to our swimming gear as we reach the water, the sun had completely gone down now leaving the sea to look black as all the lights were on the other side of the beach.

One of Marks friend clearly takes a liking to me and we have a splash war, he was quite nice just not my type, Jack I think his name is but after about 20 minutes of swimming, splashing and dunking as well as getting dunked I start to get bored and a bit too cold so I leave the water. I put my dress and flip flops back on and grab a towel from my bag. The air was still warm, a lot warmer than the water anyway so I just sat on the towel.

Then I realised I needed to pee, the toilets are a good 10-minute walk, grr.

"Hey guys!" I call getting their attention "I'm just going to the toilet" I say

"Okay babe" Amanda says

"Be safe" Hannah says and I put my towel back in my bag and slowly make my way to the toilets in between 2 beach huts at the other side of the beach, I hated those porta toilets but I wasn't about to go piss in the sea.

As I get closer I notice Merle sitting on the wooden canopy sat between 3 women in bikinis all listening to him, probably telling some bullshit story about how he saved a kitten from a tree or something as they all look at him like he's some damn hero and I scoff then I notice Daryl as I head towards the line for the toilet, he was a good 30 feet away at least but I could just make him out, he stuck out surrounded by everyone in bikinis, dresses and men in swimming shorts showing off their six packs, all apart from Daryl of course who didn't dress up for the occasion as he wore his warn out and ripped denim jeans and sleeveless shirt with a vest underneath, He stood leaning against another colourful beach house and I notice some girl in a pink bikini talking away at him, he looked bored and I kind of stop and stare for a moment, was it so hard to believe Daryl wouldn't be more interested in the skinny blonde, her legs were long and her breasts, maybe fake were huge, how the fuck was he bored, Merle would kill to have a woman like that trying to chat him up, I finally realize I had been staring away and look back to the line and step forward, this could take a while.

Finally done I step out and take a curious glance towards where Daryl was when I saw him last to see he had moved and the bimbo wasn't anywhere in sight, bimbo, what was wrong with me, I didn't even know the girl and I'm judging her, was I jealous?, ugh no way!

As I start walking back towards the sea my phone rings in my bag, I stop and rummage through finally pulling it out to see it was Hannah.

"Sup?" I say as I answer

"Were at the bar ordering shots!" She yells and I smirk and hold the phone back

"Good to know" I say and she laughs

"I will get you drunk woman!" she says and I shake my head smiling

"You know that's a bad idea, I still have to find a way home" I say and someone nudges into me, I look up about to apologise and see it's Daryl, he smirks and I sneer at him

"It's a great idea now hurry up" she says and she puts the phone down while I'm still glowering at Daryl.

I take the phone away from my ear without taking my eyes off of him.

"Scare barbie away so thought you'd come bully me for a bit?" I question and he gives me a confused look before smiling wide

"Barbie, ya being spying on me?" He asks and I can smell the beer, was he drunk?

"I have better things to do with my time" I say and he smirks

"Sure ya do!" He mocks and I roll my eyes

"So how long did it take before she ran off crying?" I ask and he smiles

"Only told her I ain't got time for no fake ass bitches for er ta get offended and run off to a boyfriend, she got no balls, unlike you" he admits and I smirk

"That a compliment?" I question and he tuts

"Ain't no fuckin compliment!"

"Sure sounded like it to me, I'll take it as one" I say and he shakes his head

"Bad enough ya run through my forest and I have ta see ya face their but here too" he mutters and I take offence

"Fuck you, your the one that bumped in to me" I say letting my anger seep through and he smirks

"You wern't looking where ya were fucking going, as usual, need ta open ya eyes" he says getting in to my face pointing at my eyes and I lean my head back and push him away

"You wont be looking where you're going either when my fist accidental connects with your face!" I say pissed off at the constant bullying from him.

He laughs and shakes his head

"Ya ain't gonna punch me" he says dead certain and I smirk

"Don't tempt me, I can punch you square in the jaw right here and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it" I smirk triumphantly but he doesn't seemed scared

"Want a bet?" he asks and I give him a curious look, he wouldn't hit me, in public or not, he hadn't hit me of yet and I'd gone as far to lightly head butt the prick as well as 2 attempted punches, he's gotta be bluffing.

We stare at each other for a while, trying to read if the other was right but I just couldn't tell with him.

"You're bluffing" I finally say and he smirks and with one quick swoop his right arms around my stomach and he's fireman lifting me over his shoulder and walking away with me kicking and screaming, passers by just laugh at us, damn them they could actually see the smile on my face as Daryl walked down the beach without even dropping a sweat as he carried me in one arm. After a relentless struggle against him I realised there was no way of me breaking free and I turn to yell at him when I see where he's taking me, oh hell no, not the water.

"DARYL NO!! I scream and he laughs at me and I start to struggle again

"Little water never hurt anyone" he says and I turn around again to see the sea vastly approaching

I scream again and wiggle against him although I knew it was in vein.

"Daryl please, it's freezing in their" I say and he shrugs, his movement making me feel sick

"Wouldn't know" he says and I growl and go limp on his shoulder waiting for the inevitable.

"I fucking hate you Daryl Dixon, I will get revenge you red neck piece of-"

I'm flung and I scream landing in the sea, luckily he was thoughtful enough to lob me in deeper water, getting his legs wet up to his thighs to do so, he must really hate me.

I come up to the surface and he smiles and turns to walk away so I splash as much water as possible at him and drench his back. His shoulders tense at the cold and he turns to face me with his mouth wide and he stomps towards me and I squeal.

"That was revenge, you can't revenge revenge!" I shout when Daryl whacks the water with both arms, his muscle and speed getting a load more water than I did and I was drenched again as the water poured over me and it was fucking freezing.

"Fuck" I say wrapping my arms around me for the warmth and stepping into shallower water slowly heading towards my prey, Daryl smirks and steps back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yell and he has the audacity to wink

"Lookin forward to it princess!" he says and leaves the water making a fast escape up the beach and I yell in frustration and stomp after him but I lose sight of him when he mangles with the dancers and crowd and I give up, heading back to the sea to grab my bag he ripped off of my shoulder before lobbing me in the water, least he actually thought that through, he wasn't as dumb as he looked it seemed.

"The fuck you been?" Amanda asks when I finally join my friends

"Did you not see me get lobbed in to the damn sea?" I ask twirling my ponytail and squeezing the water from it

"What?" Stacy asks alarmed and I shudder and one of Marks friends passes me a jacket, I smile and nod a thanks as my friends tell me to explain.

"Bumped in to that prick of a neighbour Daryl on the way over, called me blind, we argued, I threatened to punch him saying I could get away with it so he dragged me to the sea and threw me in" I say and nod a thanks at Jack as he passes me a drink

"Oh my god what a dick!" Amanda says and I hide my smile, As cold as the water was it was actually fun splashing Daryl though realising that scared me, Daryl wasn't fun, he was an arrogant prick that needs a good punch and a lesson on how to treat women! Since when did he have a fun sense of humour?

"You really hate your neighbour don't you!" Hannah says and I nod and sip my drink.

"Did you know about this?" Bill asks me as I'm sat with Selina lunch hour at work the next day.

"What?" I ask taking the phone from him and reading a message, from Dom.

I hide my annoyance and just read the text.

'Wont be at work anymore mate, left town, can't say where and doubt ill stay in touch, cheers for being a good friend over the years.'

Seriously, what a fucking pussy!

"No I had no idea but he's got the right idea" I say and Bill gives me an evil glare

"This is all because you dumped him when he proposed" he says and Selina looks at me questionably, I sigh

"It's nothing to do with that, Dom can't face rejection and now he's gone" I say with a shrug and Billy shakes his head

"Your the worst kind of women there are" he says and walks off

"Fuck off Bill" I mutter and he gives me the finger, fuck was I mad, jerk!

"He proposed?" Selina asks and I look down, great now I had to tell my work friend about my private life, not what I wanted.

News travelled fast, probably thanks to Billy being a dick but no one apart from Dom's friends seemed to have a problem with me, like I cared.

After work, I decide to celebrate Dom leaving with a jog.

"Ass hole!" I yell angrily

"Prissy little fucking bitch!" Daryl yells and I roll my eyes

"That seriously the only come back you have red neck?" I push and he frowns and gets in my face

"How bout clumsy ass dumb broad" he says pointing to his trap that I tripped over and I scowl

"Clumsy? your the one that put a fucking trap in the middle of the floor in the path way I fucking run in, move ya shit Dixon!" I yell and he growls

"Why don't ya learn ta run in a straight fucking line then" he yells in my face and I can smell a mixture of soap from his skin and cigarettes and coffee on his breathe.

"I do run straight!" I say annoyed, I was tempted to stomp on his boot but looking at them I knew id do no damage.

"You keep believing that sunshine" he says and I frown

"Remove all the damn traps Daryl, if you don't ill break them myself" I threat and he laughs

"Like ta see ya try" he says and I push him away from me and stomp on his little wooden and string trap on the ground, it was already mangled from my fall but now it was in pieces

"Ain't hard" I say and he smirks

We stare at each other for a moment, neither of us speaking.

"Ugh" I moan and head back in the direction of home as Daryl laughs at me getting pissed off and giving up, what an ass!

"I bought fruit for smoothies, sun cream and munch, oh and those little umbrellas for our drinks" Hannah says sitting on my sofa. The sun was killer today as we are now in summer and Hannah wanted to sunbathe.

I get my deck chairs and put them in my front garden and then we make smoothies and get our bikinis on.

"So still haven't gotten with Mark yet?" I question as we are chilled out listening to music on my front garden as I remember being $20 down because of it.

"No, he flirts back and everything but like, neither of us are willing to make a move, it's annoying" she says and I frown

"So you make a move" I say and she looks at me horrified and I laugh

"Are you joking! no way what if I get turned down" she says and I shake my head

"Wont happen girl, you're gorgeous, besides he wouldn't flirt back if he didn't like you" I say and she frowns

"I dunno, I'm not brave enough, not even alcohol makes me brave around him, it's scary" she says and I smile

"One of you better make a move soon before you both move on" I say causing a worried expression on my friends face and I smile.

"Just go for it" I encourage and she frowns

"Anyway, what about you, it's been a month since Dom skipped town right, no one else you like, with your bod you can get anyone" she says and I laugh.

"I wish!" I say with a smile and then frown thinking of Dom

"I guess I'm not ready for another relationship" I say truthfully and she nods

"Thought you didn't have feelings for Dom though?" she questions and I sigh

"I didn't but things were still difficult and hard between us, I mean I dumped him straight after he proposed and admitted he loved me and he didn't take it all too well" I say thinking back to him.

"I don't want all the mushy feeling and commitment that comes with a relationship" I say and sip my strawberry and banana smoothie.

"That's kinda the deal in relationships, what you need is a fuck buddy!" she says and I laugh

"Yeah, chance would be a fine thing" I say causing us both to laugh.

As I pick up the book I'm currently reading I hear an engine and notice Daryl's truck in the distance.

As it gets closer Daryl winds his window down and I see his middle finger rise at me, I laugh, what a jerk so I stick mine back up at him and he speeds up out of sight.

"The fuck was that?" Hannah asks and I smile

"My dick of a neighbour, were at war, you know this" I say and Hannah smiles at the smile on my face

"Oh really?" she questions with an eyebrow raised and I frown at her

"What you mean by that?" I question and she smiles wide

"My maths teacher always told me and this boy Dan that we should just kiss already" she laughs and I wonder what the fuck she's on about all of a sudden, she sees the confusion on my face and smiles

"We hated each other the first year of high school, always saying mean things, he'd pull my hair and id pinch him hard, well turns out we actually enjoyed being mean and well, we went out for a few months the year after, was weird but I used to call my maths teacher a weirdo for saying that but she was actually right" she says and I shake my head knowing exactly what she's getting at

"Hell no, no no no! I mean, he's a red neck prick with a prick of a brother" I say and Hannah smiles

"Stacy seems to like him, your just too, how do I put this, stuck in your ways" Hannah says thinking and I give her a confused look

"What do you mean by that?" I ask and she looks at me

"All you see when you look at him is a trailer trash red neck, am I right?" she asks and I nod and she shakes her head

"Try looking past that, Imagine if he wasn't a red neck, open your eyes a bit and don't be too stereotypical when it comes to him" she says and I frown, Imagine if Daryl wasn't a red neck? nope couldn't do it.

"Just think about his looks, or whatever you like about him, his body, muscles, hair, anything" she says and I think about it, instantly his voice, arm muscles, that little mole above his lip and his small blue eyes pop in to my head, shit what. I shake my head and Hannah laughs

"See something you liked?" she questions and I throw my drinks umbrella at her and she laughs

"You did didn't you!" she exclaims excitedly and I growl at her and that just makes her laugh even more

"See, there's always more to a person than what you first see them as, He's not that bad looking but hey I don't actually know the guy and didn't get that much of a good look" Hannah says smiling and I frown wishing I had something else to throw at her

"Even if he was good looking, which he isn't!" I say as I was scared at the way I had just thought about that ass hole

"He's a dick, constantly calling me names, finding new ways to wind me up, I can't deal with people like that"

Hannah gives me a smile as if to say sure and I sigh

"Believe what you want but I have serious hate issues with that man!"

Everything Hannah said was going round my head that night as I lay in bed.

Pictures of Daryl kept popping into my head.

I couldn't like him he was a hill billy, they're seen as dirty, he hunts for a living and his brother is THE definition of hill billy, ugh.

But then I remember Hannah calling me stereotypical, she's right I am but you can't not be when you look at the Dixon's, Hannah and Stacy seemed to like him, I wonder if Amanda did?

Was I really that bad of a person? How could Hannah look past the fact of his upbringing, the way he dresses and his damn job? I really was a bitch.

What was so wrong with red necks anyway, he seemed as clean as a man could be who spends most of his time in the forest, he had a great bod for someone who doesn't work out, I guess hunting is his workout and those arms, they were nice. His voice too, on the odd occasion his voice is low and soft, I could listen to him talk all day,but when he shouts and gets in my face, that raw throaty southern tang, it was hot, really hot, I'd love to hear him yell my name angrily, shit I think I did find him attractive.

I open my eyes and look at my ceiling.

I'm fucked!

"What do you want now?" I ask the elder Dixon as he's standing in my door way.

He was a day late when he gave me my $20 back and I was an idiot and let him off with it.

"Goin huntin with some guys, usually go in Daryl's truck but prancy boy ain't joining us cause Ants coming" he mutters annoyed and I give him a look as if to say what?

Merle sighs

"Daryl don't like him, he's my dealer, Darlena's got a problem with drugs" he mocks and I'm taken back, Daryl doesn't like drugs?

"So with Daryl staying home and my mates don't have a vehicle big enough to carry our tents n weapons in was wondering if we could use ya van?" he asks

"Hell no!" I say instantly and he frowns

"Why can't you go hunting in ya know, the forest that's behind us" I ask confused and he shakes his head and mutters women

"There's more game out there to catch sweet heart than just what's in there and I'm gonna catch it" he says with a smirk and I shake my head

"Not with my van your not" I say and he starts to look agitated and pissed off and I step back, I hoped he wasn't on a come down.

"Ill only be gone a few fucking days, 5 max!" he says annoyed and I glare at him

"I need my van" I say and he growls

"Ya got a van and a car, you'll be fine" he says and I glare at him

"Maybe if you got a real job you could afford a van too!" I say and he steps forward 

"The fuck bitch!" he then steps back and composes himself and looks up to me a lot calmer

"Please Hayley, without this van we can't go" he says and I cross my arms, shit did he just say please? How desperate was he for this van? Suddenly I get an idea and smile

"On one condition!"

"Name it!" he says with a smile

"I get your bike for the 5 days"

Merle frowns and bites his lip looking pissed off

"Fine" he mumbles annoyed and I jump and smile and put my hand out for him to shake

"We leave before sun up tomorrow, hope ya a morning person" he grumbles and walks off and I just laugh.

Merle banged on the door half fucking 4 the next morning, I grab my key to the van which was ready on the bed side table, I had already emptied the van of absolutely everything, even the air freshener, I had trust issues and I stormed to the door.

"Ugh here" I say handing Merle the keys and he laughs

"Cheers, bikes there" he says pointing his head towards the bike on my grass in the front garden and handing me the key, I nod and notice a group of about 5 men carrying bags and weapons, I gulp. It was too early for my mind to take in all this shit, men walking towards my house with weapons was worrying.

"Well have fun and bring her back in one piece, any damages you're paying" I mutter before closing the door, locking it and getting back into bed.

It was horrible having Merle's sexy ass bike in my front garden for the first 2 days, looking at it every time I leave the house and not being able to ride it. One day I kept telling myself.

The third day with Merle being gone I had just gotten back from work when there was a knock on my door, I rarely get people knocking.

I had a surprise to see Daryl at my front door.

"Need the keys to Merle bike" he says

"Not even a hello?" I ask and I realise this is the first time I have seen him since looking at him in a whole new light.

He was wearing that god awful yellow chequered shirt I've seen him wear a few times with a leather vest and faded green pants, his arm muscles on show as usual and his hair sticking all over the shop and yet he still looked handsome in a ruggish way. God, what's wrong with me liking this man.

"Ain't got all day" he says irritably and I frown

"No, Merle didn't say if you could use it or not and he's trusted it with me so-"

"Just give me the fucking key prissy" he says and I frown, the fuck was his problem

I huff and head inside my house and collect the key from my stereo unit in my living room

"You mean this key" I say holding it out and I move out of his reach when he grabs for it

"I ain't got time to play around, give me the key" he says and I smile

"No" I say putting it in my pocket and he growls

"What you need it for, you have your truck" I say

"Ain't gotta explain shit to ya" he says

"Then that's too bad" I say going to close the door but he puts his hand on it and I look at him and let the door go

"Ya hear about that petrol station getting done over a few towns over?" he asks and I nod, who hadn't

"That was Merle and his friends, they stole a car and sucked the place dry, Merle's got a shit load of juice in our cupboard, he got the juice to spare, I don't so give me the keys" he says and I'm taken back

That was Merle, well fuck!

"So take his 'juice'" I mock and Daryl frowns

"Ma truck don't take diesel" he says and I frown taking the keys out my pocket.

"How far you need to bloody go?" I ask and he sighs

"Petrol station, nearest shop, I've ran out of fucking smokes" he says

"Can tell" I mutter and he glares at me

"You gonna give me the keys or what" he says putting his hand out and I think about it

"On one condition" I say and he frowns

"I come with you"

"Hell no" he says and I put the keys back in my pocket

"Shame that, looks like you have to take your truck instead"

"Why the fuck you wonna come?" he asks

"Need electric and plus well, I love bikes, I ride em every chance I get, you think I took a ride with your brother to the beach cuz I enjoy his company" I smirk and he smirks back

"Prissy bitch like you, would never of guessed ya liked bikes"

I shake my head, his nickname no longer having an effect on my mood at the moment and smile

"So shall we go" I say holding up the keys, waving them around and he goes to snatch them when I pull them away again.

"Let me get my money and electric key first huh" I say and he smirks, yeah I wasn't stupid.

I never thought I'd ever ride on a motorbike behind Daryl Dixon! Neither did I think he had a good dress sense till I followed behind him to the bike and saw the wings on the back of his leather vest.

He was a better driver than his brother and I didn't even think about the helmet until we arrived at the petrol station. I plat my ponytail as we quietly walk inside the store together, my ponytail was flying everywhere so inside I buy a pack of bobbles and put money on my electric and I was surprised to see Daryl had waited outside on the bike for me.

I tie my hair and climb on back.

"Like me clinging on to the back of you" I tease before using my filter, shit was I flirting with him? It's not like I hadn't done this before, make a comment about him liking me, he does it too, always saying 'you wish' but somehow it felt different, like I was actually flirting

"Was about to ride off when ya walked out" he says and I laugh

"Sure" I say

"Ready?" he asks

"Yeah" I say and he starts the bike up.

We drove back another way, a way I hadn't been before, it took a few minutes longer but the scenic view was nice, fields of fresh grass and horses wizzed past us and it was nice.

"Never drove that way before" I say as he pulls up outside my house

"Well now ya have" he says uninterested lobbing me the key back, I just about catch it and he smirks

"Ass" I mutter as he climbs off the bike.

He flicks me a finger and walks off towards his house, I shake my head and head inside, a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy laughs triumphantly as she wins our rock paper scissors game so now we had to order an Indian instead of a Chinese like I wanted, damn it.

"Your ringing then" I say and she shrugs looking over the menu.

When our curries arrive with a side of samosas and bottle of Pepsi we put Supernatural on and feast.

"So there's this guy at work, man is he gorgeous" she says during a mouth full of food as I'm loading the next episode

"The new guy?" I ask and she nods and swallows

"Yeah, he asked me for help with his project and Samantha got jealous" she laughs and I smile

"Out of all the girls he could have asked he asks me" she says excitedly

"Ooh get in there girl!" I say with a smile

She smiles happily and takes a sip of pop

"So Hannah tells us girls you like your neighbour" she says and I frown and she laughs

"I don't!" I say defensively and she laughs

"The guy who gave you evils in the bar?" she asks and I refrain from nodding as that would make it obvious I like him

She smiles "He was nice, leather jacket, great ass!" she says sounding enthusiastic and I laugh, never checked his ass out, may have to, ugh stop woman!

Damn my friends, always making me think of Daryl in ways I shouldn't.

"Hannah said you said your always at war, care to elaborate?" she asks and I sigh

"We hate each other, simple as" I say and she frowns clearly wanting more and I sigh

"I jog in the forest behind me and Daryl hunts in them, we cross paths at least once a bloody week, he's always annoyed that I scare his game away and I'm always annoyed at the way he talks to me" I say "Well I was at first, now it's just amusing" I admit and she laughs

"I guess I can understand where he's coming from" she says and I eye her evilly and then remember her grandfather is a hunter and her dad goes hunting on the odd occasion though Stacy has never wanted to go and I frown.

"Yeah but that forest is big enough for the two of us! it's bigger than ....the hunger games arena" I say and Stacy laughs.

"Well I think he's hot, dunno how you girls can't see it" Stacy says with a shrug and I smile, oh I did I just wasn't willing to admit it to anyone yet, I was having trouble admitting it to myself half the time.

Stacy left at half 6 as she had a lot to do so after I wash up and have a quick tidy up I decide to have a nice walk in the forest, I couldn't be bothered for a jog besides I hadn't walked through the forest when the sun was starting to set, the sky was a deep cast of orange and the view might be nice.

I put my music in and lock up my back door and start walking.

Maybe I should get a dog, I'm sure a husky would join me on my jogs and it would love the freedom of having a whole forest to run around in but then I think of Daryl, knowing him he'd put a bolt through it thinking it was a damn fox or something, Nah Daryl must have a good knowledge of animals to know a dog when he sees one. Ha maybe I could teach the dog to bite Daryl on the ass every time he called me a prissy bitch, that puts a smile on my face.

I walk in a huge circle, deciding to go where I hadn't before, I was walking for a good 20 minutes when I see a light in the distance, in a panic when I notice the smoke I think maybe the woods are on fire and run up to it though when I halt to a stop I notice it was just a small built fire in an opening and Daryl's sat besides it skewering a squirrel.

Daryl looks at me, he gives me a confused look when he sees me breathing heavily at the sprint I made all the way here, where ever here was, great now I'm lost!

"Fucks up with you?" he questions

"Thought the damn forest was on fire" I admit and he snorts

"The hell are you doing?" I question walking over to him

"The fucks it look like" he asks and I look down at the fire and smell the meat, it actually smelled good.

"Looks like you're cooking a poor squirrel, why?" I ask sitting besides him, I might as well rest my legs, he doesn't moan at me joining him like I expected though.

"Why not" he says and I stare at him

"You always do this?" I ask and he looks at me and shakes his head

"Nah only when Merle fucks off for a few days running off with my damn money, got no fucking gas" he says and I almost feel sorry for him

"Merle really is a dick huh" I say and he snorts

"That's one word for him" he says and I smile

"Smells good" I say hoping to make him feel more comfortable around me, he wouldn't look me in the eyes when he spoke about eating in the forest, he looks up at me with a smirk

"really?" he asks and I nod

"Can I try some?" I ask hoping to spend more time with the man, wow I really was willing to do a lot just to try and become friends with the man.

I look at him from the glow of the fire, the sun was slowly setting now, it would be dark in another 10. He looked tired and I found myself staring, taking in every little feature under the light of the flames.

He gives me a look not believing I wanted to try it but he shrugs and I look at the fire hoping I wasn't caught staring

 "Sure, should be done soon" he says and I smile

"Ya know Merle borrows money off me every now and then, you can too ya know, I don't have to pay for the van Merle robbed off me for the week, it's a work car, I just pay for petrol" I admit and he frowns

"Don't want ya money" he says and I frown

"All I'm saying is I don't mind" he looks at me but doesn't nod, was he so against me helping him?

"Here" he says a few minutes later passing me a plate with a little bit of meat on it, he had picked it off the bone for me. I look at it for a second then pop it in my mouth, it had a slight BBQ flavour from being cooked on an outside fire and it tasted like a mixture of chicken and something all it's own, it was quite nice.

"Ya like it?" he asks before lobbing a piece of meat into his mouth.

I nod "Yeah, its unusual but nice" I say and he smiles

"Yer a strange woman" he says and I frown

"Why?" I ask and he looks at me

"Any other woman would run a mile and they defiantly wouldn't want to fucking try any" he says and I smile.

I think about how Hannah opened my eyes to how harsh I was at judging this man, maybe if my friends weren't so nice I would have ran a mile and defiantly not tried some but I decided I wouldn't judge, not anymore.

"I'm not all women" I admit and he smirks

"Gathered"

We smile at each other but then I look around and frown.

"You wouldn't know where we are would you?" I ask and he laughs

"Lost"

"Oh yeah" I say and he shakes his head

"What were you doing out here this time, only see ya jogging early mornin" he says and I shrug

"Dunno just fancied a walk" I admit and he bites his lip looking at me, shit that was actually hot.

"Let me put this out then and ill walk ya back" he says getting up leaving me little time to drool over him and I smile and stand up, as if he was offering to walk me home, he really was a gentleman.

I dare tell him that else he'd probably decide to leave me here.

Daryl puts the fire out, throws away the bones of the squirrel and shoulders his crossbow and we start walking, it was now pitch black and I could barely see so I put my torch light on my phone on and shine it in front of us causing a laugh from Daryl.

"You must really know these woods" I say and he shrugs

"They're my home away from home" he says and I frown hiding it from him, why does he spend so much time out here?

"I dunno about you but I need a warm drink after that meat I just ate" I say and Daryl smirks at me

"Want one? unlike you I actually have milk and sugar" I tease and he nudges me

"That's cause I'm sweet enough, don't need more sugar in me" he says causing me to laugh

"Yeah right and I'm a lesbian" I say and Daryl snorts

"Wouldn't put it past ya" he says and I nudge him back

"Hey I'm not a lesbian, gay boy!"

"Pfft and I ain't no fucking queer" he says and I smile

"Bit defensive there Daryl" I say and he glares at me

"I ain't gay!"

"Sure sure" I tease and he nudges me again so I nudge him back harder though he doesn't even sway and he just smirks at me

"For someone who thinks they're strong there's nothin to ya" he teases and I give him an evil glare

"I did Thai Kwon Doh for 3 years" I say and he huffs

"Great help it did ya" he says and I'm tempted to lay down a few moves on his ass, which reminded me, apparently he has a nice ass though I knew I couldn't check it out with my light without being obvious, damn it!

"So what about it, want a drink or you heading home?" I ask trying not to sound too desperate when we get to my back door.

He shrugs "Sure" he says and I smile and unlock my back door and turn my kitchen light on.

Daryl has a good look around before sitting at the island in my kitchen.

"Don't got one of these at ours" Daryl says tapping the island with his knuckles a few times and I smile as I fill the kettle up.

"Well when I moved in the place was a dump, council had to do it up and I asked for one" I admit and he frowns

"Council don't do shit for us" he says and I pull my eyebrows in

"Have you asked?" I ask and he shrugs and I laugh

"You should try asking" I say

"I wont ask for shit" he says and I shake my head and start making the drinks

"You're too damn stubborn, sugars?" I ask before he can bite back

"2, only a drop of milk" he says and I nod

I pass him his drink when its made and join him at the island on a stool opposite him.

The blue in his eyes was more noticeable with the light from my kitchen and I noticed his moustache and beard had gotten a little longer although his hairs were light making it hard in sun light to tell he actually had a moustache at times.

He looked too big for the coffee cup he held between his hands and it emphasised the muscles in his bare arms and I smile.

"You ever cover the guns?" I ask before the filter kicked in and he smirks following my eye sight to his arms.

"They intimidate you?" he mocks flexing them just slightly and I scoff

"No!" I say and he laughs

"Don't own anything to cover em with 'cept me winter jacket" he admits and I smile and shake my head, typical.

He looks at me funny and I raise my eyebrows at him but he just smirks and sips his hot coffee.

"What?" I ask confused at his looks that I couldn't read

"Nuthin woman!" he says and I smile but don't pry.

He rushed his drink, I didn't know how he could drink it while it was so hot and he leaves without a thank you, not that I minded.

It was weird looking at my empty kitchen when I put our cups in the sink and stare at the island.

 

Sleeping was futile it seemed, I toss and turned trying to get some bloody sleep, didn't help I had a whole damn group to train tomorrow meaning I'd be doing a lot of working out too for them to follow along. I knew why I couldn't sleep though, I hadn't had sex in months, I wasn't sure how many but it was way too long for my liking. I wondered if that was why I was finding Daryl attractive all of a sudden, was it just sexual?

I think back to the argument we had in the forest, one of many.

"Fuck you, Dixon!

"Sorry, don't fuck prissy little bitches, might break ya!"

Ugh break me, I'd let him try.

How had his words not affected me at the time, probably because you completely hated his guts and only looked at him like he was the scum of the universe, oh yeah that! ugh, this was torture and thinking of Daryl was only making my situation worse, time to get Snow, my toy out of his box.

It was a blue dildo which was kind of transparent making me think of ice and I just had to name it after Snow Villiers from Final fantasy, if that guy was real I'd have no self-control.

Fuck did I enjoy having not 1 but 2 orgasms, shit I really was horny.

Though the thing that toppled me over the edge was thinking of Daryl Dixon bending me over my bed.

Least I actually manage to fall to sleep with a smile on my face and have enough energy for work.

 

I look at myself in my double wardrobe mirror that Saturday morning.

My hair was up high in a tight ponytail, I had my training and running bra on which actually looked nothing like a bra but it was comfy and perfect to run in and showed off my lean stomach and I wore my super short shorts.

The sun was getting worse as the summer days grew even longer and although I told myself I was wearing my skimpy running outfit as I was going to get extremely sweaty and hot I also hoped just slightly that Daryl was out this morning, I'd bump into him nearly every Saturday, it seemed to be one of his regular hunting days so I knew there was a big chance of it.

I lather myself in body lotion to protect my skin from the sun and roll on a tonne of deodorant and spray my neck with perfume as I hated smelling. I did enjoy my cold showers after a nice hot run though so I only sprayed a tiny bit so not to waste it and I left the house for my half an hour jog through the forest.

I had been running 20 minutes and realised I usually see Daryl by now, maybe he wasn't out today, ahh well. I run to the lake and take a break there as I sit on the rock and look through my songs and the glistening water catches my eye though it didn't look all that clean, maybe I'd take a dip one day, just not today. I then once ready start jogging back, after just a few minutes I hear a loud thump behind me and jump and whiz around scared to see Daryl, he had jumped out of the tree, damn him!

He smiles as I take my ear phones out of my ears.

"Scare ya?" he asks and I frown

"Don't fucking do that" I say as my heart races and he laughs

"Deserve it! ya scaring my game so ill scare you"

"Your a jerk"

"That the best you got" he asks and I frown

"No, why?  wonna hear more?" I ask and he smirks and I can't help but smile at him

"How the fuck can ya run in this anyway?" he asks wiping his forehead of sweat and I notice I can't see a vest peeking out from under his shirt today like I usually can, even Daryl's having trouble with the heat, I shrug and follow suit wiping sweat from my upper lip.

"I always run, even in the snow" I admit and he shakes his head

"Crazy bitch" he mutters and I smile

"That the best you got?" I tease and he smiles

"Nah got plenty more, wonna hear em?" he says copying me and I laugh

"Well" I say turning around "Happy hunting Daryl" I say

"Happy jogging princess" he says and I laugh and start jogging back home feeling his eyes burn into the back of me, I sneak a look back and catch him watching me and I laugh, was he checking me out, I hope he was.


	8. Chapter 8

It was weird not seeing Merle's bike in my front garden when I leave for work, Merle had returned my work van in one piece, he even helped me clean it of mud, for a pack of beers of course but I did miss that bike.

"Oh my god your buying a doggy?" Amanda asks over the phone as I'm walking through town the next week

"Yep, been saving up all month, decided to finally do it, want to help me pick?" I ask knowing she loves husky's just as much as me

"Oh my god, hell yes, you going today?" she asks

"Yep, just left work, gonna go to the bank then drive to the pedigree store in town, looked online, they have 3 for me to choose from" I say excitedly and she squeals

"Ugh I'm gonna be so jealous, wait for me in costa by the bank, ill be there in 20!" she says and I laugh

"Ok but hurry up" I say

"I will I will" she says and puts the phone down, I laugh and start driving from the gym to the main area of town, after going to the bank I sit in Costa and order a muffin and wait for Amanda.

It had taken an hour but finally I had my husky, a male Siberian, white with a black back and bright blue eyes, he was gorgeous and only 4 months old, apparently he still had a lot of growing to do but he wouldn't grow too big. He was pedigree and damn expensive but worth every penny.

I named him ghost from Game of thrones and got my certificate and me and Amanda went shopping for dog food, a bowel and loads of toys. I didn't want to get him a lead, he could run wild and free in the forest then as the man said they have extremely high energy, he seemed pleased when I told him I lived in front of a forest.

I finally got Ghost home and he ran around, sniffing everything. He seemed really excited and ran to investigate upstairs as I set up his bowl in the kitchen and put his toys by it. I cleared out a cupboard for his wet and dry food to go in and me and Amanda spent the rest of the day playing in the house with him, seems after 4 hours of showing him love and playing games all the excitement tired him out and he fell to sleep on the settee.

"He's so cute, I'll be visiting him loads" Amanda says as I walk her to the door.

"Oh so not to see me then" I playfully tease and she laughs

"Sorry Hay but he's cuter than you" she says as we hug and I laugh

"Don't I know it" I say and we smile at each other

"Get back safe" I say as she heads towards her taxi. I offered to drive her home but she didn't want me to leave Ghost, it was understandable, I had technically took him from his brother and sister, I wondered if he will be ok tonight.

I was glad I leave my bedroom door and the living room door open as I wake to hear whining and stand at the top of the stairs. As soon as I call him he comes running up, I fuss him and lead him in to my room and pat the bed for him, it was a double so it was big enough for the both of us, as long as he doesn't grow too big.

He lay next to me and I fussed him to calm him down, he must have been scared waking up alone.

The next morning I'm waking up by movement to see Ghost walking out of my bedroom door and I smile. Though when I head to the bathroom to pee and wash I see him licking out of the toilet seat.

"Eww no ghost, that's gross!" I say pulling him away from the toilet. "Come on" I say leading him downstairs and I show him his bowl and re fill it from yesterday, I smile as he tucks in and I get ready for work.

I let him outside to go to the toilet and was surprised when he only ran around sniffing and eating things for 10 minutes before he actually decided to pee up the house and run back inside, well it was a start.

After work he jumps up me excitedly, happy to see me and I feed him and give him some fresh water then head outside with him, he was full of energy, suddenly the door knocks and he runs from outside to the front door and jumps up it barking, I laugh and push him in the front room to open the door.

"Where is he" Stacy says pushing in front of Amanda to come inside, I laugh and let them both in.

"No Hannah?" I question

"Nah she's at a work meeting" I nod and close the door and Stacy gets covered in licks from Ghost.

"Oh my god look how blue his eyes are" she says and I smile

"Reason I picked him" I admit admiring his eyes, they really were a beautiful light crystal blue.

His brothers were white and his sisters a dark green, his eyes defiantly were something.

"I was trying to make him go outside to use the toilet, don't want him shitting in here" I say and Amanda laughs and Stacy frowns and we head in to the back facing the forest just a few meters walk away.

As Ghost approaches the trees I call him a few times, I don't think he's gotten used to his name just yet as he's ignoring me, I yell his name a little louder and he looks at me with a tilted head.

"Come here boy" I yell slapping my knees and he sprints towards me and jumps up me, Amanda has to hold me so I don't fall back and I laugh and fuss him.

We all talk about him as he runs around, trying to catch wasps and sneezing over flowers and finally he goes to the entrance of the forest and does his business.

"Ugh" Stacy says and I laugh

"Your gonna hate jogging now huh" Amanda says and I look at her questionably and Stacy laughs

"Yep, gonna be stepping in shit all the time" she jokes and I frown

"I didn't even think about that" I admit and they both laugh at me.

I had had Ghost a week now and he would sleep on my bed with me every night.

Whenever I'd let him out back he wouldn't go in the trees, he'd go up to them and look but never enter so I decided one Saturday morning it was time to finally take him running with me in the forest.

"Shall we go running boy?" I ask him as I put my running trainers on and he cocks his head to the side looking at me strangely and I laugh

"Don't worry I'll teach ya" I say fussing his head and grabbing my water bottle.

As we leave the house I walk up to the entrance of the trees, Ghost stays in the grassy area sniffing about.

"Ghost!" I call and he looks at me and I smile at him looking up to his name.

"Come on!" I call and enter the forest and he runs up to me and stays by my side looking around.

"Come on then" I say excitedly and start jogging.

He seems to enjoy himself and we make it to the lake in just over half an hour, not bad although we made a lot of stops so Ghost could either sniff, eat or bark at things, especially birds and he also decided to mark a tree.

Ghost runs up to the lake and starts lapping up the water and I scrunch my nose.

"Eww Ghost no that's dirty!" I say and I hear a laugh behind us and I turn to face Daryl, I hated how quiet he could be sometimes.

Ghost turns around ignoring the water and takes in this new person in front of him.

"He'll be fine" Daryl says and rubs his thumb against his finger holding them out to Ghost and he runs over to him and let's Daryl fuss him behind the ears.

I cross my arms and look at him.

"He's only 4 months old, his immunity isn't that good besides there could be anything in there" I say and Daryl smirks and rises, bringing a stick up with him and he waves it around, Ghost looks intently at the stick

"That'll help his immunity system, he's a dog not a baby" he says and lobs the stick forward past the lake.

Ghost sprints for it, diving in the water and splashing water all over me.

I glare at Daryl as he laughs at me, was that on purpose?

"Funny?" I question, kicking water at Daryl and wetting his pant legs, Daryl narrows his small blue eyes at me and stomps up to me, I laugh and step back in front of the lake and without me even knowing what's going on Daryl's leg goes behind both of mine and he pushes me lightly and I fall flat on my arse.

Ghost runs over to me, drops the stick from his mouth and licks my face, I hide the smile and glare at Ghost.

"Well you'd be a shit guard dog, attack!" I order and point to Daryl who's just smirking at me sat in the lake.

Ghost looks to Daryl and barks and I think I've won until Ghost puts the stick back in his mouth and runs to Daryl, Daryl laughs taking the stick and I growl and stand up, wiping my wet legs and ass down.

"Think tha dog likes me better than you" he says and takes the stick. I bob my tongue out at him as he plays with Ghost.

He goes to throw the stick though drops it over the back of his shoulder, catching it behind his back with his other hand confusing the poor pup. Ghost spins and I laugh, he then barks at Daryl and he holds his hand out playing dumb.

"Where'd it go?" Daryl asks and Ghost looks round again and me and Daryl share a smile.

Daryl makes an o with his mouth as he holds the stick back up in his other hand and Ghost barks, it's adorable watching Daryl play with him and he throws the stick in a different direction this time and Ghost gives chase.

"Who he belong to?" Daryl asks looking over at me as I sit on the rock

"Me"

"How long ya had him?" Daryl questions surprised

"A week today"

We spent ages in the forest, me Daryl and Ghost, they played fetch and I was content just watching them together, it was nice.

Ghost followed Daryl when he left saying he actually had game to catch and I had to call my stupid dog a few times to get him to follow me, Daryl just laughed at me, jerk!

But it was weird, after that Daryl was always wanting to spend time with Ghost, whenever he heard barking he'd come out to the woods to play fetch with him, if I knew this would bring us closer together I'd have bought a dog a long time ago.

"Can I try him with huntin?" Daryl asks as I lob a stick for Ghost to fetch.

Daryl was taking a break and rolling a cigarette while I continue the game.

I look at Ghost then back at Daryl.

"I guess you could try him with it" I admit and Daryl smirks and puts the roll up between his lips.

"How about while I'm at work tomorrow? Saves him being in the house alone all day" I say and Daryl looks at me as he puts his lighter away, he didn't have his crossbow on him today for once as he just came out to see Ghost.

"Time ya at work?" he asks

"3 till half 7 but I get back around 8, or is that too late?" I ask and Daryl shakes his head

"Nah fine, can take him hunting then when it gets dark he can come ta mine" he shrugs and I smile

"So I'll bring him round yours tomorrow round, say 2 and pick him up round 8?" I ask

"Sounds good" Daryl says and I smile

"Seems I have a dog sitter" I say and we share a smile

"So how'd it go?" I ask as Daryl answers his door and Ghost runs up to me and I fuss him later on that day.

Daryl shakes his head and I'm surprised when he steps aside and lets me in.

"He ain't good, not yet anyway, gonna take a lot of training for him ta be any use ta me" he says and I laugh

"He's a dog, what did you expect?" I question and Daryl smiles

"I knew he'd be hard work but he barks at everything, gonna be hard to teach him to be quiet" he says and I smile

"I'd pay you if you can train him to be quiet" I say laughing standing in the living room door way and Daryl smirks.

"So I can take him huntin again?" Daryl asks like he was scared I'd say no and I smile

"Course ya can" I smile and he smirks

"Drink?" He asks and I frown

"No thank you, unlike you I ain't sweet enough and need sugar" I say and he smirks

"Can't argue with that" he says and walks me back out

"Thanks for looking after him" I say as we get back outside his front door

"Cheers for letting me have him" he says and I smile

It had been a month now. Daryl had been taking Ghost hunting once a week since then and apparently he was slightly improving. He had grown a bit too, he was still adorable though but about an inch taller. Ghost was starting to get excited when ever I'd say run, my run is the normal persons walky.

As I was putting on my trainers to go running that Saturday morning I get a knock on my door and I'm shocked to see Daryl.

"Get changed, ya ain't going running!" he says letting himself in

I just stare at him, mouth wide as I close the door.

"Why?" I question as Daryl makes himself at home on my settee and Ghost sits by his legs.

"You'll see just get changed" I huff and look down, what's wrong with my running gear and why can't I go run?

"Stop poutin and go, today's gonna be the last warm day before it starts getting shit again, whack some swimming gear on if ya can" he says and I stare at him

"Why where we going?" I ask and he smiles

"A secret but somewhere wet" I frown and look at Ghost

"Not fair is he boy" I say and walk upstairs.

What the hell did he have planned, he didn't even have his crossbow, he wasn't hunting today?

I look through my bikinis cursing myself for not having a swimming costume, maybe a bikini top and running sorts will do with my transparent cotton off shoulder t-shirt that tied at the belly button, least I'd be slightly covered.

Would I need my trainers? I guess I'll take dolly shoes instead. I was actually excited, Daryl had never done anything like this before.

Daryl's still sat in the same place when I got downstairs

"This ok?" I ask and he nods

"Ya ready?" he asks and I nod

I follow Daryl and we leave out the back door, I stay quiet though as we head for the forest, seriously the forest?

"Your not pushing me in the lake again are you?" I ask as we get deeper in and Daryl smiles

"Nope"

"You not gonna tell me?"

"Nope"

"Ass"

"Prissy lil bitch!"

We smile at each other and continue on veering considerately right.

I hadn't been this far right before, we had been walking for an hour when I finally saw it.

The lake lead to a huge dip and we walked down hill for a few minutes until a huge body of water stood, the lake forming a small waterfall, small enough for Ghost to decide to jump down and I laugh.

"Wow I had no idea this was here" I say amazed.

The water seemed a lot cleaner and crystal blue, there were a few big rocks and the water seemed deep enough to actually swim in and you'd have quite a bit of room to do so.

I smile at Daryl and fight the urge to hug him for showing me this place, he smirks and heads to the water and I follow behind.

"Ya dogs a fast learner" he says holding his hand out for me so I can climb down a rocky area, I take his hand without question and look at Ghost who's swimming, not greatly but he's doing it, I smile proud at him and then Daryl releases my hand, I nod a thanks and take my dolly shoes off and place them besides my bag which had my phone, keys, wallet and a couple beach towels in.

From the corner of my eye I notice Daryl's pulling his pants down and I look away, keeping my eyes on my dog.

"Ya coming in?" Daryl questions a minute later and I brave a look over.

He's left his green vest top on which showed off the end of some word tattoo'd on his chest but he was now wearing swimming trunks and his feet were bare, I smile and nod and he dives in showing he's a really good swimmer as he spends a while under water then comes up a few metres in and starts swimming, I smile and take my t-shirt off and tightening my plain black bikini top and dive in too, the waters cool to the touch which is nice compared to the blistering heat of the sun.

I swim over to Ghost and fuss him, he seems to be enjoying himself and he shakes his head, wetting me even more and I laugh and push my fringe to the side.

Daryl then appears from no where behind me and strokes the dog, I can feel his chest on my back and I smile to myself secretly and suddenly his left arm is around my waist and he's pulling me under the water, too bad I was also a great swimmer.

I hold my breathe and try to wiggle free, he spins me around and we glare at each other under the water, I stick my middle finger up at him and he lets me go and pushes back. I return to the surface and laugh catching my breathe and he pops up a good safe distance away and I try and whack water at him but he laughs as it doesn't reach him.

"Jerk" I yell and he shrugs and dives back under and I shake my head.

Ghost gets out of the water and shakes off and wonders round close by, clearly bored of swimming, I keep my eye on him not wanting him to run off but when he lies down besides mine and Daryl's clothes I relax and start swimming.

"Ya worry too much" Daryl says catching up to my strokes and we float together in the middle

"I don't want him running off, he could get lost" I say and he smiles

"Think the waters tired him out anyway" he says and we both look over to him and I smile as he's asleep.

"You're a good swimmer" he compliments and I smile

"Lived around the corner from a leisure centre for practically my whole life and had free access to the pool" I admit thinking back to the memory's, not all good and Daryl smirks

"Your good too" I admit and he smiles

"Always lived by woods and woods always have lakes, just gotta know where ta look" he says and I smile as he dives under again and I shake my head and start swimming on my back.

As I float closer to where my bag is I hear my phone ringing and moan and start swimming towards it and feel my ankle get grabbed and I get pulled under for just a second and when I come back up Daryl's in front of me

"Stop doing that" I say hitting his shoulder playfully and he laughs pushing his messy hair back

"What you gonna do about it?" he teases getting in my face and wrinkling his nose when he said it and I smile

"Get revenge" I say and go towards the ringing as Sleeping with sirens, kick me blasts from my phone. Daryl laughs and pulls me back, his hands around my hips and spins me around in the water

"Leave it, I kinda wonna see this revenge, Both know who won last time!" he teases and I give him an evil look.

"Really?" I ask

"Really" he says smiling

It's safe to say dunking Daryl Dixon is a bad idea, I was currently swimming for my life! he was damn fast though and when I got to the small water fall and rocks I was doomed, why did I swim this way?

Least the water was getting shallower, coming up to just under my boobs.

"What ya gonna do now huh, got no where ta run" he says stepping slowly towards me

I take another step back connection my back with the stone and mossy wall behind me, ugh I really was in a dead end, Daryl smirks, dark and dangerous and it turns me on a little and I bite my lip and can feel my heart beat a little faster.

As he gets right in front of me he glares down at me

"Gonna say sorry" he says and I glare back

"No! you did it first!" I say and he smirks

"Ya stubborn" he says and I smile

"Could say the same about you!" I admit and he shakes his head closing the last of the distance between us, pinning me against the rock uncomfortably, his hands held my arms up slightly and his forehead just brushed mine as he stared in to my eyes.

We stare at each other for a while, I almost kiss him but have to snap myself out of it, this was my weakness, force! and the way he held me against this rock was painfully good.

"You gonna let me go?" I ask, my words coming a little bit more breathy than I had hoped

"Gonna apologise?" he asks and I smirk. He narrows his eyes for a moment then suddenly I'm getting pulled from the rock and he's holding me under the small waterfall.

I gasp at the shock of water pouring over my head and Daryl laughs then lets me go and swims off.

"Yeah you better run!" I yell and I can hear him laugh.

I take a minute so I can compose myself before joining him on the grass next to Ghost who seems to be awake now.

I glare at Daryl and sit down and he smiles at me.

I grab a towel out of my bag and go to lob it at Daryl, he really didn't deserve one but I did bring it for him and he didn't seem to have one so I lob it and grab the other towel.

We dry off and get changed and just sunbathe for a few minutes and I check my phone, it was a missed call from Hannah so I text her asking her what's up.

"Was gonna pop round but I'm food shopping now, sorry" she replies and I smile

I reply "Sorry chick was swimming and didn't hear my phone, another time then?"

"Swimming? where? and yeah, I'll ring ya when I'm next free"

"My back garden has a lake, Daryl bought me and Ghost here"

"Daryl ayy? he look sexier all wet? ;p have fun and don't do nothing I wouldn't do .. which isn't a lot xD x

"Ugh trust you woman! x"

"Let me know how big he is ;) x

"Hannah! jesus christ x" I reply and put my phone back in my bag and can imagine her laughing at my reply.

I hadn't told her we was actually starting to get on and that I actually looked at Daryl as a friend now, It had been ages since we had actually argued properly and I think it was all because of Ghost.

"Ya got any food in that magical bag o yours?" Daryl asks passing me my towel back and I shake my head, I wish I did bring food with me though now I thought about it.

"Shall we head back and grab a bite?" I ask and he nods and gets up, ugh I wasn't ready for the long walk back yet!

Even Ghost didn't seem to be running off like he was on his way here, he was more quiet and only a few feet ahead, Daryl holds his arm out in front of me to stop me after about half an hour of walking and I look at him, he puts his finger to his lips and points at Ghost.

He was low on the floor but ass in the air, he looked ready to pounce but at what, suddenly he pounces and he wraps his paws around something on the ground, I hear what sounds like a bird and Ghost starts wriggling around attacking the small animal in his paws, I looked at Daryl who seemed proud but I felt bad for the bird. After a minute movement and noise stopped and Ghost walked up to Daryl and presented the dead bird at his feet and Daryl laughs and bends down to give the dog some praise and fuss.

"Now that was awesome Ghost, yeah haha, think that needs a reward" Daryl says and I smile at them both.

"Go ahead, eat it if you want" Daryl says nudging the bird towards him and Ghost sniffs it and starts pawing at it.

"That wise?" I ask and he nods

"Long as he's careful with tha bones, they don't carry disease or nufin" he says and I frown

"I do not want my dog choking" I say and he looks at me like I have nothing to worry about

"Shouldn't we atleast cook it first" I say and Daryl frowns and picks up the bird.

"He's an animal Hayley" he mutters stroking the dog as it looks at Daryl confused

"Ya moms being spiteful champ, gotta cook it first" Daryl mocks and I frown

"It's called being cautious" I mutter over taking him

When we get back to mine, finally I want nothing more than to jump in the shower but apparently I'm feeding Daryl too so food comes first.

Daryl grabs a big arched baking tray and starts picking apart the chest meat off the bird for Ghost to try and I ignore the mess and smell as I rummage through my cupboards.

"Ya like chicken fajita wraps?" I ask and Daryl shrugs

"Ya not eaten them before?" I ask

"Nope" I shake my head and take the chicken tikka sauce jar out of the cupboard and open it and hold it under Daryl's nose trying not to heave at the opened up bird as Ghost sat under the island looking up at Daryl expectantly.

"Smells good" he says and I remove the jar.

"I cook chicken, dice it up warm it with the sauce and put them in wraps" I say and Daryl nods

I nod and grab the chicken out of the freezer.

Once it's in I notice Daryl walking over to my bin with the carcass.

"Nu huh, that is not going in my bin!" I say and Daryl looks at Ghost and shakes his head and takes it outside.

"Chicken takes half hour so I'm taking a shower, make yourself at home and help yourself to drinks" I say to Daryl. I really didn't want to be in the kitchen when he cooks and feeds my dog fucking bird, weird ass red neck!

I take my time in the shower and think of him as the water sprays over my head reminding me of the waterfall. Why couldn't he just take me, right then and there under the waterfall? god I need to get laid!

I change into some leggings and a thin white skater dress and head back downstairs.

Daryl's sat on the sofa, Ghost spread across it with his chin on his legs and he's drinking a glass of orange juice skipping between Skuzz and Kerrang on my sky box and I smile and sit on the other end of the settee.

"Why's music shit these days" he says going back from Kerrang on to skuzz to see adverts start and he sighs and puts the remote down

"Adverts should be banned from music channels" he says and I laugh

"Your telling me" I admit and decide to make myself some orange juice.

Daryl enjoyed the tikka wraps and said he expects it every saturday, I told him to fuck off and we laughed and he said goodbye. It was strange, spending the day with Daryl and we didn't even argue once, what's with that?  
He was fun and I kind of wanted to be with him more after that, I enjoyed this new side to Daryl I was seeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
> Hope you can forgive me for keeping you all waiting.  
> Let me know what you think.

"So giz the goss" Amanda says as we are sat in Costa the next day

"Yeah come on, Hannah forwarded us that text straight away" Stacy says and I glare at Hannah

"What, I had to! it was weird hearing that you was with Daryl" she says and I roll my eyes at them all.

"So he took you to a lake?" Stacy asks and I nod

"Yeah, it's beautiful, clear blue water,deep and wide enough to swim in and it has a small waterfall and it's just an hours walk from my house" I say happily and they smile

"Like we care about that, anything happen?" Amanda asks and they all look at me waiting for my answer and I shake my head, trying not to show just how sad I was about nothing happening.

"No, we swam, that's it" I lie keeping out the waterfall moment and Amanda frowns

"Then we went back to mine, I cooked and he went home" I admit with a shrug and hold my latte, smelling the caramel shot inside and take a sip.

"Well, that's boring, oh how does he look with his top off?" Stacy asks wiggling her eyebrows and I frown

"He left it on" I admit and they all say "What?" in sync and I smile

"That's so weird" Hannah says

"He's probably shy" Amanda says

"Or body conscious around Hayley, she works out, a lot" Stacy says and it's like they're forgetting I'm even here as they talk about him and I shake my head at them.

"Maybe he has a tattoo of his ex or something" Hannah suggests and I think back to the tattoo on his chest, they could be right but why would he even have to hide it from me?

"Either way, I'd say him taking you there is flirting in itself!" Stacy says and I look at my drink

"I dunno I mean, it was fun I guess but" I look up at them

"But what?" Hannah asks and I frown

"He's only started spending time with me because of Ghost, as soon as he saw him it's like they're best friends, he doesn't come round to see me, he comes to see my bloody dog" I admit and think about Daryl and Ghost.

"You never thought that maybe he's using Ghost as an excuse to spend time with you?" she asks and I frown and shake my head

"That's not it, he takes him hunting, trained him, even feeds him sometimes" I say

"And?" Hannah asks confused

"It's just, why would he go through that much effort just to get close to me? I mean when he's with Ghost I'm not even there" I say and they all look down thinking, yep I had them there

"Ok so maybe he is a dog lover and loves your dog but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you" Stacy says and I frown

"Well I don't care if he likes me or not, I just don't want to be used for my dog" I say and they smile sweetly and finally we stop talking about Daryl

I spent most of the afternoon with my friends and the only reason I headed home around 6 was because I knew Ghost would be getting hungry and lonely. When I get back home my house feels too quiet and I worry when I don't see Ghost downstairs. I call him but get no reply. I search my whole house and Ghost was nowhere to be seen and I instantly lose it. I yell and yell for my dog but he isn't anywhere and I panic. It gets worse when I realise the back door was open just half an inch, I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the draft.

I know it's all my fault, I never lock my back door since getting Ghost, he can't open it but it's annoying locking and unlocking it every single time he needs to go pee and I live practically in the middle of nowhere, no one comes up here, I could leave my front door unlocked and not have to worry but this, this was worrying, where the fuck was my dog and who the hell let him out my back door?

It was dark outside already which made matters worse. I take my torch from my kitchen draw and rush putting batteries inside it, I never thought I'd actually have to use this thing and run outside in search for my dog.

"Ghost?" I call heading into the woods.

I wasn't even sure how long I was walking and calling when I thought of Daryl, He'd be able to help me, he knew these woods better than me so I run all the way to Daryl's and bang on his back door till Daryl finally answers, I'm panting hard and leaning on my knees.

"Hay, sup?" he asks stepping aside letting me in and Ghost runs up to me, your fucking joking!

I turn on Daryl instantly and just lose it

"You stole my fucking dog! who the fuck said you can just walk in my house and take my dog!" I yell getting in his face and he steps back surprised at my outburst

"I've been searching those woods for god knows how long worried sick that somehow he broke free and was lost and scared or worse injured, could you not have left a fucking note!" I yell getting louder and Merle appears

"Hey there sugartits, wanna keep tha noise down, watching tha game" he says and I glare at him

"Fuck you Merle" I yell and he goes to approach me when Daryl puts his arm out to stop his brother, Merle glares at me and grunts and heads back into the living room.

"Lets take it round yours, huh" Daryl says and I glare at him

"I don't want you in my house again, or anywhere near my dog!" I say and Daryl looks hurt

"Hay, let me explain!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! come on Ghost, were leaving" I say and Ghost whines and I realize I'm scaring him as he's never heard me shout angrily before.

I take a deep breath and kneel by him and fuss him.

"Come on boy, I'm sorry for shouting, god I'm glad you're ok" I say and hug him smiling at him, he pushes his head against me and I smile and stand up and this time he follows me out of the back door, though so does Daryl.

I storm off leaving him to close his door and chase after me

"Hay listen I came round cause I bought him this huge fucking bone for killin that bird yesterday and yer weren't in and Ghost was barking, OK so I helped myself inside but it's me, I ain't no fucking stranger and I don't want to steal him, just daint want him being alone" Daryl says coming into step besides me and I stop and I face him

"Oh fuck off Daryl, the only reason you're even talking to me now is because I have Ghost, you don't even fucking like me so enough with the lies, just .. fuck off!" I say and go to carry on walking but Daryl grabs me

"Stop being a prissy little bitch for one fucking minute and listen to me, I ain't out ta steal ya dog, ya really fucking think I'm like that, I'm your fucking neighbour what good would that even do, still fucking dumb huh!" he says bitterly and I tighten my fist in anger.

"Fuck you calling me dumb for? I'm not stupid Daryl, Ghost is fine on his own, what the fuck stopped you from waiting till I got back or just giving him the bone and fucking off?" I ask and he glares at me.

"I ain't the one leaving that poor guy on his own all the time while ya work!" he retorts

"You think I like leaving him alone while I work" I yell not liking the way he's talking like I neglect my dog "Least I fucking work Daryl!"

He tilts his head angrily and steps closer, Ghost whines and lies down looking at us

"You think my job ain't a real job!" he says angry and offended, shit, me and my filter, always speaking before I think

"No that's not what I'm-"

"Sure it is, you've always fucking looked down at me Hay, red neck trash, ain't got a 'real' job in your eyes and now this" he says pointing to Ghost "Ya think I'm low enough to steal a fucking dog, yeah ya really think good of me, least I ain't no fucking prissy ass spoilt bitch that gets everything handed to her on a plate, what you work as anyway, let me guess you're a nurse or work with sick children!" he yells in my face and I step back, I go to speak but Daryl doesn't let me

"No you can fucking listen, ain't nice huh, what? bet you had a great up bringing too right? daddy's little fucking girl, rich family, uni grad boyfriend and all the friends and money you could dream of well guess what sunshine not everyone gets a life that fuckin easy, I ain't never had nufin like that! I only ever had Merle, well except a father that fucking beat me" he yells and I bite my lip feeling incredibly guilty but still he shushed me when I tried to talk

"Happy now huh? I ain't gonna steal your dog Hayley, I daint touch shit when I entered ya fucking house, I've never asked a fucking thing of you, ya could at least fucking show me some trust but nah I just ain't good enough in your eyes am I right, I'll always just be red neck trash to you!?"

"Daryl" I say lowly close to tears

"Nah fuck you!" he says bending down a tiny bit and getting in my face

"Judgemental whore!" he says and suddenly I'm angry again.

"I ain't no fucking whore!" I say letting the anger flow though

"Sure" he says backing off a few steps and looking up before looking back to me

"Bet ya fucking lead every man on ya see, can only name one time I've seen ya fucking legs covered"

A loud slap to his cheek shuts him up but his instincts to being hit causes him to grab me by my shoulders and he pushes me against the nearest tree causing me to drop the torch and Ghost snarls at Daryl.

I go to punch him but he catches my hand

"Fuck you" I say trying to break free but he holds me strong as Ghost stalks over to us and I worried for Daryl's safety.

His body was pushed right against mine, keeping me there with no chance of escaping.

"Bet you'd like that" he mocks and I couldn't care less about his safety and go to knee him in the balls but his body is too tightly pressed against mine leaving me no room to lift my knee but Daryl catches on to what I tried to do and pulls my arms, pulling me away from the tree then pushes me back in to it , hard. I let out a soft moan, scaring myself at my reaction to that and Daryl stares at me in almost shock for a few seconds before he smiles, I was expecting a come back, him to maybe call me a whore again at how that pin affected my body but I get the last thing I ever expected and his lips connected with mine with a painful and desperate crush. I kiss back instantly and try to break my arms free so I could feel him but his grip is too strong. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered Ghost let out a couple loud barks then it went silent.

The kiss was crazy, filled with anger and need and I'd never kissed like it before.

The only reason we break free is from being desperate for air.

I can feel Daryl's hardness against my stomach and I shiver in anticipation.

I reconnect our lips, not wanting it to be all over and Daryl's left arm losses my right enough for me to slide my arm free and I grab his flannel shirt in my fist and pull him, trying to bring him closer if possible.

His now free hand grabs my right hip and he squeezes as his tongue forces entry between my lips, I had never kissed with tongue before but Daryl was a good teacher and I soon got the gist of things, sliding my tongue against his, tasting strong coffee on him.

My body ached for his touch. I'd never been so ready for this in my life, fuck this was the hottest thing ever.

His other hand pinning my left arm up finally let's go and he reaches for my pony tail and lets my hair lose, tossing the bobble on the dark forest floor and he tangles his fingers in my hair above my neck. I grab his other hip with my other free hand and moan into his mouth, god I needed more!

His right hand holding my hip moved slowly towards my stomach against the waist of my denim shorts and his hand disappears down them and his fingers cup my lips over my pants and I moan again.

He rubs lightly, feeling how wet I am for him and I hear a growl in the back of his throat and his mouth is ripped from mine, leaving a cold chill on my now abandoned lips.

His teeth attack my throat and I moan as he pulls my hair, yanking my head to the side, fuck this guy knew exactly what to do to drive me fucking crazy for him.

I push my lower body into his hand needing to feel more, he gets the hint and moves his hand up and puts it down my underwear and Daryl slides his finger between my lips, pulling them apart easily for him. It takes me everything not to crumble beneath him. My right-hand leaves his hip and I hold on to the tree so I don't fall and Daryl slowly pushes a finger in, my pussy drenched for him making it slide in easily.

I whine and gasp at his touch and he looks at me, his eyes dark, fuck!

His lips are back on mine and he removes his hand from my hair as he starts to slowly move his finger.

I rock against him needing more friction and I can feel him smile as we kiss. He enters another finger and I gasp breaking the kiss, Daryl takes that opportunity to bite my lip, holy mother of god!

He arches his fingers up as he continues our blissful tongue filled kiss and I moan into his mouth, this was incredible. His left leg moved between mine and as he pushed his fingers he also pushed his knee and it was fucking amazing, each slow thrust with his fingers and leg sent me deeper and deeper into ecstasy and I couldn't concentrate on anything but his fingers like I was swallowed up in a cloud of pleasure.

His lips and tongue leave me again and he rests his head on my shoulder breathing heavily, he doesn't speak though, just continues fucking me with his thick amazing fingers.

I almost feel bad, I go to grab for his zip but his free hand pins my arm and I moan.

"You'll get it soon enough" he says, his voice deep and raspy,  breaking the silence since all this started and I whined, wanting it now.

I couldn't complain though, being allowed to just enjoy it, it was amazing  Each thrust send shivers and new pleasures through my groin and the way he lifted his fingers, almost trying to drag me forward each thrust made me scream in pleasure and before I knew it I was nearing where I wanted to be, I could feel my orgasm building and I gripped his shoulders hard and bit my lip, grinding into him wanting this more than anything.

"Fuck Daryl please, I'm close" I whined

He didn't speed up and I was grateful for it, this speed was perfect and it built fast, I screamed and death gripped his fingers as the orgasm started and went I limp in his hands as it took over, Daryl held me up against the tree and I panted into his chest.

He removed his fingers after giving me a moment to come back to earth and I moaned at how sensitive I feel. Daryl takes his hand and unzips his pants and backs up a little to yank his trousers and boxers down and I hated we were at the entrance to the woods near his house as it was pitch black.

He then yanks my shorts and pants down and lifts my right leg over his left hip and rubs his cock against me causing me to moan, fuck I needed this.

I arch my back but Daryl places his hand on my lower stomach and forcefully pushes me against the tree, I give him a death glare and he returns it, he was still mad at me, was this my punishment? and although he had just given me the orgasm of a lifetime with just his fingers I still couldn't forgive him for calling me all those things.

He teases me for another minute until he couldn't take no more and forcefully entered me, I moan loudly in pleasure at the feel of him inside of me, stretching my walls around him and I clench around him, enjoying the amazing feeling of his cock inside of me.

Daryl gasps and starts pumping inside my pussy fast and hard, my back rubbing against the bark of the tree uncomfortably but it was at the back of my mind as Daryl fucked me, if this is what angry sex was I wanted it all the fucking time!

I grip his arms and he holds my hips strong, arching me up towards his cock and all I can do is let him fuck me hard against the tree and I loved every fucking second.

I soon felt myself coming again after only a few blissful minutes and I cry out his name as it takes over me and I go limp once again, Daryl's breath gets heavier and he grunts as he smacks into me a few more times then he holds me tight and he comes inside of me just as I come down from coming myself.

We stayed like that, Daryl holding me up the tree, his limp cock still inside of me for ages.

Me breathing heavily into his chest and him breathing into my neck, by the time Daryl let me go I could just about stand but my legs felt like jello.

I continue leaning up the tree as Daryl pulls his boxers and pants back up, zipping them up.

I finally follow suit and pull my pants and shorts up, fuck I felt so weak.

When I look back over at Daryl he already had his back to me and was walking away, I'm too weak to stop him, what the fuck would I even say anyway, thanks for the amazing sex but I still hate you burn in hell?

I lean against the tree again, looking up at the stars and sigh.

I look around then remember about poor Ghost, shit.

"Ghost" I call quietly, my throat hoarse and dry from moaning, fuck how loud was I?

Ghost appears walking from inside the trees and I stroke him

"I'm sorry" I say to him and we start the short walk back to our house.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck" I mutter the next morning looking at my naked back in the mirror, the bark of the tree cut me up good and it was sore and bloody.I also felt saw everywhere, especially down below but it was worth it! yet just made me hate the man even more, who the fuck does he think he is calling me a whore then fucking me up against a tree? did he do it just to prove his words. Reminder to self, punch Daryl Dixon hard when you see him next! There was still so much I wanted to scream at him, who the fuck does he think he is trying to guilt trip me, telling me about his abusive father, if that was even true, he knows nothing about me but I'd be happy to fill him in about my oh so amazing fucking up bringing.

I don't tell my friends about me and Daryl having sex when I meet them at a cafe for a late lunch the next Friday, I was ashamed I'd let him fuck me, I should have pushed him away but even my willpower let me down, as soon as his lips touched mine I was a gonner, prick!

A small part of me thought least I've now got the real thing to masturbate over, ugh.

I told my friends all about the argument though and was happy to see they were on my side saying it was wrong how he took the dog without telling me,  neighbour or not.

I didn't even go jogging that Saturday, when I entered the kitchen 10 that morning having spent an extra couple hours in bed Ghost was whining and barking at the back door, it was horrible telling him no running today but he wasn't moping long when I get my blanket and spent the day on the sofa watching supernatural with Ghost on my lap.

Though Sunday morning a run sounded great, I needed something to do to take my mind off shit and I didn't have work till 2 so I put some thin leggings on as the weathers cooling down now and a jogging t-shirt and grab my water. Ghost jumps around excitedly when he sees me ready for a run and I smile and chase him to the forest excitedly.

We ran for twenty then I took a break playing fetch with him then Ghost decided he wanted a lie down, I sigh and lie next to him on the dirt ground and blasted some sleeping with Sirens through my ipod, my favourite acoustic song by them "With ears to see and eyes to hear" and I sang along.

"True friends lie underneath, these witty words I don't believe

I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore.

Lie lie liar, liar you pay for your sins

Lie lie liar, liar you pay for your sins

So tell me, how does it feel, how does it feel to be like you?

I think your mouth should be quiet cause it never tells the truth now

So tell me, so tell me why, why does it have to be this way.

Why can't things ever change.

I'm falling over and over again, from all the words that you have said

It's written on my heart for everyone to see

From the place I was to the place I am, to the place I want to be

From the mountain top I'm climbing over and under and over

So come down now, come down from your tower now

Come down now, from your tower oh

Come down, come down from your tower

Come down!

Come down, come down from your tower

As the backing singing and song calms me down I take a deep breathe and think of Daryl.

The song finishes and I hear a branch snap and I notice Ghost was sat up looking in that direction already and I sit up and look over to see Daryl leaning up against a tree, his crossbow on his back and a string of squirrels tied to his belt and his arms crossed against his chest. He looked calm.

My face flushes red from him catching me singing, was he there the whole time?

"Come on Ghost" I say standing up and walking away and we leave Daryl standing there, at least I thought I did until I heard him call after me but I continue walking though Ghost decides to be annoying and stops and then runs up to Daryl.

I turn and call Ghost but he ignores me and Daryl walks up to me, staying a good foot away.

I'd accuse him of stalking me if I didn't see the game he had making it clear he had been out here longer than I had.

"What do you want?" I ask unable to look in to his eyes.

"Want ta apologise fer the things I said the other day and, what I did"

My face flushes red from the memories and I look to the floor.

"Did I hurt ya?" he asks sounding guilty and sincere, I almost believed he actually did worry until I remembered he's a dick!

I shake my head, he really didn't hurt me while it happened, not that I didn't enjoy anyway and I wasn't about to tell him I enjoyed the pain.

"I'm sorry, I can be a jackass at times"

"You mean all the fucking time" I counter angrily though I still couldn't look up to him

He's quiet and I finally brave looking in to his eyes though he's looking at the floor, he looked almost hurt, pfft what an ass.

"Your the biggest ass hole I know Daryl! So I accused you of stealing my dog, so what, you fucking trespassed and took my dog without even a text or note" I say and Daryl stays quiet, allowing me to continue

"Doesn't mean I have always seen you as red neck trash! ok ill admit I was stereotypical at first, my friends never let me live that down but fucking guilt tripping me about telling me about your dad, if that's even true is fucking wrong!" he goes to speak but I put my hand up and he closes his lips

"And to guess my life thinking I was some rich ass spoilt bitch, you couldn't be more wrong! You even seen family visiting me, no because I have none, little orphan Hayley but it's never bothered me, the home I was bought up in was decent and there was only one woman there that treated me like hell, I had friends yeah but not a lot. No one ever adopted me and when I was 16 the council gave me a 2 room flat of my own, I got a job cleaning a store and did a part time fitness course at a cheap run down college and built my way up to be a personal fucking trainer, saving lives and caring for kids, hell no! " I say angrily, I take a few deep breathes as I had barely taken air and glare at him

"Hows that for a fucking guilt trip, least you met your fucking dad, have a brother, I've got no one and I don't need anyone Daryl and I don't need to feed everyone I meet my shit life story to make them feel sorry for me so fuck you! oh and look ass hole, I'm covering my fucking legs, that's what, twice now!" I say clenching my fist and Daryl looks at me

He's quiet for a while as I glare at him and he just looks at me, a look I couldn't place.

"Hayley I never told ya bout me dad so you'd feel sorry for me I, I dunno I just, you looked down on me and I wanted ta show ya I was strong and different than just what you branded me, you hurt me as much as I hurt you you just didn't realise it so I'm sorry but, were both judgemental arse holes at the end of the fucking day" he says and I glare at him but I stay quiet thinking over everything he said.

He was absolutely right, we were two completely different people, we didn't get to know each other, just bashed skulls constantly, I didn't ask for his life story or try to get to know him , learn what's beneath, what makes him tick and why he's the man he is today, I just judged him and guessed his life and he did the same to me, I couldn't hate him for that, we both made mistakes.

I look up at him, he's looking at me, another damn look I can't place which only made me want to finally get to know this man so maybe I could learn to read him but I just couldn't forgive him no matter how much I wanted to, he hurt me too much.

"I meant what I said, stay away from me and Ghost!" I say and his lips part slightly in shock and I storm off, thankfully Ghost followed me this time.

That night I just wanted to be alone but the girls had other ideas, wanting to see me and Ghost and Stacy suggested going to the bar saying she will buy us a round as she fancied a drink so here I was come half 8 walking through the door of the rock pub I lived near and fuck, who's sat at a table with 3 other man, Merle and Daryl.

Daryl glares at me and I'm taken back, I almost feel threatened by him, if looks could kill id be dead. What was his problem, was it because I never actually accepted his apology, because I told him to stay away? clearly I'm not a great loss to that prick, no but he likes your dog! ugh I fucking hate men, I glare right back and follow the girls over to the bar.

"Fuck that was intense" Amanda says looking over her shoulder

"You saw that?" I ask

"Didn't everyone in here, you were having a fucking glare off for like, half a minute" Stacy says and I put my head in my hands as I lean up the bar

"Take it you haven't made up from that argument the other day?" Hannah asks and I look up to her and shake my head

"Nope, he apologised this morning but I told him to just stay away" I admit and they all gasp

"But I thought you liked him?" Amanda says and I frown angrily

"No, he's just an arse hole" I say and I get sad looks from everyone

"Don't do that!" I beg and they frown

"I didn't want to come here to begin with, never mind wanted to see his face" I mutter and Amanda puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Wonna leave?" she asks and I shake my head

"No I wonna get wasted" I say and she smiles and Stacy orders me a double Jack.

2 drinks in I was already tipsy.

"Need to pee" I say and they nod and I head up the stairs to the hall way which lead to the toilets, as I come out of the girls toilets after doing my business I come face to face with Merle.

"Hey there doll, having fun?" he says and I frown

"Plenty" I say sarcastically and he smirks then his face turns almost dark, oh shit I'm gonna die

"Listen here girly, my brothers being a little bitch fucking ya then apologising for yellin at ya, man I heard your gob accusing my baby brother of shit he daint do when he's just looking out fer you and that mutt" I glare at him for calling Ghost a mutt and he steps closer, trapping me against the wall with his arms cageing me in, I look to his arms then back up to him

"But if you think ya can ignore my brothers apology and come in here acting all distraught ya better think again, you'd do good ta stay away from Daryl or ill-

"Merle, that's enough!" Merle turns to growl at whoever was telling him to stop, the voice was soft and it took me a while to recognise it and I finally look up myself as Merle moves his arms to see Daryl stood in the hallway, great, just what I need.

"You ain't gotta worry bout this bitch no more bro" Merle laughs and I push him away from me and he smirks at me and I try to hold back the tears.

"Like I'm fuckin worried Merle, she ain't worth shit"

Daryl's words cut deep and I look at him, a tear escapes my right eye and I look down trying to hide it

Merle moves and from the corner of my eye I see him slap his brother on the shoulder and hear him laugh

"Thats my boy, come on"

They walk off and I'm left crying in the hallway.

What the fuck, after the shit I have done for Merle he thretens me? and Daryl, how could he say that, he was all apologetic and nice this morning and now this? I don't know what Merle's been saying but that can't be the real Daryl, it just couldn't be.

I wipe my tears and force myself to be strong, I take a deep breathe and head down the stairs, a smile on my face and glance at the brothers as I sit down, they wern't looking at me thankfully.

"You ok?" Hannah asks sensing something

"Can we go?" I plead and they all see through my facade and we leave immediately not even finishing off our drinks.

I cry on the walk back and we walked all linking arms as I tell them how Merle thretened me and how Daryl was acting like a dick infront of his brother.

My friends make me feel a little better but I wasn't used to being ganged up on like that and it hurt, badly.

I didn't jog for a whole month, I even put half a stone on because of it. Ghost missed jogging and I had a feeling he missed Daryl too, hell who was I kidding, I missed Daryl! but he hurt me bad, there was no going back now.

The one saturday I walked in to the kitchen early in the morning Ghost didn't even attempt looking up hopefully at me and that was what hurt me, my poor doggy.

"Hey boy how about a run?" I ask, his ears prick up and he looks at me, I nod and he jumps up and jumps up me, I laugh and fuss behind his ears and get changed.

Ghost was off, his favourite rope toy between his jaw, he was faster than I could keep up with and a month without one single jog had slowed me a little.

After a few minutes of running he suddenly bolted left and I have to force my legs to go faster but he soon ran out of my vision.

"Ghost" I yelled and kept running till I heard barking and headed more left.

"Go on, get out of here!" I hear a familiar voice yell and I stop in my tracks, that was Daryl and an aggitated Daryl.

I round a few trees to see Daryl trying to push Ghost away. He looked so excited to see him, running round him, jumping up him and licking him. I stayed out of sight and just watched.

Daryl looked around then bent down and sighed and gave in fussing him. I almost want to rip his hand away but Ghost looked so happy to see his old hunting partner, I couldn't ruin the moment and be spiteful yet, Ghost hadn't hurt me.

"Wheres ya owner Ghost, huh?" Daryl asks and looks up again

"She'll have my head on a pike for bein with you" he says and I glare at him, damn right I will.

Daryl stands up and I decide to show myself, I ignore Daryl as he looks at me skeptically as I call Ghost.

Ghost runs in a circle around us both and I sigh annoyed.

"Come on Ghost, lets go home" I say and Ghost whines, he knew what home meant.

"Ghost!" I say a littler sterner and he bows his head and walks over to me, god I hated hurting this guy

I stroke him giving a sorry smile to the guy then look up to Daryl who had stayed quiet and the last thing he said rang through my ears.

"She ain't worth shit"

I turn around and start walking away when Daryl yells Ghost

The fucking cheek of him

"No Ghost!" I yell at my dog, Ghost looks at me and we carry on walking.

I was livid, who the fuck did he think he was, couldn't talk to me yet he could my dog, I hate him more that I have ever hated anyone in my whole life.

It's been a month since that day at the bar and I haven't seen him since, Trust Ghost to capture his scent and give chase, guess I couldn't blame him for wanting to see him, as much as I hate him there was a tiny part of me happy to see him again and it worried me, so what he was good looking, that was the only good thing about him, his personality wern't worth missing!

After my shower I head down the stairs to see Ghost run through the living room and bark excitedly at the back door, I look out the window and can't believe what im seeing, Daryl was walking down towards my back door

"You have a fucking cheek showing up here!" I yell opening my door before he got to it, the cold hits me and I remember i'm only in my night gown with nothing underneith and my hair was wet hanging down my back.

Daryl glares at me

"Just came ta return this, wasn't even gonna fucking knock!" he says holding up Ghosts favourite rope toy, wait didn't Ghost have that when we left the house earlier, fuck

I snatch it from him and give it Ghost who's standing next to me but it seems he prefers Daryl to his favourite toy so I just lob it.

"Suprised you didn't just let yourself in" I say and Daryl rolls his eyes at me, seems he wasn't in an argumentive mood today.

"And I'm not suprised your not wearing clothes" he says bitterly

Nope, I was wrong, he is

I glare at him

"Fuck off back to that pit you call a home Daryl" I yell angrily and slam the door catching his arm and he hisses and whacks the door open making me jump back, I hurt him with the door, that was obvious and I could see the anger in his eyes as he glares at me, but I don't feel bad, he shouldn't have been in the way.

"Why the fuck are you being such a bitch for Hay!" he yells at me, clearly fed up of all this

"You seriously have to ask after what happened at the bar?" I question and he sighs and his glare softens a little.

"Don't mean shit huh?, now whos the whore Daryl, fucking me in the fucking woods, bump then dump, real unwhoreish of you!" I yell, I knew it was childish but that had been on my mind since we started arguing, if anyone was a whore he was!

"I know you're not a fucking whore!" he yells pissed of and I shake my head

"Sure" I say annoyed

"For fuck sake Hayley! learn ta take a few fucking nasty comments in a fucking argument for once, but hey if the shoe fits" he says and my fist clenches as I stare at him

"Yeah it does and your wearing it!" I yell angrily

"Grow the fuck up Hayley!" he yells and I swing, aiming for his jaw but he catches my arm just in time and pushes me back so we are now standing in my kitchen and Ghost barks

"Lemme go!" I yell as I struggle to get out of his tight hold on both my wrists.

"Why ya gotta be violent girl" he says and I go to knee him in the balls, he pushes me against the island in my kitchen trapping my legs and he looks at me like hes ready to lose it and start punching back

"Wasn't violent till I met you, some faces just need to be punched!"

"Stop" he says pushing me harder and our bodies are squashed together as we pant.

 I suddenly feel something grow and a poke and I glare at him

"Your enjoying this, arent you?" I tease and he controls his breathe and stays quiet and I purposely wiggle against his erection on my thigh and he glares at me

"That filthy cock aint touching me again!" I say venimously wanting to hurt him but instead he smirks

"Wern't calling it filthy when it was inside of ya, making ya moan my fucking name" he says and I glare at him but his words had instant effect on my body and I fought the urge to push my body against him.

I control my breathing and he smirks, a knowing smirk, he knew his words were effecting my body too.

"Why ya so fucking difficult?" he asks, his voice no longer angry, he looked tired and fed up and I stare at him confused

"Why are you a hurtful fucking ass!" I say still angry and I try to break free but he holds me tight

"Fucking perv, lemme go!" I say but his grip doesn't loosen

"So ya can lay in to me?" he says and I glare at him

"It's only what you fucking deserve" I say and the evil glint returns in his blue eyes.

"I said I was fucking sorry, I even thought you were too but then ya tell me to stay away then act like a little bitch when I say ya mean shit to me, you really wonder why when yer fucking acting like this" he says

"Acting like this, you fucking started this, you-

"Fuck off" Daryl says cutting me off

"You started this being a judgmental prissy little bitch, not fucking trusting me and thinking im gonna steal Ghost, fucking stupid!"

"Fuck you!" I say angrily trying to get free and I accidently push against his erection and I bite my lip as Daryl glares at me.

Knowing hes hard for me is making this really hard, I couldn't concentrate properly and I knew I was loseing this argument, I just wanted to be fucked again and it scared me to death but I couldn't control it, I push against him again and his head dips forward slightly.

"Hayley" he huffs sternly and I suppress a moan at my name on his lips, what the fuck was wrong with me

"Don't!" he says sternly glaring at me and I pant, stopping myself from rubbing my body against him again.

I can feel the dampness between my legs and I clench my things and let out a shaky breathe.

Daryl looks down between us and I push up against him again and he closes his eyes

When he opens them a few seconds later he looks in to my eyes and I can tell hes having an inside battle with himself, I decide to make things easier for him and I push myself up letting my right leg free and I move it aside slightly letting him between my legs a little and he gulps and his eyes narrow slightly at me.

Suddenly I'm free of my horrible hold and Daryl's hands are on my hips in milliseconds, he lifts me and dumps me on the island, the marble cold on my bare ass cheeks and I know there's gonna be a bruise there tomorrow but I couldn't give a shit.

No kissing this time it seemed as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard cock out, the tip was glistening and I stare at it, it looked delicious and I hoped to have it in my mouth one day but it seemed today wouldn't be the day as Daryl doesn't allow me to look for long as he's pushing my night gown aside and lining us up, Daryl doesn't make me cum with his fingers again this time and just pushed right in me without warning, good job I'm so easily wet for him.

I don't even think Daryl cared for my pleasure as he fucked me indefatigably as he clung on to my shoulders hard.

There was no eye contact, I couldn't even see his face as my head was over his shoulder, me being higher up on the kitchen island.

This was just fast, animalistic sex for his pleasure and his pleasure alone and I was in heaven.

I suppressed moaning his name, I didn't want to show him how much he was pleasuring me, instead, I bite my lip and grip him tight, allowing him to fuck me how ever he wanted.

His hips were relentless and I soon felt my release fastly approaching but didn't want to give it away, He fucked me hard as I came around his dick, I don't even think Daryl could hear my whimper as the sound of skin slapping skin surrounding us was defening.

I carry on clinging to him until finally his thrust slow down and hes getting jumpy, he gasps and clings to me, holding me tightly, I wince in pain at his touch and finally a few seconds later Daryl lets go.

I roll my shoulders and glare at him.

"Enjoy that?" I ask bitterly covering my cum covered pussy from his sight with my night gown.

He looks up at me with a strange guilty hate filled glare and I smirk

He clearly wasn't proud of that and hadn't planned for it to happen.

He zips his pants up and heads for the door, before he leaves he takes one last look at me, He almost looked apologetic and he left.

I lay back on my island, my body felt like goo, like amazing goo and I lay there enjoying the feeling of being utterly all shagged out.

Once my body was back to normal and the pain in my arse and shoulder where Daryl gripped were now noticeable I think back to the argument we had and the words spoken, he was right, I was being an awkward bitch, why couldn't I just accept his apology, then this wouldn't have happened, I sigh and sit up, hissing as my ass hurts and I go to grab my phone and right out a text message for Daryl.

I'm sorry,

About everything,

PB


	11. Chapter 11

I had noticed Merle hadn't come knocking for anything since he cornered me in that pub a while back, I was grateful really, I was sick of that man asking for favours.

As for Daryl though, well he didn't reply to my text and I haven't seen him since.

My client called in sick unable to do our session today so I was left with a free day with nothing to do.

Ghost seemed happy I wasn't abandoning him today. He was big now, fully grown and he still slept in my bloody bed with me, he's such a big softy at heart.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I ask with a smile.

The weather wasn't that warm but the hour long walk to the waterfall and lake warmed us up and I took a dip in my shorts and t-shirt. Ghost enjoyed the swim too, he still wasn't a great swimmer but it was only his second time swimming, I should bring him here more often.

I sit on the grass on my towel and look over to the waterfall remembering when Daryl held me under the fall and smile, I still hadn't heard from him, I guess this was pay back, I didn't forgive him and now he's not forgiving me.

I hoped he'd turn up and wondered what he was doing now?

God why couldn't I stop thinking about that man?

On the way back I suprise myself by coming out of the woods a few minutes from the Dixons house and Ghost barks at the house in the distance, guess Ghost chasing that squirrel up that damn tree got us off track by a few damn minutes.

Ghost suddenly darts for the house as we see the back door open and Merle pops out.

Ghost barks and is at Merle's legs within 20 seconds, god that dog could run fast, I sigh and start to slowly make my way over.

By the time I got there Merle was sat on his back door step, can of beer in hand and laughing and stroking Ghost, how can Ghost even like that man.

"Why hey there Sugartits, missing something" he says and I frown

"Come on Ghost" I say quietly to my dog and he just looks at me and I frown

"Aww come on now sweet cheeks, don't be like that" he says and I glare at him

"After the last time we spoke this is me being civil!" I say calmly

"Ho ho, now then guess I'm a lucky man" he says and I call my dog again and finally he follows me.

"Why don't ya leave Ghost with me, Darlenas sick in bed, sure Daryl would like ta see him" Merle says and I stop walking and frown at him.

"I wouldn't leave my dog with you if you were the last man on earth Merle" I say and he smiles at me

"Ghost loves me, ain't that right boy" Merle says and my dog jumps excitedly and I roll my eyes, again how can my dog like these damn brothers?

"Aww come on, I'll have him back by 6, wonna hunt boy huh?" Ghost goes crazy at the word hunt and I step back as Ghost dives on Merle, licking his face and barks and Merle laughs rubbing his head

"See, got him all excited now, can't let the dog down" he says and I glower.

"Thought he was a mutt?" I say angrily and he smirks

"He is, a great mutt huh boy" Merle says patting his back as Ghost walks around him wagging his tail like a puppy.

"I'll feed him good, he's a good little hunter, ma brother taught him well" he says and I cross my arms

"Yeah well, your brothers an ass" I say and he laughs

"Now you know that ain't true!" he says and I bite my lip and he stands up

"I heard ya scream his name, ya clearly don't think that bad of him" he says and I glare at him though I can feel my cheeks burn at the thought of Merle hearing us that night against the tree and he laughs.

"Thats none of your business" I say and he smirks and steps forward towards me though not in a thretening way and he pats my shoulder

"Ya causing problems for me baby brother, that's my business but if ya fuck im good I can forgive ya" he smirks and I step back

"You're a pig" I say and he smiles and looks at my dog

"Come on ghost, lets go catch us some dinner" he says and I growl

"Not happening!" I say and he frowns

"Ya wonna go see Daryl, huh?" he asks and Ghost barks a few times and runs to the door

"Stop trying to turn my dog against me Merle" I say angrily and he frowns

"I ain't, just missed the guy that's all" and he opens the back door and Ghost sprints inside and Merle laughs

"Ill have him back by 6" he says with a wink and I glare at him and stomp away, fucking ass hole prick! If it wasn't for Ghost getting excited over hunting and seeing Daryl I'd have dragged Ghost out of that house and back home, ugh I hate the Dixon's and how they use my fucking dog to get to me, pricks!

Come half 6 I was worrying sick about my damn dog and was about to go round to the damn Dixons door when I saw Ghost and Merle headed towards my front door, I open it and glare at Merle

"Hey blame ya dog, dain't wonna leave Darlena's side, didn't even help me fucking hunt, useless mutt" he says though he fussed Ghost so he clearly doesn't hate him that much.

Seeing how excited he was earlier about hunting I was a bit suprised

"He didn't go hunting with you?" I ask as he gets infront of me at the door and he nods

"Nope, just stayed by Daryl's side all day, boy got somethin real bad, ain't got no pain killers or flu shit have ya?" he asks

"I might have something" I say moving aside and letting Merle in, he follows me into the kitchen and I rummage through my cupboard as Merle sits down at the island.

"Whats wrong with him?" I ask pulling out my best pain killers

"Dunno, boy ain't stopped caughin, he burnin up bad but the guys fucking freezing and refuses ta eat, ain't seen im like this fore, he ain't left the house in 2 days" he says and I look over at him, Merle looked worried though when he looked at me his expression turned cold again

"Ya got something or whut girly?" he asks and I sigh

"Pain killers, and" I say rummaging more

"Dry throat medicine" I say and pass him the box and bottle

"Cheers doll" he says standing up

"Wait, hold on" I say and he looks at me funny and I boil the kettle

"What?" he asks and I sigh

"Got some green tea, great health benefit, he probably wont like it but make sure he drinks it" I say and Merle laughs

"What?" I ask taking out my silver flask

"Knew ya cared bout him" he says and I scoff and get to work making him a green tea with a few spoonfuls of sugar.

"I want my flask back!" I say handing him the large warm thing half full with green tea, he smirks and takes it, he takes the lid off and sniffs it then steals a sip.

"Whoo girl, that nasty" he stutters and I laugh

"All the things that are good for you are" I admit and he smirks and mutters women.

Me and Ghost walk him to the front door and Merle smiles at me, making sure he has everything.

"Want me ta say hi to Daryl for ya?" Merle asks wiggling his brows with a playful glint in his eye and I narrow my eyes at him

"Just make sure he drinks that"

"Yes sir!" he mocks and I tilt my head at him and he laughs and turns around and Ghost follows him

"Ghost!" I yell and he looks at me and gives me those sad little blue eyes of his

"He's just worried bout Daryl" Merle says with a smile and I bite my lip.

"You'll need dog food if he's having a sleepover" I say and Merle smiles and I head inside to get a tin of dog food and hand it Merle.

"Thought you were a stone cold bitch" Merle says and I roll my eyes

"I care about my dog and he clearly wants to be with Daryl, stupid dog" I say and Merle smirks

"He'll be back fed and happy tomorrow afternoon" he says walking off and I frown and watch them walk out of view down the road.

I hope Daryl's ok?

Lying in bed that night, without Ghost my phone buzzes lighting up the room and I reach over to see a new text message, opening it up I read.

"Fucks this green shit, taste like ass!"

I laugh reading Daryl's text

"It's called green tea, help ya grow big and strong so man up and drink it all!" I reply and I lie there looking at my phone waiting for a reply and finally a minute later I get one.

"Am I fuck drinking this, even Ghosts turning his nose up at the stuff, how tha fuck can you drink it?" I smile and reply straight away.

"It ain't that bad, It really will help, least try and drink some! After everything I'm still nice enough to let you have a sleep over with my dog :)" I brave replying and actually worry about the reply, maybe I should be a little more friendly.

"I ain't fuckin 10 girl, already big n fucking strong and don't do sleep overs and I defiantly don't drink green fukin tea! Suprised ya let Ghost over tho, Merle threten ya?"

His reply actually suprises me and I smile

"Sure ya are! No, Ghost seemed worried about you and followed Merle out, couldn't stop him if I wanted to" I reply and chew on my lip until I get a slow reply

"Told ya he likes me more than you. If ya wanted to?"

"No he doesn't hes just missed you. Oh I tried stopping him, beds cold without him :("

"Course he misses me! I let him eat his catches!. He's keeping me warm, won't leave ma damn side"

"You're so big headed! I swear Daryl if my dog gets ill I'm beating your ass! Lucky you, house feels too damn empty, don't get used to this, it's only cause your ill!"

"I ain't fuckin ill just not 100% maself Merles fussin over nufin! n so are you! Ya lucky you don't have ta live with Merle, fuckin thorn in my side. Sure ya can live 1 night alone ya pansy!"

"Fuck you, Dixon! I ain't no pansy! I ain't fussing over you -- I should let ya suffer! deserve it!"

"Fuck you Hayley ya pansy lil bitch, don't deserve this shit, can't get fuckin warm no matter how much body heat ya dogs got, you fuckin deserve this after the shit you pulled woman, good job I cba with arguin!"

"Thought we were fussin over nothing? sure seem to be ill to me Dixon :) Aww you cuddling my doggy? Didn't pin you as the cuddler type. You know you'd lose arguining to me anyway .. Darlena xD"

"Call me that again I will steal ya fuckin dog! Knows when ta keep quiet unlike some! Fuck cuddling I ain't no prissy bitch like u."

"I know where you live! and I'd be careful if I was you all I gotta do is cook up some liver and Ghost will be running home faster than you can shoot a squirrel!"

"I'm fuckin shakin sunshine, even feelin like this I can still kick your lil ass! Don't doubt my skills with my weapon woman, could shoot ya from here!"

I laugh out loud at that one

"I highly doubt that champ now get some sleep, we all know how much you need your beauty sleep!"

"Don't tempt me woman, bows in reaching distance. Wern't callin me ugly when ya saw me last ;)"

Holy shit did Daryl really just say that and with a winky face, my cheeks were burning red just from reading that, the fuck, was he flirting, god how ill is he to be sending that, brave man.

So I decide to be brave and reply with.

"I was a bit occupied to call you anything"

"Occupied by what?"

Fuck he is getting brave, last I knew we hated each other, now fucking flirting through text, what the fuck?

I had a smile on my face when I replied though.

"Good night Daryl, try not to think of me too much ;D"

I don't get a reply that night though but I didn't expect to although now I couldn't get my mind to shut up and stop thinking of Daryl, I even re read the texts from him before finally falling to sleep.

Come 4 the next day I get another text.

"Ghost ain't goin huntin, got more food for im?"

"Sure, just bring him home"

"I ain't moving woman and Merles huntin, let ya self in, feed him n leave, wont hurt ya"

The fucking cheek of him

"Fuck you, I was nice enough to let you have him the night, If you can't even feed him he wont come round again!"

"Said that before n look where he is now, look he refused ta go huntin, ain't my fault ya dog likes me, ya brining him some food or what?"

Ugh I should have known he can't always be a half decent human being.

"Fine, be over in 10"

I let myself in his back door and the house is quiet and looks empty.

"Ghost" I call and I hear a thud from upstairs and moments later Ghost is by my side, he looked happy to see me and I fuss him and pull out the tinned food from my bag.

"Look what I got you" I say and he barks happily.

I hunt around for a bowl and place one down then start hunting for a tin opener but come up empty handed, I should have bought my own, damn why does Ghost have to like the dog food with the tins with no pull ring.

"Daryl! you got a tin opener?" I call up the stairs, after a few seconds he finally calls down weakly

"Nah, use a knife!"

Finally, Ghost is lapping up his smelly dog food and I tidy up the mess I made and look towards the stairs.

Should I go up and try talking to him, maybe see if he's doing ok or needs anything, surely hed appreciate the gesture, nope I was wrong.

"Fuck ya want?" he asks after I knock the door and walk in, the door was already half open anyway and he's lying in bed, blanket up to his armpits and a book in his hands.

"You look like shit" I say deciding to be just as nice back.

He looked pale, had bags under his eyes and clearly hadn't brushed his hair.

His ashtray was empty on his bedroom floor and my flask and the medicine I had given him were on his window above his head behind him and I smile.

"Same ta you sweetheart" he mocks and I step inside

"You eaten yet?" I ask concerned and he glares at me

"Whats it matter?" I shrug

"Guess you could do without it beer gut" I tease, he wasn't fat, far from it but he had a tiny bit of podge which was cute, a sign he eats well and he glares at me.

"Fuck you, just cause I ain't no exercise freak" he says and I chuckle

"You not even smoking, you must be ill" I say and he glares at me

"You actually want somfink or wut?" he asks

His voice was huskier than usual and quiet, it was strange hearing him like that.

"Just like to see ya squirm" I tease playfully and he glares at me though I can see the smile in his eyes and he rolls them.

"Fine make yaself useful, I'll have a coffee" he says and I smirk

"Fine!" I say

"Fine" he copies and we glare at each other and I leave the room as Ghost returns to Daryl's bedroom, he looked at home here and it was weird, I wondered how much time Ghost would spend here after their hunting trips.


	12. Chapter 12

I make him a coffee with the tiny scraping of sugar I could get from the bag in the cupboard and take him his black coffee.

Ghost is now lying on the bed, chin on his paws by the wall as his beds in the corner of the room as he has a double bed and only a small room while Daryl sat up on the other side of the bed.

I pass him his coffee and pick up my flask, it still has some weight to it, he's barely touched it.

"Imma kill Merle and you, you were supposed ta drink it" I mutter and make sure it's tightened and put it in my bag

"Taste like shit, said I wern't drinking it, thought ya were tryin ta poison me" he scoffs and I laugh

"Why didn't I think of that" I mutter and he actually smirks at me but then I smile sadly, he really did look ill

"M'fine stop lookin at me like im fuckin dying" he says and I huff

"You look like death warmed up" I say and he glares at me

"Ain't gotta look good for nufin anyways" he says and I refrain a eye roll and sit on the edge of the bed and reach over and fuss Ghost gently as it looks like hes going to sleep.

"So he really chose you over hunting with Merle?" I ask and Daryl nods

"Don't blame him" he says and I smile

"Yeah, gotta be crazy to wanna spend time with Merle" I say and look to Daryl whos watching my hand on Ghost.

"How long you felt like this for?" I ask Daryl and he looks up at me with annoyance

"M' fuckin fine!" he says

"Thats not what I asked" I say and he rolls his eyes

"Few days" he says and I nod

"Well you need anything just ask"

"Don't need shit" he says and I laugh as he grabs his coffee and I see him achnowledge hes already lost that argument as he sips the coffee I made for him

"Sure, well you have my number if you need me" I say standing up

"Why, gonna be my slave" he says with a smile and eyebrow raise and I glare at him

"Over your dead body" I say and he smirks

"So, Ghost staying here again tonight?" I ask and Daryl gives me a funny look

"Sure" he shrugs and I smile "Ain't no one else gonna keep me warm" he says and I refrain from offering him my warmth but Daryl looks at me like hes expecting me to say it and I smile

"Hell no!" I say and he smirks

"Ya all skin n bone woman, wouldn't keep me alive if we were in a fuckin snow storm" he says and I frown

"I'd choose freezing to death over your body heat anyday" I say and he smiles, a dirty knowing smile and I have to look away from those intoxicating blue eyes of his.

"Ya sure about that?" he questions and I sneer at him and he smiles

"Disappointed?" I ask and he shakes his head

"Nah, I know ya fibbing, can't lie for shit girl!" he says and I blush slightly, how the fuck can he read me? and who does he think he is embarrassing me like this, cunt!

"You're the one that can't control yourself around me!" I say and he smirks though also seems at a loss for words.

Hayley 1- Daryl 0!

"Dain't hear no comaplaints" he finaly says and I look at him and he gives a faint smile

"Thats cause you never stay around long enough afterwards to hear em" I shoot back and he sniggers

"Like I said, I ain't one for cuddling"

"Never said I was" I admit and he looks at me questioning my comment like he didn't believe me. I give a stern look, It was true, never had a boyfriend that stuck around long enough and all my relationships have revolved around sex anyway, not communication and fucking cuddling, he smirks and I keep my glare.

"Don't believe that for shit!" he says and I shrug.

"Believe what you want but iv'e never been cuddled before, no loss to me" I say and he looks at me like im lieing again

"Piss off, thought women loved that shit" he says and I scoff

"There ya go again, assuming shit, you still don't know anything about me" I say

"Don't want ta neither"

"Sure, just a good hole ta fuck when your angry huh?" I brave and he smiles

"Like I said, ya wern't complainin, too occupied right?" he says repeating my words I text to him last night and I ignore the heat rising on my cheeks

I smile up at him and he smiles right back

"Cause I know how ta fuck a woman" he says and I almost gasp at his words and I feel my body ache for his touch.

"Fuck a woman, please, only thing you think of is that dick of yours, ya think with it too" I say and he snorts

"Wern't complaining bout the way I fuck when ya lost yourself on it" he says and I glare at him, I thought I hid my pleasure well from him

"Ya moan like a bitch!" he adds and I get angry at his words

"And you fuck like one!" I say angrily and he narrows his eyes at me

"Even in this state I can fuck ya silly!" 

I drop my bag and step forward.

"I highly doubt that Dixon you can't even get out of bed, your pathetic!" I say and he throws the blanket off himself showing me hes in a vest top and joggers with white socks and he stands infront of me as Ghost gives Daryl evils for waking him then settles back down.

"Ya woke my dog!" I say knowing I had lost that damn bet, seems he was actually capable of standing

"Fuck the dog" he says and I go to yell at him when he grabs me by my hips and lifts me, I let out a small yelp and wrap my arms and legs around him and feel his boner slide over my pussy as I'm pulled up, I suppress a moan and he stares in to my eyes.

"Anything else ya doubting or ya too occupied?" he asks and rubs his dick against my thin cotton pants under my skirt as it rode up when he picked me up.

"Bite me!" I hiss trying not to rock my hips against his body and he smirks

"Ain't gotta ask sunshine" he says and spins me around, suddenly I'm on my back on his bed and Daryl's between my legs.

I'm breathing heavily and his teeth connect with my neck and I let out a throaty gasp as he nips my skin between his teeth. I push my lower half against him and his teeth clasp harder on my sensitive skin and I moan and rub against him again. Ghost whines and jumps off the bed and leaves the room, I'd laugh at the poor bugger if I wasn't too busy trying to contain myself.

His teeth stop their attack on my neck and he looks down at me from his position on top of me, fuck I could cum right here just looking at him looking down at me like he's going to devour me.

I bite my lip and he smirks

"Still sure I can't fuck you silly?" he asks and I glare at him

He smirks and rubs his dick against my silk panties and I wrap my legs around his back and pull him in gasping at the friction against my lips.

I get tired of him taking his sweet time and grab for the waist of his joggers and he smirks looking at my hands.

"Fuck you" I say before he can even make a comment and he smirks and I pull them down freeing his cock and  grab a hold of it, his head drops and I pump him slowly and then slowly begin to build speed. He grabs a fist full of his fleece beneath him and I smile.

After a few minutes he removes my hand and stares at me.

"What, gonna jizz already?" I ask mocking him and he gives me a look of anger, aww he doesn't like been sexually questioned.

"Ya ain't that good!" he says and grabs for my underwear, he leaves the skirt on and pulls my pants off and lobs them on his floor besides his bed and hes between my legs again in seconds.

His lips connect with mine and this time I start the tongue, I have never kissed anyone else with tongue and it was amazing, how had I not fucking snogged another man before.

I loved kissing Daryl more than I probably should, he was damn good at it.

Suddenly his left hand slides up my top and he pushes my bra up past my tits and grabs it giving it a squeeze and I arch for him, allowing him better acess and his kiss deppens as I pant in to his mouth and all too soon his tounge is gone from my mouth and his cock is rubbing up and down my lips, opening me up and I gasp when his cock rubs against my bundle of nerves above my clit, he smiles and does it again and I whine closeing my eyes, he continues his tormenting for a few more rubs until I glare at him, he smirks then without warning thrust inside of me, I grab the t-shirt on his back and gasp loudly, his thrusts are just as fast as the other times, he was right, even in his ill state he can still fuck me silly, impressive.

I don't hold back my moans as he hits that magical spot inside of me with every thrust.

He starts to slow down as I get too loud and I glare at him, he enters me slowly, real slow then half way in he thrusts hard, hitting my spot and I cry in pleasure.

"Still think I fuck like a bitch?" he asks and I pant looking at him

He does the same again and it pisses me off, I hated how easily I moaned underneath him.

"At this pace, yeah!" I breathe and he smirks and thrusts hard and fast, I gasp and my head drops and I look at his head board then close my eyes as Daryl gets faster again. His hand finally leaves my tit and he clings on to his squeaky headboard for leaverage and his thrusts get faster and deeper and i'm panting for breath, fuck fuck fuck.

I can feel it building fast and I cling to him tightly, wrapping my arms around him and my legs around his waist tightly as he grunts with each thrust.

I'm sweating heavily but the heats at the back of my mind as my orgasm builds.

A string of curses leave my mouth as each thrust brings me closer till I pant as the orgasm spreads throught my body and my toes curl, I then go limp benieth him and he slows down a great deal though I didn't care what he did now, I had had my realease.

"Told ya you moan like a bitch!" he says and I glare at him and grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards me and connect our lips wanting his tongue inside me once again, I could kiss this man forever and never get board.

I twist and push him with my body so were lying on our side, he looks at me questionably and stops kissing me and I smile and push him so I'm on top, I could tell that took a lot of his energy, now it was my time to finish him off, hell it was the least I could do.

I straddle him and rip my top off, it was fucking boiling in here and the sweat on the back of my knees and my things was unbearable.

He leans up and raches for the back of my bra, he unhooks it and slings it away and takes a good look.

"Like what ya see?" I ask and I start to grind him hard, his answer is a faint gasp as he falls back, his head landing on the pillow and he blindly reaches for my tits, he finds them and rubs his palms against my nipples and I moan sweetly at his touch.

After only a few hard grinds on top of him he looks at me with avidity and his hands leave my tits to grip my thighs hard, he starts pumping and we get a rhythm going.

His head snaps back again and he moans fuck as his grip tightens and im guessing hes close, I keep up the pace and watch his face closely as his lips part and his breathe is eratic, he stiffens and bites his lip as I feel his cum spill out, I grip my pussy around his cock and slowly grind till hes done then I slide off of him and collapse besides him and the room is just full of our breathing slowly going back to normal.

I recover quickly and climb over Daryl to get out of the bed and I collect my clothes, I felt suddently body consious with my tits out and just a bloody red tarton skirt on. I put my bra on facing away from him and turn back once its on to see Daryl looking at me. His eyes were still clouded with sex and he smirks as I roll my eyes and pull my top over my head then step into my still wet pants, now iv'e got to walk home feeling uncomftable.

I slip my dolly shoes on which were on the bottom of the bed as they fell off during our little rumble in the sheets and I grab my bag and put it over my shoulder

"Sure ya don't want to cuddle?" Daryl asks and I look over to him. His cocks back in his pants and his arms are under his head and he smiles at me.

"Like that wouldn't you!" I mock and he snorts and stands up.

"Aww walking me out?" I question and he sniggers

"Hell no woman, going for a piss" I shake my head and smile, so crude but I couldn't imagine him being any other way.

I head down the stairs as he enters the bathroom, not even a good bye.


	13. Chapter 13

As I'm driving back from work the next day I notice I have a text message from Daryl and decide to read it at a red light.

"Ain't ready ta give Ghost up just yet" It read and I sigh

I was nice enough after everything to let him stay at his house another damn night but I missed my dog!

I wasn't sure if he was actually being serious or just trying to rile me up but either way he was pissing me off.

"I miss my dog, he's comin home!" I reply sternly and don't check my phone until I park my arse on my settee when I get in 20 minutes later.

"Hes huntin anyway, he actually left my side this mornin" I read and I'm quite suprised to hear that.

"You must be getting better then" I reply and kick my shoes off and head for the fridge and grab a nice cold bottle of flavoured water and sit back down.

"Feel as fresh as a fuckin daisy!" He replies and I'm sure it's sarcasm

"Then he's defianatly comin home, time will he be done hunting?" I ask him and get a reply as I'm done getting changed from the Gym logod uniform I have to wear when actually working at the gym.

"Any minute now" I read and smile.

It was only 4, thought it would take longer, either way I wanted my dog

"Be round soon" I reply and as I leave the front door my phone buzzez

"Lucky me" I roll my eyes, I could smell the sarcasm on that one.

As I was almost there I also get another text and read it.

"Let ya self in and yeah, I'd love a drink, slave!"

The fucking nerve of that guy!

I do let myself in but do you think  I made him a drink, hell no.

Daryl smirks as I enter his bedroom as he wasn't in the living room and I wasn't waiting downstairs bored on my own for Merle and Ghosts return.

"Wheres ma drink?" Daryl asks playfully pretending to be annoyed and I scowl

"Make it your fucking self" I say annoyed as I lean up against his door frame and fold my arms

"Time o the month lady?" He questions and I glare at him

"You should know" I say and he smirks and licks his bottom lip and I refrain from looking at him sat up in bed too long, yesturdays little event still fresh in my mind

Daryl gets up out of bed, the same joggers on as yesturday but his top was different. He had a bit more color in his cheeks today and didn't look like he was dying today, even his throat sounded better.

He stands infront of me in the door way and I raise my eyebrows at him in question of what he wants

"Gonna go shower, If I'm aloud" he says and I roll my eyes and move out the way for him

"Ya joining me?" He asks as he stops next to me in the door way and I frown

"Like that wouldn't you?" I say and he shrugs

"Not like I never seen ya wet before" He says and I gasp in shock of his words, He smirks knowing hes gotten to me and leaves the room, heading for the bathroom door leaing me there in the silence.

I wondered what hed say if I actually entered his bathroom and joined him, would he kick me out the room or step aside making room for me? If I did join him I couldn't see us doing much washing.

I sit on his bed having nothing else to do and listen to the running of the water as I sit there thinking.

It was weird but everytime I see Daryl lately I wonder if it will lead to sex, I try to purposly think of things that would piss him off to get him angry so he'd have something to take out on me, Our friendship was weird and Daryl was getting more and more open about the sex in conversations, openly saying things to embarras me and get me wet for him, Its like our friendship revolved around who could make each other the angriest or had the most sexual frustration. Damn if Merle and Ghost wern't due back any minute I think I would join Daryl in that damn shower, I was yet to see him naked and it was an image I had imagined on more than one occasion.

Daryl took his sweet time in that shower, coming back in to his bedroom fully clothed rubbing a towel over his whispy hair.

When wet his fringe fell half way down his forehead, It had grown a great deal since I first met him and then I notice for the first time since I had seen him hes shaved. I smile, I wasn't sure if I liked him more clean shaven or gruffy, It suited him either way.

"You like what you see?" He questions and I refrain from bobbing my tongue out like a child

"What made ya shave?" I question and he looks down at his none existant beard and shrugs

"Why not, should have been done a long time ago" He says and I smile

"Shouldn't Merle and Ghost be back by now?" I ask bored and Daryl smiles, a smile to say he's hiding something and I glare at him

"They wont be back for another couple hours, just wondered how long ya were willing ta wait" He says and I stand up and glare at him as he lobs the damn towel on his bedroom floor.

I could smell his shampoo and body wash as he stood just a couple inches away, the size of his bedroom now giving us little room to stand.

"The fuck?" I question pissed off, I could be at home sat on my nice comft sofa watching telly or actually getting something done around the house instead of sat with this idiot in his falling apart cold house.

"Your an ass!" I say and head for the door and hear him laugh

"Not my fault ya gullable" He says and I turn on him angry and he smirks

"Gullable, why the fuck would you lie about that, I mean" I stop and then smile and Daryl gives me a confused look, two can play at this game Daryl Dixon.

"Unless" I say stepping forward and he looks at me worried what I'd do next.

"You just wanted to get me here didn't you, you enjoy my company? you missed me?" I say sweetly and he scoffs as I step closer to him with a smile

"In your dreams princess, just like pissin ya off" He says and I smile

"So thats what it is" I say and he looks at me confused and I elaborate for him

"Ya like it when I get angry huh? turns you on doesn't it, fucking perv" I say and hes glowering at me and I smile, yep I'd gotten to him

"Hell no, just amuses me how easily I can get to ya" he says stepping forward and I roll my eyes and smile at his blatant lie

"Sure, I remember you pushing me up against that isle in my kitchen as we screamed at each other, you were hard and I hadn't even touched you" I smirk and he looks at me and it takes him a while to reply.

"Could say that same for you, ya were soaking wet for me" He says and I smile

"I love a man who takes control, whats your excuse, you get off on rape or bossing women around, sick fuck" I say hoping to rile him up and by the look on his angered face I think it's working.

"Dain't stop you fucking moaning like the bitch you are" He replies defensivly and I can tell he's trying to justify his actions like he knew he was in the wrong, I wanted to tell him I'm just messing with him, that it's ok and it was the best sex I'd ever had but seeing his face and riling him up was too much fun, revenge is sweet Dixon!

"Do ya like being told no? maybe you have a thing for fucking girls smaller than you, like me, the ones that can't over power you huh? make ya feel all manly and in controll?" I ask and he steps forward, his chest millimetres from mine

"I ain't no fucking perv or woman beater, fuck you take me for bitch!" Oh hes angry, his voice deep, dark and gravely, god I love it when hes this angry, my pants were soaked through already just watching him getting all worked up. His veings in his arms were sticking out, his breathing a little heavier than normal, his nostrils flares and his eyes were cold.

"Just goin on what I've .. experienced" I admit and smile and hes at a loss for words again

"Whats wrong? I got everything right didn't I, you really do love to be dominant and over powering, you dirty bastard!" I say laughing.

"Fuck off!" He yells and I chuckle

"Ooh I love it when you get angry" I tease and he tenses, did he want to hit me? I couldn't tell but I wasn't scared, I was waiting for him to push me on the bed or grab my wrists, anything to prove I'm right.

Daryl's breathes are heavier, his chest rising and falling wih anger, why wont he just grab me and take me aready?

"I rest my case" I say after a minute of him just stareing at me as he made it clear he wasn't going to yell at me or call me something like a whore or bitch.

"Ya nipples, ya pulse, even your breathing is saying your enjoying this" He says calmly taking me completly off guard as he moves his body forward so it's touching mine and I look in to his small blue eyes.

"You love to be grabbed and fucked just as much as I enjoy fucking ya senseless girl, I know ya wet for me right now" he says and my breathe labours.

his fingers brush my wrist and I look at my left arm. his grip tightens just a little on my wrist and he brings it up to his mouth. He pushes his thumb on my pulse and smiles

"Whats wrong, ya hearts beating pretty damn fast?" He mocks and I pull my arm away from him and he smirks, damnit I can't let him win.

Suddenly the same thumb rubs so lightly across my tit, catching my nipple and I sigh. He smiles and lowers his hand again.

"Now who's the dirty bitch, ya love to feel defensless don't ya, wouldn't fuck ya like a whore if ya didn't enjoy it!" He smirks

I glare at him, there's only so many times this man can get away with calling me a whore

"Fuck off Daryl!" I say angrily and he smirks

"Ya in my house" He says nodding his head up, acting the big man, he pisses me off

"Fine, Tell Merle to bring Ghost back, don't want to see your face!" I say leaving the room

"Makes ya think hes comin back!" He says and I stop as I reach the hallway and turn around to look back in Daryl's room.

I was more than ready to leave, to show him that I wasn't a whore and wouldn't let him fuck me whenever he wanted but taking my dog?

I stomp up to him and Daryl smirks, just the left side of his mouth rising and I want to punch him for it.

"I'll collect him myself if I need to but even Merle ain't a spiteful ass like you!" I say angrily, refraining from yelling and Daryl snorts with a ha.

"You don't know my brother! ya clearly don't know me either, knew ya didn't trust me, stupid bitch!" He says and pushes past me, knocking me out of the way and he mutters "Steal ya fucking dog, pathetic" and he heads downstairs

I stand there for a moment in his door way, the anger runs through me and I'm heading towards him like lightining

"Is it wise to joke about something like that! After everything you think it's fucking comical to threten me with my fucking dog!" I say when I reach the kitchen, hot behind Daryl and he clicks his old metal kettle on and just ignores me

"Daryl!" I yell grabbing his arm.

He pulls back instantly, flinging his arm up and jumping out of my way and he glares at me.

I suddntly feel guilty by the way he pulled away from me, did I hurt him or go too far just by yanking his arm, like he hadn't done more damage to me.

"You need to learn to take a fucking joke" He mutters as he glares at me, he then looks me up and down like I'm a piece of trash then turns back to his kettle

"I fucking hate you Daryl!" I yell angrily and storm out of his house.  
I refused to cry because of that man!

What the fuck?

One minute hes the biggest dick going then he's actually nice to me, another minute hes even flirting, joking and sending sexual inuendos at me and the next, ugh back to being a dick!

I was having trouble reading this guy, why did he hate me so damn much, It had to be more than what I thought it was with the angry sex, he clearly just hates me and takes advantage of the fuck when he can, I really really hate that man!

"I ah, got a delivery for the bitch next door" Merle jokes as I open the door to him a few hours later when he returns Ghost, I'd have laughed but I was still pissed at Daryl from earlier

"Fuck bit your ass?" Merle questions stepping in my house and I sigh and close the door behind him and fuss my dog

"Your brother, hes an ass!" I say and Merle leads the way to my kitchen and looks over my side, he picks up a grape, sniffs it and lobs it in his mouth then leans up my unit

Merle just chuckles at me when he faces me, clearly seeing how pissed off I am.

"What he do, fuck ya again?" He asks and I frown

I just glare at him and he rolls his eyes

"Ya do remember tha shit ya pulled right, anything hes done ta ya ya deserve woman" He says with a smile and I look down annoyed.

"He's pissed ya don't trust him, dunno why, I wouldn't give a fuck but my brothers a pussy, show I'm ya trust him and heel bang that pussy real good and if he can't I'm always here to do it" He winks and I practually ugh at his face, he laughs taking a handful of the grapes and plays with them in his left hand.

"Everyone wants a piece of good old Merle, let me know when ya stop kiddin yaself" He says brushing past me getting a little too close and I hear him smirk and he leaves and I look at Ghost whos sitting down smiling up at me happily.

"How do you enjoy hunting with that jerk?"

As I sit with my friends the end of the week, listening to how Hannah and Mark finaly got together and how the new guy at Stacys work is actually married I can't help but think about Daryl.

I hadn't seen him for about a week, hadn't even had a text about my dog.

It was annoying how often Daryl was on my mind and not because he pissed me off, Damn those muscles, that clean shaven face, that sexy ass smirk he has even when we argue I want to kiss it right off those damn tasty lips of his. His voice pops in to my head at night as I'm lying there trying to control my breathing, telling me how easily he can get me wet, damn him, I wouldn't let him touch me again though, no matter how much I wanted him to, I wasn't his fucking whore, Ill show him!

The next time I see Daryl a million things run through my head, How damn sexy he looks in his leather vest he's started wearing more now the cold weathers appearing, how just the sight of him made my heart beat that little bit faster, how he doesn't snarl evily at me, just looks me in the eyes, not even stareing at my body, He was hard to read but he looked almost calm as he stepped over the fallen tree towards me as I was jogging that Saturday morning.

Ghost was right besides me and when Daryl whistles at him Ghost runs towards him and Daryl hugs and fusses him as he drops to his left knee, his crossbow in his other hand.

He looked loads better from when I saw him last, his stubble was back and his hair a tiny bit longer, the longer his hair got the more I had images of pulling on it.

I clear my thoughts and force a smile, Ok that was a lie I was happy to see the man. After seeing his face everything he called me the last time I saw him was forgotten.

He stands, letting go of Ghost and sees my smile and nods, Well he's being civil, it's a start.

I think back to what Merle said, I just need to show him I trust him and I wanted to I did and not so he could fuck me, I actually missed the guy, when he was nice to me anyway.

It's silent for a minute between us, awkwardly so and I hate it, never has it been awkward between us, We always had something to say to each other.

I notice he has no game tied to him anywhere which was strange, he was always out here earlier than me and I was an early bird myself.

"I won't be jogging long-" I say about to offer him something when he cuts me off

"S'fine, don't mind ya runnin" He says and I give him a confused look, He didn't?

"Erm" I bite my lip then smile up at him

"I was actually gonna ask if you wanted Ghost to help ya hunt, don't seem to be doing good today" I say and now he's the one looking at me funny.

His eyebrows pin in and he glares at me, It's not evil just, questioning.

"Why?" He asks and I shrug

"Just, He's missed you" I say refraining to add I've missed you on to the end of my sentence.

Daryl looks from me to Ghost then back to me after a few seconds and bites his bottom lip

"Ya mean ya trusting me with Ghost?" He questions though it isn't harshly, it was a general question and I smile

"Yeah, I trust you to bring him back to me when your done hunting and feasting" I nod and Ghost barks at me at the word hunting and Daryl smirks at him as I smile.

Daryl gives one last questioning glare my way before he bends down towards Ghost again and fusses him happily

"How bout it bud, wanna hunt?"

Ghost licks Daryls face and he smirks pushing him away

"I'll take that as a yes" He says getting up patting his back and I smile at how happy Daryl looks about that

"So I'll see you two later" I say and Daryl looks at me a few seconds before he nods. I nod back then fuss Ghost.

"Show him up Ghost" I say and hear Daryl scoff like it was impossible and I smile and leave them together.

It's weird how you don't realise how much you've missed someone until you see them and it had only been about a week, we could sometimes go that long without seeing each other anyway.

God whats wrong with me wanting to be friends with this man.

"He was fucking incredable Hay, I mean he ran towards that deer with speed I've never seen before, bit it's fucking neck, didn't kill it but slowed it down for me, didn't get as much for it as I usually would have but was worth it too see him dive on the thing, you'd have been proud" Daryl says sat up my island in my kitchen as we drink coffees about 6 hours later and we spoke like we had been friends for years, It was nice.

"I dunno Id have been scared for him, cant deers do damage too?" I ask and Daryl smiles

"He's one tough dog Hay" He reassures me and I smile

Once Daryl's done telling me all about the hunt we quieten down again and it finally falls silent.

I was thinking of offering him dinner just so I could spend more time with him but he said he ate a burger on his way back from selling his catches. As I was thinking about offering him another drink he broke the silence.

"So come on I been curious" He says twirling his nearly empty coffee cup between his big hands

"What?" I ask looking up to him and he's smiling

"What really made ya let me take Ghost huntin?" he asks and I smile

"Honestly" I say and he nods

"Felt sorry for ya, you hadn't even caught anything when I saw ya" I admit and he laughs, It's small but it sends my heart beeting that little bit faster

"Yeah, right!" He says smiling and I smile back wide

"Really, what was wrong with you" I say and his smile fades and he looks at me, he gulps and bites his lip looking down to his coffee cup but before I could question it he looks back up to me, another small smile on his lips.

"I was only late getting up, had a late night" He says and I smirk

"That ya excuse?"

"Its the truth" he says and the word truth makes me blink, truth. I did want to start trusting this man so I smile.

"Was you out drinking?" I ask and he nods

"Yeah" He says and he shakes his head, he was smiling but not as much and I give him a curious look, he catches it and smirks

"Merle got in to a bit of trouble with some guy, been flirting with the guys girl all night, I went ta try and stop a fight from breaking out and then ended up causing one" He says and I look at him worried

"You were fighting?" I ask and he smirks at how worried I sounded. He looked fine though, no marks, he must be a good fighter maybe? Hell of course he was I've felt that power behind his arms. I wipe the image as soon as it appears, that wasn't going to help!

"M'fine, Merle got the most of it, prick deserved it I just jumped between em, Merles been there for me on a few occasions so thought I could atleast try and save his sorry ass, guy hit me good in the rib thought, didn't wonna get out o bed this mornin" He says and I shake my head

"You know I'm suprised I hadn't heard this sooner, bet you Dixons are always fighting" I say and Daryl smiles

"Merle is, I tend to keep away from trouble but Merle goes looking for it" He says and I laugh

"Well atleast one of you has your head screwed on properly" I say and Daryl looks at me funny, another look I couldn't bloody read, how irritating.

"So hows ya rib, you seen a doctor?" I ask

"Hell no, fuck I need them for, ill be fine" He mutters and I shake my head as he throws back the last of his coffee, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I give him a look to say hes stupid and he frowns at me

"Ain't stopped me from huntin and being on my feet all day, your over worryin, like ya did when I was ill, and I don't want none of that green shit before ya ask!" He says pointing his finger at me and I laugh

"Fine but theres pain kilers in my cupboard if you want any" I say and he looks to my cupboards and I smile

"Right of my kettle, the thin one up top" I say and he nods and actually goes to it

"Shit girl how much stuff ya need?" he asks and I smile and swivel on my stool

"Enough so I know I don't have to leave the house when im ill" I admit and he smirks and grabs the pain killers and a glass for some water and he takes 2 before putting them back and leaning up my unit and it reminded me of Merle, I imagined him picking at my grapes but it didn't happen.

I get up deciding I was hungry and head to my bread bin and pop two pieces of bread in the toaster and grab the butter.

"Ya want me ta leave?" Daryl questions, I look up to him and smile

"Not if you don't want to" I say and we look at each other for a minute and he blinks and nibbles his bottom lip a little and I keep myself from smiling. He was always either digging at his finger nails or chewing on his lips, cheeks or thumb nail, he could never stay still.

"Got fuck all to do back home, what movies ya got" He says casually and I roll my eyes and smile as he walks to my living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St Paddy's day!  
> I'm spending my day off work watching the boondock saints with a glass of Jack :D 
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to everyone reading this and leaving comments, you guys seriously make my day! 
> 
> So here's the next chapter :) x

Ghost and myself were fed, Daryl currently scoffed on my jar of pickles, just picking them right out of the jar and munching them as we sat on my settee watching the original Japanese grudge with subtitles.  
Ghost is fast asleep on my other settee and the lights are off.  
I hate horrors but Daryl had never seen the Japanese original and I had a weakness for anything Japanese as I admire the country and language.  
As the second break comes on Daryl looks at me, licking his fingers and closing the jar of pickles, the smell strong around the room.  
"Don't you got writing like that on ya leg?" He asks and I nod impressed  
"Yeah" I say looking down though I had leggings on and I smile, tempted to say look Daryl there covered but I knew with him it might cause a damn argument and that I didn't want as we were actually spending time together again.  
"Whats it say?" He asks giving me his full attention and I feel weird, was he actually interested?  
"It says let what is past flow away downstream, Its my favourite Japanese proverb"I admit and he nods  
"That about ya childhood, in the home?" He asks and I'm suprised he's bringing that up  
"Kind of yeah" I admit with a smile  
"My past wasn't great but it wasn't bad either, I try to just forget all the bad shit that's happened and just remember the good" I say and Daryl smirks  
"Good rule ta live by" He admits and he leans his arm on the arm of my sofa and starts nibbling his thumb looking at me  
"What?" I ask  
"What?" He shrugs and I shake my head  
"Just, ya look at me like that sometimes, biting your thumb, it's like you want to ask something but you don't" I say trying to read him.  
He stops nibbling but keeps his thumb there and just looks at me for nearly a whole damn minute before he smiles faintly for a second  
"Don't want to ask ya shit" He mumbles and I sigh, had I annoyed him, god he was a hard person to talk to sometimes  
"Fine" I say playfully trying to keep the good mood here and he smirks and moves his arm and looks back to the telly as I just look at him.  
"See somethin you like?" He asks not looking at me and I roll my eyes  
Not this again!  
"No just trying to read you Dixon!" I admit and he looks at me like I'm strange  
"Why?" He asks and I shrug  
"Your the hardest person to read I've ever met, it's annoying" I admit and he huffs a laugh  
"Sure that why you're stareing" he says with a half smirk, was he trying to purposly change the subject, rile me up or flirt, ugh he was so damn hard to read.  
"No Daryl I'm staring because you're that damn sexy I want to climb you like a fucking tree" I say overly sarcastic and he laughs at me.  
Though I'll admit I would climb him like a fucking tree  
"Then what's stopping ya princess?" He asks and I frown, was he serious?  
I look at him for a minute and he's just looking at me expectantly, waiting for what witty come back I can think of, jerk!  
"Scared I'll break ya fragile little ribs" I say and he snorts  
"Ain't no way you'd ever be able ta break me, me on the other hand" He says and stops there leaving the rest to my imagineation, ugh hes doing bad things to my neverregion ... again!

"I'm sorry Daryl but you're mistaking me for a whore, remember" I say and he smirks  
"Ya really take that comment ta heart, makes me think ya really are a fucking whore" he says and I frown  
"I'm not a fucking whore!" I say and Daryl laughs  
"Relax princess, I know ya ain't, your so fuckin easy to rile up" He says and takes his eyes back to the telly as the film had come back on and we were talking through it  
So he doesn't think I'm a whore, ugh what a nob!  
"I hate you, you know that" I say and he laughs  
"I know ya lieing" He says glancing at me and I cross my arms and pout and he laughs  
"Thats adorable, just proves how right I am, you can't stay away!"  
I scoff "That's bullshit! You're the one that keeps coming back for more" I say before thinking my words through, I really didn't want this conversation to keep taking a sexual turn but it seems that's where it always goes with us, not that I was complaining but was it so hard to spend a few hours with him and not talk about fucking?

Daryl looks at me, that twisted smile that I know he's gonna put me in my place, fuck!  
"Says tha one that came ta me last time for it, you practually did climb me like a damn tree as soon as my hands touched ya hip" He says and I think back to the time in his bedroom when he was ill.  
Ok so maybe I jumped up him but he grabbed me, what's a girl to do in that position  
"Well I hadn't had sex in a while and you were offering yourself to me, you're so easy" I mock not even getting embarrased anymore, this was becoming a regular thing now or so it seemeed  
"Easy? Ha, you can't stop drooling over me everytime I yell at ya! its fucking weird" He says and I'm taken back, did he know he turns me on when he shouts, the look on my face makes Daryl smirk  
"I fucking knew it, Dominance is your weakness and I know how to do it, ya never been fucked like that before?" He asks and I find myself looking away from his questioning blue eyes.  
"Shit ya haven't" He mock laughs and I feel my cheeks burning, seems I can still get embarrassed about some things but when I look back up to him he's giving me a guilty look.  
"What?" I question as his looks scareing me  
"That night when we first .. up the tree, did I hurt ya?" his eyes were burning in to mine, his face getting a little closer so he could try and read me and I find myself biting the inside of my cheek  
"Fuck, I did?" Daryl asks worringly and he shifts slightly so he's faceing me  
"Shit in ya kitchen I was completly fucking selfish, shit Hay why didn't you fucking push me away, tell me to fucking stop, how badly did I hurt you?" Daryl asks, his voice deep and filled with worry and hate for himself.  
"Daryl you didn't hurt me" I say trying to calm him down as he was getting really worked up about this  
"Don't fucking lie to me!" He says and I frown  
"Im not! That sex was fucking amazing, so my back hurt the next day and I couldn't walk for a few hours after the time in my kitchen but" I take a deep breathe and Daryl's leaned forward even more, desperate for me to tell him  
"But I liked it" I admit quietly and look down, my cheeks burning hot under his gaze but when I look back up after a minute of silence between us he isn't smirking, he still looks worried.  
"I thought with, that Dom, he looked heavy set I just assumed" He huffs and rubs his stubble on his chin  
"It was still fucking wrong of me" He says but I smile  
"I was the one that let it happen, that day, in my kitchen, I was the one that started that and you know I'm right, If you would have hurt me I'd have never had sex with you again, no one had ever .. fucked me .. like you had before but it was something I'd always wanted, craved even, it , it was good, really good" I say thinking back to it looking to my hands in my lap as I let the thoughts take over.  
When I look back up to Daryl he looks a lot more calmer but the guilts still there, it was weird  
"It was still wrong, I could have hurt you, scared ya shitless-"  
"But you didn't, if anything you turned me in to this horny fucking school girl" I admit blushing like crazy and he smirks  
"The sex is fucking good" He says and I smile  
"Amazing actually!" I say and we smile at each other.  
"We should do it again sometime" He admits and I smirk  
"Sometime soon" I say smiling and lean forward slightly, Daryl looks down at my lips and moves forward too.  
"Ya sure ya trust me" He asks not looking away from my lips  
"With what?" I wonder  
He looks up in to my eyes  
"Ta not hurt ya" He says and I roll my eyes  
"Daryl, hurts kind of the plan" I say and his eyebrows raise  
"Knew ya were a kinky bitch" He says and before I can slap him playfully on the shoulder his hands are gripping my upper arms and he's pushing me down forcefully and I smirk  
"What about the movie?" I ask  
"Got something better to watch" He says and I smile at the compliment.  
He looks down at me, lust in his eyes, it was dark but not as dark as I'm used to, like he's holding back, he hadn't even kissed or bitten me, he was just hovering over me, his hands gripping my arms  
"Your rib gonna be ok?" I ask hoping that was the reason and he smirks  
"Why? ya gonna do the work for once?" He questions and I glare at him and push him up, he smirks and I stand up and straddle his waist.  
"Maybe I will!" I say and he smirks and finally I run my fingers through his hair, It was as soft and thick as I had imagined. He looked fucking hot as hell sat underneith me and I smile knowing I have this man all to myself.

"How do you like it?" I ask in his ear and then bite his ear lobe and I feel his dick start to stiffen beneath me and I smile  
"How bout nice and slow tonight" He says and I lean back to look at him  
"That what you want or are you just worried for me?" I question honestly wanting the truth from him  
"S'what I want, I'm shattered and want a show" He says and his hands go to the buttons on my blouse and I smile, determined to do what he wants and show him a damn good time.  
I lean back and allow him to slowly unbutton my blouse one at a time. It was weird, going this slow but the change in pace was exciting, seems he actually wanted to look at me instead of getting straight to it like we mostly do, last time being the only exception because he was bloody I'll and I felt bad him doing all the work, didn't help it was fucking boiling too, can't help getting hot in the presents of Daryl though I had noticed.  
It gave me a big confident boost though knowing Daryl wanted to admire me instead of just fuck me.

Daryl pushes the blouse down my arms and drops it behind me and looks at my tits in their red bra, damn it I wasn't wearing matching underwear today.  
His hands expertly unclasp my bra and I wonder how many whores he picked up down the pub to get good at that and jealousy burned through me but all my thoughts vanished as his tongue swirled my left nipple and I clasped his hair again and pushed my tits forward for him, his big colased hand grabs my other breast, giving it a squeeze and I grind him through our clothes, his breathe hitches slightly then he removes his tongue to do the same with the other nipple and I bite my lip.  
After he was done playing with my nipples I smile down at him, fuck was he hot with those sex clouded eyes. We hadn't even admitted our liking to each other so I refrained from telling him just how hot he looks and decide to start to unbutton his shrt when his hands grab mine and he pulls them away and I pout  
"The shirt stays on" He says and he made it clear he was serious, I give him a questioning look and he frowns  
"Just a few buttins?" I question, my voice low, I didn't want to fuck this up and anything could happen for me to blow this.  
He looks down and thinks about it for a second before nodding  
I smile and undo only 2 buttons, not wanting to cross the line with the man and I smile.  
I couldn't see much but it was better than nothing.  
I then continue to rub against him and he leans his head back.  
"Ya like being bitten?" I question him, leaning forward and he places his hands on my hips.  
"X marks the spot" He growls and I pant at the way he spoke, gravily and all breathe, it was fucking hot.  
I look for that little tattoo I had noticed only a few times, now I know what it meant and I clamp my teeth on his skin, lightly sucking at first with just a little teeth then I bite down and he gasps a little, His dick impatiently poking against my pussy through my leggings as I practically dry humped him through his jeans.  
I grip his neck and grind with each nip, His hands tighten on my hips and his breathe sounds like music to my ears knowing I'm causing him to feel like this.  
But I get impatient and lean back, I wipe my lip seductivly at him and he bites his and I trail my hands down his chest to his stomache, He felt toned underneith me and I was suprised, these shirts did nothing for his body.  
I then reach his leather belt, weakened and falling apart after years of use and I make a mental note to but him another one as I open the belt and slide it from his jeans, taking it off completely and throw it to the floor with a smile and he starts to look impatient.  
"What, you said nice and slow" I say  
"I meant the fuckin, not getting to it" He says and I smile.  
God this man had a way with words that send me crazy.  
My pants were soaked and I swear my leggings might just be too.  
I undo the button and notice his fly is already down and smirk.  
"Up" He suddenly orders and I oblige without question, I stand up as he impatiently pulls his trousers and boxers down past his dick and it springs up ready to be taken by me. I smile as Daryl sits back down, pulling me with him.  
I grab the setee at the back of his head and grind again and he hisses.  
"Take them things off fore I rip em off!"  
"That an offer" I ask hoping he would but he glares at me and I pout and mumble a fine and lean up, pulling them down and I pull my right leg out, as soon as my pussy was on show Daryl pulls my hips on to him and I yelp in surprise and he smirks and I kiss him, wiping that stupid smirk off his handsome face.  
His tongue enters my mouth and I allow it happily, tasting the pickles on his tongue, It's a good job I have an unhealthy relationship with those things and love em.  
I moan into his mouth as his dick slides between my lips, rubbing me in delicious ways.  
I tease him until I can't take much more and lean up slightly till he's at my entrance and kiss him harder as I push down on to him.  
He pants and I hiss loudly at how fucking amazing he feels inside of me and I push all the way down getting used to his size.  
I rock back and forth, not too fast yet not too slow and I get a rhythm going as he holds on to my hips tightly again and our lips break apart from not being able to concentrate and breathe properly.  
I clench my muscles and his hips snap and I chuckle and his eyes snap open and he glares at me and I roll my eyes and keep grinding.  
His right-hand wonders up my stomach and grasps my breast, he squeezes and tweaks my nipples slightly sending me crazy.  
I move a little faster selfishly looking for my own release because if he carried on twisting and pulling my nipple like that I could explode any minute.  
Daryl realized how much he was affecting me and put his full attention on my nipple as he looked into my face, I get embarrassed and look away as I bite my lip but he pulls my face to him.  
"I wanna see ya when ya come!" He breathes and there it is, I explode around him as a wave of pleasure swallows me up like an ocean wave. I'm gone, putty on top of him as I moan and clench, gripping his head and panting into his neck.  
"Fuck that was incredible" I pant and he glares at me and I realise I wasn't finished when I clung to him looking away, making his show end that little bit faster.  
His eyes go dark and my pussy pulses around him, getting excited at his glare.  
He picks me up slightly and we turn and he falls on top of me.  
"Thought ya wanted me to do the work?" I ask still trying to catch my breathes  
"Someone didn't do as they were fucking told" He says angrily  
"Fuck" I moan out load at his words and he enters me fast and hard, I forget I was even worried about his rib as his dick entered my pussy nice and hard, Pain mixed with pleasure as he hit my womb and I grip on to his shirt, annoyed I couldn't see him without it.  
Daryl found his release within minutes and then we're a tangled sweaty mess for another 5 minutes afterwards.

Daryl's slumped to the side of me and my arms under his head, my other leaning to the floor over the sofa and I look to Daryl to see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and I smile and notice how close I am to him with what little room the settee provided and how I had my arm under his head  
"Knew ya liked ta cuddle" I tease and he looks at me, almost a smirk playing on his face  
"Ya wish, now move, need ta piss" He says and I frown and we both get up.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl actually stayed that night, he practically passed out anyway. Ghost didn't join me, choosing to stay downstairs with the hunter. I didn't actually mind though.

Waking up I just lie in bed for a few minutes thinking of last night.  
we had sex, again but it was different this time. Daryl was usually so primal and usually it just happened but last night was confusing me. We talked about it instead of just diving on one another, it was almost intimate. Did Daryl Dixon do intimate?

The feeling I had in my stomache when I saw him watching telly lying across my sofa that morning when I walked downstairs and saw he was still there I couldn't put a name too, it was a mixture of dread and maybe hope?  
he hasn't ran away like he usually does but how do I act? What do I say? Things felt almost different now.

  
"Wondered when you'd appear, starvin!" He says with a cheeky grin and I scoff. Ok maybe I'm just over thinking things. Things were the same, we were the same. So he didn't fuck ya so hard it hurt to walk, doesn't mean we're fucking dating! I tell myself before sticking the kettle on and feeding my dog.

 

That afternoon as I lie across the settee that was now free of the hunter eating out of a cereal box my phone rings.  
I pick it up without looking at the caller ID, a bad habit of mine and hear a deep voice on the other end, a voice I recognised in a heartbeat.  
"Do me a favour and get ma brother ta pick me up will ya?" Daryl says sounding extremely angry and annoyed.  
"Pick you up from where?" I ask confused  
"The fuckin auto repair place in town" he huffs  
"You been in an accident?" I ask alarmed

"No just, get im' ta hurry will ya!" he orders and I get up off the sofa and grab my keys and jacket.  
"I'll be there in 10" I say  
then put my phone down and head out the door.  
I get Deja vu pulling up to the repair shop for when I was last here with Merle, these Damn Dixon's.

Daryl's stood outside tokeing on a half smoked roll up when I exit my car and walk over to him.  
"What happened?" I ask curiously. He looked angry  
"Breaks were acting dodgy so dropped by, good job I did too"  
"What's happening with your truck?" I ask  
"Gotta come pick it up in a couple days when tha new breaks have been put in" he says and I frown knowing that don't come cheap.  
"How much that cost ya?"  
$250"  
"Ouch"  
"Why I wanted Merle ta come get me n not you!" He says harshly but I refrain from glaring knowing I'd be a bit pissy too if my car decided to play up.  
"Why you need Merle?" I ask breaking the tense silence  
"Only made $160 from ma catches, need his fucking drug money ta pay the rest" he says and I bite ny lip.  
"I have 120 in my bank, I'll go get it out" I say turning around only for my arm to get grabbed and I get spun round to Daryl glaring down at me.  
"I don't want ya fucking help Hay, get my brother!" he orders and I sigh  
"It'll be quicker and easier for me to pay now and Merle can just give me the money when we get back!" I say but that only made him look angrier  
"Get Merle!"  
I yank my arm out of his grasp of my upper arm and storm off towards my car and drive away.  
was I fuck driving back and getting Merle, that man probably had no money anyway and I'd only worry being sat at home.

"Fuck woman?!" Daryl says opening my car door before I even kill the engine when I get back to the repair shop  
"Merle's unreliable and it's faster if I pay" I say not in the mood to argue  
"Why can't ya just fucking listen to me " He nearly yells, he looked like he was struggling to keep himself calm as I push past him out of the car.  
"Why are you so against me helping you?" I ask as we walk towards the garage  
"Cause I don't fucking need ya help!"  
"No you don't but I want to help!" I say and I was grateful he decided against arguing when we stepped inside the garage.

When the money was paid we both get in my car and Daryl was just flat out ignoring me so the ride to Daryl's was filled with angry silence. When I pull up Daryl climbs out the car slamming the door behind him.

These fucking Dixon's and their anger issues!

I follow him into his house if he wanted me to or not but as he flung the door open and left it I took it as an invitation, closing the old thing behind me.

"Merle!" Daryl's deep voice echoed through the empty house and Daryl stormed up the stairs as I look around. The old grey, once white 3 seater was crooked in the middle of the room. The scratched wooden coffee table full of empty beer bottles and cans. Their small box tv was put on top of pizza boxes for height and the ashtray was overflowing.

"Fuck is he? Don't even look like he came home last night" he huffs walking back into the living room.

"Told you he's unreliable" I say crossing my arms as Daryl paces. He throws me a death glare and I roll my eyes.

"Just sit down and calm down!" I say pissed off at his attitude. He stomps up to me, glaring at me as he gets in my face.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Trucks fucked and that stupid fucker I call a brother ain't even around!" Daryl steps back when he's finished and I'm secretly grateful, as hot as Daryl can be when he was in a mood I knew right now was not a good time to rile him up for my own pleasure, don't think I've seen the man this riled up before. He must love that truck, God help us all if anything ever happened to that damn crossbow of his.

"Fuck you need your brother for anyway?" I question as Daryl sits down looking fed up and I step forward.

"Fuck ya think smartass, ta pay you back!"

He rubs his hands over his face and I hide my sympathy for the man and decide my words won't help so instead I'd let my mouth work in making him feel better in another way.

Daryl opens his eyes as I kneel in front of him. As I pull his legs apart and shuffle forward he sits up more, pulling back.

"Fuck ya doin?" he asks and I give him a look to say 'you know exactly what I'm doing' his eyes narrow at me in a questioning way and I unbuttoned and zipped his pants.

His eyes never left mine as I yanked them down and moved his boxers releasing his cock from its confinement.

His eyes roll back slightly and close as I take ahold of him, rubbing him till he's hard in my hand.

He mouths a breathy 'fuck' as his head hits the back of the sofa and I smile, my hand movements getting faster. I look down to the throbbing dick in my hand as I use my thumb to spread the pre-come and decide enough of this, I wanted him in my mouth, to suck and taste him, to feel his thick seed coat my throat and to watch him as he comes undone.

He gasps as my tongue licks up his shaft and I look up to him innocently. His hand grasps my hair and I smile before taking him into my mouth. I hear his head connect with the sofa again and I grasp his thighs as I push down on his hard member, seeing how far I can go. Once I'm confident I can take most of him in without gagging I move faster. His grip on my hair tightens as I pump. When I come up for air a few minutes later Daryl growls, Fuck do I love it when he makes that sound. I swirl my tongue around his head in circular motions to apologize before fully taking him into my mouth again.

 

This time though Daryl's hand loosens my hair and he grabs the back of my head, forcing me down deeper onto him, faster and it takes all I have to loosen my throat and take the man. I swallow around him so not to choke and he pants so I do it again. Suddenly my heads yanked back and I take a breath and wipe my mouth smiling up at him.

He stands up, yanking me up with him and I know I won't get the pleasure of tasting his cum today.

"Off" he says, his sex coated gravelly voice causing instant arousal, not that his pants of breath wasn't arousing enough when I had him in my mouth.

Daryls pants and boxers are at his ankles in a second and he watches me impatiently as I pull my jeans and panties down. I just have time to step out of them as Daryl grabs me, pushing me over the arm of the sofa with my bare ass in the air.

I feel his body behind me, the heat radiating from him. His big hands grip my hips as he slides the head of his penis between and up my lips. I exhale loudly and grip the settee.

He rubs against me a few more times, coating himself in my juices before brutally forcing entry inside of me, he stays deep inside of me, letting me get used to the deepness and size of him. Once I'm comfortable I push back into him to let him know. His grip on my hips tighten and his hips move. 

He's movements aren't as fast as I expected, like he was testing the waters but even at his steady pushes I was still moaning at the pleasure he was causing. Doggy was always my favourite as it aided in deeper thrusts. 

Then his movements got faster, the sound of skin slapping skin deafening out my cries and moans. His fingers were sure to leave bruises on my skin with how tight his hold is, keeping me securely in place so I couldn't even push back into him so instead I clench my muscles around him gaining a gasp and his thrusts to get faster. 

I bury my head in his sofa unable to do anything else as I moan into it, the settee muffling my yells.

"Oh Fuck girl" Daryl gasps as his movements slow slightly. I relax my body looking for my own release. Daryl was close, I could tell and he can think again if he's cumin before me.

I lean slightly, grabbing Daryl's hands on my hips and gasp at the new angle. With a few more thrust I can feel my orgasm vastly approaching.

I gasp as my orgasm sweeps through my body and hold onto the sofa for dear life. Daryl gives a final thrust at my gasp and he leans forward wrapping his arms around my stomach, practically lifting my limp body as he empties himself inside of me.

We're both panting heavily, the silence too quiet after the noise we just made. Daryl's arms didn't move from being wrapped around my stomach after he lowered me and he rested his forehead on my sweaty back.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl slams notes onto my coffee table after waltzing through the back door unannounced after a few days without seeing or hearing from the man.

I look from the TV to the pile of money then up to Daryl.

"What's that?" I ask 

"The money I owe ya"  I roll my eyes. I wasn't accepting his money.

He caught my eye roll and his eyes warned me not to fuck around but when did I ever heed his warnings.

"First drinks on you then" I say hiding my smile 

"Ya mean first drinks on you!" he says matter of factly

"I don't want your money, Dixon!" I say flatly and he looks at me, his eyes angry.

"Well, you're fucking having it, like it or not!" 

I roll my eyes and his hand reaches down and yanks my chin up to face him, catching me by surprise.

"Stop rolling ya damn eyes woman!" he glares and I glare right back, pulling my chin from his hand.

"Pisses me off" he admits quietly and I smile.

"I'll stop rolling my eyes if you take that bloody money away from me" 

"I'll take that money when ya stop fucking jogging" He mutters and I frown at him, that wasn't happening!

We have a stare off for a few seconds, he looked bloody determined.

"God you're stubborn" I mutter rolling my eyes purposely and I look back to the telly ignoring him when suddenly I'm being grabbed and pushed down on my settee with Daryl kneeling over my hips looking proud of himself.

"If I gotta fuck ya silly just so y'all accept it I will" he warns like it's a threat and I smirk.

"That your fantasy or something? Want me to act like a hooker so you can pay me when you're done?" I tease

His eyes squint for a second and I'm not sure if he wanted to laugh or yell.

"If that's what it takes for ya to accept that damn money" he says peering down at me and I suddenly get a great idea and smile.

"Make ya a deal"

Daryl narrows his questioning eyes at me and chews on his bottom lip

"Whoever comes first gets the money"

Daryl laughs at my proposition, a confident smile playing on his lips 

"No foreplay, just sex" I say 

He still looks confident 

"Knew ya were wet for me" he teases and I smirk as he gets to work removing my jeans.

In a matter of minutes were both naked from the waist down, Daryl's hard cock is rubbing deliciously between my lips.

Daryl's peering down at me as I stare up at him. No kisses, no touches but his eyes, showing nothing but confidence is enough to make me want to beg for him inside of me.

My lips part in a gasp as I feel the head of his cock just push inside my entrance. Enough to just feel good but leaving me wanting more.

Daryl gives a dark confident smile as I bite my lip beneath him and he closes his eyes and slowly pushes inside of me. I gasp and my arms fling over his shoulders and I grab the back of his neck pulling him closer to me.

His hips move slowly at first, cherishing each thrust. I wrap my legs behind the back of his knees and pull him in, his cock slamming into me hard. I moan and Daryl gasps at my impatient movement and he gets the hint driving into me hard. 

His teeth find my neck as he pumps into me fast and hard. My breath gets faster and harsher as he fucks me at the angle I like.

His teeth stop their assault on my neck and I hear his quiet pants. I only wished this man could be more vocal in bed. I love to hear this man gasp pant and grunt.

His thrusts start to get deeper yet slower allowing me to control my breathing.

His arms slide under my armpits and his hands grip my shoulders making for deeper thrusts.

I curse loudly and push my pelvis up slightly and I open my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them.

Daryl's head was in the crook of my neck and although I couldn't hear his gasps I felt his hot breath on my neck.

I looked down. I fucking loved the sight of this man on top of me, his arse bare for me to admire. My eyes snap shut again as I feel myself getting close. I didn't want to win that money but fuck did I want this! I had no self control.

Suddenly as I bite my lip, ready to give myself to him I hear Ghost bark and Daryl stops all movement.

"Fuck, what?" I mutter pissed off and we both look to Ghost. He was asleep in the kitchen when Daryl arrived but now he was barking excitedly out the window as I hear a car pull up outside. 

"Shit, up!" I tell Daryl pushing him off of me and I get up off the sofa and pull my underwear on.

"The fuck? Who's here?" he asks pissed off as he's also pulling his boxers up over his boner.

"Stacy, fuck. I forgot she was on her way" I mutter quickly jumping into my jeans with speed. Daryl looks a lot calmer and grabs his pants.

"Hurry, leave out the back door" I say trying to flatten my hair as I hear the car door go and footsteps

"Ya ashamed o me or sumthin?" Daryl asks and I look at him 

"Yes!" I answer playfully and he death glares me

"Just go!" I say as the door knocks.

"Fuckin goin!" he mutters heading for my back door. 

I go to call him about him leaving the money but decide it's best I don't and wait for the sound of the back door before I answer the door to my friend.

 

"Hey" Stacy says as I hug her and let her in. "Just got up?" she asks smiling and she sits down, I almost smile. Poor Stacy. "Erm, no why" I ask sitting next to her 

"You haven't brushes your hair" she says playfully messing my hair up even more. "Oh yeah" I say smiling 

"So Hannah and Mark's at the game and Amanda's with her friend from work meeting some guy so I was like who's awesome and single that I can actually hang with then I thought of you" She says in an almost tease and I laugh.

I then think of Daryl. I still hadn't told my friends we were fucking and I wasn't sure why, I wasn't ashamed of him, far from it actually I was just ashamed at what we were doing. I'd never slept with a guy I wasn't going out with apart from Dom and we went out after that. I knew Daryl was too awkward, he'd never want a relationship with me, or anyone for that matter. I wondered if he'd ever had a girlfriend before. Doesn't help the last time we talked about Daryl was when we were all slagging him off when he made me cry at the bar.

I look at Stacy sat on her phone next to me. Should I tell her? She was the one that commented on his ass but then I remember how annoyed she sounded at Hannah and Amanda being with guys. Stacy always worried about being the only single one even though she was gorgeous, guess she needs to get out more, all she does is work.

"Still at war with your sexy neighbour?" she asks 

"Erm" was I?

"Is he single? Cause he's like, hot! Wouldn't mind asking him if we can swap numbers?" She asks with a smile looking up to me.

"Sure" I say smiling and she smiles and goes back to her phone.

Well so much for me telling Stace now.

"So, what you wanna do?"

 

Me and Stacy go out for pizza and I return home alone. I had been thinking about Daryl since I got back. He left annoyed, I know he did so I grab the money and head round Daryl's.

"Sorry sugartits but ya boyfriend ain't here" Merle teases as he answers the door. I roll my eyes "Where is he?"

"Hell if I know, stormed off soon as I got back, left his crossbow" 

"Why'd he storm off?" I ask worried and Merle smirks 

"Cause that boy can't take my crap" and I glare at him

"You're a shit brother Merle". I say walking away having a feeling where he might be. Merle just laughs and I start walking towards the pub.

When I finally get there I have to go inside to see if he's here as his truck was back at his house.

I was relieved to see him sat up the bar when I entered and I make my way towards him ignoring the wolf whistle from a man I'd never seen before. He regards me as I occupy the empty stool beside him. "What you want?" he asks looking back to his bottle of bud in his hands.

"Just wanted to make sure you know I was joking when I said I was ashamed of you earlier" I admit and he looks at me with a raised brow

"Like it matters" he says and I look at him closely trying to read him. He looked annoyed but he wasn't expressing any hate towards me, maybe he didn't leave my house annoyed earlier and he's probably just pissed a his brother.

"You and Merle been arguing?" I ask and he gives me a look to say how the fuck do you know and I smile.

"Spoke with ya brother before I come here" he suddenly tenses. "What about?" he questions glaring at me and I feel like I'm in the wrong for talking to Merle.

"Just asked if you were in, he said ya left without ya bow, I asked why and he just said that you couldn't take his shit"  I admit and Daryl glares at nothing in particular.

"Here" I say pushing the money against the bar towards him and he looks from the money up to me.

"I don't want it Hay, it's your money,  what I owe ya so keep it" he sounded fed up so I give a small thankful smile and nod and take the money.

"Might as well get wasted then huh?" I say with a smile and he returns it, even if it is only small it's a start.

"You're really good at this!" I comment as I watch him play pool an hour later after about 4 drinks each.

He squints, licking his lips and lines up his shot. "I'm a good shot" He mutters potting his third ball in a row.

Its safe to say I had lost best of 3 on our second game, he wasn't even taking it easy on me.

We sit at a table and I order drink after drinks for us and I'd actually lost count of how many drinks we've poured down our throats. The more Daryl drank the more he loosened up, he was actually a lot of fun and we were having a laugh and even making sexual remarks and being a bit touchy every now and then.

I walk back into the main area of the bar after going to the bathroom to see Merle sat at the table with Daryl, ugh great!

"Speak of the devil and she may appear" Merle laughs as I take a seat. I give Merle a evil yet curious glare. "Talking about me?" I ask

"No, we weren't!" Daryl mutters glaring daggers at his brother, he wasn't in a good mood any more that's for sure. 

Merle laughs and gets up from sitting at the table. "You two love birds can go back to ya gay ass date, I'm outta here, yer makin me feel all giddy inside" he mocks shaking his hands then goes over to the bar.

Daryl's gripping his glass hard and I place my hand on his arm lightly and he flinches back instantly pulling away. "Why do you let him get to you?" I ask and Daryl looks at me coldly "I don't!" he mumbles then finishes off his drink and I sigh. "Ya ready?" he asks wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"What, we're leaving cause Merles here?" I ask and he looks at me and nods "Come on ain't got all day! Leave without ya if I have ta" he admits putting his leather vest on. "What the fuck?" I asked pissed off "So because your brother's here you can't have fun?" I question angrily. He doesn't answer, just looks at me impatiently

"Fuck this I'm getting us more drinks" I say getting up from my seat and throwing back the last of my absinthe feeling very over my limit. "Fuck ya then" Daryl mumbles and heads for the pub door. "Leaving so soon?" Merle says walking over to us, pint in hand.

"Screw you Merle" Daryl says and merle laughs. "Aww come on now brother, don't be like that, let's play pool huh? Or have you played enough for today?" He asks licking his bottom lip and wiggling his eyebrows. Daryl opens the pub door and as I step forward to follow Daryl he looks back at us. I'm almost too scared to follow him with the glare he had. Merle's laughter was loud in my ear and he grabs me. His arm around my back and his hand on my arse "I'll keep ya girlfriend entertained why ya go have ya period" Merle teases. Daryl looks at Merle's hand on my ass then leaves the pub and Merle laughs again.

I pull  away from him and glare at him. "Fucks your problem?" I ask and he laughs "Just screwin with the boy is all" he says and I can see how large his pupils are.

"Why do you have to do that to him?" 

"Pfft, Darlena knows I'm messin" 

"No he doesn't!" I say grabbing my coat. Merles eyes narrow at me making it obvious I've pissed him off. 

"I only asked if he's enjoying his date and if ya fuck him good, he's the fucking awkward one! Guy never had a girlfriend fore he's that fucking awkward" Merle says with a laugh then downs some of his beer.

"You think his awkwardness is the reason he's never had a girlfriend? It's you! You make his life a living hell Merle" I yell angrily not careing the men on the next table are stareing

"That's it you blame me for how fucked up he is darlin" he shouts back as I open the pub door and go after Daryl


	17. Chapter 17

The cold hit me as soon as I left that damn pub. The fresh air wasn't helping me as I slowly made my way down the long curved road towards our houses. It feels like I've been walking forever when I finally come to Daryl's and yet it's only a 5-minute bloody walk from his house. 

His house is pitch black and I only notice Daryl sat at his door because of the light at the end of his cigarette.

I walk up to him and sit beside him, nudging his leg and pulling the collar of my jacket hoping it would give me more warmth.

"You ok?" 

"Fuckin fine!"

I sigh at his answer "You know what I don't get?" I look at Daryl but he's just lookin. At the floor "I don't get why you live your life hidden in the shadows of your brother, no matter how you live your life Merle's gonna criticize ya" I say surprised that my drunken mind was allowing sentances that made sense. 

Daryl takes his last drag before flicking the bud away and stays quiet still not looking at me. 

"So what we hang out, what's it to Merle?" I push wanting him to say something. He looks at me, still angry. "Fuck you care anyway? You're just the neighbour that opens her legs" he mutters which pisses me off. I stand up and look down at him. 

"I'm just trying to fucking help you! So what Merle comments on this fucked up friendship that we have, hell at the moment you're acting so fucking childish anyway" I mutter, a million things running through my head I couldn't even remember where I was meant to be going with this. "I mean, what am I to you Daryl, just something to Fuck when you need a release?" I question and I kick his booted foot and he looks up to me then stands up and glares at me. 

"What else would you fucking be? I don't do girlfriends sweetheart, hugs and fucking kisses, roses and sweet talk so go find another man to charm" he says in my face. 

"Who says I want to be your fucking girlfriend? I fucking hate you half the time I mean listen to yourself! You're an ass and I feel sorry for the bitch that gets stuck with you unless you're just gonna carry on following your brother, in that case you'll know nothing but whores and die before you reach 40! Hell I don't even know how old you are! 

"I ain't nothing like him bitch! You don't know shit about me!" he says getting right in my face so I have to push him back 

"I know everything I need to know to know that you're a fucking pussy! Scared to do what you want to do, scared Merle'l disapprove, I know it's you that acts the eldest, feedin him, paying the bills, I know you had a shitty upbringing and you're awkward as hell and deep down I know you're only being a dick to me cause I'm a woman! You're probably scared to get close" I take a breath look up to him. He'd taken a step but his fist was clenched and he still looked pissed off.

"And I know you're lit and need your space so, I dunno just fucking text me when you're sober" I mutter giving up. My head and heart hurt. Daryl had hurt me and I didn't want it to show, I just leave before I start to cry. 

I start to walk away and get halfway down his drive when he calls my name. I stop and look back at him. He doesn't look as angry as he did a minute ago and he brings his eyes up to meet mine. 

I sigh, whatever he wanted to say he couldn't. I turn around and walk home, refusing to look back even when I hear him kick his bin and slam his front door. 

I let out a relieved sigh when I enter the warmth of my house. I kick off my boots and climb into bed grateful Ghost has warmed it up for me.

In the morning, I wake with a hangover from hell and only drag my arse out of bed because I was dehydrating and had a nasty taste in my mouth. 20 minutes later I'm sat in bed with a couple pieces of toast and an earl grey tea going over everything that was said last night when my phone guess off. I look at the screen to see a text from Daryl, opening it up I read. 

"I'm 29"

I laugh and Ghost looks at me like I'm mental. Was that Daryl's way of apologizing? I woke up knowing he was forgiven, no matter what that man does or says I'd always miss him and forgive him and it's right then that I realize I'm in love with Daryl Dixon.

I felt the need to talk to him, make sure he's ok and I knew I really wanted to see him.

"I'm sorry too" I reply and when my toast was eaten I get a reply 

"Scares me how well ya know me" he replies and it brings a wide smile to my face. So I was right, it was his way of apologizing. 

I think of something, something to see if he really was sorry and if he had listened to me thought I wasn't going to get my hopes up and told myself to expected the worst. 

"Merle in?" I ask 

"Yea, why?"

"Wanna have really loud sex?"

That was it, the big question. Will he stop letting his brother get to him and criticize him and does he actually care a little about me? 

"Doors open, be quiet comin in tho, Merles asleep" he replies and I can't wipe the smile Off my face as I get ready.

"Even better" I reply before making my way over to the Dixon's. 

I sneak in as quietly as possible and enter Daryl's bedroom. He's Sat on the side of his double bed In his boxers and a white vest top smoking a roll up. "Hey" I say closing the door behind me and sit next to him 

"Mornin" he says looking at me, no smile, it's almost like he's trying to read me so I give a small happy smile. "So, you sure about this?" I ask not wanting to cause another argument between the brothers. Daryl nods biting his lip, it was actually cute and I find myself smiling again. 

"Everything ya said" he says looking down to his hands as he holds a petrol lighter between them "Was right" he admits then he looks up to me and I'm shocked he's admitting this to me. "Merle'l always be an ass, he ain't changin so why can't I" he says and I kinda feel proud of him, it's about time he lived his life how he wanted. He takes 2 quick drags from his smoke then puts it out and places his lighter down and looks at me. He's chewing on his bottom lip, he wants to say something.

"I know Daryl, you're sorry! I'm sorry too. No more drinking for a while so, we having sex or what?" I ask causing a smirk from the man 

"Knew there was a reason I fuck ya" he says pulling me onto his lap, my legs bent each side of his. He pulls them so I'm sat on him, my legs flat and I cross my ankles behind his back and smile at him. "Yeah, and why's that?" I question 

"That smart ass mouth o yours" he says and I laugh and lean in to kiss him. It feels like it's been forever since I kissed the man, I've missed it. The kiss starts slow with just lips and I knot my fingers in his earlobe length hair. As soon as his tongue enters my mouth I'm instantly wet for him. The kiss soon turned heated and I can feel his cock harden through his boxers. Knowing I was coming just for sex I came prepared wearing a skirt with no underwear. I rub up against his hard member and gasp. Daryl takes that opportunity to bite my lip before taking my lips with his again. I continue rubbing when Daryl pulls back from the kiss, his eyes amused as his right hand slowly trails up the inside of my thigh and ghosts over my bare shaven pussy and he smiles. He rubs his finger up my slit feeling how wet he makes me then as he travels down my lips he slides his finger inside of me and I gasp clinging to him and he smirks. His thumb then swirls my clit and I can't stop the moans as he pumps his finger inside of me, going from swirling his thumb to pressing. It feels amazing. I hold on his shoulders as his left hand holds my back and I rest my head on his shoulder. When a second finger enters I grip and let out a loud moan. Merle was sure to wake up before Daryl had his dick in me at this rate though neither of us gave a fuck as I didn't bother holding back my moans. Within minutes I could feel my orgasm approaching. "Daryl, I'm close" I gasp. "Let it out" Daryl whispers and oh boy do I let it out. Curse word after curse work as I ride his fingers. I go limp on top of him and cherish afterglow feeling amazing as my pussy pulses around his fingers.

"Can't a man fucking sleep round ere, get a fucking motel less ya gonna bring tha party in here" Merle yells from the landing then bangs Daryl's door before stomping downstairs and I laugh and Daryl actually smiles. 

"Your turn" I say and Daryl raises his eyebrows as his dick pokes me and I smirk. I climb off of him and kneel between his legs. I grab the elastic of his boxers and Daryl leans on his hands and lifts his body allowing me to pull the offensive piece of clothing from him. Stealing his boxers and burning them all sounds like a great idea, I liked the thought of a commando Daryl at all times. I lick my lips looking at his hard cock, glistening with pre-cum. I look up into Daryl's eyes as I put him in my mouth. His eyes are burning into mine as I start moving on his large cock, not taking my eyes off him. Daryl's eyes finally close after a few more bobs and he leans back, leaning on his elbows and tilts his head back and I concentrate on my head movements. I grab the base of his shaft with my right hand to help and move in time with my mouth.

He grips his quilt beneath him and I listen to his breaths, it hitches now and then but I love it more when he curses. After a few minutes, he looks at me and I meet his eyes again seeing nothing but lust in those blue irises of his. Fuck he looked hot like that and I found myself getting turned on again under his gaze. 

He swallows a lump and his eyes close as I start moving a little faster, ignoring the dull ache in my jaw. 

"Shit m' close" he warns and I smile around him and keep up the speed I have going.

He moans, he actually fucking moans and my pussy clenches at the sound. It's was fucking hot!

He then lets out a breathy "Fuck" as he spills his creamy white cum down my throat. I swallow as much as possible, cherishing the taste and I lick his cock clean and wipe my lips with my thumb as Daryl watched me. He tasted salty yet sweet. I look up to him to see him staring at me, a look I couldn't quite place though it was intense.

I hold back my need to burp and swallow, his taste still strong on my tongue and he was all I could smell. 

He pulls me up and yanks me back on to his lap like we were earlier though my knees bent either side of him. "That was fucking sexy! " he huffs out and I find myself blushing as I laugh. It was the closest to a compliment I've had so far. "You taste good Dixon" I compliment back and his eyes narrow slightly and he bites down on his lip. "Whenever you wanna do that again, you do it" he says in an almost demanding way and I smile. "You make it sound like you've never had a blowjob before" I tease winding my fingers into his hair I love so much. "You know I have" he says making me think back to the time on his sofa downstairs. "Just never. . ." he looks down and shrugs leaving me confused for a few minutes. "What? ... You never had a girl swallow ya come before?" I ask and he looks down embarrassed answering my question. "Then there'll be plenty more where that came from" I say and he smiles still not looking at me. I found myself wondering if he'd had a blowjob from another woman before, surely he must have? Though I knew I wasn't about to ask him. I know he'd never had a girlfriend, Merle had said but by the way Daryl fucked and touched me it was clear he wasn't a virgin as he knows exactly how to please a woman. Would some girl he'd bring home suck him off or did they just fuck? 

"S'wrong?" Daryl questions looking at me bringing me out of my thoughts and I wondered how long I'd just been sat there pondering his sex life before I had met him. I then realise his right hands under my top drawing random patterns onto my skin on my back softly and I was soothing and nice. I smile down at him. "Nothing" absolutely nothing!

Daryl patted my back after I stared at him thinking how much I'm actually falling for that damn red neck. I climbed off him and pulled myself together. I was too busy in my own head to realize Daryl start to get uncomfortable, realizing just how intimate we both were. Me on his lap playing aimlessly with his hair as he stroked my back. It was so unlike the both of us but it felt right. It was a shame I didn't realize how much I enjoyed being close to the man until I was away from him. 

Daryl had a morning of hunting and he said goodbye and jumped in the shower as I went downstairs to leave. Least he said bye this time


	18. Chapter 18

"Amanda I need your help!" I exclaim over the phone after I had gotten back from the weird yet pleasurable morning with Daryl.

Amanda laughed knowing from my tone of voice it was a girl problem.

"Babe your timing couldn't be worse I've literally just arrived at work" 

I sigh overly annoyed and she laughs. 

"I'm only doing 12 till 6 though so I can come straight from work as long as you can supply food?" she asks 

"Sounds good, I'll cook your favourite"

"Awesome, so I'll see you around quatre to 7?"

"Alright girl, what's up!" Amanda asks as soon as she parks her arse on my settee.  
I sit beside her and face her, my legs crossed and she does the same.  
"I'm in love" I admit, albeit a bit too quickly and without thinking my words through. maybe I should have just started with 'I like my neighbour?' either way the look of shock on Amanda's face made me cringe knowing she was about to question me and want every little dirty detail and she does and I deliver the juicy details quite happily. by the end of it Amanda's looking at me like I'm crazy.  
"So he's a good fuck, clearly and I ain't gonna lie I now want to sleep with him" she admits causing me to laugh "But he treats you like shit!" she says, her hands out in a wtf way and her face scrunched up. "I mean yeah I get the angry sex is great but... love? it's just weird" she shrugs and I sigh  
"Did you not listen when I told you about him taking me to the lake and how fun he is? there's a nice side to him and I know his whole demeaner is just a front. he's really not a bad person" I admit and Amanda eyes me "Trust you to fall for mister complicated" she says and I smile  
"If you do want to see his fun and kind side you're gonna have to stop being a mouthy bitch too ya know!" Amanda points out to me and I smile  
"I know. I did it at first because I hated him then just carried on cause he's fucking hot when he's angry" I admit and she laughs.  
"You're a strange girl" I nod agreeing "So what about Stacy, she wants his number" I admit biting my thumb. I really didn't want to hurt my friend.  
"Are you kidding! just tell her he's yours and that she'll have to fight you for him" she says with a laugh and I smile "Seriously" I say and Amanda rolls her eyes.  
"Were all meeting Saturday, I've just decided and you're telling the girls your sex buddies with Daryl. Stace will understand and be happy for you, honest!'"  
I believed Amanda and my talk with her really did help.

That night I get a text from said man who's taking residence in my brain.  
'Goin huntin for the weekend with Merle, uncle Jess n our pop. Think Ghost'll wanna come?'  
I'm surprised at first. his uncle and his dad? it's the first I'd ever heard of them. but ignoring that for now I think of Ghost. Will he be ok around 2 strangers? I shouldn't see why not but didn't his dad beat him? I didn't trust that man being around my dog one bit.  
"I'm putting the kettle on if u wanna come round so we can talk about it?'  
his reply is ' what's tha ta talk bout? just huntin'  
I roll my eyes  
"Just come round Daryl, please?'  
'Be round in 10 then' he replies and I smile and have a quick tidy up. Ghosts barks warn me Daryls close and as soon as I open the door Ghosts running up to the man.  
"Don't trust me with ya dog for a weekend?" he asks walking into the kitchen to me as I'm stiring our coffees.  
"I do, it's ya family I don't trust" I admit though I smile as I hand him my drink hoping my distrust towards his dad wouldn't hurt him. he scoffs  
"Jess is good, ya have ma word. I'll keep Ghost close, promise he won't leave my sight" he says as I join him Sat at the island.  
"Can you all hunt with a dog running round?" I ask and he looks to Ghost  
"He's a good hunter, he's quiet and stays back. while weapons are drawn he knows not ta pounce less I say so" my eyes widen at that, not dumb these hunters.  
"As long as he stays with you then that's cool" I admit with a smile then look to my dog currently sat at the man's legs under the island. looking back up to Daryl I find the man looking at me.  
"What?" I ask unsure on his stare  
"Nothin jus glad yer lettin him come" he says and I smile  
"I think heel enjoy it, thanks for asking. Merle ok with this?" I question  
"Yeah, he gave me the idea"  
"Shocker... so Merle said anything about his disrupted sleep the other day?" I brave and I see a small smile cross his lips before its gone again and he meets my eyes.  
"That dick had plenty ta say" I give him a curious glance and he rolls his eyes at my noisyness.  
"Told him I don't throw a fit everything he gets laid. He said some shit bout never fuckin the same girl twice so I just accused tha prick o bein jealous, ain't spoke bout it since" Daryl admits looking proud of himself and I laugh  
"He's such an ass!"

We enjoy the next few minutes in silence just sipping our drinks and enjoying each other's company.  
"So... bout the other day" Daryl says after a moment of watching me fussing Ghost. I look up to him unable to hide the blatant smile on my face.  
"We didn't finish what we started" I raise an eyebrow  
"No we didn't! seems someone would rather hunt" I tease and he smirks  
"Sure bout that?" he questions and I smile again.  
"Pretty sure!"  
"Then you'd be wrong!"  
we smile at each other.  
"I'd need to see proof Mr. Dixon," I say crossing my arms gaining a small chuckle from the man.  
"Proof huh? I'll show ya proof!" he says standing up and I can no longer act serious as he walks over to me and swivels my stool so I'm faceing him and I laugh.  
His hand rest on the stool each side of me and he leans close to me, narrowing his eyes at me in a playfully threatening way.  
"I'm waiting!" I say and he smiles before grabbing me by my ass and he lifts me onto the island.  
His hands are gripping the back of my arse through my jeans and he smirks at me and now I'm the one narrowing my eyes at him.  
His hands slide down the denim to under my thighs and pulls my legs, wrapping them around his waist then his hands go straight back to my ass and I smile.  
"Don't like these jeans" He mutters and I smile looking down at them.  
"Whys that?" I ask curiously  
"Cause they're on" he says and I laugh  
"You better do something about tha-  
before I can finish I'm pulled off the island and planted steadily on my feet infront of the man. his hands go straight to my jeans button, undoing them in seconds before yanking them down. I step out of a leg and suddenly I'm being lifted again. I wince as my now uncovered ass hits the island and Daryls ripping the jeans off my other leg and they land on my kitchen floor.  
"Better?" I ask and he tilts his head to the side in a 'it'll do' way and I laugh and do what I wanted to when I saw him and pull his head to mine and kiss him. I remember, even though it's hazy that he said he don't do kisses and if the only times he will is when he's horny then well, I'd better take advantage of that!  
I can taste his coffee as his tongue swirls my own. I moan into his mouth when his hands pull on my ass, pulling me to the edge of the island and into his crotch and warm chest and broad shoulders. I instinctively wrap my legs around him, crossing them at his ass trying to pull him even closer. My hands grip his hips under his shirt and I smile at the feeling of skin under my fingers. his body's radiating warmth as he swallows my every sense. He smells like the pine of the trees and the damp earth of the forest. Thoughts melted as he pushed his hips into me. He was all I could feel and taste. this man was my drug and I wanted more and more of him.

My own fingers are fighting with his jeans button before I even thought about it. once that was open I pull his zip down making sure to brush my fingers over his erection under his boxers. he gasps and I lick his bottom lip. his eyes open and round on me. I smile and he glares before he pulls away from my mouth and grabs my t-shirt. I lift my arms up and he pulls it up and off and they join my jeans on the floor.  
"3 buttons?" I question as he goes for my neck. His tongue just connects with my skin before he's pulling back and looking at me. There was something in his eyes that stopped me going for his buttons on his shirt as we stared at each other. I really didn't want to ruin the moment and I cared for him so I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I smile. "Fine, just 2" I say and I slowly raise my hands to his top button giving him plenty of time to stop me but he doesn't.  
I wondered how Daryl would react to a compliment? he clearly needed to know how hot he is if he's too scared about showing some skin.  
He's still just looking at me warily when I undo his shirt buttons, great I totally killed the mood anyway. I grab ahold of his throbbing member and he takes a sharp breath.  
"I'm still waiting for this proof" I say hoping to get things moving again. my panties were soaked and I'm inpatient!  
He smirks, placing his hands on my hips and he goes for my throat again.  
"You'll get it!" he says before sinking his teeth into my skin. I gasp and pull him into me, grinding against his hard cock.  
I pull his head away from my neck to kiss him again as his hands leave my skin to free himself of his boxers as they, along with his jeans fall down to his ankles. he then pulls me closer, keeping his hands on my lower back and ass. His fingers slide under the string of my thongs and he grips my ass as he pushes his dick against my warm wet lips. his right hand then pulls back, pulling my thong with him. He lets it go causing it to snap back into place stinging my skin as it hits. I hiss and I can feel him smile through the kiss. A hole! I bite his lip as revenge though release it from my hold when I feel his fingers ghost over my skin, following the trail of my thong. he runs his middle finger very lightly down between my folds. not enough to part them and then he yanks the thin material aside. I feel him push the head of his cock into my lips, parting them and spreading my wetness. I pull away from the kiss, lean my head back and let out a small moan.  
Daryl's eyes are on me as he teases my pussy. just when I think he's going to push inside he pulls away and runs it back up and down.  
"Daryl" I moan and I feel his body vibrate as he laughs. the man's enjoying this. Fine I'll play if he wants to play.  
"You want me to beg?" I ask, pushing my pussy against him  
"Cause I won't!" I tease and his eyes narrow and now I'm the one smiling.  
"Think I can make ya beg for it" he says, his voice calm, confident.  
"Think you'll give up before then and ram that tasty cock inside of me" I purr and grab him by the back of his neck and bite him on his tattoo. his hips jolt and I pull him in, wrapping my legs tightly around him.  
"Just fuck me already, know ya want to" I tease and he chuckles but his grip on my hips tightens.  
"Ya gonna say please?" he asks running his finger back to my pussy and he rubs circles into my clit with his thumb as he pushes his cock into my entrance, just an inch. my pussy clenched around him and I let out a 'fuck' as my body jolts against his body.  
I lean my head into his chest unable to concentrate on the biting.  
"Ya like that? I can make it a whole lot better!" he promises and Fuck do I wanna beg, yell please repeatedly till he rams his length inside of me. I let out a few gasps and pants but hold my tongue. I push my pussy into him but he pulls back, placing his free hand on my stomach, damn this man!  
"nu uh" he says and I want to kick him but instead I whine pathetically and he chuckles.  
"Tell me what you want girl" he says moving his cock back then back in again, barely pushing inside.  
"You know what I want" I say biting my lip and looking up to him. he blinks down at me, his features just as pained as mine, he was also having a hard time resisting.  
I huff in defeat and look into his eyes.  
"Please!" I beg and he rams home instantly and I cry out a strangled yell and grip his shoulders as he grabs my hips and thrust hard, keeping up a fast pace.  
This was exactly what I needed after the other day. my vibrator has nothing on this man, hell I might even throw the shit thing out.  
my orgasm builds a lot faster than I was used to and I'm soon writhing and jolting in his arms as his cock assaults my pussy. my eyes sting from how powerful my orgasm was and I can do nothing but cling to him as it takes over my body.  
I finally release my death grip on the man as he pants a fuck into my hair and his thrusts turn animalistic and selfish as he grips my body and releases his cum inside of me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asks zipping up his pants as I look at my hand, still half naked sat atop my kitchen island   
"Think I broke my hand" I say trying to bend my fingers but I couldn't. He laughs and places his hands on mine. bending my fingers with one hand as the other held it. I wince but my fingers bend.  
"Not broken" he says letting go and I smile and attempt to bend them myself.   
Daryl passes me my top and I put it on and jump down from the unit.   
As I'm buttoning up my jeans Daryl lights up a fag and heads for my couch and I find myself smiling wide. He hasn't left so he clearly wants to spend time with me before he goes on his weekend hunting trip. Hell it was only Wednesday.

"So what time you leaving on Saturday?" I ask half hour later as we're sat on my settee drinking coffees and watching telly.   
"Leavin Friday afternoon so we can get out their early Sat mornin"   
"So what time you gonna come get Ghost?"   
Daryl shrugs and looks at the guy sat at our feet. "Round 3 or 4" he admits and I nod   
"So you'll be gone for like practically 3 day's" I say  
He looks at me, his eyebrows raised. yeah he wasn't stupid and knew exactly what I was getting at.   
"So" he says, a small grin gracing his lips.  
"Sooo, we should make the most of it" He smirks "Jee girl ain't like I'll be gone all week" I frown and he laughs   
"And I thought guys were the hornyer ones" he says looking back to CSI   
"With your looks and skills a girl can't help herself" I brave and look at him waiting for his reaction though he doesn't look at me while he speaks  
"Ain't nothin special bout me"  
"Pfft, I'm serious Daryl, you're damn good with those fingers and.. well" he looks at me. he looks amused.  
"Ya just sayin that cause I'm the only guy that'd fuck ya that's close" he teases and I smile.  
"Merle's always trying to get in my pants, could fuck him if I really wanted, all it would take is a text" I say and Daryl smiles  
"He fucks anything with a pair o tits!" he admits and I shake my head at the thought and we both laugh.  
"So ya sayin I'm good at pleasing ya girl?" Daryl asks and I nod   
"Ain't nothin compared to that mouth a yours, definitely having a blow job before I go" he says and I laugh   
"A good bye blow job, I like it" I tease and he nudges me and we smile at each other before Daryl shakes his head and looks back to the telly.  
Daryl leaves once CIS is finished and I lock the door behind him and me and Ghost go to bed as I had work.

After my shower at the gym when my shift was over I go to my locker. once I'm changed and ready I leave to see I've had a missed call from Hannah so I text her.  
'Was at work sweet, what's up?'  
As I'm driving I don't check my phone till I've fed Ghost and sat down and I see I had 2 texts.  
The first from Hannah   
'Just wanted to let you know Amanda wants us to meet at the mall on Saturday in that bubble tea cafe x'  
'Okie doke :) what time? x'  
I then open up my other text which is from Daryl from just a few minutes before I got home.  
'You in?'  
I reply a simple 'yeah' and pour myself the last glass of orange juice and I text Hannah until Daryl knocks.  
"How was work?" he asks coming in and taking his usual seat on my sofa as Ghost tries to lie on his lap although he's too big for it.   
"Shit!. how was your day of doing fuck all?" I mock sitting besides him and fussing my attention whore dog.   
"Shit! Merle's friends been there since I got back, glad ta escape em" he admits   
"All your round for? to escape Merle and his friends" I tease and he nudges me   
"Nah, ya also make a killer coffee and have decent tv"   
"Ha thanks" I say nudging back but I'm smiling happy he wants to spend time with me as he could have just gone to the pub.  
"Got back? so where ya been?" I question. I couldn't help but be curious about this man. He glances at me   
"Can't say cause might have been a waste a time" he mutters and I look at him.  
"What? why won't you tell me?"   
"Ain't told anyone, not like Merle asks" he shrugs   
I couldn't pry from him where he's been today but I guess it was none of my business.  
"Ya at work tomorrow?" he asks. "Friday.. no" I say happily   
"Good cause ya ain't getting no sleep!" my eyes widen and he looks at me showing me he means business. "Now's who the horny one?" I ask and he smirks.

I was expecting to be jumped by the man but instead he asked if I'd eaten and started cooking for us both.   
I'm sat on my settee when he steps infront of me blocking my view from the telly. a plate in one hand and a hot mug in the other. I take them with a thank you and smell my drink. he's made me a coffee. I put it down then look at my plate. my stomach rumbling. he'd made me a bacon and sausage sandwich with ketchup.  
a minute later he's sat besides me with his own sandwich and drink.  
"That a'right?" he asks and I nod  
"Its perfect thank you"   
I didn't comment about him cooking, didn't want to make him feel less manly and we enjoy our food in silence.  
"I enjoyed that, next time you're hungry I don't mind lending you my kitchen, as long as you cook for me" I say taking his plate and he smiles. "Squirrel stew next time?" he asks and I shrug and he laughs   
"Fucks all that tea ya got?" he asks following me into the kitchen. "My Earl grey?" I ask walking back over to him and smile   
"Its the best tea on the planet!" I admit stopping right infront of him.  
"Ya really are a prissy bitch, ya got saucers n lil tea cups too" he teases and I laugh and playfully hit his chest.  
"You ever gonna stop bullying me?"  
"Nope!"  
"Then you better make it up to me"  
His eyebrows raise and I smile and before I know it I'm getting lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder and he's heading towards the stairs.  
"Which rooms yours?" he asks as we hit the landing and he's opening the door and throws me on my bed.  
"Ass" I yell as he turns the light on and closes the door.  
He takes the time to look around my messy bedroom and it hits me that Daryl's in my bedroom, hopefully soon in my bed.  
He eyes my Xbox and games and I smile. "Would you rather play with the Xbox than me?" I ask and he looks at me, nothing but need behind his eyes.  
"Hell no" he says walking up to me and going straight for my leggings. I wiggle out of them and Daryl takes my black panties off of me. he then tells me to lie down so I do and I get pulled to the edge of my double bed as Daryl kneels on the floor.  
"Fuck you doing?" I ask alarmed looking at him as he spreads my legs   
"Fuck it look like girl, just relax!"  
I lie back down and take a deep breathe. Fuck he's gonna eat me out. the thought of his tongue on my pussy made me even wetter for him. I'm grateful I showered after work earlier.  
I take a sharp intake of breath when his tongue touches me. it's warm and feels amazing. he runs the tip of his tongue up between my lips, opening me up to his greedy tongue. my eyes close as I concentrate on how good this feels.  
His hands slide round my sides and under my lower back as I put my legs over his shoulders.  
his tongue slowly licks up to my nub and he flicks it causing me to gasp. he flicks it a few more times and he has to grip me tightly to stop me writhing beneath him.   
Daryl then laps at me, catching my juices and hums. Fuck that was hot.   
His tongue then traces back up to my little bundle of nerves. He randomates from circling, flicking, pressing his tongue down and to sucking and it's sending me wild.  
"Don't hold back Hay, wonna hear ya" he says before blowing on my sensative skin and he brings 2 fingers into play.  
I buckle and moan as his fingers enter me. his fingers felt incredible with his tongue attacking my clit.   
I gasp a loud fuck as his fingers start to move inside of me, arching his fingers up.  
"I ever told you how fucking good you make me feel?" I question as I arch my back, gripping my blanket.  
"Nah, ya moans are enough" he says looking up to me. I gasp at just his words. I had to stop myself from telling him how much I fucking loved him.  
His lips connect with my skin as he lavished my hips with kisses, trailing his way down till he reaches my pussy. the anticipation is killing me till he finally reaches my clit again and plants a single kiss on it and pulls away. I moan as he pulls away and he chuckles, arching his fingers up more. I gasp and feel the sweat up my back.   
His speed increases and I moan as his tongue finds my clit again.  
"Close" I pant biting my lip and death gripping my blanket. his movements speed up slightly and I pull the man closer to me with my legs as my orgasm fills me with the pleasure only this man can bring me. I gasp, pant and crush the man's fingers as I cum around them and then go limp, dropping my legs from his shoulders on to the bed and Daryl removes his fingers.I'm panting heavily, unable to open my eyes.  
He rubs his cum covered fingers up my pussy, coaxing me in my own cum and I moan at how sensitive I am afterwards. my pussys still pulsing when he runs his tongue where his fingers just were. licking my pussy clean of my own release.  
"Daryl" I moan trying to stop him   
"Uh huh?" he mumbles causing his tongue and mouth to vibrate around me and I gasp.   
Fuck me this man is a God. I'm already craving another orgasm.  
His stubble brushes against me as he sucks my clit dry and it was surprisingly nice and I push myself into him, wanting to feel more. He doesn't seem to mind though as he continues his assault on me.  
"Fuck" I moan clenching my pussy needing to feel more.  
"Daryl please" I moan and look down at him. he wouldn't look up at me though and bought his tongue to where I wanted it to go.   
He slowly pushes his tongue inside of me and I moan. He grabs my thighs and pushes them up on the bed so my feet are on the bed, my knees bent.  
"Please what?" he asks removing his tongue and looking at me.  
Seeing him look up to me from between my legs had me suddenly speechless. He was the definition of sex. his blue eyes bore into mine as he looked at me innocently like he had no idea how just that look alone was making my body react. Like he hadn't just made me cum so hard I was coming down from it and like he was doing nothing wrong teasing me with his tongue. He smirks and I bite my lip hard.  
"You want my dick?" he asks and I find myself nodding unable to even say a simple yes.  
"Maybe I wonna feel ya cum around my tongue" he says and I drop my head back, unable to keep it held up and let out a shaky fuck as his tongue slides inside of me and his hands grip my thighs.


	20. Chapter 20

Two orgasms. Two! and his dick hasn't even left his pants yet.  
I was utterly all shagged out. lying on my bed trying to catch my breath as Daryl wipes his mouth with a proud smile on his face. he lies on my bed besides me on his back. his hands under his head and I look at him, cheeks flushed and I smile.  
"You're incredible" I say as I start to get my breath back.  
He just hums a laugh and closes his eyes.

I knew I couldn't compete with that, that man was fucking amazing! but I knew I wanted to thank him.  
His left eye opens as I climb over his thighs.  
He smirks and watches me as I get to work undoing his jeans. "Ya ain't gotta" he says sitting up stopping me from being able to pull his jeans down.  
"I know, but I want to, besides not fair if I have all the fun" I admit and he smirks and lies back down allowing me to pull his jeans and boxers down past his ass. Yeah even he knew he deserved this.  
His cock was hard in seconds. I wrap my hand around his member and start off slow watching the man's face. his lips were parted slightly and his eyes closed. I look over his body, his chest rising and falling with each breath.I only wished the man was confident enough around me to show some skin. I lick up the base of his hard cock and he hitches a breathe. I twirl my tongue around his tip, licking up his pre-cum before placing him in my mouth. I hum around him and deep throat him as much as I could and start a nice slow pace.  
I can't help but watch the man as I work my mouth around his dick. I hollow my cheeks and build the speed slightly. His bottom lip gets captured between his teeth for a second before he looks down at me and our eyes meet.  
"Fuck" he pants, not taking his eyes off me. I give him a mischievous look before closing my eyes and concentrate on pleasing the hunter. 

His fingers grasp my hair and he clenched his fist around my black locks but he doesn't hurt me. I release him from my mouth with a wet 'pop' and his eyes open and narrow as I tease him with my tongue as I catch my breath. I slowly lick up him and twirl my wet tongue around his head before kissing it and taking him in my mouth again. I hear his head go back and a gasp and I build speed, holding the base of him in my hand. He doesn't even warn me he's close but he doesn't have to. His hold on my hair got tighter, pulling as I take his full length. His free hand fists my blanket and he bites his lip containing his moans.  
I'd tell him to let me hear it if my mouth wasn't busy. he buckles his hips without warning and I clench my eyes shut willing myself to take the man. I feel his cum hit the back of my throat and I swallow. Not a nice thing to do but for this man I'd do it gladly. I pull off him, sucking as I go and let out a 'ahh' as I swallow the rest of his cum and take a deep breathe.  
I lie on my side next to him, leaning my head on my hand and watch him.  
He lets out a few deep breathes before opening his eyes and looking at me. I smile and he gives a silent chuckle and closes his eyes again.  
"That was..."  
I laugh and lie down looking at the ceiling next to him. "I know" I say and we share a smile.  
I look over to my pokemon alarm clock grateful he hasn't commented on it and see it's 2:36am  
"Fuck" I say and Daryl looks at me. his cock still out and I smile. "It's half 2"  
"Know what they say" he says getting off the bed and pulling his pants back up and I glare at him behind his back. He looked better without clothes.  
"What do they say?" I ask hunting down my underwear and pulling them on.  
"Time flies when ya havin fun" I laugh and open my bedroom door and Daryl follows me.  
"Want a glass of water bringing up?" I ask him as I see he's heading for my bathroom. He looks at me for a while before answering. had I said something wrong? I start worrying till he nods and enters my bathroom. Weird.

Daryls Sat on the edge of my bed fully clothed and jacket on when I return to my bedroom. Glass of water in each hand in nothing but my t-shirt and knickers.  
I sit next to him and drink half my glass in one. Fuck was that thirsty work.  
"Can stay, if you want?" I brave asking.  
He looks at his glass, half raised for a few seconds before finishing off his drink and looking to me.  
"I promise I won't cuddle you, even though you're clearly a cuddler" I tease and he snorts a laugh knocking me with his shoulders. "Ain't no cuddler" he says and we both smile at each other and then it hits me what I'm doing. I'm offering this man to sleep in my bed, fuck! great way to scare him away. I'm such a fucking retard. We're just neighbours that see to each other's sexual needs there's no way he'd say yeah.  
"Comfyer than my bed, you sleeping on the couch?"  
Oh right, of course he wouldn't think I'm offering to share, wait I joked about the cuddles. I look to him and he's smiling, ass!  
I nudge him and laugh.  
"Want me to lock up?" he asks  
"Huh?" he rolls his eyes  
"The house?"  
"Oh, yeah" I say. That was the last thing on my mind right now.  
"Keys are on the coffee table" I say and he leaves the room.  
I'm still sat there in a daze when I hear him jogging lightly back up the stairs.  
He closes the bedroom door behind him and takes his leather jacket off and hangs it with my jackets on my door.  
I realize I'm now the awkward one. since when have I been more awkward than Daryl Dixon?  
Erm since the time he's agreed to share your bed with you. ok that is weird even for him.  
I head for the bathroom myself, peeing, washing and I tie up my long hair.  
I stare at myself in the mirror for a second and smile.  
Daryls in my bed!  
jeez I'm like a fucking teenager!

back in my room Daryls lying in my bed, hands under the pillow as he lies on his back. I notice his shirt on my unit and look at him in shock and then realize he's got a damn vest on. Trust me to get my hopes up. I turn my light off and walk around the bed to the other side of my bed. the side I sleep on anyway.  
Its a good job Ghost fell asleep on the settee else it'd be a squeeze with all of us in the bed.

I lie on my back and look over at Daryl. he turns his head to face me catching me looking but I don't look away. I was still finding it hard to believe he was in my bed.  
"Ya ok?" he asks  
"Yeah" I smile but we continue looking at each other.  
It was weird, now that I was in bed I was no longer tired and Daryls tongue had left me craving what I hadn't too long ago had in my mouth.  
I bite my lip. having the man in my bed was a turn on in itself. Daryl narrows his eyes at me and I try and control my body.  
"Ya sure?" he questions, his voice deeper than it was a moment ago causing me to get wetter.  
"Just thinking about what you said earlier" I say with a naughty smile. he smiles back and raises his eyebrows curiously.  
"Yeah, an what's tha?"  
"Think you mentioned that there'd be no sleeping" I say biting my lip and hoped to god it looked sexy.  
"Did I say that?" he questions, his tone playful and I smile  
"I'm pretty sure you did" I say  
"Yeah?" he asks turning to face me on his side and I copy doing the same.  
"Yeah" I nod and his left hand grips my hip where my top had ridden up and my skin feels like it's on fire.His hand slowly moves to my back and he pulls me into him so I'm flush against him and I let out a surprised gasp and he smiles. He brings his hand up to my face and pushes my bangs behind my ear then slowly trails his fingers down my cheek and round my chin before he drags his nail lightly down my neck.  
I gasp and tilt my head giving him better access to my neck. He leans forward and moves his hand to my shoulder as he nibbles my neck. I moan through closed lips and close my eyes. 

I can feel his erection through the thin material of his boxers against my thigh and I put my hand flat against his chest.  
"God I wish you'd take this off" I pant as I feel the material of his vest on my hand. His nibbling stops for a second and I wait in anticipation but he doesn't give me an explanation and bites me hard. I gasp and raise my leg over his, resting my thigh on his hip and push up against him. his hand finds my back as he pulls me closer.  
He releases my neck and I take the opportunity to kiss him. I couldn't care less his tongues been inside of me less than an hour ago though as soon as he allows me access to his mouth and our tongues connect I can taste my minty mouthwash. Pussy clearly don't taste any better than cock. My silly thoughts vanish as Daryl takes over the kiss, dominating my mouth making my pants soaking wet for him. I needed this man inside of me.  
I slide my hand down his stomach and press my fingers under the elastic of his boxer shorts and grasp his large member. His fingers dig into my back as my hand connects with him and I rub him the best I can with the little room I have.  
I pull away from him. As much as I loved to kiss this man I was starting to get a little impatient. I push him so he's on his back and I'm straddling him. He gives me a dark lustful look and my pussy clenches.  
I lean up to him and kiss him again deciding a little teasing would be worth it to see him wanting underneath me. I bring my pussy against his hard cock and he gasps into my mouth and I smile. His hand grip my thighs and he pulls me down as I grind him. I bite his lip and let it go before burying my head in his neck and bite down on that juicy skin of his. His head goes back and his grip stays strong on my thighs as I bite and grind him.  
Seems the man's just as impatient as me though and he yanks his boxers down. I lean up to help him then grind him again as I look down at him. My juices mixing with his through my drenched panties. He's breathing heavily and I enjoy the sight of him, definitely worth the wait.  
I push my underwear aside being too impatient to take them off and slide my lips around his throbbing cock and moan.  
I grab his thick cock and his hands slide round to my arse as I line us up.  
As soon as we're lined up I ease him inside of me slowly, enjoying the feel of him getting slowly deeper, inch by inch and stretching me to his size.  
Daryl lets out a few curse words as I push down, getting him as deep as I can. I drop my head forward biting my lip getting used to his size.  
"Fuck ya feel tight" he huffs and I moan and start rocking on him. He moves his hands from my ass to my thighs and he watches me as I ride him.  
I clench my tight pussy around him and his lips part and he lets out a groan. I fucking love it when this man gets vocal.  
I grind down as hard as I can. I wanted him to remember this, I want to be all he thinks about while he's off hunting. hell I knew I wouldn't be able to get him off my mind.

I moan on top of him loving that I can be as loud as I want. Daryl's suddenly had enough of my slow pace, well slow for him and he pulls me down to his chest and rolls on top of me without disconnecting our bodies. he pulls my thighs and I wrap them around his lower back as he fucks me relentlessly. My breathing was short and harsh, I could barely moan he was driving in and out of me so fast. our skin slapping echoed around us and my orgasm was here within seconds of me screaming in warning that I was near.  
I grip him hard unable to do much of anything else. I was grateful I didn't have neighbours as I don't think I've ever been so loud in my life.  
Even as I'm lay there spent from my climax I can't help but moan as his hips don't let up. I'm too physically tired to even clench for him and just watch him as he fucks me biting his lip. he opens his eyes slowing his motions slightly and moans Fuck as he thrusts deep and stays there clinging to me like I was his lifeline as he empties himself inside of me.

I'm sweaty and shattered and felt ten times heavier but fuck did I have a smile on my face. that man never seizes to amaze me.  
He pulls out and collapses besides me. I feel his cum mixed with my own making me uncomfortable. I moan and lazily shimmey out of my panties and use them to wipe it all off and lob them across the room then fall back and look to Daryl. he's looking at me, his eyes heavy and I smile and close my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daryl shared her bed, they're getting there. . Slowly.  
> My updates will be a little slower I'm afraid with work keeping me super busy but thank you all so so much for your support with this story. Your comments make my day.  
> A special thank you to Debbief722 for being awesome! :)  
> I love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up to scratching at my bedroom door and sigh.  
"Stop it Ghost!" I mumble pulling the covers over my head.  
I feel movement on the bed next to me and freak out not used to having anyone in it with me. I sit up instantly and look to see Daryl get out of bed and open the bedroom door and I smile, the memories flooding back o me oflast night and early hours of this morning.  
Ghost wasn't expecting to see Daryl and gets excited at seeing the hunter still here. "Mornin bud" Daryl says, his voice still sleepy and he yawns and stretches and Ghost jumps on the bed at me. I fuss him as I admire the stretching still half asleep Daryl and Ghost licks my face and I look at my clock. it's quatre to 7.  
"Oh god" I mutter and collapse back down on to my pillow and Ghost barks at me.  
"Ill feed you when I don't feel like death" I murmer and hear Daryl chuckle.  
"I'll feed im an let him out, need a smoke anyway" he says.  
I give him a thankful smile and listen to them both go downstairs as I allow myself to go back to sleep.

  
The bed dips besides me I'm not sure howlong later and I smile and turn around to come face to face with Daryl.  
He's on his side, arm under the pillow back under the blanket.  
"You have to go?" I ask sleepily. he shakes his head "Not yet"  
"Good" I say smiling still half asleep.  
"Let's get some more sleep huh?"  
I nod thinking that sounds like a great idea and close my eyes knowing I'd be asleep within minutes.I felt like his eyes were boring in to me though my eyelids were too heavy and I was soon fast asleep feeling the warmth of the man lying next to me.

I feel movement on the bed waking me up and hear Daryl go to the bathroom and feel Ghost jump on the edge of the bed and lie down. I open my eyes and peer at the clock to see it's half 10. I yawn and decide to get out of bed. I have my outfit picked out and a fresh pair of knickers on as I woke with a shock forgetting I slept without them on before Daryl came back in to the bedroom. My escape the fate black baggy tee and leggings, I had fuck all to do today anyway.  
"Mornin" I beam happily at Daryl. I think I catch him off guard as he pauses and looks at me with an expression I've never seen before, likehe din't know what to do or say.  
"Err, I gotta go. Get ready" he admits and I look at him curiously. He's back to being awkward and shy.  
"Oh ok" I say as he grabs his jacket from my door.  
"Be round later to get Ghost" he says. I nod and he nods back and he's gone.

I sit on my bed and fuss Ghost. Fucks all that about? he was fine earlier. could he be thinking it was a mistake to stay. Does he know I've fallen so deep for him there's no getting out? did I scare him away?  
Fuck why was that man so hard to read.

I decide to not think about it. Daryl would be back round soon for Ghost so I could ask if he was still acting weird.  
I blast some music and clean my house as it was way over due.  
I don't hear my back door open as I sway to Sleeping with sirens cover of celo greens Fuck you as I wash up some hours later.  
I suddenly feel a body press up against my back and before I can turn around I see a hand swipe at the bubbles in my sink and have a face full of bubbles. The culprit backs away as I wipe my cheek and swipe a handful of bubbles myself and turn to see Daryl smiling. He lets out a laugh when he sees the bubbles on my nose and I walk right up to him and wipe my hand slowly over his face. he doesn't move or pull my hand away he just stands there and takes it. He wipes his face when he's done and I say 'Fuck you' in time with the music and he shakes his head like I'm the childish one here and not him and I find myself laughing. He looked laid back and was smiling again, maybe I was looking in to it too much earlier.  
"Deserved it, listenin ta shit like this" he mocks and I roll my eyes and grab a tea towel drying my hands and face and decide to spin it and whack him with it. He dives out the way though and grabs my wrist ripping the towel from my hand and I try and pull away and scream when he twists it. he whips my arse and I yelp though it didn't even hurt.  
"Stop! Daryl!" He laughs and let's me go and I kick him but he just laughs.  
"Pussy" he mocks and I give him a glare.  
"I'm grateful your going away for a few days" I say  
"I know your gonna miss me"  
"P-lease" I scoff and he gives me that look, the look where he knows he's right.  
"Only thing I'll miss is that tongue of yours" I admit thinking back to last night and feel my cheeks heat up.  
"That all you'll miss?" he asks stepping forward.  
"And that cock of yours" I smile and I feel something on my ass. as I look down I get forced into Daryl's chest by something and I notice he's got the tea towel in both his hands behind me and I smirk up at him.  
"That all I'm good for?"  
"Pretty much" I say and he pulls the towel uncomfortably.  
"What you gonna miss about me?" I ask before he can come up with a smart ass comment. He looks at me for a while before smiling. "Nothing" he says and I frown.  
"No good bye blowjob for you then" I say and try to push him away but he holds me tight. This man is too damn strong.  
He's wearing my favourite shirt of his I notice. a dark red though it's faded and looks more grey and black. The arms have been teared off. showing his large muscles. if anything I should feel intimidated being trapped between his arms but it's just turning me on.  
This weekend's going to drag!  
I suddenly feel his erection and realize I'm not the only one getting hot and bothered at our closeness.  
Or it could be the fact I owe him a goodbye blowjob. I smirk and look up to him.  
"I can't do anything like this" I say wiggling against him. He smirks and drops the towel and I step back and kneel infront of him and pull down his pants and smile up at him.  
"Sure there's nothing you'll miss?" I question taking a hold of him. He looks down at me, his lust evident in his eyes and I smile.  
"I can't hear you" I tease and he scoffs  
"This blow job ain't gonna do itself" he states and I laugh  
"I know you're gonna miss me!" I say before putting him in my mouth. He has a hold of my hair the whole time and I hold his ass having the excuse to.  
It takes longer than I'd have liked but I wasn't surprised after the amount we fooled around yesterday, well this morning technically.  
My aching jaw was worth it as I got to listen to the delicious sounds from the man's mouth and throat.

I swallow his cum and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.  
He does his pants up as I stand up smiling proudly.  
I had better be all he thinks about this weekend!

"I'm gonna be thinkin bout that all day" he says looking up to me and I want to scream happily though decide against it but damn I was beaming.  
He grabs my ass with both hands and pulls me to him.  
"Ya better be naked when I get back from this huntin trip or they'll be hell ta pay" he says glaring at me like it was a threat and I'm not going to lie and say that didn't affect me slightly.  
I raise my eyebrows showing the man how much that excites me and he smirks.  
"Kinky bitch" he mutters giving my arse a squeeze before letting me go and I laugh.  
"I came ta collect Ghost till ya distracted me, he ready or what?" he asks. I roll my eyes and step back.  
"He's all yours. You better keep your eyes on him!" I warn and now he's the one rolling his eyes and he calls for Ghost while I get the carrier of tinned food.

I fuss Ghost and give him a hug before walking them to the door.  
"Weel be back Sunday night" he says and I nod looking to my dog.  
"I hope heel be ok away from me for a few days" I say and Daryl scoffs  
"Heel be fine, sure ya can live without him?" he mocks and I give him a death glare and he smirks.  
"Relax Hay, weel be back fore ya know it" Daryl says and I smile.  
"Ghost I'll miss, not you" I correct playfully though he was right. I'd miss them both.  
"Sure" I smile and he smiles back.  
"I'm takin my phone anyway so I'll text ya when I get back" he says and I nod  
"A'right, ready to do some huntin bud?" he asks and Ghosts tail wags excitedly and Daryl smiles and looks to me.  
"Good luck" I say  
"Don't need luck" he says confidently and I smirk shaking my head. with a smile he walks away, Ghost right besides him.

Amanda looks at me excitedly as us girls are sat down in the mall with our bubble teas the next day.  
"So I'm guessing someone has something juicy to spill? or is it just a random gathering so we can do some serious shopping?" Hannah asks Amanda as Amanda got us all together this groggy Saturday morning.  
"Shopping is in order but Hayleys got some juicy news" She says wiggling her eyebrows at the girls then all eyes are on me. oh god.  
"You met a guy?" Stacy asks and I scoff defensively  
"Why's everything gotta be about the opposite sex?" I ask  
"Because they have dicks and are worth talking about" Hannah says and we all laugh  
"So?" Stacy asks curiously and I look down at my bubble tea unable to face Stacy.  
"Stace you promise you won't hate me?"  
I finally look up to her, her face showing nothing but confusion.  
"Why would I?"  
I look to Amanda for help. she smiles and nods enthusiastically and I look back to Stacy.  
"I've been having sex with my hot neighbour Daryl" I admit.  
Hannah gasps a huge smile and Stacy looks excited.  
"I knew you liked him!" Hannah yells pointing at me and I blush.  
"Oh my god really? how long that been going on, I bet he's good! I need details now!" Stacy says and I laugh and share a smile with Amanda.  
"Yeah spill woman! how long this been going on?" Hannah asks and I exhale lightly. we're gonna be here a while!

"What's his favourite color?" Amanda asks as we walk through the lingerie shop. I roll my eyes. I had told them everything, how amazing the sex was, how he also had a personality under that redneck wall and how I had fallen for him in the space of just a few months worth of me opening my legs for him. Amanda said the way to a man's heart is food but Hannah reckons if he sees me in something sexy he's bound to not look at another woman again. I can't believe they'd dragged me in here.  
"Hayley! you don't even know his favourite color?" Stacy says and I cringe. I knew nothing about this man.  
"Green!" I lie. they knew it was a guess and Hannah laughs before picking out a very sexy pair of silk and netted green and black underwear with garter strings.

Sunday at work I couldn't get my boys out of my head. I hoped Ghost was ok being away from me and I hoped Daryl was ok around his dad. For all I knew his dad could have got his shit together and hadn't laid a finger on him in years but it wasn't something we talked about and it wasn't my place to say. Either way I was grateful Merle was there too.

"Hayley, right?"  
I groan on the inside at some stranger talking at me when I'm so close to my car in the gym carpark. I just wanted a bath and to get home.  
I turn to see a guy I've seen round a lot here, a coworker. I've spoken to him a handful of times too.  
"Yeah, Dean?" I question  
He nods a smile and I return it  
"I know this is random but I hear you have a husky"  
"Err yeah, why?" I ask completely taken back. This was random.  
"Male?" he asks.  
I nod and he gives a relieved smile.  
"How'd you like to maybe make $1000"


	22. Chapter 22

'How's my doggy?'  
I text Daryl at 7:43pm when I finally get home. I'm usually home by half past but talking with Dean took a while.  
I would have stood talking to him longer if I didn't want to rush back for Daryl. He comes back tonight.  
We hadn't spoke since he left Friday. I didn't want to bother him while hunting for obvious reasons and I assumed he'd leave his phone inside anyway but he should at least be on his way back by now.

'He's fine.Should be back in bout 20'

is Daryl's very slow reply. I was in the bath by the time he replied.

'Good and how's my second favourite hunter? :p'

'Second? M'good glad to be headin back. How's my fave jogger?'

'Ghost comes first :) Ha I'm good. Had a long day at work so I'm relaxed in the tub'

'Charmin! Ya naked for me already? '

'Naked and wet!'

'Fuck Hay. I'm in ma truck with Merle, don't think now's a good time ta give me that image'

I laugh, his text making me feel good.

'You asked :) next time don't start what u can't finish!'

'Ill finish you when I get back sunshine, just u fuckin wait'

'I'm waiting' I reply. I loved riling up this man.

 

20 minutes later~

 

"Ya ain't naked!?"

I jump startled. Daryl stood in my living room doorway leading to the kitchen. His arms were crossed making his arm muscles stick out more and he was leaning against the wooden door frame.

I hated when he'd sneak up on me. Years of hunting had turned this guy into a ninja. I stare at him and let my heartbeat calm down.

"Not even a knock or a hello?" I ask as I see Ghost run past Daryl up to me. I get off the sofa and kneel and get a face full of licks as Daryl walks over to us.

"Hi" he says and I laugh looking up to him to see him smiling down at me. He holds his hand out. I look at it confused for a second before taking it to get yanked up and pulled into the hunters strong arms, his hands going straight to my ass. I smirk but he's just looking at me with pure want and need.

"Sex all you think about? You even showered or eaten since you got back?" I asked whilst being surrounded by the woodsy smell coming from the man. He smelled like the unfamiliar woods he's been hunting in all weekend but it was a nice smell and his arms were welcoming. I remembered him doing this before he left. Never saw Daryl as the gropey type. Wasn't this a bit close for comfort with him? 

"Don't look too flatterin in this" he says pointing his head at my big white fluffy nightgown ignoring my questions.

I couldn't be bothered with clothes. Only thing I'm wearing under the gown is my new green underwear but although I felt sexy in it I also thought the suspenders we're a bit much. Thank God I didn't let Hannah talk me into buying the fishnets and high heels. 

"Definitely needs ta come off" he says with another squeeze of my ass and I roll my eyes and smile.

"So ya can get changed, we're going drinking" he says surprising me.

"See and ya thought I had sex on the brain" he adds with a smirk as he lets me go and pushes past me to sit on the sofa. 

"That's because you always do!" I point out going back to fussing Ghost. I'd missed this guy. 

"Come on, throw some clothes on. Merle and some friends are meeting us down there" he says as he gets his phone out.

"Were drinking with Merle?" I had to ask after last time.

"Yep. Made a killin from hunting so we're celebrating. Just a few drinks"

"You sure it's ok if I come? Don't wonna interfere with guys night". I admit and Daryl scoffs

"Just get changed woman,ya got 5 minutes"

I frown "5 minutes is not enough time for me to get an outfit put togeher and put some make up on" I say folding my arms

Ghost finally leaves my side and sits by Daryl's legs. The hunter fusses him behind the ears and gives me a look.

"Ya don't need that shit on ye face, come on, 4 and a half minutes!"

I growl and run up the stairs as he laughs at me. Asshole!

 

I put my wet hair in a side plat and pull on my skinny jeans and another rock t-shirt I bought just for Daryl that was skinny fit and my knee high leaher boots and I'm applying my eyeliner when I see him standing in my door way. I smile at him through the mirror then turn to face him.

"This ok?" I ask and he nods holding my leaher jacket which was hung up at the bottom of the stairs. I go over to him and he holds it up for me to slip my arms into and I smile to myself like an idiot as he puts it on me.

He's been acting so different lately, kinder, softer and more careing, it's making being around him harder for me but I also enjoy it too much to pull back from the hunter. This guys gonna break my heart!

I turn around to find him looking at me. He nods his approval and drags me out of my bedroom.

 

"Sure we should be driving?" I ask as he opens his truck door for me which was parked near mine.

"S'fine, only have a couple drinks and I live up the road, no traffic" He slams the door before I can answer back and gets in the driver side, well he had a point!

"Kinda feel bad leaving Ghost so soon" I say and Daryl glances at me a second before looking back to the road

"He slept in bed with me all weekend, wern't impressed with tha lil bed I had, he's missed ya but think he's just glad ta be home" He says and I nod.

"So you guys have fun?" I ask and he shrugs

"Jus huntin, was mostly me n Merle, Jes n our dad like ta split up, catch more"

"You not spend family time together?"

Daryl snorts and looks at me like I'm crazy and I feel bad for asking

"Hell no, hate that man, only reason I go is cause if I don't go there they'de only come here" I bite my lip and already we are at the pub.

"Should be grateful you don't have that shit" he says cutting the engine

"What, family?" I ask and he nods and looks to me and I bite my lip

"I guess" I say although I didn't know what it was like having a family, I've made a good life for myself without them though.

Daryl gives me an understanding smile and I return it but all too soon our little moment was ruined when Daryl looked away and exited the truck and I followed.

 

"There she is!" Merle yells standing up when I walk over to his table he's sat at with 4 men. He didn't seem drunk .. yet!

I give him a weird look. "Missed me?" I ask and he laughs as does a few of his friends as Daryl points to a seat and I sit down with these strange men and the Dixons, Daryl sat besides me.

Merle gives me a wink as an answer and I roll my eyes.

"This is Pete, Max, Tim n Gaz, men this is Hayley, the sexy bitch next door"

If I was drinking it would have gone everywhere. His friends laugh though Daryl doesn't look impressed.

His friends smile at me and I had already forgotten their names.

"Want a drink?" Merle asks and I have to look to Daryl to see if he was being serious, Daryl smirks and I look back to Merle and shrug

"Sure, a single Jack and coke" I say and Merle scoffs

"Fuckn women with their singles, double it is" he says shouldering his friend next to him and they go to the bar together.

 

"You clearly made a lot" I say to Daryl about the hunting money

"Take advantage sweety, that man never has money" One of their friends says about Merle and I smile.

"So heard a lot about you" Another man says then looks to Daryl

"Yer a lucky man"

I look to Daryl, my smile getting wiped as soon as the words were said.

Daryl looks at me then back to that guy and just grunts a reply. I had no idea how to take it though. Was he agreeing or disagreeing or just purely uninterested?

"Never thought I'd see the day Daryl walks in here wih a woman" the other friend sat with us says and I look back to him

"Rarely see him leave with one" the man who said hes a lucky man says and the men smile while Daryl gives them all a death glare. I wasn't sure I liked this conversation their having either.

"What's Carrie gonna do when she finds out?" One of them laughs and I look to Daryl.Who the fuck was Carrie?

Daryl looks angry and uncomftable.

"Fuck it matter? Who I sleep with is none of her business" He says as Merle walks over, putting a large tray of drinks on to the table.

"Whos business?" Merle asks with a risen curious brow

"Carrie" his friend says and Merle laughs loudly looking to me then Daryl

"Ain't seen that bitch for a whole week, I can't wait for Hayley to meet her" Merle says sitting down and passing Daryl a pint

"Whos Carrie?" I finally brave asking, was she an ex? an old fuck buddy like me? his first love?

"No one" Daryl says taking a swig and I look at him confused

Merle laughs again and I sip my jack enjoyin the taste and coldness to it with the added ice.

"She's his stalker" Merle says wiggling his eyebrows like it amused him

"Stalker?" I ask alarmed, should I be worried

"She doesn't stalk me" Daryl says matter of factly

Merle rolls his eyes "She might as fucking well, she don't leave him alone, fucking funny as shit" Merle says

"How many times ya turned her down the past year eh Daryl?" the friend who went to the bar with Merle asks

Daryl shrugs

I look to Daryl with a questioning look but he stays quiet

"Don't worry sugartits, She got nothin on you" Merle winks and I scowl but smile and look to Daryl.

It wasn't hard to believe he'd have a woman chasing after him I was just suprised I hadn't heard about her before.

 

"Another round?" Merle says throwing his arms in the air. Thankfully conversation had changed to what Merle and his friends get up to, or as I have learned his bike gang which doesn't suprise me.  "Your turn" Merle says to Daryl, Daryl rolls his eyes and gets up.  
 "I'll come with ya" A friend says who I have finally learned is Gaz. Daryl nods and they leave the table heading towards the bar.

The men tell me about a time Carrie tried spiking Daryls drink and Merle caught her, they all found it hilarious but I was starting to worry for Daryl's safety if that woman came here on ocasion to stare at Daryl and try and seduce him. As Merle was telling me about how he told her to just give up a ginger woman comes over. She was thin, bone thin making me think she wasn't sober at all times, her thin face and dark eyes made it obvious. She leans on the table at Merle giving him a great view of her small breasts.

"Hey Merle, wonna ditch these losers again?" She asks causing the men to laugh.

Merle looks at his friends as if to say save me. The woman wasn't ugly, just sky high and it showed on her face after obvious years of using, the type just one look at you could tell, shame really.

Merle looks at me and nods his head for me to go over to him, I do cautiously and the woman stands up straight and looks at me with confusion. As I get to Merle he pulls me on to his lap and I yelp in surprise and laugh as he catches me, wrapping his arm around my lower back resting his hand on my thigh.

"Sorry sunshine but don't think ma girl would appreachiate that, ain't that right babydoll?" I snigger struggling to keep my laugh in and he narrows his eyes at me. He wanted me to save him from this woman.

Perfect chance to have some fun

"Yeah handsome face, less you want a threesome, again?" I ask and look to the ginger woman with a serious questioning face. His friends laugh and Merles grip hardens as he laughs

"Nu uh, just you and me tonight sexy got something good planned for you" Merle says scared the woman would actually be up for it

"Ooh can't wait" I say and the woman scoffs

"Since when have you been able to settle with one girl?" She asks

"Since this one came along"

The woman looks to me then over to the bar

"Thought she was with your brother, she was in here last month playing pool with him, they looked a bit close if you ask me, I'd watch her Merle and when you realise what kind of girl you're with you come find me"

Merles friends "Ooohhhh" in sync

If I was going out with Merle I'd have actually stood up for myself with what she was implying but I wasn't so I laugh at her and put my arm around Merle's shoulders and she walks away.

I look to Merle looking unamused and he laughs

"Wrong with you not wanting to get laid?" I ask him

"Cause she's a shit lay" He says causing me to laugh

"Thanks" He says patting me and I get off his lap and sit back down

"Fuck was all that about?" Daryl asks returning with more drinks looking over to the ginger woman then to his brother

"Hayley saved ya brother from catching the clap, again!"

 

"So that was .. fun" I say as we drive away from the pub. I was expecting to be bored sitting at a table with 6 guys, 4 I don't even know but I enjoyed myself. That was until Merle started chatting up a woman he'd never seen in their before and she told him she was a lesbian and likes his friend, meaning me and he told her I was also gay. She approached the table with him and she smiled at me while Merle told me this beautiful lady wants my number saying he hoped I didn't mind him telling her I'm actually gay, I was anoyyed and as I couldn't be bothered with the drama I gave her my damn number. Ill have to get a new one now. The men all thought it was hilarious though, even Daryl was laughing, ass hole!

"Typical night with Merle" he says and I smile and shake my head

"Definatly need to jog tomorrow"I admit thinking about the 4 drinks had.

"Ya got work?"

"Yeah at 12"

"Thought ya worked at a gym?" he asks looking at me funny

"I do but I mostly just wach people, comment, make sure they're using the machines right, give advice on anything and everything, make sure they're hydrated and shit like that"

"Oh" Daryl says and I smile

We pull up at Daryl's and I look at him but he just climbs out the car so I follow him to his house.

"Not dropping me off home?" I question as we reach his front door.

"Didn't think, ya wonna go home?" He asks opening his door and holding it open

"No" I admit and walk inside turning the light on as Daryl shuts the door.

"Good" He says grabbing my wrist and he leads me up the stairs.

He catches me off guard and pushes me up the wall in the hallway besides his door and attacks my throat. My breath hitches and I bite my lip, his forceful horny nature turning me on more than the bites itself. He pushes his body up against mine, he wasn't holding back and I was grateful I had the weekend to recuperate from that night before he left. His teeth leave my skin and he looks up to me and grabs my hips, pulling me off of the wall and then opens his bedroom door pulling me inside. He slams his door shut and were swallowed in darkness. He pushes me up against it. I breathe out a "Fuck" as my back slams into the door and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He grabs my thighs and picks me u, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pushes in to me keeping me securely in his arms like I weighed nothing. I kiss him, enjoying the taste of the alcohol as I slip my tongue in his mouth. If anything it turned me on ever more and I was soon moaning in to his mouth, wanting and needing more.

He pulls me off the door, our tongues still connected together and he walks through the dark room.

We back up into something and Daryl lands on his arse as my feet connect with his bed and I'm now sitting on his lap. Now this is bringing back memories. We can't seem to stop kissing to do much of anything else. His erection must be painful in his jeans and my pussy was begging for contact with it but I couldn't pull away, he was like a drug made just for me. For a man who doesn't do kisses he surely could do snogs.His hands slide down my waist to my hips and he grips tight.

"Fuckin" *More kissing "Hate jeans!" He mumbles and I smile as he hooks his thumb under the waist of my skinny jeans

"Me too" I say and realise I'll have to pull away to pull them off.

I yank away from him with a pout and Daryl's straight on it, pushing me up to standing and forcing my jeans open, popping the button straight off.

"Jerk, I liked these jeans" I say

"Ill buy ya some more. actually fuck it I'll buy ya a fuckin skirt" He says pulling my jeans down and I step out of them laughing.

I pull my top off and walk over to the door

"Fuck ya doing?" He asks and I turn the light on deciding to show off my matching underwear and hidden garters and black stockings. They cost enough and they was for his eyes only.

He swallows a lump as I walk slowly over to him.His eyes roaming over my body. His arms come towards me grabbing me as soon as I'm in grabbing distance and he pulls me back on to his lap.

"You like them?" I ask noticing he's gone awfully quiet, just stareing at me with greedy eyes.

"Yer fucking beautiful" He whispers and my heart flutters but I don't have to try to hide my blush and smile as he places his hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. He started it and it's without tongues. Our lips smash together deliciously and I think I've fallen even more in love with the man. The kiss is still needy but it's different somehow, meaningful almost, like he's trying to tell me something with the way he's kissing me thought I didn't know what.

He suddenly stands up parting our lips and he turns and places me down on the bed. I cross my legs and watch him as he unzips his trousers and steps out of them along with his boxers. He unbutton his shirt though I knew he was wearing a vest underneath it. "Take that off" I order and he looks at me as he drops his shirt.

"Hell no!" He says stalking up to me. He picks me up again and I wrap my legs around him for dear life and he falls forward, me landing on my back on the bed with Daryl hovering over me.

"Then these don't come off" I argue on about my matching underwear and garter but he smirks

"Good, don't want em to"

I go to argue more but his lips stop me and he forces his tongue between my teeth. I get tempted to bite him but I enjoy the kiss too much and just melt into it.

His cock rubs agaist the silk of my wet panties and I moan at the sensation. It was a relief just to get touched by him and it had only been a few days. I wrap my legs around his back and pull him in more as Daryl runs his hand down my right tit, slowly down my stomach till he reaches my underwear. He slips his hand under and I push up towards him greedily and I feel him smile. His fingers slide between my lips and over my sensitive nub causing a gasp though it gets swallowed by Daryl's mouth. His finger dips down and easily enters me.

I moan out and grip on to the man. He disconnects our heated kissing and nibbles my bottom lip as I lie there enjoying the pleasure just his fingers alone can give me. And as soon as he enters another finger we hear the front door go, Merle arriving home and it seems he's bought a woman home as we hear a slapping of skin and a woman laugh as they go straight in to Merle's bedroom just opposite.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

We didn't even have to worry about being quiet with the noise Merle and his lady friend were making, not that we would have been quiet anyway and honestly with Daryl I don't think it was possible.

His fingers were soon replaced with his hard member and fuck was it a relief. He really wasn't holding back tonight as he fucked me hard and fast. His fingers left bruises in their wake and his teeth were out seeking blood and we learned just how much pain I could take. His movements never wavered and it was like he was possesed but I wasn't complaining and with the added noise coming from Merle and that screaming woman I found myself wrapped in a blissful orgasm within minutes and then once again before Daryl was done.

I was caked in sweat and cum when Daryl literally passed out besides me and I was too tired to even admire the fully fucked Daryl in nearly all his glory lying next to me and soon fell in to a deep sleep.

I wake to a pulsing head. I open my eyes and curse at myself for doing so as the pain increased. The light was still on and the sun was bright coming through the windows, the curtains, thin and holey had been left wide open. I feel like I've been run over, my thighs hurt from the pounding of Daryl, my neck stung from the cut his teeth had made, though it felt great last night and my downstairs region ached. I force my eyes to focus and look to my left to see Daryl. The blanket was covering our bottom halves, one of us pulling it up in our sleep maybe?

Daryl looked peacefull as he lay faceing me, his left hand under the pillow and his right on the bed besides his face. His hair was a mess, sticking up on all ends and his stubble was getting noticable but it looked cute. I watched him for I don't know how long before the need to pee gets too much.

I feel uncomftable as soon as I shift, our mixed bodily fluids dried on my new underwear, eww. I take them off when I get off the bed and steal Daryls boxer shorts to sneak to the bathroom.

I pee and wash my hands and look in the mirror. My hair was no longer in it's plat and it was wavy and everywhere and I had a streak of watery eyeliner going down my left cheek from where my eye watered when I came around him as he scratched my sides and bit my neck. Best. fuckng. orgasm. ever!

I smile checking out my bruised and cut neck. I couldn't hide that no matter how much make up I put over it, looks like a bunch of vampires attacked me. I creep back into Daryl's room to see he was still fast asleep. I wondered what the hell came over him last night and think back to the first time we had sex up against that tree. That was amazingly brutal sex but last night, wow top of my list.The only thing I can think of that set him off like that was the sexy outfit. I instantly love the fact it's Halloween this month. I smile to myself as I change, deciding to keep Daryl's boxers on for now, commando in tight denim jeans that could no longer button up didn't sound good to me and I head downstairs quietly and leave through the back door.

 

After feeding Ghost, showering, eating and lying on my bed trying to get my body to stop aching I decide against a jog, it was bad enough I had work, today was going to kill me. I see my phone on my bed side table where it had been left last night when I changed and see I have a text from Hannah.

'How'd Daryl like those undies I picked out ;)? x'

I laugh and reply straight away

'Let's just say were defiantly going there again! =D xxx'

 

It was only half 7 in the morning when I left Daryl's, I always wake up early after a night of drinking and crave bacon, strange I know. I didn't want to wake Daryl but he text me about 9 asking if I'm Ok and if my necks still connected to my head, who knew the man had a sense of humour when he just wakes up. I told him I'm still alive, for now and when I asked him what made him like that he didn't answer. He said he'll have Ghost while I work as I'm there 8 hours so half 10 I head around Daryl's with Ghost and a couple tins of food in my bag. As I'm leaving mine Daryl texts saying the doors open so I walk in to see a blonde woman sat on the sofa in a very short skirt, a low slutty top, her hair up in a very messy bun and her make up smudged. She must have been the woman I heard screaming last night, I may have to thank her for being so noisy, saved hearing all about how loud I am from Merle.

She glares at me as soon as I look at her though and she stands up.

"Who are you?" She asks looking a little less than friendly

"Who the hell are you?" I ask back not liking her tone with me, the fuck was her problem?

Just then Merle walks in from the kitchen and smirks

"Who the fucks she?" The blonde asks Merle and Merle looks between us, a smile on his face

I quickly think up revenge for the lesbian thing he pulled last night.

"Yeah Merle, who the fucks that, cheating on me again?" I ask

Merle smirks knowingly and leans up against the kitchen door hes just walked through and closed

"What?" the girl yells

"What have I told you Merle? I'm sick of catching shit from you, If you give me the clap again imma kill you!" I yell pretending to be angry, I got a B in drama so clearly I can't be too bad, hey this blonde seems convinced and I'm having a hell of a time and looking at the amused look Merle's giving me he is too.

"Aww come on now darlin, ya know its only you that has a place in ma heart" Merle tells me playing along

"Bullshit! Sorry honey but he's taken, you better tell all your friends too but I got him wrapped" I tease hoping that'll get to Merle but he just smirks at me. The woman looks from me to Merle.

"He never told me he had a girlfriend" She said as I hear footsteps and Merle smiles looking to the door Daryl was about to walk through

"Yeah, he never does but he has, ain't that right handsome" I say to Merle just as Daryl walks through the door and stands there looking at us.

Merle just smiles as the woman looks at us all

"Fucks going on?" Daryl asks

"Did you know your brothers cheating on me again?" I ask Daryl and wink so the blonde couldn't see as Ghost goes over to him

He gives me a slight eye roll and shakes his head before fussing Ghost

"Im out of here" the blonde says grabbing her bag that was by her feet

"Yeah and don't come back" I say

She looks at me worried and I almost feel bad. She walks past me keeping a close eye on me and leaves through the door I came through and Merle laughs

"Revenge is sweet huh Merle" I say and he laughs and sits down

"I think I need to thank ya, been trying to get rid of her for the past hour" he says casualy like he meant it, shit maybe he did. I give him evils and Daryl scoffs

"I don't even wonna fucking know, you two are as bad as each other" He mutters heading for the kitchen and I smile as Merle sniggers cracking open a beer and I follow Daryl in to the kitchen, Ghost beating me in their to him.

"So, about last night?" I ask leaning up the counter next to the kettle besides Daryl.

"What about it?" he smiles

"Think ya got possessed" I tease and he smirks facing me as he makes himself a coffee

"Strip to see ya wearin shit like that, to know ya'd been wearin it all night, what do you expect" I laugh at his answer, I knew it!

"Maybe next time we go drinking I wont wear any underwear" I tease and his eyes narrow at me

"Yeah right" he says and I just shrug and he smiles and pours the kettle.

"Ya enjoy ya jog?" He asks

"Didn't go for one"

"How come?"

Daryl looks at me when I don't answer straight away and I smile

"I ache" He looks at me with a knowing dirty smile "Down there more than anywhere else, ain't nice to jog with" I admit and he laughs

"Not funny" I say tapping his arm playfully and he shakes his head

"It is!"

"Jerk!"

"Prissy bitch!" We share a smile as I see Ghost sniffing around his dish in the Dixons kitchen, because yes they bought him a dish the second time he came round.

"Oh that reminds me, never guess what happened at work yesturday?" I say faceing Daryl.

He turns and leans up against the unit like me and we face each other

"What, a fat man join up?"

I roll my eyes "No, a collegue asked about Ghost, said he'd been asking around the past 2 weeks for anyone with a husky and someone at work told him I had one, his sister has a female husky and wants to breed, she's gonna pay me £1000 if she gets pups" I say happily and Daryls brows raise in shock

"That much?" He asks and I nod with a smile

"They're expensive dogs, she can get over £800 per pup from the right seller, £600 at least"

Daryl whistles and looks to Ghost

"Nice"

"Yep, I'm meeting her Thursday dinner time up town with Ghost at the park, shes bringing her dog too so they can meet and we can talk" I admit and Daryl looks back at Ghost

"Think I need to get myself a female husky" He says and I laugh.

"While we're on tha subject of makin money" Daryl says and my interests peaked and I look at him.

"Got a call Friday on my way to Jess', I start work today" He looks proud but he was curious as he watched my reaction

"Oh my god" I say standing in front of him with a smile. 

"How? What? When?" I ask excited for the man and he smiles. 

"Been lookin online lot, had a few interviews and one I had last week at some weapons shop that specialise in bows outta town, said I know my shit and the jobs mine" 

"Wow that's amazing! Congrats, we're definitely celebrating tonight!" I say noticing how happy he actually looks.

"Nah, nothin to celebrate over. M' fuckin 29!" he mutters and I glare at him

"You've worked all your life, hunting and looking after that douche bag" I say pointing my thumb towards the living room where Merle was. Daryl smirks and starts chewing on his bottom lip. 

"What made you want a job anyway?" I ask curiously. He looks at me then shrugs. "Some'at to do" 

"Well I'm happy for you and I bet it's gonna be pretty cool working in a shop that sells crossbows and stuff" 

"Yeah" he admits. 

"Wait that time when you wouldn't tell me where you'd been, you was at an interview wasn't you?" 

He smirks and I know I guessed right. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask and he starts nibbling his thumb and shrugs. "Just incase"

"In case what?"

"Case it don't work out but knew ya'd find out bout this job from Merle anyway" 

"Why wouldn't it work out, like they said you know your shit, you're gonna do great! Time ya start?"

"1, 'M there till 5" 

I smile. He looked proud yet cautious about the whole thing.

"Seriously Daryl this job is perfect for you, I'm proud of ya!"

He looks at me like I've just told him that in another language and scoffs.

 "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work" he says 

"Unfortunately yes" I say then smile 

"I should be saying that to you!" Daryl smiles and reaches in his joggers pocket and pulls something black out and he dangles the material and I see they're my panties.

"Ya want these back?" 

I refrain from asking why they were in his pocket.

"Keep em! I've got your boxers back home" I wink and he gives me a questioning and amused look.

"What? My knickers were soiled and denim on pussys uncomfortable" I shrug and he chuckles pushing my underwear back where he pulled them from.

 "Right I'm going. Good luck today, not that you need it" I say going over to Ghost and fussing him goodbye. 

"What, no good luck blow job?" Daryl asks before sipping his coffee.

I look to the door where just through it Merle sat. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs so I smile and walk over to the door. "Don't come in the kitchen the next 5 minutes Merle, less ya wonna see ya brothers cock" I warn before closing the door. I hear Merle mumble something unaudable and Daryl nearly choke on his coffee.

"It ain't gonna suck itself" I say turning around to see his dick still in his pants.

Daryl smirks putting his mug down and reaches for the waist band of his joggers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Halloween's coming up. Although I've already got a good idea of an outfit for Hayley and her friends what outfit would you like to come in to play?  
> And thoughts on Daryl? I can't see him dressing for the occasion. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoying this story. I love you guys and I'll update asap :)


	24. Chapter 24

"So how was your first day?" I ask as soon as Daryl opens his front door. I had the man on my brain all day hoping his first day at work was going ok. I think I was more excited than him.

"Come in" He mocks shutting the door behind me as I walk into the living room to see Merle messing with the TV and giving it a few bangs whilst grumbling. I ignore him and face Daryl as Ghost looks up to me from lying across the Dixons shabby settee.

"Was a'right" He shrugs as I stare at him waiting for an answer. I roll my eyes and hear another bang behind me and a loud " Fucking work ye piece of shit!"

I smile and look to Merle, still struggling with the small tv.

"Least with your first pay you can buy a decent tv" I say and Daryl scoffs

"More like new bolts and rent" He mutters pulling his roll up from behind his ear and lighting it up

"Fucking stupid thing, think we'll get anything for it?" Merle turns to ask us

"Whos gonna want a broken tv?" Daryl asks giving his brother a look to tell him hes an idiot

"Tip might give us something" He shrugs with an evil glare and Daryl just shrugs

"I'm pretty sure I have a tv in my loft if you want it?"

"Fuck daint ya say so, lets go get it girly!" Merle says heading for the door

I give Daryl a look and he exhales with a shrug

 

So thanks to me having a big heavy old tv stored in my loft Merle and Daryl were now on my landing trying to get it down.

"How the fuck you get this thing up here?" Daryl questions as Merle sits in the loft trying to pass the TV safely down to his younger brother

"Didn't, already there when I moved in, dunno if it works"

Both brothers give me a look. It had taken them 10 minutes just to move it from the back of the loft to the hole and they'de been struggling a further 5 minutes with getting it through the square hole. I laugh, I quite enjoyed watching the men struggle.

There was also apparently a recliner up there that Merle wanted so they'd be coming back another day to get that, lucky me.

"Better fuckin work" Daryl mutters and I leave them to it and make us all a drink.

 

Once the TV's down Daryl goes and gets his truck for it and me and Merle sit on the front step watching the TV as Ghost rolled around in play mode on the grass.

"Word around the pub is yer my bitch now" Merle says after finishing the last of his coffee and putting his cup down on the floor.

"You mean girlfriend?" I ask with a smile

"Yeah, that blonde Mindy or Milly or, somethin, told everyone ye got me wrapped aparrently" he says nudging my shoulder and I laugh

"Good! deserve it after you told that lesbian I was gay, she's text me 5 times" I say and Merle chuckles

"Yeah well ya better set everyone straight, I don't get laid cause of you ill send a horde of lesbians at ya" He threats and I laugh

"I'm sure you'll still get laid Merle,most of those women that go there aren't exactly sober enough to remember if you're taken or not" I say and he shrugs agreeing with me and I laugh when Ghost pops his head up and looks at the area of trees opposit just past the road and small fence and steps a few steps closer to it and I watch him wondering whats got him intregued, his hunter insiticts probably kicking in.

"What is it Ghost, a bird?" I ask and Ghost doesn't even look back and I laugh

"He wouldn't leave ma brothers side over the weekend, good fucking hunter though" Merle says and I smile

"Yep you've both made a good hunter out of him" I admit and Ghost barks and runs to the edge of the path

"Ghost" I yell scared. The road was never busy, hell there was hardly a car on this secluded road but I still worried.

Merle whistles and walks over to him and pats him on the back and brings him back over to us.

"Whatever's in there he don't like it" Merle says giving the trees a curious glance and I look to Ghost smiling

 

\------

 

 "You must be Hayley?"

"And you must be Shannon?" I smile back at the brunette sat at the bench at the park with a husky on a lead.

I had Ghost put on a lead as we was at a public park and he didn't like it one bit but it was only so he couldn't run in to the roads as we walked from the town car park to the large park.

Thursday was here before I knew it and I had been texting with Shannon, Dean's sister since Monday. I sat on the bench besides her after shaking her hand, a bit formal but whatever. She seemed nice and our dogs was sniffing each others butts before we got greetings out of the way. We stayed there chatting for nearly 2 hours. We let our dogs off their leads and they ran around together, chasing each other and a ball Shannon had bought and Ghost looked like he had a lot of fun and we planned to meet again on Friday at Shannon's so we can leave the dogs in the garden for privacy to see if they'd do anything and I couldn't wait as I had a lot of fun talking to Shannon as the truth is apart from Stacy, Hannah and Amanda my only other friends are work colleagues, my paying work customers who I home lesson and the Dixon's. I guess it's expected being an orphan and home schooled after being bullied the first 2 years at school.

 

I text Daryl as I left the park and he was sat on my settee with a cup of earl grey tea waiting for me when I got back which made me feel weird in a really nice way, the Dixon did care I thought smiling to myself as I sipped my tea. 1 sugar and the tiniest drop of milk, he knows me so well.

"So, the bitches get on?" He asks and I give him a glare

"And the dogs?" He asks and I laugh at his little joke and punch him lightly on his upper arm

"Calling me a female dog huh Dixon?" I say unamused and he smiles

"I recall us doing doggy once" He says into his coffe and I chuckle remembering it, the flash back making me remember the way he clung to me as he came behind me, fuck it was hot.

"Yer making the face" He says pointing at me and I look at him confused

"What face"

"The I wonna fuck ya face"

I laugh

"I do not have a _i wonna fuck you face_!" I say defensivly and he gets his face a little closer

"You do and you was doing it just" He laughs and I blush and nudge him causing him to chuckle

"I'm never opening my legs for you ever again" I say hoping that'll stop him bullying me

"Pah, yeah and I'm a born again fucking christian!" He mocks and i pout crossing my legs

"I'm serious Daryl, you'll have to find someone else to satisfy your dirty needs" I playfully mock

"Oh yeah and whos gonna satisfy you huh? you'll be texting me soon as ye get an itch ye dirty bitch" He mocks scrunching up his face as he says it in my face and I glare at him

"I won't, unlike you I have more self controll"

"Self controll?" He scoffs and puts his coffee down and snatches my mug from my hands placing it besides his on the coffee table.

"Let's test that shall we?" He asks and before I can shake my head and run away he dives on me, pinning me down to the sofa. He forcefully pushes his way between my legs as he pins my arms above my head and stares down at me. Im already breathing heavily at randomly getting dived on so fast I couldn't stop it. I loved force and I loved the sight and feel of the man on top of me. "I'll win and you know it" I say confidently

He cocks his eyebrow up in amusment

"Ya sure about that?"

 "Yeah!"

He smiles and his mouth goes to my ear

"This game outta be fun" He whispers before latching his teeth lightly on to my neck and I gasp. He has a few bites and sucks and looks down at me. "I give ya 10 minutes fore ya begging me to fuck ya" He says and I give him a 'you wish' look and he smirks

"Two can play at this game Dixon"

"That right?" I glare at him and he smiles. God I wonna wipe that smile off his stupidly handsome face and I do. I connect our lips and force my tongue between his, mixing my earl grey with his strong coffee as our tongues battle for dominance, Id say were tieing. He's responding though, his breathing getting a little raspier and he's pushing his lower body into me more.

I'm drenched and moaning through our kiss as he pushes his erection against my pussy. Just denim between us. Though I was determined not to give in. I wanted to be the one teasing him, to make him give in, admit his defeat so I yank my hands free and encircle his back, grinding in to him hard when he pulls my hands away and leans up on his knees between mine and he smirks. We're both panting and horny but close to losing and clearly we're both stubborn. This game could last a while.

 

"Drinkin? N who's buying the drinks, I'm fuckin poor" Daryl says through my phone on loud speaker Friday as I drive back from Shannon's.

"Me obviously! We still haven't celebrated you working yet and my dogs just got laid" I beam "Unlike someone I know" I add angrily and Daryl laughs.

"You'd be getting it if you just admit I've got more self controll than you!"

"Never going to happen" I say sternly though I'm smiling 

"We'll see about that tonight, yer like a bitch on heat with alcohol runnin through ya" 

I scoff "Piss off its you that gets 20 times hornier when you're lit"

 "We'll see bout that tonight won't we! When we going?" he asks and I look to my phone to see what time it is. It's quatre to 5.

"Bout 7? I wonna shower plus I've got work tomorrow, don't want to be out too late" 

 

 

I don't know why I was in such a good mood today. Could be because Ghost and Shannon's dog we're at it meaning I was sure to come in to a lot of money next year. It could also be the fact I'd spent the last 3 hours at Shannon's drinking milkshakes and talking destiel from supernatural. My besties just didn't understand my love for Dean and Castiel or it could be that I was determine to get laid tonight. After that stupid game was mentioned the other day we haven't had sex since. Doesn't help with Daryl working now. 

I shower and blow dry my hair and curl it for once. Just the bottom half of my hair anyway. I wanted to look good tonight even if it's just the shitty local were going to. I decide on a black skirt with black dolly shoes and my AC/DC black ice t-shirt oh and of course, no panties!

I spend time on my make-up, everything basic. No blush or lipstick but I give myself smoky eyes and I wait for Daryl to turn up.

He turned up early, nothing new there I'd noticed. "You look.. Like you're up to something" he says eyeing me as I open my front door. I smile and close the door behind him.

Ghost goes running up to Daryl as I take in his appearance. Clean jeans, green shirt and his leather winged vest. 

"Hey there bud, don't even think bout it" Daryl says pushing Ghosts face away so the dog couldn't lick him. "Know where you've been!" I laugh and watch Ghost wag his tail stood at Daryl's feet. 

 "So we getting drunk or what?" I ask grabbing my bag and leather jacket. 

 

 I was currently on my second drink when Daryl asked "Wonna play pool?" 

I'm about to say yeah when I realize that'd be a very bad idea and I smile.

Daryl's eyebrows pull in as he looks at my smile

"What?"

"I can't" I admit and sip my Apple cider watching him look from me to the pool table and back to me. 

"The fuck not?" he questions confused

I put my drink down and lightly touch the back of his hand. If this guy wasn't horny unexpected touches sent him jumpy. He looks down at my hand and I place it on my tattoo'd thigh and start to slowly bring it up under my skirt till his fingertips brush against my exposed lips and he looks straight at me and scoffs a laugh shaking his head and I smile letting his hand go and close my legs as I parted them as I bought his hand over to me.

"Didn't think you meant it" he says thinking back to when I threatened to go drinking commando. Seems a Dixon never forgets.

 His hand doesn't move from my thigh though, the table hiding his hand from everyone and I give him a look that he just ignores and grabs his pint with his other hand. His fingers lifts and brushes against my lips and I hold back a gasp and glare at the side of his face but he ignores me. I pick up my drink and as soon as cold liquid touches my tongue he swipes his finger up, parting my lips and the muscles in my pussy clench at the excitement of him touching me in such an open place and my pussy gushes as he swipes his finger back down and I see him smile as he feels how wet he's making me. I hold back a choke and swallow the liquid and clear my throat so I don't cough and he removes his hand acting like nothing happened. Fucking ass hole! Making me wish I had bought underwear.

“Be right back” I say getting up and I hear Daryl snort a laugh as I head towards the toilets to dry up. When I leave the cubicle and head for the sinks as I decided I might as well pee as I'm here I notice the blonde who Merle bought home the other day, Mindy was it? She glares at me through the mirror as I use the sink besides her. Seems she's braver now shes with 2 other women. “Hey Mindy”I say smiling happily at her like her angry glare wasn't effecting me, well actually it wasn't al that much, I didn't care what people thought about me round here. “It's Milly but whatever, I don't even know your name” She says harshly and I smile and hit the soap dispenser a few times reminding myself she wasn't my enemy and that I'm not Merle's girlfriend so to just play nice. “See you're here with Daryl, Merle know?” She asks and I face her and smile

“What's it to you?” I ask looking back at my hands. “You shagging both of em?” Her friend with black hair asks and I laugh. Sleeping with both brothers? The thought amused me, maybe I could have a little fun with these girls, see their reaction. “Actually I am, Merle's bigger but damn is Daryl good with his tongue and dirty words” I say holding back a laugh and grab some paper wipes and dry my hands. Mindy or whatever her name is doesn't look to believe me but her friends look shocked. “Bye” I say with an overly friendly nice smile and leave the bathroom. Idiots!

As I sit besides Daryl and he passes me a fresh drink he clearly got while I was in the toilet I notice the 3 girls walk back in the room and they all glare at me and Daryl so I make a show of thanking him with a bump to the shoulder and whispering a sexual thanks in to his ear, he scoffs at my ridiculous thanks but the girls don't know that. “Told ya yer like a bitch on heat” He mutters and I laugh pulling away from him. I put my hand on his thigh like he had his on mine earlier and slowly run it up till I reach just below the small bulge and skim across the head of his soft dick which is leaning towards the right, lucky for me and I notice his fist tighten slightly around his glass. “And you love it!” I pull my hand away and he exhales almost like he's angry at me and I smile and sip my drink looking back over to the 3 girls, Mindy? Milly? She's looking at me as she talks to her friends, clearly about me and I smile as I drink.

God what's wrong with me, If I was in a bar with friends up town I'd be offended but here, with the Dixon's was almost like I was another person. No one knew me and I lived away from the small town up the road from this bar. I almost enjoyed the attention. Here, away from everyone I knew I could be anyone.

“Sure ye don't want a game of pool?” Daryl pushes and I smile at him and he's biting his lip looking amused “You'd like that wouldn't you!” He smiles and I shake my head smiling “Could always play in the family room” He states and I look at him confused “They have a family room?” I question and he nods and raises his hand towards a door. “Fuck ya think that leads ya to?” He asks and I look to the door to the right of the bar and I shrug “Beer garden?” I assumed and he smirks “Nah they got a TV, sofas and another pool table in there, just a small room that barely gets used, mostly cause there ain't no bar in their” He admits and I look at him surprised. “If it's empty sure” I say and he nods and sips his pint “Gonna milk the snake then I'll check if it's empty” He says getting up and I laugh at his choice of words. When he comes back in the room I watch him walk over to the other door and peek inisde, he then looks over to me and nods and walks inside and I grab our drinks and my jacket and meet him in there. The room really was tiny, no bigger than my bedoom. It had dark wooden flooring and walls with a few wall lamps making the room look really dark with your typical wall wooden sofas with red linen and there was a small tv connected to a corner on the wall which wasn't even on. There was no speakers so the music from the other room was just pumping through the walls and there was a pool table in the middle of the room which took up most of the room. “Why do they call this the family room?” I wonder aloud and Daryl shrugs getting the snooker cues that were leaned up the wall and he passes me one then fishes in his jeans pockets for money for the pool table.

“Best o' three?” he asks “If you can last that long” I say and Daryl raises his eyebrow and I smile “Bagsy first go” I say grabbing the white ball and place it where I want it after Daryl had set up. I put it a bit further up than I usually would causing me to bend up the table more and I raise my ass as I take my shot and happily pot a ball, I smile proudly back at him though his eyes weren't on the table and I smile and line up my other shot as I potted. I had potted another 2 balls when I feel the heat of Daryl's body come up behind me as I'm leaning way over the table to take up a perfectly lined up shot thanks to Daryl though I was positive he did it on purpose, he was stupidly good at pool. His hands grip my thighs and I wonder for a second when he had put his cue down when he pushes up against me and I can feel his erection against my uncovered ass and smirk. I ignore him for the time being, as hard as it is too and I take my shot, potting my ball. I humph in satisfaction and put my cue down and push up against Daryl, getting a groan from the man which causes my juices to start flowing again. This game of ours had better end soon! I was in need of Daryl's cock inside of me before i literally rape him, not that he'd mind but then he'd win and who want's that?

 


	25. Chapter 25

I couldn't remember how I turned around but here I was, pinned between the pool table and Daryl, my ass leaning against the wood of the table with Daryl's wood pushing up against me. I was panting as he dry fucking humped me up the table. No wonder he wanted us to 'play pool' in here, this room was deserted. My skirt was around my waist and Daryl's fingers gripped my thighs, tightly so but it wasn't tight enough to rid me of the urges running though me. His eyes were what had me panting though, like he wanted to devour me like I was dinner, hell I hoped I would be.  
“You know you want to fuck me” I say hoping to end this stupid game here and now.  
His finger suddenly runs between my pussy lips, grabbing what moisture it could quickly before rubbing his thumb against the wetness to our side as he looks at his wet fingers in the air.  
“Yer one ta talk” He says and I narrow my eyes at him and grip his hard cock through his pants.  
“All you gotta do is admit I have more self control and we can get out of here” I say rubbing up against him. His eyes close for a second before his dark eyes are back on mine.  
“Who says we gotta get out of here”  
My eyes widen and I clench at the thought of fucking Daryl in here, with the chance of getting caught, fuck why did that turn me on so much. I swallow and Daryl smirks  
“Knew ya'd like that idea, dirty bitch” he says putting his finger back to my clit and he rubs me in circles leaving me a hot mess clinging on to his shoulders for support. Fuck this guy was mean.  
I bite my lip determined not to let out a single sound and I lean my forehead on his shoulder.  
“Wonna feel ya cum” He says slipping a finger in to me and I couldn't help the whimper that followed and I was so fucking happy that foreplay was allowed.  
With the helping of a few days without Daryl even touching me nor me touching myself and the fact that im in a fucking bar it only takes a couple of minutes until I'm close and I don't try to fight it. I clench around him and moan into his shoulder.  
“Ya close?” He whispers and I nod unable to speak and suddenly his fingers are leaving me and I'm panting, I was so close, so fucking close. My needs mixes with anger and I glare at him.  
“Daryl” I pant thought it was more begging than anger  
“Tell me what you want” He says purposely taunting me  
“Your fingers” I demand and he shakes his head  
“Got something else for ya” He says and I glare at him and squeeze my thighs desperate for friction and pant and I see the small smile through Daryl's hardened features and I want to punch him.  
“Ill finish myself off” I threat but when he gasps and looks between my fingers and pussy I realize how much that excites him and see his dick jump in his pants and I smile.  
I had never touched myself in front of a man and never would I if I was sober or with a boyfriend but this man wasn't my boyfriend, our whole friendship was based on sex and sexual urges and with the alcohol pumping through my blood and with how fucking horny I was I find my hand going to my pussy before I even know I'm doing it. Daryl's eyes follows my hand intently and I rub circles into my clit, starting slow. I bite my lip and enjoy the sensation knowing I'd be able to bring myself to release quickly though I wanted to give Daryl a little show, especially if it meant he'd finally ram his dick in me.  
I lean back placing the palm of my free hand on the pool table, knocking a ball as I do and lean back as Daryl grips my thighs again not taking his eyes off my hand still rubbing myself slowly.  
I close my eye and try and imagine it's Daryl touching me and I wrap my legs lightly at the back of his, not too tight pulling him in but enough so I defiantly know he's there helping me with my pleasing myself. The embarrassment was soon gone as soon as I heard his breathing get heavy and I knew he was enjoying this. I start rubbing a little faster and purposely let out a few gasps and nibble my lip.  
His grip on me tightens and I insert 2 fingers and let out a shaky fuck at how good it felt. I wanted to get fast but didn't have the courage to let go and be frantic like I would if I was alone in bed. I may be in my element but I still wasn't used to being watched doing this.  
I clench around my fingers and squeeze my eyes tighter as I pant.  
“God I wish this was you inside of me” I moan before even thinking.  
It's quiet for a few seconds and I doubt Daryl's even going to reply when he finally does a few seconds later.  
“Could be” he mutters and you'd think he was the one rubbing and touching himself with the way he said it. I open my eyes to look at him and he brings his eyes up to meet mine and I pant out a fuck.  
I'm about to yell at him to just fucking touch me when I feel the familiar feeling of getting close to where I want to be and my eyes snap shut and I clamp down hard on my fingers, shutting my legs as tightly as I could.  
“Fuck, M close, oh fuck … Daryl” I pant as I lean up and lean my head on his shoulder for support and his hands come around my hips. I bite his shoulder muffling my screams of pleasure as I come around my own fingers in the man's arms and I shake in his arms coming down from the orgasm that was fucking amazing. I slide my fingers out and don't even try flexing them, they hurt I knew that much, they usually do afterwards. I don't have the energy to face him yet so I stay there leaning against him as I control my breathing and wait for my pussy to stop spasming for a minute.  
“Ye al'right?” Daryl's soft voice asks and I chuckle.  
“Oh yeah” I smirk and I look up to him.  
He smiles”That was fucking hot” he admits and I blush  
“Don't expect it again” I admit and wipe my fingers on the inside material of my skirt and he chuckles  
“Shame” he says then pulls my ass pushing my wet pussy against his jeans  
“Don't, gonna wet them” I say feeling bad as I feel my lips part slightly on the denim, as good as it felt I didn't want to make the man look like he had pissed himself or ruin his jeans.  
He smirks and unzips and I watch in bewilderment.  
"Finally going to fuck me?” I ask excited and he looks at me with a dirty smirk  
“You wish”  
I groan before I can help it and he smirks as he pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself and It's like I'm in a trance as I watch his big hand move effortlessly up and down his hard shaft. I see him look to the door before back to his dick and smile.  
“Relax” I say pushing him back and dropping to my feet. I pull my skirt down and walk around Daryl. He turns to watch me, his hand still slowly stroking his dick. I remove his hand and replace it with my own smaller one and he grunts in approval and I move forward forcing his ass against the cold wood of the pool table.  
He looks at me with an amused expression, that is until I start pumping his dick and his eyes roll back and close and his head goes back and I smile proudly.  
“Let me know when you're close, that cums gotta go somewhere and I wonna taste ya” I say and Daryl looks at me for a second before dropping his head with a grunt as he grips the table behind him with both hands.  
As much as I love to watch the man's scrunched up features when I'm pleasing him I make sure to watch the door, keeping an eye out for movements and shadows.  
His teeth clamping down on his bottom lips causes me to look away from the door and I unknowingly bite my own as I watch him. I just wanted to kiss him, I loved the mans lips on mine, how he felt and tasted, the way he kissed could have me wet in seconds, I wished I could kiss him for hours, I couldn't see me ever getting bored of it.  
His grunt pulls me back and I glance at the door and decide to build speed wanting to speed things up in case someone does decide to pop in.  
“Hay!” Daryl says and I smirk  
“What?” I ask although I knew he was ready to blow from the way he gripped the pool table so damn hard his knuckles were white.  
“Fuckin close” He gasps and I smirk, I give a few more pumps then remove my hand and back away. Daryl looks up at me and he knows straight away it was my plan on revenge for earlier and his death glare almost made me scared, almost.  
“Fucking bitch” he says advancing on me and I step back but he grabs me round the hips and picks me up. I hold back my yelp and wrap my legs around him as he carried me back to the pool table and my arse lands on the wood with a thud almost winding me.

His lips attach to mine without warning and my eyes are wide as he forces his tongue in my mouth. My head clears quickly though and I enjoy the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and entwining my finger with his hair.  
I yelp around his tongue when his dick forces entry into my pussy and I grip him hard. He thankfully gives me a few seconds to get used to him and in that time deepens the kiss before he starts fucking me fast.  
He pulls away from the kiss “Wont last long” He says in an apologetic way and I nod  
“Don't care” I say before connecting our lips again.

I could taste blood from how hard I was biting my lip, noticing this I release. With the rock music blaring in the next room I knew it was most likely no one would hear us but I didn't want to take chances. Luckily I couldn't feel pain, all I could feel was Daryl's hard cock ram in to my tight pussy repeatedly in an angle that had me writhing and squirming and panting and gripping. I hoped I'd come before he did, It almost felt like a race. His left hand gripped my shoulder and he was grunting and I knew then that he wasn't far from blowing his loud inside of me. I disconnect our lips. "Rub me?" I plead and he does without question, connecting his fingers with my nub rubbing ferocious little circles in to them, yep that did it, I could fell it building inside of me.

I came seconds after and Daryl seconds after that. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten painfully and i realise I'm also death gripping his legs with my own, hurting myself in the progress. We release each other slightly so were not hurting but don't pull away and I lean my head on his chest and he leans his chin on the top of my head

"Fuck" Daryl pants and I chuckle

 --------------------------------

 

"She's lost 2 stone so far, she's also on that weight watchers shit too though, don't know how she can afford it" Selina my work collegue says on about a woman she traines when Dean approaches us with a clipboard and I notice Selina blush slightly while saying hi.

"Hey ladies, asking about the marathon were doing next year for cancer, can I sign you guys up?" He asks holding his pen then he notices me and smiles "Oh hey Hayley, heard about Ghost and Aurora, thanks again for helping my sis out" He says passing Selina the form for her to sign as she looks between us confused.

"It's fine, my dog seems 10x happier since anyway and your sisters pretty cool, think she wants to meet up over the weekend" I admit and Dean smiles

"Aww haha I bet he is, sly dog" He says causing me to laugh "And yeah my sister said you share a love for Cas and Dean" he winks and I find myself laughing again "Glad shes found another friend" he adds and I smile

"Yeah me too, she seems like a great person plus Ghost could do with a friend too" I admit and Selina nudges me passing the clip board and pen and I sign my name on the list of many others. I read the marathon is 24 Miles and it's in March.

"Better start jogging more" I admit knowing that won't be an easy task. "Yeah, I said the exact same thing" Dean admits and we share a smile "We'll have to start training together, you can drop Ghost off at Shan's and we can run an hour a day, Shan wouldn't mind" Dean suggests and I love the idea

"Yeah, sounds good" I say and he smiles taking the clipboard from me

"Sweet, Ill prob se you at my sisters over the weekend then" he says and I smile "Right well, see you later ladies" he says with a smile and walks over to the next table for more signatures.

"Since when have you two been all chummy?" Selina asks and I smile

"His sister has a female husky and Dean approached me about breeding my dog with hers" I shrug before having another mouth full of chicken pasta and Selina looks back over to Dean

"He single?, he's gorgrous" She says and I smirk and look at him. I'll admit he was pretty good looking.

Tall, fit but not overly fit he had muscles protrucing from every inch of skin, I'd say his muscles were small compared to all the other men here but he was stil nicely built with nice skin that seemed to be looked after with short black hair and I don't think I'd ever seen him with facial hair.

Though he wasn't anywhere near as good looking as my Daryl!

My Daryl? I had to keep telling myself he wasn't mine .. yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very good friend made me post this chapter today because he's impatient :p Hope you wasn't at work =) 
> 
> Anyway guys hope this chapter satisfies you for now.


	26. Chapter 26

My hangover is evident enough before I even open my eyes. I roll over, pulling the quilt up with me and roll into something. “Sorry Ghost” I mumble and put my hand out to fuss the guy and instead of feeling fur I feel warm skin, just a speckle of hair but I knew that wasn't my dog. I open my eyes and see a bare chested Daryl on his back in my bed. His right hand rested on his stomach and his left under his head and my pillow. I blink a couple times, is this a dream. I pinch myself, ouch, no defiantly not a dream. I try to think of how we got here. Yep I couldn't even remember but I remember getting fucked up the pool table, again. Great now I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.Seems me and Daryl like to go drinking more now he has a job and we like to fuck in public plaes, and he calls me kinky?

I look over Daryl's broad chest and his abs just visible under that tight mouthwatering tan skin and I find myself biting my lip. Damn this man was gorgeous, why the hell have I never seen him shirtless before? and more imporantly, why couldn't I remember how he got shirtless in the firstplace? I run my fingers through the light hair just about visible on his chest then take my hand away scared to wake him up as I'm admiring him, that'd be embarrassing and he probably wouldn't let me live that down. His heads facing away from me so I risk gawking at the sexy man in my bed a little longer before I couldn't hold my bladder any longer and head for the bathroom. I wash while im in there and back inside the bedroom through the half open door way I see movement and see Daryl slipping a leg into his pants and try and be sneaky so I can watch the man change, what? it's not creepy, you'd do the same, right? Don't judge me! . I lean up the wood of the door as Daryl bends down sideways to pick up his shirt and he looks at it with concern before turning slightly and putting it on, I just catch a glimpse of a dark line on his back before it's covered. Birth mark maybe? Bounds as the show was over I make myself known and Daryl looks over to me as he's buttoning up the last 2 buttons on his shirt. “You as hung over as I am?” I ask and he shrugs moving his hair out of his eyes and I smile “Coffee?” “Yeah!”

Daryl had work so left after his strong coffee and me and Ghost went round Shannon's so Ghost could see her husky Arora and I could spend a few hours with Shannon watching supernatural and baking cupcakes. Dean appeared while we were decorating the cupcakes, robbing our icing sugar and telling us our dogs are at it again. Puppies were a definite. Then we all ate the cakes watching our favourite boys. It was weird hanging around with Dean and even weirder to know I'm friends with both a brother and a sister. We also planned to start our jogging next week, twice a week for the first month in the forest in my back garden. I knew Daryl wouldn't be too pleased but as I was fucking him I knew he'd at least not threaten to put a bolt through my leg again, is it weird I miss the old days. Back at home I collapse on my sofa and realise I have a group message from the girls on facebook. Seems Marks throwing a halloween party and were all invited, seems my costumes already been planned since I haven't been online all day to have a say, ahh well.

\---

“Washers broke” Merle says raising a large bag of clothes and walking through my front door without my say so. I had only been back an hour. “Help yourself” I mutter shutting the front door behind him and follow him into the kitchen. “This better not be a regular thing” I state after setting up the wash for him “Ahh come on now neighbour, can't afford a new one and yer shaggin ma brother, were practically family” He says slapping me on the shoulder and helping himself in my fridge just to put his nose up at no beer and only healthy food and shutting it miserably, I smile and cross my arms. “Fucking, not dating, the day were family is the day I kill myself” I say and Merle frowns “My brother really that bad” He jokes “Ha” I say statistically “Didn't know you had a sense of humour Merle” “Got a lot of things”He winks and I roll my eyes but can't help but crack a smile at the man. “How bout we go down the pub huh? Have a drink or two while this washes?” He suggests and I eye him carefully “What you after?” I ask “Nohin, come on how bout it? Daryl's at work till 6, ill get him to meet us there” He says “How?” I ask not wanting to believe this guy wanted me to join him for a drink He pulls out a smart phone and wiggles it with a smile “Got me a fancy new gadget, want my number” He winks and I shake my head “No, thank you!” “Know ye want it!come on girl get ya jacket on n' lets go, can't be stuck inside bored another minute” He mutters and I sigh. One drink can't hurt. “Oh and err, grab ya purse too” He says smiling at me and I want to punch him, I should have bloody known. I'll admit, I wasn't bored, it just felt weird hanging around with Merle longer than just a few minutes. “That why you wanted to go drinking with me, cause I'm buying and helping to keep the girls that gave ya something away?” I question picking up my now second drink which was only a coke, after last night I didn't want to drink again. Although looking to the room on the other side of the bar kept me blushing and smiling secretly and if anything making me horny thinking of the way Daryl fucked me up that damn pool table. “Nah, yer also better to look at than the guys” He says laughing at the fact and swigging his pint I bought him. I roll my eyes and lean on my hand. Daryl needs to hurry up. “Oh fuck” Merle says turning slightly away from the door and I look towards the door to see who he's trying to hide himself from. Three men have come walking in, all looking like nasty fuckers you wouldn't want to mess with. “Please don't tell me you’re involved with them?” I ask worried some shits going to kick off “Nah, not really, owe em money” He says and I want to face palm. “If you get your ass kicked in I'm leaving your ass” I say and he scoffs “If that happens ya ring my damn brother” He says quietly as the men pass, all laughing making their way to the bar. “Maybe we should go?” I ask and he puffs out his chest raising his shoulders “Hell no, still got another week to pay those fuckers anyway” He admits and im put at ease a little. “I'm never coming drinking with you again!” I tell him flatly and he just huffs taking another scan of the room, or should I say a scan of the women in the room.

“Hey Merle” A woman says with a wink as she passes Merle after not long entering the bar. Merle's eyes stay on the woman's arse as she walks away and his tongues hanging out of his mouth. “You leave with her what will miss' wonna get the clap think?” I ask Merle nodding my head towards the woman who's been glaring daggers at me since we arrived. Maddy was it, the woman who started the damn rumours, but I guess it was partially my own fault, not my fault they're gullible. “She can think im cheating on ya, again” He says and I roll my eyes “You're never getting a girlfriend” I mutter in to my drink as he continues eyeing up the woman at the bar I look over to the bar door when it opens next thinking it's Daryl as he's on his way but instead hear a displeased sound coming from Merle as I eye the very attractive woman walking through the door. Long mouse blonde hair, pretty face, thin figure and maybe an inch taller than me, she had half decent fashion sense and the room seemed to gravitate towards her. What was a woman like her doing in a place like this, and why was Merle grunting, shouldn't he be chasing after her. “Who's that?” I question not taking my eyes from her as she says hello to every man she passes on the way to the bar alone and sits next to another man who puts his hand on her lower back as she sits. “That's Carrie!” I look to Merle in complete shock “T-that's , that's Daryl's stalker?” I ask looking back to her “Yep, ain't seen her in a while, wonder where she's been” He says grabbing his pint and staring over at her. “And Daryl hasn't slept with her?” I ask Merle laughs “No girl, he ain't, made me think he was fucking gay till ya came along, tried ta make him, me brothers stupid not to” he says and I subconsciously nod agreeing until I realise and glare at her.

“Merle!” A voice comes dragging our eyes from Carrie and I look up to see one of the big men Merle owe money too, oh great. “Hey there Micky, whut can I do yer for?” Merle asks with a fake smile. The man gives him a sickly smile just as fake and sits down, making him self at home with us and I look to Merle worried, that is until the man looks me up and down and licks his lips, ugh creep! “Hey there little lady, ya taken” “In fact, she is!” Merle says grabbing a leg of my chair and pulling me closer to him. Merle looked overly protective with me with this man, Merle clearly knew something about this man I didn't or was just keeping up with the game for rumours sakes but either way I was uncomfortable with the way the man looked between me and Merle. “Huh, that so, never thought you'd ever get yaself a nice girl, a waste really” he says and winks at me. I scowl and the man gives me a glare and I hold mine back. The man suddenly looks to Merle, a threatening glare in his eyes. “Came ta remind ya bout that business from last month, haven't forgotten, have ya?” “Nah, I ain't!” Merle says sternly. He still hadn't moved his hand from the leg of my chair and his grip was like iron. The man looks back to me and lingers his eyes on my tits before looking to Merle. “Good, cause ya know we don't take lightly to, forgotten business” and with that he smiles and gets up heading back to the other 2 men he came in with who are now sat at a table across the room. Merle lets out a breathe and removes his hand from my chair and necks the rest of his beer before looking over to the men. “What have you been up to with them Merle?” I ask and he looks at me before burping and wiping his mouth. “Nothin I can't handle” I scoff but he glares and I put my hands up in defence. “Fine, whatever, I'm going to the little girls room” I say causing a laugh from Merle. Why do I even bother coming drinking with this man, always high, always picking up drunken women which are probably higher than he was, and now he's doing some kind of dodgy business with thugs, great, because nothing else can go wrong tonight right, wrong.

Carrie!

There she is, sitting next to Daryl laughing sweetly showing off some leg tattoo, how nice. As the sluts in my seat I sit at the only other free seat available between Merle and Carrie, oh the joy. “And who's this?”She asks covering her shit tattoo of whatever game character she had on the back of her calf with her rolled up sock which went well with her high tops and skirt. “You took your sweet time” I say to Daryl ignoring her and not giving her time to get an answer. “Stuck in traffic” Daryl shrugs and now I look at him he doesn't seem too happy about the woman sitting with us either. Carries looking between all 3 of us with a smile on her face when I give her a questioning glare. “So you're Hayley” Me and Daryl give her a look while Merle laughs “Yeah, heard all about you, fucking them both huh, I'm half way there” She says winking at Merle. Why am I not surprised. “Yeah, I'm not actually” I say but I don't think she cares for what I have to say, nope apparently rumours are more solid proof than what I have to say about it, well ok then. “So what, is it like mutual agreement, do you all share a bed, 3somes, the whole shabang?” She asks with a huge smile. “Drink?” Daryl asks me getting pissed off at what hes hearing and I smile at him, seems we both like ignoring her questions “Sure, Ill join ya” I say with a smile. Carrie looks at us annoyed for a second and then looks to Merle for answers and I dreaded what he'd say to her while were at the bar. “So that's your stalker” I say as we reach the bar “Not stalker, but yeah sure, that's Carrie” I lean my elbows and back on the bar and watch her talk enthusiasticly to Merle. She's so pretty, bitch! “And you haven't slept with her, why?” I question. Daryl glances over before looking back to the bar. “Is it so weird ta think I don't like her?” He asks “Yes! Look at her, all the men are dribbling over her, she's hot” I say, as much as I don't want to it's the truth. Daryl gives me a raised brow look like he's amused and he snorts and orders the drinks before answering me “And your hotter, now shut up!” I smile and bite my lip looking down. Daryl dixon just called me hot, hotter than that pretty bitch, ha! My egos just raised a million. Daryl smirks at my smile as he turns to face me and passes me my drink and I blush and we walk in silence back to.. her! She's laughing at something Merle's said and I honestly don't want to know what it is. As Carrie pulls out her phone I take that opportunity to have a little catch up with Daryl. “So how was work?” “Oh my god you work?,nice one man, where you working?” Or not! .I sigh and lean on my hand as Daryl answers her question, leaving out where he works. “How's Ghost?” Daryl asks before Carrie can continue the conversation and I'm grateful. “He got laid again today”I say with a smile and Daryl chuckles and I smile as I watch the man, I loved his small chuckles. “Oh that reminds me, me and Dean are starting jogging next week in the forest, twice a week, ready for this charity run” I admit ignoring Carries glances every now and then. “Don't see how running cures cancer” Daryl mutters and I roll my eyes. “Either way, you ok with me running?” I ask and he gives me a shrug “Why should I? Don't got much time fer huntin anymore anyway” he admits “Who's Dean, he hot?” Carrie asks and I'm starting to realise why Daryl doesn't like her. “He's a work colleague” I answer and she raises her brows playfully “You didn't answer my other question, meaning he is hot?”she says and I realise she's got me there. So she was pretty and clever, anything else? I shrug “He's al rite” I admit and notice Daryl give me a quick look before looking back to his pint. When I look up he's swigging his pint and I look to see Carrie smiling at me. “Anyway, was great to see you both, take care Daryl” she says placing a hand on his shoulder and letting it linger there before she climbed off her chair and left us. She's toying with me, isn't she? I really didn't like that woman.

“Remind me never to go drinking wit your brother again, I swear he's a magnet for danger and all idiots” I mutter as me and Daryl leave the bar, leaving a drunken Merle behind to try and find a way to buy his own drinks. Daryl chuckles and opens his passenger door for me. “So this Dean, he's gonna be runnin with ye twice a week?”Daryl asks as we pull up outside my door. “Yeah, why?” I ask him curious as to why he's suddenly questioning it when he said he was Ok with it. “Jus wonderin” he shrugs and I give him a curious look but drop it not wanting to ask any further. “You eaten?” Daryl shakes his head and I smile

“This... wasn't what ahh .. I had planned w-when I had , oh god Daryl, mm , what... what was I saying?” I ask confused as Daryl's tongue flicked across my sensitive bundle as I lay naked across my bed. “Somthin bout a plan?” Daryl questions before returning his slow and heavenly torture back to my clit “Oh fuck” I say grabbing my quilt “Food!” I say remembering and Daryl looks up at me with a confused scowl “What?” he asks though I could see the amusement on his face “I was trying to say I wasn't offering you my pussy when I suggested food” I say before he could touch me again and all thoughts faded. He laughs, a real heart warming laugh and I smile “Tastes better than yer mac n cheese” he says and I frown before his head disappears again and I'm moaning his name. My annoyance of him bad mouthing my mac and cheese gone. “If you expect me to cook for you now you're having a laugh Dixon, I'm done in, you can cook for me” I say after cumming around the man's tongue once and then his fingers as he plops himself next to me on my bed resting his body. “Whos sayin I'm done with ya yet girl?” he asks and I look over to him to see a stern look on his face and I bite my lip. “You're amazing!” I say before I can stop myself and Daryl looks at me like I'm high. “Think ye mean horny” he says before he pulls my naked and weak form on top of his fully clothed body and images of his broad chest comes to mind. “Horny, good looking, great in bed, the list goes on” I say and Daryl smirks “Liar, prissy bitch, fit in lingerie, list goes on fer you too!” Daryl says and I laugh “I may be many things Mr Dixon but a liar is not one of em!” I say before leaning down and kissing him. I didn't even think it through, it just came naturally and I didn't realise what I was doing until I felt Daryl's body freeze beneath me and his lips not move. I pull back from the kiss feeling bad. His dick wasn't poking me impatiently, he wasn't horny again and here I was kissing him, shit I'm such an idiot. As I'm about to apologise he pulls me back to him and he plants a single kiss on my lips and pulls me back a couple inches to look at me. “Happy now? Women and fucking kissin” he mutter as he lets me go and I smile. “You'll be cuddling me next” he says as I lean back getting comfy so I'm practically kneeling over his hips straddling him. “Like that wouldn't you!” I say and he snorts before grabbing my arse and pulling me in to him as I let out a laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

“GHOST!” My very noisy dog's tail is wagging as he's sat by the back door, my yelling shut him up for a second, until the back door opened and in walked Daryl. Ghost dives on the hunter and Daryl's lucky he has good balance as he'd have landed on his arse. “Hey there bud” he says fussing him then he looks over to me at the fridge grabbing my cold bottled water. “What's got him all excited?” He asks  
“You, he's been barking the last 3 minutes, reckon he could smell ya” I tease scrunching my nose and Daryl returns the look and I laugh as Daryl leaves Ghost and walks over to me and he looks me up and down in my running gear.  
“Caught ya at a bad time?”  
“Yep, jogging with Dean, remember?” Daryl nods and nibbles his lip and just looks at me for a few seconds, typical awkward Daryl behaviour. I smile and step closer “Why, what's up?” I ask  
“It's a, It's Hallowen Friday” He says bringing his thumb up to nibble on it and I hide my smile  
“You want some candy?” I ask and he gives me a look as if to say he ain't no kid, coulda fooled me. “Then what?” I ask checking my phone to see if Dean had messaged, nope. I look back up to him and can see he's having a mental struggle with himself.  
“Jee Daryl, spit it out” I say smiling looking at him. He huffs and looks me straight in the eye  
“There's a party, down by tha lake outa town in the woods, ya comin?”  
“Are you dressing up?” I ask imagining Daryl dressed as the devil, horns and tail, the thought made me laugh  
“Hell no, wouldn't see me dead in no costume, ye comin or whut?” He asks and I smile at how defensive he's getting. “Er, well I'm going to Marks house party for Halloween but I can come afterwards if you tell me where it is so I can put it in my satnav?” He nods and looks down before looking back up to me “S'fine, if ya wonna stay at your party, just gonna be Merle n bunch of his friends anyhow” He says like it's no big deal.  
“No” I say shaking my head “I wonna go, never been to a Halloween party in the woods, sounds awesome!” I say happily and Daryl gives a small smile when the door knocks. I go to the front door to see Dean in his running gear and a bag.

“Hey” I say the same time Dean does and we hug, that's new but he seemed happy to see me and I was happy to return the hug. I let him inside and Ghost runs up to Dean all excited. “Hey Ghost” Dean says kneeling to stroke the dog when I notice Daryl leaning up the door frame leading from the kitchen in to the living room giving Dean his 'I'm judging you' look. Oh boy. “Dean this is Daryl, Daryl Dean” I say and Dean gets up and walks over to Daryl and sticks his hand out. Daryl just looks at it for a second as Dean speaks. “Nice to finally meet you” Daryl thankfully returns the handshake and nods and Dean smiles at him. “I'll leave ya both to ye jog then” “Run” I correct “Whatever” Daryl says with a shrug and I roll my eyes. “Ill walk ya out” I say following Daryl to the back door. “Have fun at work” I say as we reach the back door and Daryl steps outside and turns to face me. “S'more fun than looking after Merle's sorry ass” He says and I smile “I'll pop round after, if ye want?” He asks bringing his thumb up to his mouth “Sounds good” I say and Daryl nods and leaves and I head in to Dean to see he has a large smile on his face.

“What?” I question “So that's Daryl” I roll my eyes “I don't even remember mentioning him to you before” I admit grabbing my drinks bottle “You haven't, but my sister has” “And what's your sister told you?” I ask knowing full well the only thing I've told Shannon is that he's my very attractive friend/neighbour. I haven't told her were sleeping together. “Just that you fancy him, I can see why” He says as I'm locking my back door and I face Dean giving him a strange look. “What? He's hot!” “What?” I choke out confused “Ugh so naïve, sweety I'm gay!” He says in an overly gay voice that wasn't his own. “No your not!” “I am!” he states going back to his normal, no gay sounding voice. Holy shit.

.......................

Daryl appears in front of me out of no where in my livingroom later that day grabbing my legs from across the sofa where I lay and I moan in pain as he sits down plopping my legs over his as he sits back and looks at me weirdly.  
“Fucks wrong with you?” He's smirking slightly, clearly amused I'm in pain  
“Think I over did it” I say on about the running and he snorts  
“How was work?” I ask him wanting to change the subject  
He shrugs looking to the telly not really giving me an answer and I smile and look to the telly myself to continue watching CSI:Miami hopefully without more interruption.  
“Reminds me” He says fishing around his pockets and I look at him watching him bite his lip as he leans up slightly to get at something in his back pocket. He finally gets it and puts something cold in my hand.  
I look down and smile.  
“Sellin em at the petrol station at the check out, saw it n thought of you” He says shrugging and not reaching my eyes, but he was watching me closely and he almost looked proud of the huge smile on my face and when I looked into his eyes he looked up in to mine and his excited face turned in to anticipation as he stared at me.  
In my hand was a keyring, just a basic metal keyring that was painted silver and red and the keyring was a kanji symbol and if my mind serves me right it means beautiful.  
“I didn't get you anything” I admit and Daryl snorts a laugh  
“So ya like it?” He asks and I smile  
“I love it. Thank you!” I beam and he nods with the tiniest smile and I look down in to my hand and smile wide at the keyring. I wondered if he knew what it meant. I doubted he did but it was still the best little random gift I've ever had and it meant more coming from him.  
I grab my keys from the coffee table and Daryl watches me amused as I attach it to my car keys straight away

“So was thinking” Daryl says and I turn to look at him  
“My treat, a takeaway” He says wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh “and your treat, well” He smirks and I'm pretty sure I know what he's getting at.  
“Oh so you think if you buy me food you deserve head?” I ask teasingly and he tilts his head and I snort a laugh  
“I've licked that pussy of yours more than you've sucked ma dick” He states and I sit there thinking, I'm pretty sure he's right though, dammit!  
“You been counting?” I ask and he smirks  
“Nah, it's obvious” he states and I frown playfully  
“How about you buy a Chinese and I'll give you the privilege of fucking me?”  
He strokes his chin and looks at me, like he's thinking if it's worth it, or if it really is a privilege.  
“Don't see how that's fair, your on top then!”  
I outwardly moan like a child that had been told lights out at night time.  
“With my legs? I've been running all day” I'm pouting and Daryl seems to be amused by it.  
He shrugs and goes back to watching the telly  
“No Chinese for you then, might have a curry” He mocks and I push him and he looks at me with the tiniest smile and suddenly he's diving on me, going straight for my ribs and tickles me.  
“Daryl, no stop! Haha please Da, ahh!”  
He stops and looks down at me.  
“Gonna suck my dick then?” His eyebrows are wiggling again and I can't help but laugh at the grown man acting so childish on top of me.  
“Don't think I have a choice do I?”  
“Nope, less ya wonna be tickled ta death” He says happily and I push him off me slowly as he weighed a tonne and he laughs.  
“Jerk!”  
“Prissy little bitch!”  
“I'll show you who's a little bitch!” I say straddling his waist. His hands instantly goes to my waist and he smirks at me wondering what I'm going to do next and honestly I didn't know what I was going to do next I just like straddling him.  
Suddenly an image pops into my head of us in the exact same position but it was dark and I was helping Daryl pull a wife beater off and suddenly his big strong arms are around me picking me up and I wrap my arms around him and stroke a raised line in his skin on his back as he carries me upstairs.  
I look at Daryl confused for a second, was that just a flash of a fantasy or a memory?  
I remember waking up to a shirtless Daryl, was that how it happened.  
And that line across his back, what was that?  
“Hay, ya ok?, ya look like ya forgot somethin, forgot how ta please a man?” He teases and I give him a look to say 'shut it' and he smirks  
“Take ya shirt off”  
He smirks and starts unbuttoning his shirt without delay because the coy prick had a green vest top on underneath.  
He holds his shirt up for a second before lobbing it on the floor.  
“So were doing this now, sure ya legs can take it?”  
“Shut up Dixon, take that off too!” I order looking at the offensive piece of clothing covering his body from sight.  
He looks down at it before back up to me looking worried but today I wasn't taking any of it, I wanted to see him in his full glory and get to the bottom of why he's always wearing a shirt.  
“Can fuck ya with this on” He states  
“I said take it off” He smirks for a second, maybe he likes it when I'm bossy but then he's looking at it again.  
I huff and droop my shoulders  
“Why won't you take it off?”  
He looks at me for a second before he raises his hands to push me off but I remove his hands from pushing at me and I glare at him.  
“Don't run away, just tell me” He glares at me but after a few seconds his features soften and he's biting his lip.  
“From what I've seen you have nothing to be ashamed about” I say thinking back to the time I lay in bed stroking his chest and admiring the chiselled god before he woke up.  
He looks at me alarmed and I sit back a little, giving him as much space as possible while I sat over his thighs.  
“We somehow ended up in my bed with you topless, yes I woke up and saw you but you knew that already”  
His eyes narrow and he looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself as he looks down.  
Ok I really didn't want to say this but.  
“Daryl, your fucking hot! That body, ugh, do you know how many sex dreams I've had of you since I saw you topless, about 9” I say over exaggerating a little for the purpose of relaxing him a little bit and it seems to have worked. He's not smiling at me but he's no longer angry and he's looking in to my eyes which is a big thing for Daryl.  
“Your a strange woman, ya know that!” He states and I shrug  
“So I've been told” I say smiling  
“Now, you ain't getting none of this” I say waving my hands at myself and the side of his lips rise in a smirk “Unless ya get rid of that, it offends my eyes!” I admit biting my lip and he huffs and looks around before glaring at me and finally he grabs at the bottom of his vest and pulls it over his head and I try and remember every beautiful second of flexed muscles and taunt skin as he pulls it up over his head before he puts the vest besides us on the sofa and his hands are back on my hips.  
Am I drooling? I think I'm drooling!  
His hands go back to my hips and I run my hands slowly up his arms, over the bumps of muscles and already my panties are soaked.  
I'm just staring and I realise that but I can't look away and Daryl's starting to look uncomfortable as I drink him in.  
I run my hands over his pecks and down his abs and stomach loving the feeling of having him under my fingers. And that V, ugh he has a V!  
“New rule in this house” I mutter not taking my eyes off his broad shoulders and defined muscles  
“What” He mumbles quietly as he narrows his eyes at me uncomfortably  
“No clothes aloud” I say still drooling and he laughs and grabs my wrists taking my hands away from him and I refrain from pouting like a child.  
“Enough, ain't nothin special” He mutters and I look into his crystal blue eyes.  
“Just fuck me already before I rape you” I threat  
“Fine, but your shredding clothes too” he says like it's such a big deal for me  
“Pssht like ya haven't seen me naked anyway” I say and bite down on his 'x marks the spot' tattoo on his neck and smile as I hear him gasp and feel his hands tighten on my hips.

A few minutes later I'm stark bollox naked and so is Daryl as he's leaning over me on my settee with plenty of sunlight so I get to admire the man in his birthday suit hovering over me. He leans down, nudging my thighs further apart and he runs the head of his hard cock up my lips, opening me up for him and he's smiling down at me as I bite my lip struggling to stay quiet as he teases me.  
And without warning he pushes deep inside of me, stretching me to his size and he stays buried deep inside of me I scream in pleasure and we both compose ourselves so not to cum there and then.

Daryl places his hands and arms under my shoulders and back and starts to bite my neck before he slowly starts to pump himself inside of me. I drop my head back as he gets faster. He's hitting something that's making me scream every single thrust and I squeeze my muscles around him hoping it's as good for him as it is for me.  
I cling to the back of his shoulders as the rest of me feels like jello.  
I run my hands down his back slowly and feel tiny ripples of skin and peer down controlling my moans and screams.  
Scars, every angle and every shape. Not a birthmark, not a tattoo, it's the scars he's ashamed of.  
I run my fingers over the biggest one and snap my head back as Daryl works harder, pumping faster and I cum so hard underneath him in pulsing and gasping underneath him till he finishes himself.  
Daryl takes a moment buried in my neck crushing me before he pulls up taking his weight off of me and he looks at me. He's looking in to my eyes, reading me the best he can and I smile at him, trying to tell him it's Ok and that he's still the same Daryl in my eyes, scars included. He narrows his eyes and bites his lip and I move a piece of hair out of his eyes and I realise this might be a bit too much for him to handle so after tucking his whispy hair behind his ear I push myself up into a sitting position and Daryl gets off of me, never turning his back to me as he grabs his clothes, putting them on and passing me mine.  
“So, about this Chinese?” I ask with a smile as I'm pulling my top on and Daryl smiles at me.  
Maybe this is a new step for us?  
I can't help but smile at the man as he rolls his eyes and goes to hunt for a leaflet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized there hasn't been any actual sex in my story in a while, what's with that? Anyway I hope you guys didn't mind me delaying the story a little for some well needed Daryl lovin! I'll start working on the next chapter Friday on my next day off.  
> Love you guys!


	28. Chapter 28

I'm suprised to see Daryl walk through my back door, Merle in tow behind him with a big smile on his face and a couple carrier bags in hand the next day.  
"Hey there doll, bought ya a present" Merle chimes with a wide smile and I give him a strange look as he walks over to my washing machine dumping the bags on the floor and I roll my eyes. More bloody washing.  
"I hope theres no boxers in there this time, having to put your boxers on my radiator isn't a great thing for my gag reflexes" I say and Daryl laughs as he goes over to Ghost whos sitting at his dish lapping up water.  
"Least they were clean" Merle says and I huff and cross my arms.  
"You need anything else?" I ask Merle and he sucks on his teeth and looks to Daryl then back to me and my death glare and he holds his hands up in defeat.  
"Alright, I get ya hint, I'll leave ya love birds to it" He mocks giving me a wink.  
Daryl glares at Merle for him to just laugh as he leaves  
"Ass" I mutter and Daryl stands up  
"No work today?" I ask him heading over to investigate the bags, one with Merles clothes and one with Daryls.  
"Nah" he says coming over to me and snatching his bag and I give him a smart ass look.  
"Ill buy you some washing powder but I'm on me last pair of briefs" He says and I laugh  
"It's fine, really. I'll let you then" I say and Daryl looks at the washing machine and I decide to be mean and walk away leaving him to figure it out.

When Daryl finaly figures it out and has his clothes in the washer I'm sat on the sofa on the phone to Dean.  
"Shannons taking Aurora to the vets next week to see if they can see if she's pregnant or not, I keep telling her it's early days and she's getting her hopes up but she's stubborn, I mean do they even have dog pregnancy tests?" He asks and I laugh  
"I dunno how they do it, ya never know though, tell her to tell me if they actually find out or not though" I say  
"Believe me you'll know before I do, I'm suprised Shannon hasn't told you about going to the vets herself, said she has to go to the best of course, a family friend called Hershall" He says and I smile  
"Shit, will she want money towards a vet bill or something?, clearly this Hershall will charge her for looking at her?" I ask  
"Nah I wouldn't worry about it, Herhalls friends with our gramps, he won't cost her a penny even though hes the best for miles" Dean admits and I'm defiantly impressed.  
"That's lucky, and pretty nice of Hershall" I admit as Daryl looks over to me from the other side of the settee. He's probably wondering what the hell were talking about  
"Yeah, he's a great guy, his son Shawn ain't too bad either" He admits and I laugh  
"Get in to the family and you'll have free vet's for life" I say and he laughs  
"Yeah Shannon would love me, if only he was gay" Dean mutters and I smile  
"You'll find someone"  
"Yeah, I hope so, been single over a year, anyway I'm about to leave now so ill be at yours in about half an hour"  
"Cool, see you in a bit then" I say with a smile  
"All right, laters" he puts the phone down and I explain to Daryl about Shannon taking Aurora to Hershals for a check up and that hes coming over to run so Daryl leaves shortly after, taking Ghost with him and I pull my running gear on.

“So I just lose it and were yelling, I tell him to stay away, blah blah blah when somehow we end up fucking against a tree like fucking animals, it was amazing” I explain to Dean as were sat on my sofa after running for over 40 minutes straight drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie I made us.  
“Angry sex? Bitch! I've always wanted angry sex” Dean admits looking sad and I smile  
“Its amazing! And Daryl, ugh he's so strong, I kinda miss the angry sex”  
“He looks it. Then piss him off, get him all riled up, do it wearing something sexy” Dean suggests and I smile  
“Well, he does have a thing for lingerie” I admit smiling into my straw and Dean laughs  
“Who doesn't, I'm gay and I can appreciate a pair of tits in something silky” Dean says causing me to laugh.  
“Nah, I hate making him angry plus I don't think that'd work now” I admit  
“You never know, so how come you never told my sister you're fucking the sexy man next door?” he asks and I shrug  
“I dunno, I guess I didn't want her to think her new friend is a slag and bad influence and shit”  
Dean laughs and I look at him confused  
“Oh please, there's nothing wrong with having a sex buddy, Shannon's had one before and honestly I wish I did” Dean says nudging me  
“With your looks I'm surprised you're single, I really am surprised your gay though, those poor pretty babies that'll never be born” I say causing Dean to laugh and I join in.  
“You crack me up Hay” He says nudging me and looks at his phone  
“Shit, been here an hour just chatting, I'd better go” He says getting up and I pout.  
“It's Ok ill see myself out, have fun at your party's tonight” he says leaning down the sofa to hug me  
“Will do, you too!”

“Hayley!” Hannah yells hugging me as she answers her door  
“Yay you're here!”I hear Stacy yells from somewhere in Hannah's flat and I smile at Hannah.  
“Started the fun without me?” I ask knowing from my friends excited yells they was already lit up like a lighthouse  
“Of course” Hannah says closing the door behind me and I enter her small living room to see the coffee table full of wine glasses and a bottle of red, the girls kneeling on the floor while Amanda does Stacy's make up with night of the dead playing on the tv with Hannah's ipod dock blasting Sleeping with sirens - dead walker Texas ranger.  
“Oh my god, my song!” I say happily and Amanda smiles proudly.  
“Heard ya pull up, you like the zombie theme?” She asks me  
“Oh yeah!” I say smiling and I take a closer look at Stacy's awesome dead looking face.  
“Do me next!” I order grateful I have a friend who is awesomely self taught with make up, no thanks to youtube. I didn't think I'd be this excited about being a zombie librarian in my life.  
“We are gonna shit some people up tonight” Hannah says happily as she sits down grabbing her wine glass as we prepare for Mark's party.

I looked hot! Fake black rimmed glasses, hair up in a tight, yet slightly messy bun, for the whole dead look of course. A tight fitted white shirt with some specks of stage blood, a pencil skirt with laddered skin coloured tights and heeled black dolly shoes, and well, the blood all around my mouth, the sickly pale skin and hollowed out cheeks making my cheek bones stick out, along with my eyes, yeah I was a sexy zombie, or at least I kept telling myself that.  
Stacy was wearing her old work clothes from when she worked at a cafe during college, the hat, apron, chequered dress with a pocket big enough for her note pad, her name badge and it was completed with a pencil behind her ear, oh and the huge fake gash in her neck and bloody lips.  
Amanda wanted to be your typical office zombie and she wore an old yet fashionable white blazer with three quarter sleeved and white shirt with a thin belt round the stomach and skirt and shoes with black tights and the business bag and a fake bite on her arm and blood red fingers like she had been ripping in to flesh, she looked pretty awesome and Hannah was your typical air hostess, hair up in a tight bun, white neck scarf, pencil skirt and matching tucked in shirt along with an aeroplane logo ironed on to the shirt with her heeled dolly shoes. She had fake blood in her hair along with her face in splatters and she looked just as dead as the rest of us and then of course we spent 10 minutes taking pictures before I drove us all to Marks, deciding to be designated driver as I wasn't going to drink until I went to meet Daryl later in the woods, If I could find him.

Pulling up to the house after putting the address in to my satnav app on my phone I could tell just by looking at it it was going to be a good party. There was blow up ghosts on the front garden, a foam tomb stone, the front door was wide open with cotton wool cobwebs that had been pushed aside. There was plastic skulls with fake burning candles on their heads and there looked to be a lot of people dancing to what sounded like the soundtrack to 28 days later.  
Inside Mike greeted us with a hand full of colourful jelly shots and we befriended another zombie, in pajamas. Makes sense.  
Come 10 o clock I was hugging my friends, and a load of friendly strangers goodbye and headed towards the other side of town for Daryl in a really good mood.

The only thing that helped me know I was in the right place was seeing the light from the fire from between the trees and hearing the loud rock music playing and I prayed before leaving the car I wouldn't be the only person dressed up, that'd be embarrassing.  
I lock up my car and head for the noise, after going between a few trees there's a nice big clearing with cars, a fire and a whole lot of people, thankfully dressed up. I look around feeling out of place and smile when I finally spot Daryl leaning up a tree with a fag in his mouth. Perfect opportunity to spook him. I go back between the trees and walk round to where he is till im coming up slowly behind him. I snap a branch and Daryl stands up straight and I stay still. Daryl looks behind him and I jump behind a tree grateful it's dark but Daryl's Daryl and of course he knew someone was between the trees so what does he do, be a hero and decides to investigate, damn hunters and their skills.  
He's only a few trees away when he stops to listen. I hold in my laughter and peer round the tree looking at him.  
“Fucks in here?” he yells and I slip out the other side of the tree and grab for his shoulder. He jumps out of my reach and grabs my wrist, yanking it away from me.  
“Nice reflexes, maybe you wouldn't be so useless in a zombie apocalypse”  
“Fuck, Hay?” He questions pulling me closer and looking at me  
“Fuck ya meant ta be, some slutty zombie?” He asks pulling me in to the light that's coming in through the trees. I snort  
“No, I'm a librarian, if I wanted to be a slutty zombie I'd be a cheerleader, like lollipop chainsaw!” I say shaking my fake glasses with my free hand  
“What?”  
“Ugh, nothing. So why you all alone away from the main party?” I question pulling my wrist from Daryl's grip.  
“Ain't no one worth chattin too!” He says and I roll my eyes  
“Well I'm here now and I've barely touched alcohol all night cause I wanted to come here so come on, lets get wasted and catch a cab home!” I suggest pulling him from the trees back to the crowd of strangers. Daryl's quiet so I assume he doesn't mind.  
I finally find a car trunk full of alcohol, guarded by a man.  
“Seriously, it's a party and there's no free beer?” I mutter after hearing the man asking Daryl what he wanted to buy.  
“Give me a can o'sumthin” Daryl mumbles handing him a crisp note from his back jean pocket and the man passes him the closest can.  
“And what about you beautiful?” He asks with a wink.  
The cans of Jack and coke catch my eye.  
“Ill have a can of Jack” I mutter and go for my purse when I realise I'd left it in the car.  
“Oh shit!” I mutter and the man looks at me as I pout drooping my arms.  
“Left my purse in the car” I say and the man laughs  
“Tell ya what, I'll give it you now and you come find me later, huh” he says with a sexual wink and I almost laugh, is he flirting with me.  
“Or I could pay and make sure she don't fucking bite ya!” Daryl says pushing the money in to his hand and he drags me away from the man and I'm in shock for a second before I laugh at his comment.  
“I think men aren't going to be scared if you tell them I won't bite them you know” I say taking the can from Daryl as he stops dragging me away and he plonks me on a log.  
“Fucking arsehole, he wants to watch his damn mouth, and you need ta learn ta tell people ta fuck off” Daryl mutters and I realize something, he's in a mood, hell hes been in a mood since I got here.  
“Daryl, you ok?”  
“Peachy!” He mutters placing his unopened can by my foot and he takes out a pack of smokes.  
I huff, why is he so damn awkward.  
“I'm not stupid Daryl, what's happened?”  
“Nothin, jeez jus fucking drink ya Jack, alrite!”  
Wow, he really is in a mood, way to piss me off, ass!  
“Fine” I mutter and open my can refusing to look up at him.  
“And to think I ditched my friends for this” I mutter and I can feel Daryl giving me evils.  
“Then go back to that guys house then, see if I care! … prolly fucking him anyway” He mutters the last bit under his breathe but I hear him”  
“What the fuck is your problem?” I ask raising my voice knowing we could argue here and wouldn't draw that much attention to ourselves anyway, not that people would care much, people tend to argue more at party's anyway.  
“My problem is you!”  
“What?” I ask confused standing up.  
“What the hell have I done?” I ask  
“I dunno Hay, what have you done?”  
“Daryl you're confusing the hell out of me”  
“Everyone here seems ta know your name, whispering shit behind my back like I can't fucking hear em!” He's pacing now, he's majorly pissed off, hand swinging, lit cigarette pretty much forgotten between his fingers.  
I look around to notice even a few people who aren't in hearing distance are looking at us. I look to Daryl now angry myself.  
“What the hell have people being saying?” I ask  
“Cause ya don't know, huh!”  
“No, I don't!” I yell and Daryl steps forward, getting in my face.  
“Parently Deans been bragging all round town how he got ya in bed earlier, you really are an easy whore huh Hay!”  
I laugh although after my little laughing fit that's apparently not the right thing to do to an angry Daryl. I control my laughter and look up to Daryl. He looked like he wanted to punch something or someone, I knew it was either me or Dean.  
“And you believe them?” I ask him in a beg, please tell me he trusted me.  
“I don't know what to think but Dean sure does look the type, hope he gave ya a good fuckin cause now ye tha talk of the town ya won't be getting laid any time soon!”  
I'm stunned, rooted to the ground and Daryl's glaring at me, nostrils flaring and looking for answers. I open my mouth but instead of words coming out I just silently cry.  
Why are people I don't even know slagging me off, spreading lies? Dean would never say that, we hadn't slept together, he hadn't even touched me, he was fucking gay for christ sake.  
I look back up to tell Daryl when I can no longer see him. I blink and wipe my blurry eyes and just see his wings before they disappear completely in the black of the forest.  
“Daryl!” I drop my can and sit back on the log. I bury my head in my hands and just fucking cry like a little girl.  
How could he! Why would he believe them?

“That her?”  
“Yeah”  
“Can't believe she has the audacity to cry when she cheated on him”  
“I know, slag got what she deserve”  
“And poor Daryl, the shit he's been through he doesn't deserve a piece of trash like her”  
“Well they clearly ain't together no more, I mean look at her, and he just stormed off”  
“He should have punch her”  
“She'll get what's coming to her”  
I look up unable to listen to any more, those fuckers were 3 foot away and talking about me, I stand up and as I'm about to go charging over to them I hear a familiar voice.  
“You bitches got nothing better to do than talk about that poor girl!”  
It was Carrie. I wipe my eyes and the two bone thin crack head looking women dressed as half naked fucking black cats look to the voice.  
“I'd think you'd want to beat some sense in to the whore more than anyone!” The one says and Carrie ignores her and walks over to me.  
“You ok?” she asks and I just glare at her.  
“Ok, stupid question, come on, lets get you out of here” she says putting her arm around me and leading me away from everyone to the car park down the road, a hidden smile on her face the whole way.  
I lead her to my car and slowly and miserably unlock my car as the silent tears continue to fall.  
Carrie opens my door for me and I sit inside and she stands by the door.  
“Look I don't want to believe it but, did you cheat on him?” She asks and I want to throttle her. I could murder her right here, probably never get found out, murder seemed like too much effort right now, so did punching her. The most I could give her was a death glare and the bitch just sighs.  
“Does it matter what I say anyway, once a rumours started it's written in fucking stone round here” I mutter playing with my car keys in my hand keeping the murderous thoughts away.  
“It's a good job Merle left an hour ago with some other woman else you'd be dead” Carrie says and I look up to her like the idiot she is.  
“I'm not even with any of the Dixon's, no offence but I'd never go near Merle, he's had more STI's than I've had hot dinners and Daryl, huh Daryl. I'm not with him either, It's all rumours, it started so Merle could get away from the women he'd already slept with and didn't want to make the same mistake twice, I was an excuse and when people saw me hanging around with Daryl people got curious, Mindy or whatever, she accused me of sleeping with both brothers and like an idiot I went along with it because it was amusing, that sure did back fire!” I mutter and look back to my car keys in hand.  
“So your not with Daryl, like at all?” She asks, I could hear the happiness in her voice at me admitting it and I glare back up at her.  
“That's all you care about isn't it, your just pretending to worry for me to get shit on Daryl, well go ahead bitch, he's single, always has been, go chase him, heel still push you away” I say bitterly and she is finally returning my glare.  
“You can say all that nasty stuff but your in the same boat as me, well yours has just sunk hun, seems I actually have a chance with him, unlike you” She says showing her true colours and I snort then smile at her. “He was never my boyfriend but least I had sex with him without having to try and fucking drug him” I say just for the reaction. Her face drops and I smile even more.  
“Either way I've won”  
“Sure” I say, I can't be bothered for this, I just want to go home and cry in to my pillow until I fall to sleep.  
“Because unlike you Daryl trusts me, I knew he wouldn't believe you, I mean who can resist the charm of Dean webber?” She says and I look up to her  
“How do you know Deans last na-” She smiles and I get it.  
“You? So it was you that spread the vicious rumours you jealous bitch” I say standing up and she steps back.  
“And it'll be worth every hit, Because Daryl will be standing next to me when I take you to court, heel comfort me when I go to him crying that you beat me up for trying to make you feel better, heel hate you even more”  
“Your fucking crazy, All this from jealousy?. Thanks for enlightening me, I really was ready to punch you in to the ground. I'm going!. If your in the way I won't promise I wont fucking run you over though” I say climbing in to my car and shutting the door.  
I wind the window down and lean out of it looking at her.  
“Oh and by the way Deans gay, It's not even a secret, you should really do your research before you spread bullshit” I say and start my engine and kick dirt at her as I drive away.

The first thing I do when I'm back on the solid road is call Daryl. I ring him until he turned his phone off. At least the long drive clears my head slightly. Fucking rumours, I hate them. I hate people, nosy people and especially people like Carrie.  
Daryl just needs time and so do I. Ill go and see him at work tomorrow, somewhere he can't raise his voice and I can explain it was all Carrie, that Dean is gay and it's all bullshit, everything will be fine!

It has to be.


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl wasn't at work the next day. I hadn't even slept and here I was 10:17 am on my way back home from Daryl's work to find out he hadn't even turned up for work or phoned in sick. His phone just made a weird beeping sound at me when I tried calling it so I just gave up trying. I decided to pay Daryl a visit on the way back from his work, if he wasn't there he had to still be at home. I knock at Daryl's door and get no reply. I'm knocking for a good 3 minutes. Merle clearly wasn't in or if he was he was knocked out good that I wasn't waking him with my knocking.  
“Daryl, I know you're in there!” I yell trough the letterbox.  
I was sick of not being able to sleep, sick of him ignoring me and sick of feeling like shit all because he believes what that woman has said over me.  
I sigh in anger and look at the door handle only a second before thinking fuck it and grab the handle. Daryl just walks right in to my house all the time, why couldn't I.  
I got a surprise though when the door was locked so I take a walk around the back of his house to his back door which was left unlocked.  
Though I didn't expect to see Daryl leaning up his kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand when I step inside.  
He stands up straight and squares his shoulders almost like he's in defence mode.  
I close the back door behind me and we just stare at each other for a few seconds before he relaxes a little and speaks up.  
“Whatever ya gotta say I don't want to hear it” His voice is rough and angry, by the looks of him he hasn't been up long and I'm jealous of the man, at least someone was able to get some sleep last night.  
“Your boss is worried about you” I state being just as cold towards him as he's being with me.  
He shrugs and sips his coffee. He won't look at me and it feels tense between us. Why does this man have to make things so damn awkward all the damn time!  
“Daryl-”  
“Said I don't wonna hear it!” His voice was low but I could hear the hate dripping off every word  
I step closer towards him, he glances at me but doesn't quite look at me.  
“I didn't sleep with him!” I say fast in case he decided to try and cut me off again.  
“Don't care what ya do with other men, long as ya stay away from me”  
I go to open my mouth to argue back when he looks at me though this time the hates gone and now he looks disgusted.  
“Ain't like were together or nuthin n I knew what I was getting in to when I met ya, proof was that body builder guy ya were fucking” He steps forward after placing his coffee cup down and looks down in to my eyes, the anger back.  
“Bet ya lied bout him too huh, fuckin us both at the same time”  
“I .. you honestly think that?” My voice was deflated, I felt like he had kicked me in the chest then kicked me again for good measure.  
He shrugs like it's obviously an option and I feel the tears well up behind my eyes but I didn't want to cry, I was too tired to cry anyway.  
“I was in a real relationship with Dom, although I never made that clear it was more than just sex .. to begin with” I say feeling the need to explain myself, clear myself from this false title of being a slag, I had had enough. “Until he got clingy, I told him I didn't want kids or to get married and liked my independence, then what does the idiot do, asks me to fucking marry him, pops out a ring-”  
“The fuck ya telin me this shit for?” Daryl asks angrily and I look back up to him.  
“I clearly need to tell you this Daryl just, let me explain!” He glares but stays quiet so I continue  
“I dumped Dom before we started ..this” I say waving my hand between me and Daryl and he narrows his eyes at me but thankfully he stays quiet.  
“I didn't plan this and your the one that started this, you made the first move kissing me up that damn tree, yeah I'll admit I carried it on, making the next move in my damn kitchen but you never backed away so it says a lot about you if you really thought I was easy back then!”  
His eyes are still small angry slits as he glares me down. His fists clenched and he's even angrier but he's quiet, after a minute of silence I knew he wasn't going to explain himself so I huff annoyed.  
“I haven't been with another man, why can't you believe me?” I ask  
“I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A SHIT!” I step back surprised at his outburst as he yelled and stepped towards me, reminding me of the old Daryl I'd bump into in the forest.  
“Ya no ones ta claim, especially not mine and it ain't like I fuckin want ya so fuck who ya want, not like I can't get laid without ya!”  
"Daryl?" I say his name in the tiniest voice possible, I didn't even recognise my own voice as I spoke timidly, too scared to let the tears fall, to let Daryl hear my voice break and the sorrow it held.  
“Only reason I stayed away from Carrie was cause she's slept with everyone, seems ya both have a lot in fucking common!” He's still yelling, he points at me as he says we have a lot in common and I flinch back worried he'd lost it and would hurt me, Daryl didn't even seem to notice my flinch though, he was too angry and riled up to even stop shouting hurtful stuff at me.  
“Worried I've fucking caught somethin with the way you go about fucking anything that shows the least bit of interest in ya, you'll be fuckin Merle next, surprised ya ain't already!”  
“Daryl!  
“Jus fucking get out!” He says a little quieter now pacing angrily around the kitchen and now I can't stop the tears as they silently fall though as hurt as I am I feel the need to stand up for myself.  
“No!” I say as strong as I can and he scoffs at my stubbornness.  
“Said get out, don't want ya here!”  
“Fuck you Daryl! You know I thought you were different from your brother but you're just the same red neck arse hole I met in the woods, you only think and care about yourself. I didn't fucking sleep with Dean, no woman has Daryl because he's fucking gay!” I yell  
I see Daryl's eyebrows twitch a little as I tell him but he's holding his angry glare not sure if he wants to believe me or not.  
“Carrie spread the fucking rumour because she's jealous, thought we were together, when she pretended to comfort me when you just fucking left me at that stupid party yesterday I told her we were never an item and she just fucking dropped all pretence of caring and told me I've lost, that you believed her stupid rumour over me. I wish I did fucking sleep with another man now just for the whole fact that I wouldn't think so badly of you but it's fine, whatever, I'm done, I can't take it any more, if you're going to believe rumours over me then what's the point, like you said we aren't together anyway so what does it matter, right?!”  
I turn and open the kitchen door to leave. “Hayley!” I stop as he calls me but I have no intentions of listening to what he has to say. I pull my car keys out of my pocket as he approaches behind me and I turn to face him as I yank my keyring free and push it into his chest. He looks confused for a moment as his hand connects with mine. I let the keyring go and it falls into his hand and I pull away. He narrows his eyes at it and looks up to me “That how it's goin huh? Remove everything to do with me and just forget?” I don't answer but he's right. Not that it would help, everything reminds me of Daryl lately. I don't look back up to him and just turn around and leave, heading for my car and going straight home to try and sleep before work later.

I really didn't want to be at work. I had only had 4 hours sleep and my mood was reason enough for people to stay clear of me, which they did. Daryl hadn't been in touch, didn't expect him to though, I'll probably never hear from him again.  
Come my break I go straight to the red bull vending machine and buy 2 to have Dean walk over to me.  
“You look like shit, bet you I can guess why” He mutters using the machine next to me to get a healthy cereal bar and I look at him noticing how he wasn't in a good mood either.  
“Selina told me that I'm apparently fucking you, she heard it from a guy I've never met” He says knowing it made no sense. We walk to a table to sit down together.  
“It's all fucking Carrie!” I mutter  
“Carrie?” He asks  
“Cooper copper, I dunno” I shrug and were sat in a gloomy silence for a minute  
“Wait, Carrie ann copper?” he asks and I shrug  
“Pretty, blonde, slag” I state with anger and he looks at me with wide eyes  
“Why you know her? She sure knew you” I admit gulping my red bull  
“I went to school with her, she was always spreading rumours back then, I have her on my twitter" He tells me and we sit in silence for another minute. "Maybe she saw my post about running for the charity with you” He says thinking and I remember the twitter tag email but I never check my twitter anyway.  
“I did mention I was running with a Dean the first night I met her” I admit slowly putting the pieces together  
“Wait, how do you know her and know it was her that said that?" Dean asks confused and I tell him everything, about how she's referred to as Daryl stalker and I tell him everything that happened at the Halloween party.

“Want me to speak to Daryl for you, clear things up?” Dean asks pulling away from the hug after work as we met up and left together. I shake my head  
“No, I've told him it's bullshit but he doesn't want to know” I say zipping my coat up and Dean sighs.  
“He believes you ya know, he'd be an idiot not to, with everything you've said I think hes just worried you're too good for him and will find someone else, If I was you I'd give him a visit, tell him you love him before it's too bloody late” I look down sadly, even Dean knew I loved him and I'd never told him that, only my girlfriends knew that.  
“I'm always here for you ok! You should grab Ghost and come back to mine for the night, Shannon will cook us a dinner tomorrow, how about it? saves you being alone" He asks and I smile "Sounds good"

 

3 missed calls, all while I had been at Shannon's Sunday morning. Dean sits next to my sulking form on Shannon's sofa. She refused my help with the cooking and made me sit on the couch having control over the tv remote. Scuzz were having a battle of the bands, all time low vs Pierce the veil and when She makes dirty words sound pretty comes on which is my second favourite song by ptv I feel like crying as it reminded me of Daryl so now I was in even more of a sulk. “Why don't you answer, he might want to talk” Dean says nodding down to my phone in my hands. I didn't even realise it was ringing again as I had it on silent. I look down to see Daryl's name and I press busy and ram my phone back in my trouser pocket. “I don't want to speak to him” I say stubbornly and Dean just stares at me. I look at him and he's giving me a 'you know you want to answer' look and I look away “I technically dumped him, aren't I supposed to ignore him” I mutter looking back to the tv to see All time low ft Vic fuentes a love like war play. For the first time ever I wanted to turn the telly off with Vic on the screen, everything was about love and war! Story of my life lately. “You didn't dump him, you have to be with someone to dump them, he believes you woman, I know this!” “How reassuring” I say and Dean smirks and suddenly gets captivated by Vic on the telly and I smile as we watch the music video before it goes on to the breaks. “Where was I?” Dean asks and I laugh and I think he said it purposely to make me laugh “I think you were drooling over the sexy singer” I tease and he smiles and rolls his eyes “No, ok well maybe but I was telling you that Daryl trusts you, he knows how much of an idiot he's been and he wants to apologize” “You don't know that” “I do” I shake my head “Don't Dean, what if your wrong? I fell hard for that damn redneck, now I have to move away and try and get over him” Dean sighs and pulls me in for a side cuddle and I push back tears. “And people wonder why I'm gay, women are confusing mystical creatures” Dean says and I smile. Shannon walks in, tea towel in hand and smiles at me and Dean cuddled on the couch. “Think your turning him straight, dad'll be pleased” She teases and Dean kicks her and she laughs “Get off ya arse brother and make the gravy” She orders and Shannon takes his place besides me as Dean bobs his tongue out and goes into the kitchen and me and Shannon laugh. 3 hours later I pull up outside my house and kill the engine and look in the rear view mirror of my car to see Ghost fast asleep across the back seats and I smile. He's spent the day sharing dinner left overs with his girlfriend and running around in the back garden. I look at my house and sigh. “Home sweet home” I mutter putting my car keys in my pocket and take my phone out and look at it. Seems Daryl stopped trying to ring me a few hours ago and now I have a text from him. I sit there for a minute contemplating whether to read it or not before opening it up to see the words 'Look I'm sorry alrite, you gonna answer your phone or just keep ignoring me?' I'm gonna keep ignoring you I thought bitterly as I push my phone back in my pocket grumpily and open the door letting myself out before opening the back door to wake my dog up and lock my car up and Ghost slowly follows me to my front door. I stick my key in the door when it just pushes open to show my stairs in darkness as the sun was just setting and I look inside curiously. I thought I had locked it. Ghost sniffs at the living room door which was closed and I'm pretty sure I left that open. Suddenly anger rushes through me thinking about Daryl, of course that stupid man helped himself in, I bet he was in there right now waiting for me. I burst through my living room door ready for a full blown argument when I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of 3 familiar big built men sat on my sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has had me super busy with covering peoples shifts to my NVQs, I passed my reading and writing test with full marks though so that's a relief.  
> Pretty boring chapter and I apologise for that, working on the next one now.  
> Thanks for baring with me guys, love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

“Fuck, she has a dog!” The one of the men shouts alarmed as they all stand up looking worried.  
“The fuck you doing in my house?” I yell pissed off.  
The guy, who I recognised as the man who had approached me and Merle at the bar last week about some business and money Merle owes steps forward putting his hands up as he looked at Ghost and then to me.  
“Ta talk, wonna put that dog in another room sweetheart” He says and I frown  
“You think I'm stupid! The dog stays with me, what do you want to talk about?” I ask keeping super close to my dog as he bares his teeth at these men, all of us on edge.  
“Bout Merle, yer his girlfriend right, thought ya might know where he disappeared to, is all” He says, his hands still up as he looks scared of my dog and I scoff  
“Merle's girlfriend? Please, the last I heard about that scum bag he left the Halloween party with some woman, haven't actually seen the man since the day before Halloween” I admit and they all share looks like they were pissed off at the information I was giving them  
“Why, he done a runner?” I question them with a smile. Why wasn't I surprised at that.  
“Don't act stupid woman” The scrawny one to my left says and I glare at him  
“I'm not his girlfriend, never have been and I sure as hell don't keep tabs on him so screw you!” I say feeling quite confident with Ghost besides me.  
The man glares at me and the man who's obviously the leader of this clique looks to his friend to shut him up then looks to me with annoyance on his face.  
“Listen sweetheart, we-”  
“Don't call me that” I cut him off annoyed and he huffs  
“Don't know ya name” He admits  
“Good” I say and he grunts  
“Listen bitch, we already told Merle we got his lil girlfriend captured so if ya don't come back with us now our whole plan goes ta shit, we already been waiting here for ye all god damn day, bet Merles already at our fucking warehouse ready to rip us apart looking for ya” He says  
“Merle wouldn't risk his life to save me, like I said I'm not his girlfriend, never have been, I'm his fucking neighbour so your ideas a shit one, he's probably miles from here by now, good luck in your hunt though” I say and point to the door but none of the men leave and the main guys rubbing his head in irritants and then he's looking at me again, a look on his face which makes me think I've been a bit too cocky.  
“Your coming with us!” The big guy steps forward and picks me up putting me over his shoulder heading for the front door and Ghost barks and growls at him and then the other 2 men jump for my dog as I'm carried out the door.  
“Ghost!” I yell worried for his safety and hear a man yell in pain and I can just imagine Ghost biting on to one of the bastards legs  
“Attack Ghost!” I yell and then look to the man carrying me out my front door.  
I elbow him as hard as I can in the back of his head, hurting myself also in the progress. He wails and drops me and I land on my side as the man rubs the back of his head.  
“Fucking bitch” He says and lunges towards me.  
I close my eyes and shield myself with my arms expecting to be slapped or punched and instead all I hear is silence for a few seconds until a familiar whoosh and an ear splitting scream sound forces my eyes open and I see the guy with an arrow in his ass.  
I look to the angle at what the arrow must have come from and see Daryl heading towards us.  
Suddenly another scream comes from inside the house and I get up and run inside to see Ghost, his jaw locked around the scrawny bastards ankle as the other man had blood running down his arm a good distance from my dog.  
“Hayley, get you and Ghost in the car, NOW!” Daryl calls from outside and I don't dilly dally with his orders.  
“Come on Ghost!” I order and Ghost releases the man and he falls on his ass and we go back out to my front garden to see Daryl aiming his reloaded crossbow at arrow-arse's face.  
Daryl shakes his head in the direction of my car and I run towards it, unlocking it and letting Ghost inside and jump in the front as the man yells at Daryl about how he's going to pay.  
I shut the door and start the car up and just watch through the car window as Daryl approaches the man.  
I can hear them speak but not loud enough to extinguish words. I wind down the window and all I hear is  
“-My arrow back!” And suddenly Daryl yanks his arrow from the guy and he wails in pain and goes to grab Daryl with one hand as his other goes straight to his arse.  
As I see the other 2 men appear in the door way Daryl starts jogging towards me, perfect timing.  
He raises his hand sticking his thumb sideways and orders me with it to sit in shotgun so I scoot across as Daryl heads in my car taking the wheel.  
“We’d better go” I say looking at arrow-arse shout orders to his men to -fucking get those pricks-  
Daryl reverses out the drive and speeds down the road before the guys started running towards their car hidden behind my house.

As Daryl speeds off I turn to look at Ghost. He doesn't seem to be hurt and I fuss him  
“I'm so proud of you Ghost! Whos a good boy biting those nasty men, huh?”  
Daryl looks back at him and smirks before looking back to the road in front of him  
“We been followed?” He asks and I look out the back window to see a silver car in the distance  
“Yeah”  
Daryl looks at the rear view mirror and squints his eyes at the car that's slowly gaining on us and he heads for the motorway to try and lose them.  
Luckily a red light aids us before we even get to the highway but we drove into the mass of cars just in case and finally I relaxed a little bit and sat right in the seat.  
“Where the fuck is your brother, Imma kill him for this!” I say, my heart still racing and I look to Daryl and then suddenly remember that currently I hated him, oh great.  
“Skipped town yesterday, knew those son'a bitchs would be after him, daint think they’d come for you though, they think you his girl?” He asks and I nod.  
He wasn't stupid was he.  
“The guy said he's already told Merle they've captured me, Merle might be on his way back!” I say and Daryl looks at me curiously for a second before feeling around for his phone and he passes it to me.  
“Ring him”

On the second ring Merle answers  
“What Daryl, I'm busy” Merle says sounding stressed  
“Busy saving my ass? Don't worry your brothers already done it for you” I mock and I hear a whoosh of breathe down the phone like he sighed in relief  
“The fuck happened, how'd Daryl know? I daint tell im shit” Merle asks  
“Right place right time I guess” I say looking to Daryl and he just looks at me for a second emotionless and looks back to the road, typical.  
“The fuck happened Hayley? Ma bother hurt?”  
“I'm fine, thanks for asking!” I say just to annoy him  
“Hayle-”  
“Yeah yeah, Daryl's fine” I reassure him  
“Where the fuck are you Merle?” I ask  
“On my way back, well was, think I'mma head back to Ed's” He says like I know who that is  
“Hold on, you were on your way back, to save me?” I ask surprised and Daryl looks at me, brows raised and I look at his phone and press speaker.  
“Course I was, couldn't let a pretty little thing get hurt cause 'o lil old Merle now could I” He says and I roll my eyes  
“Uhuh and what was the real reason?” I ask   
“Pssht, what makes ya think that ain't?”  
“I know you Merle, you wouldn't come back to rescue me” I tease and I'm pretty sure I can picture his caught out mischievous smile.  
“Cause I knew ma brother would kill me if I let anything happen to you” He says with an edge of teasing in his tone and I look at Daryl who's just looking at the road and I smile.  
“So ya both really ok?” He asks and Daryl surprises me by speaking up  
“Were fine but your still fucking dead when you get back, what you gonna do bout this debt? They went to Hayleys house, know where she lives, ain't saying they wont come back” Daryl says and that scares me, they'll come back?  
Merle sighs sounding angry. “Ain't got the dope brotha, fuck am I s'posed ta do?”  
“Pay it, sell ya damn bike”  
“Hell no, you sell your fucking pick up”  
“I ain't paying off your drug debt Merle, done that enough”  
I lean back into the car seat hoping it would swallow me up as I sat there holding the phone up for the brothers to argue, my life just keeps getting better and better don't it?  
“Think I can come up with something just... stay low for a few days, the house”  
“Already on my way” Daryl says  
“Good, a few days n all this shit'll be dealt with brother”  
“I won't fuckin hold ya to it” Daryl says clearly used to disappointment with his older brother and my heart sinks at the though.  
“What house?” I ask when the call ends

20 or so minutes later we pull up outside a house though the suns down fully now and there's just my car lights lighting the place up.  
“Wait here” Daryl says and leaves the car, engine still running and I watch him go up to the house and pick something up hidden in some weeds near the door which must be the key and I watch as he disappears inside turning on lights as he goes and I look back at Ghost. He looked tired so I fuss him until Daryl returns.

Inside the house was dusty and you could tell it was mostly neglected but it was nice and I imagined it was a lovely home at one point. There was an old fashioned fire log with a black fire guard and iron pokers, a small old tv in the corner, a recliner and 2 floral 3 seater’s and a glass coffee table. Striped cream and faded gold wallpaper and a cream carpet. Through dirt glass doors, yellowed mostly from smoke I could see a small dining room with a table and chairs.   
I followed Daryl into the kitchen, it was a nice size but the cupboards were falling apart and it smelled like rusted water and there was a leak coming from the sink.  
Daryl looks through the empty fridge and cupboards and mutters something about him making a run to town and we enter the living room.  
“So how long we gotta stay here?” I ask Daryl as he investigates the fire  
“Few days, least till Merle can sort this shit out” I nod and look at Ghost as he jumps on to a settee.  
“Poppin ta the garage, want anything?” Daryl asks still holing my car keys  
“There a takeaway near by?” I ask and Daryl smirks  
“Chicken curry with egg fried rice and coke?” he asks remembering the last time we ordered together and I smile and nod  
Alright, back in 20, wonna collect some fire wood?” I nod and he leaves with a smile and I take a moment to sit next to Ghost on the settee in this strange house and just let my mind wind down a little.

A little over an hour ago my life was pretty normal and now, Now I had nearly been kidnapped, been saved by Daryl when I had been ignoring him the past day and half and now here I am, away from home somewhere I didn't know stuck with the the last man I wanted to be with.  
I didn't know what type of danger I was in, what would those men have done to me if they had gotten me into that car? Torture, rape or just tie me up using me as bait till Merle arrived, I couldn't believe Merle was actually going to save me, he's got balls I give him that.  
But what about me and Daryl? He seemed fine although a little less friendly as usual and he had just saved my bacon and he hadn't shouted at me, yet.  
“Come on then Ghost, I ain't going out there on my own” I say getting up and heading towards the door to collect some wood for the fire, not that I knew what type of wood to look for, hopefully Daryl wouldn't laugh when he arrived at the shoddy wood I had collected.

Daryl arrived with a few carrier bags of garage assortments and a Chinese, the smell was welcome as my stomach rumbles. A Sunday dinner and a Chinese in 1 day, there are pros at least.  
We eat out of the tubs with forks Daryl scrubbed clean and Daryl even gave some of his duck to Ghost. Once done Daryl lights the fire, refraining on mentioning the shit wood I gathered and Daryl stands at the window looking outside.  
“I didn't thank you”I say breaking the long winded silence  
“I know” he says not looking back at me and I smile, cocky bastard  
“Thanks” I say and he looks back at me just motionless for a few seconds before he gives a simple nod and looks back out the window and then an awkward silence fills the room.  
I wasn't comfortable at all with awkward silences, especially not between me and Daryl.  
“So, what do you think Merle's going to do?” I ask curiously though mostly just to fill the air  
“Something stupid knowin him” He says leaving the window and sitting down in the recliner and he lights up a cigarette and I look around feeling bored and tap my thighs with my hands, well this is fun .. not!.  
“So, you gonna tell me why you were at mine earlier Mr. knight in shining armour?” I ask after I was bored of tapping my legs.  
“Was takin a walk n saw ya car, thought I'd come see ya”  
“Come see me? You make it sound like were ..” I go to say friends but stop myself.  
“Look I know I acted like a dick bout it all but so did you”  
“Me?” I scoff   
“You're the one that just abandoned me and you ignored me when I knocked on your door, now that's dickish!” I say and he frowns and brushes his bangs from his small eyes.  
“Says the one who ignored my calls” He admits sounding pissed off  
“And I remember telling you I was done with … this!” I say meaning us and our fucked up little friendship.  
“Yeah well ya clearly can't go 5 minutes without getting yaself into trouble” he scoffs  
“What? You mean trouble your brother got me in to”  
“Wouldn't be in this mess now if ya didn't go along with his absurd lies bout ya both”  
I roll my eyes  
“We all do shit we regret” I say  
“Yeah, got that right” He says getting up and flicking his fag in to the fire  
“Fuck you mean by that?” I ask as he heads for the front door  
“Going to get more fire wood, back bedrooms yours” he says before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

What a dick! I should have known we would argue, nothing good ever comes out of being in the company of a fucking Dixon.  
I go upstairs angry and I'm surprised Ghost even followed me up their.  
I enter the back bedroom as Daryl said was mine to see it was only a small bedroom. Just a simple single bed pushed up the corner, a set of 6 large draws and a book shelf. The books draw me in, I love a good book and I haven't read one in a while though I was too damn angry to read.   
I shut the door and sit on the bed and Ghost sits at my feet and leans his head on my lap and I fuss him.  
“I'm sorry Ghost, you don't deserve this shit” I mutter and stroke his head feling sorry for the guy and guilty he was put in danger because of me.

I was still awake when Daryl came back inside a good 20 minutes later. Didn't help this house was freezing as I don't actually think it had central heating. I was considering going down their and giving him a piece of my mind but he saved me the effort by coming upstairs himself and entering another room next to mine.

“This has to stop!” I say opening his bedroom door seeing him lying on top of the bed, head on the head board and fag in his mouth.  
He rolls his eyes taking his cigarette from his mouth.  
“Get out” he says calmly and I close the door behind me and he glares at me though doesn't move  
“I didn't sleep with Dean Daryl! I don't have a cock!”   
It felt like I was talking to a child, he was acting like one anyway so maybe he deserved to be treated like one. I knew Dean was the reason for it too and this was the only way to clear things up, by forcing him to open up and talk about it and I wanted him to understand I didn't sleep with him.  
“And like I told ya, I .Don't. Care!” He says sternly  
“Sure seems like you do to me, what's up Daryl? Jealous?” I tease and he narrows his angry eyes at me and gets off the bed slowly. He dubbs his barely smoked cigarette out and walks over to me. He grabs my arm and opens his bedroom door and pushes me out of it. I pull away and he puts his arm up on the door frame blocking me from getting back in.  
“I'm right aren't I? You're fucking jealous” I tease with a smile knowing I was getting to him  
“Ain't jealous!”  
I laugh  
“Dean said you believe the stupid rumour because you think I can do better than you and your scared I'll find someone better for me and move on, maybe he's right” I say evilly   
His grip on the door frame tightens.  
“Ran off to him did you? Cry on his shoulder that I found out the truth bout you both and got another fuck off him?!” He says sounding accusing and I laugh, short and sarcastic.

“Oh yeah sure, saw him at work, told him and he fucked me in the showers, made me turn around and bend over though cause well, HE LIKES MEN!”  
Daryl glares at me again and scoffs  
“If anyone’s jealous it's you, you hate Carrie, bet you're just blaming her for people finding out bout you and Dean, bet ya didn't even see her at the party!” He says   
“She was wearing some black and orange dress with a pumpkin headband, orange glittery lipstick” I say  
“Don't prove nuthin” He says letting his arm drop and I take a deep exaggerated breathe  
“Bet it was her that told you at the party, bet she told you then tried it on with you, right?” I question. I wouldn't put it past her and with the way Daryl looks at me I had a bad feeling I might be right  
“Wait, she did?” I ask and he moves his head to the side and looks down then back up to me  
“I heard it from others, she came up ta me, said she's there for me if I wanted to talk, I told her to take a hike and she did” He says and I find myself believing him  
“And yet you still can't believe me?” I ask  
“How can I? Haven't even been a day since I bought ya here when I find out ya already been talking to Dean bout me”   
“I fucking work with him Daryl, I saw him at work, we ate together, he talked to me which is more than you've ever done!” I say angrily  
He steps closer and I stay my ground  
“I gave you what you really wanted, what all whores want, a good fucking lay, a tongue on ya clit after a hards day work!”  
“Whore, seriously? Fuck you! Your the one that fucking raped me up that tree, should go to the fucking police!” I threat and he stands up straight gaining a few more inches to tower over me with, fist clenched and his diamond blue eyes are on my dark green and I knew I was going to regret saying that.  
He pulls me back into the room and pushes me up against the wall besides his open bedroom door. My back hits the wall with a thud and I glare up at him.  
“Thought ya enjoyed it, bitches and whores like ta be touched even when they say no, ain't that how it is, acting all innocent when really all they want is a hard fucking cock, a good fast brutal pounding to make them forget how meaningless their lives are? But you never said no or pushed me away, cause ya like it when I fuck you like that, dirty bitch!”

I wanted to be pissed, In a way I was, his words registered, but slowly, slower than they should have because my heart was pounding, my palms sweaty, I could feel a trickle of sweat running down my temple, my nipples hard and the familiar warmth ran between my legs, His words and actions affecting me like they always did, turning me on more and more at every dirty word he said.  
I was breathing heavily but not for the same reason Daryl was, he was angry, letting his pent out anger free and here was me wanting him to just rip my clothes off and fuck me hard, I didn't care if he hated me or not.  
“Yer practically beggin for my cock right now” He mutters and I gasp as his hand pushes down my leggings and panties to my wet pussy. He runs his finger up between my lips and I moan at the feel of him and bite my lip  
“Tell me no” He says  
After a few seconds of silence he pushes a thick finger in to me and I'm grateful his other arms still got my upper arm pinned to the wall because it was getting hard to stand.  
“Tell me you ain't enjoyin this, that ya don't want my cock inside ya” He says and I pant at his words as he works his finger inside of me. I couldn't form words even if I wanted to speak.  
He added another finger and crooked them causing me to moan out and grip him with both hands.  
I rest my head back against the wall and feel Daryl's body crush against mine barely a second before his teeth were on my neck, biting sensitive skin causing a brutally pleasurable pain to run down to my pussy and I clench around his fingers mewling at every fast thrust of fingers and delicious bites of his teeth.  
His hand he's using to finger me is crushed between our bodies and with every thrust of fingers he's thrusting his body against mine, his erection pushing against my lower stomach and I push up against him the best I can.  
He's pushing with need, gasping at what little pleasure he's getting from this and the image of me and Daryl up against the tree for the first time flashes in my mind and I was grateful I was against a wall and not rough bark this time.  
I take my grip off of Daryl's side and push it between our bodies and rub Daryl's cock over his jeans and he gasps biting his lip and I feel myself getting close just from watching the pleasure on his face. I gasp, pant and wiggle as each thrust of his fingers sends me spiralling towards an orgasm I desperately wanted.  
I feel it take over, so powerful I'm rendered speechless unable to even scream or moan. My pussy clenches, crushing Daryl's fingers and he slows his pace for me as I grip his shoulders, arching my back slightly and feel the pleasure rippling through my body like a tidal wave. I relax, loosing my grip on his body and fingers and pant into his neck as I shudder at every after orgasm spasm my pussy makes.


	31. Chapter 31

Ghost wakes me up in the morning licking my face. I open my eyes to see him standing by the bed looking at me. He barks and walks around the room signalling he needs to go outside and I sigh and climb out of bed, my leggings, top and jumper still on and we head down stairs together.  
Daryl was no where to be seen so I make sure to be as noisy as I can to wake the man up. Once Ghost had done his business outside I walk in to the kitchen to see Daryl grabbing a ready made sandwich he must have bought from the garage last night.  
I still and look at him, remembering last night, how he fingered me up the wall then smirked at me and told me to get out. I'd never been so horny and pissed off in my life. I hoped his wank was rubbish.  
“Oops did I wake you” I mutter. I didn't care I was acting childish, his words last night hurt, he regretted everything we did, he really didn't care about me though his action last night hurt just as bad. So heel finger me to prove a point but won't fuck me? I guess that itself proves he meant what he said about regretting it  
Instead of answering back he throws another packaged sandwich at me and I catch it before it hits me in the face and I glare at him.  
“I'll be leaving in 20, got a client to see” I say  
“Don't go back to yer house” He says stopping me from leaving the room and I look back at him.  
“I need to, I need clothes and to showe-”  
“Ya fuckin stupid? You go near your house they'll see ya”  
“They wont still be there”  
“An how do ye know that huh. You don't know where they'll be”  
“And neither do you!”  
“Hayley don't be fucking stupid, please” He says stepping up to me and grabbing my shoulders and I pull away from him thought I could see he was no longer angry, he was worried.  
“Like you give a shit” I scoff annoyed.  
He lets me go and takes a deep breathe and it goes quiet  
“Ill go to a friends, borrow her clothes, shower there?” I say thought it was more of a question and he seems unsure by it all and I frown.  
“Fine Ill go to my client like a scruff, the shower here even work?” I ask annoyed  
“Yea, least it did last time I was here” Daryl says looking at me like I'm an alchy about to grab a bottle  
“What?” I snap pissed off  
“Just, don't go near ya house or anywhere you usually go” I nod and leave the room before I lose it completely and choke the prick to death.  
One minute he's ready to punch me, the next throwing verbal abuse and calling me a whore and then he acts like he cares when he voiced clearly he doesn't, My heart and mind can't take this much longer.

“So ya know how to get back here?”  
“Yes!” I say annoyed sat in my car as Daryl stands at my car door leaning through the open window.  
He set up my sat nav app to get me to my clients and back here and he made sure I did return bounds as Ghost was staying here with him, not that I was stupid enough to go home after he made it clear earlier the guys could still be looking for me and I wasn't about to risk a friend just in case, I wanted to keep everyone I knew out of this and safe.  
“Be back later” I say and start the engine and Daryl backs away from the car and I roll my eyes at him and drive away, thankful to be out of there.

Though I wasn't thankful to be pulling back up about 4 hours later. It took about an hours drive to get to my clients and about 40 minutes driving back. I had been exercising with her, showing her the best stomach exercises and now I was sweaty, smelly and starving and I just wanted my own bed, away from Daryl.

When I enter the living room Daryl and Ghost are sat on the settees. Daryl rolling a roll up and Ghost watching the cartoon on the telly and I smile at him.  
“Got ya somethin” Daryl says nodding towards the recliner when I enter the cold house and I look to see a carrier bag with some store name I'd never heard of before and I go over to it surprised and look inside and pull out a basic skin tight long sleeved t-shirt that was black and grey thin striped and a pair of jeggings and I look over to him with a strange look on my face.  
“You bought me clothes?” I ask in shock  
“Ya needed some, was buying myself some anyway” He says and I look back at the bag  
“No underwear?” I ask rummaging through the bag to see that was it  
“I ain't fuckin underwear shopping for ya” he says with disgust and I frown and refrain from calling him an ass  
He looks up to me and shakes his head though I could see he wanted to smile.  
“Well, thank you” I say surprised by it all and he just ignores me and lights up his smoke and I watch him with bewilderment.  
I don't think I'll ever understand or get used to this man. He was so good at hiding emotions and not saying what was on his mind, he was a confusing redneck but an intriguing one

“Merle called, said he'd call tomorrow, thinks he's found a way ta fix tha problem” I look at him alarmed  
“He's going to kill them?” I ask.  
Daryl looks at me and scoffs a laugh and shakes his head  
“Hell no, kill him, Merle wouldn't if he wanted to, he's gotten out the pussy way, called the police n told em where that prick keeps his drugs, said he arranged to meet him there tonight and the pigs'll meet em instead” 

I'm surprised, I wouldn't have expected Merle to get the police involved.  
“What if they find out it was Merle who called?” I ask  
“Can't see em findin out, he weren't stupid nuff to leave no name” I nod and smile  
“Finally I can get out of here” I mutter and Daryl looks at me but I don't feel bad.  
I hated it here and I'd only been here 1 night. Didn't help Daryl was being an ass one minute then acting like he didn't do anything to hurt my feelings the next.  
“Bought some towels, they on the radiator in the bathroom so ya can shower” He says moodily and I sigh and get up and head straight for my shower. Anything to get away from him.

When I return downstairs I smell food and head for the kitchen to see Daryl standing over the old gas cooker stiring something in a pan and I walk over to see spaghetti.  
Then I notice he has bread in a toaster and I laugh  
“Spaghetti on toast, keeping it basic, thought you two would have gone hunting?” I say and lean up the unit next to him  
“Was gonna but looks like it's gonna rain so we went shopping instead”  
“You took Ghost shopping?” I ask surprised  
“Yea, why?”  
“No reason” I say and help him with the food by buttering the toast and getting the plates and we sit on the settee eating our gourmet food.

Daryl went to work cleaning his crossbow and bolts on the dining room table straight after eating while I lay across the settee to watch crappy tv. I was falling asleep a good hour later when I heard Daryl call me.  
I look up confused until I hear my name again, this time his voice sounded further away. I get up and stretch and walk into the dining room to see his crossbow and bolts laid out across the table all looking clean and the back door wide open sending a chill down my body and I shiver and hug myself.  
I slip into my sneakers and stand at the back door and call Daryl as he was no where in sight and notice although it was dark outside it was white and I realize its snowing. The ground was white over and the snow was thickly falling and it finally felt like winter.  
The view is beautiful with the trees and snow and as I'm captivated by the beauty I don't see the snowball flying towards my face. I scream and wipe at the snow and look around but I couldn't see the child that threw it.  
I step outside ready to yell when another hits me in the boob.  
“Ow” I yell and hear a laugh and spot the bastard by a tree a few meters away.  
“You're gonna fucking pay for that” I yell and grab at some snow myself, ignoring the cold and just set my mind on revenge. I throw a ball but he dodges it and lobs another at me, hitting me in the leg. I laugh and fail at dodging it.  
“Throw like a girl” He teases and I growl at him playfully  
“Right, your in for it now redneck”  
“Ha, that so, prissy little bitch” I smile at the nickname and grab more snow.  
After throwing another 4 snow balls, hitting him on the shoulder on my 3rd Daryl grabs snow and sprints towards me, I yelp and turn to run for the safety of the house but he gains on me faster than I expected and I'm being grabbed by the back of my top and suddenly cold wet snow is sliding slowly down my bare back and I'm screaming and stunned in cold shock as Daryl appears in front of me laughing.  
“You cock sucker” I yell and he laughs and dodges my playful punch, bobs his tongue out and runs towards Ghost who's sniffing at the snow like he didn't trust it, too scared to step on it at the back door and I try and shake all the snow from my t-shirt and realise just how fucking cold it was, didn't help my hair was still wet from the shower.  
I head inside and leave my revenge for another time just glaring at the hunter as I pass him and wrap myself in the quilt that was over the back of the sofa and stand at the door watching Daryl play in the snow with Ghost after luring him out into it, a smile on my face the whole time and I even snap a secret picture of Daryl putting snow on Ghosts nose. Ghost shook his head and pawed at his nose and it was adorable and me and Daryl share a smile and it's like were back to normal for a while, all problems gone.

 

“I'm gonna kill you Daryl *Achoo* D-Dixon” I mutter with a snotty and red nose as I'm sat in front of the fire wrapped up in the blanket an hour later, Ghost lying next to me as were still cold from the snow. Daryl seems fine though and I doubted he even felt the cold.  
Daryl laughs “Yer death threats are adorable” He mocks and I glare at him and he smiles as he puts his tobacco tin down and starts rolling his fag.  
“I mean it” I say and sniffle as my nose runs  
“Just a cold girl, you'll live” he says and I shake my head  
“Feel like im dying” I mutter sniffling again to keep the snot from running down my face, now that was just unattractive.  
“Be grateful it ain't pneumonia” He says pointing at me and I scoff a laugh  
“Probably is” I say sniffling again and Daryl sighs and disappears upstairs, returning a moment later with a roll of toilet paper in hand and I snatch it from him as he laughs and I blow my nose noisily and Daryl just laugh at me and pokes the fire.  
I look up at him and he looks down at me as he puts the poker back and snorts a laugh at the glare I was giving him though I guess from his point of view it was far from scary as I was curled up, hugging my legs to my body covered in the quilt with just my head visible.  
He sits besides me and strokes Ghost lying in front of us.  
It was hard to still be mad at the man when not long ago we were running around in the snow laughing and playing with Ghost, even while we sat there in a thankfully comfortable silence as I thought about the night he ditched me at the Halloween party, the argument in his kitchen and how he admitted he regretted sleeping with me I just couldn't be truly angry.  
I look to him, taking in his tired looking features as he strokes Ghosts back and dragged on his half smoked roll up.  
Why couldn't things be simpler?

“What?” he asks looking to me catching me looking at him and I look away quickly and in to the fire  
“Nothing”  
“Ya worried?” He asks and I look to him confused. Worried about the men, huh I hadn't even been thinking about that.  
“No” I admit truthfully. As long as Daryl was here I felt safe and it bought a smile to my face.  
“Then what's worrying ya?” He asks and I hate how he can read me yet I can't read him.  
“Nothing of importance” I say and Daryl looks at me  
“S'bout me, ain't it”  
I look at him surprised . Did Daryl want to talk  
“Go ahead, might make ya feel better” He says and I raise a brow at him  
“You think I wonna shout at you?” I ask confused pulling the blanket a bit tighter and look in to his beautiful blue eyes, the flames reflecting in them as he looked at the fire.  
He shrugs “Know I would” He admits  
“Why?” I question hoping to get inside his head and understand him a bit more  
Hell if he was willing to talk I was willing to pry.  
He pulls away from Ghost and bends his knees, resting his elbows on them and figgiting with his finger nails as he bites his lip. His brows knit together and he looks at me.  
“Dain't believe ya, bout what ya said before”  
“So you believe me now?” I ask and he nods, it's just a simple nod but I'm smiling happily  
“Sorry I doubted ya” He says and I give a silent chuckle and sniffle again.  
“Sorry I acted like a bitch”  
“Sorry I gave ya a cold” He says and we look at each other and I laugh  
“Sorry I ignored your calls”  
“Sorry for everything I did and said last night” His tone more serious  
I look at him, I could tell he hated himself at that moment and I give him a forgiving nod.  
“Come ere” he says nodding his head back and he flicks his roll up in to the fire and moves his arms. I give him a curious look but only hesitate for a full 20 seconds before I shuffle over to him.  
He takes the quilt from off me and I settle between his legs, my back to his chest and he drapes the quilt around us both and his arms wrap around my stomach. The smell of tobacco strong but it doesn't seem to bother me like it used to and I smile as I lean in to him, basking in the warmth hes providing.

"This was our grandparents house, our mom's parents" Daryl says lightly breaking the comfortable silence.  
I look to him the best I can as he continues to watch the flames of the fire.  
"Gramps died same year my mom did n Nan, well she moved to a home n we never visited. Our dad he, he used the house for hunting but he'd rarely use it. I used it mostly as a place to escape him. I don't even remember my grandparents" 

I stare at him, surprised he's just shared so much with me. It's the first I'd heard about his mother and I wondered why he was telling me this.  
"Its a beautiful home. I'm glad it's here and I'm sure your grandfather is grateful for you coming here. Its nice in a way, to think he's still here for you although he's gone" I say smiling.  
Daryl's grip on me tightens slightly and he hums in what I think is agreement as I lean into him and enjoy the feel of being wrapped in Daryls arms.

“Hes right ya know” Daryl speaks up after a minute of silence  
“Who?” I ask confused  
“Dean” I open my eyes from my relaxed state and peer back, not that I could see him very well  
“Bout what?”  
He huffs “Bout me, worried you'll find someone else who can make ya happier, that you'll want more. Scared I can't give ya more and find someone else who can”  
We stay silent for another minute as I think of the words he said and the meanings behind them.  
Is he scared of losing me?  
“You said once that you don't do relationships, would you ever consider it?” I brave asking  
“Ya mean for you?”  
I'm stunned in to silence for a minute, too scared to answer, his tone serious.  
Yep he really wasn't stupid but then again I think it was obvious I meant for me.  
I nod a yes and look in to the fire, the few seconds of silence making me feel nervous and uncomftable.  
He gives an annoyed sigh and I'm scared of going through rejection  
“So ya do want more” He says and I look down  
“I'd like more. I like you Dixon, not just for the sex but I understand if, if you don't, I'd be happy just to have you in my life” I say feeling uncomfortable and I was glad we wasn't facing each other as it was easier to talk this way. I wasn't sure if I could have admitted that to his face.  
“Everything a Dixon touches turns ta shit” He states like it's fact and I scoff as a reaction to hearing it  
“Who told you that?” I ask  
“Merle”  
“Think that only stands for Merle and your not him! Everything Merle touches turns to shit” I state and Daryl's silent again  
“After everything I've put ya through, all the names, everything, ya still here, why?” Daryl suddenly asks lightly. He isn't looking at me though, just staring in to the fire giving me time to answer.  
I wanted to say I had no choice being here but I knew he didn't mean it in the literal sense. Why was I still talking to him, putting up with his shit and being forgiving of everything, It was obvious but I was still too scared to tell Daryl I loved him and instead I just shrug and Daryl gives a soft sigh and we stay in more silence, both of us wanting to say things but not having the courage to.

“Daryl?” I ask lightly after a long time of silence. I don't look at him  
He hums in answer and I rest my head back on his shoulder.  
“Do you really regret it all?”  
His left hand comes up and he moves my hair from the side of my face and tucks it behind my ear and away from my neck.  
“I regret a lot of things I did, you ain't one of em though” I smile at his answer and close my eyes feeling happier than I have in days.  
“Look if ya want … I guess I could” He says sounding unsure, his voice a few octaves lighter than I thought possible for this man and I turn around slightly to face him, needing to see his face to see if I have read him wrong.  
“What, you mean?”  
I couldn't bring myself to finish the question. He couldn't seriously mean he wants us to try, to be an actual couple?  
He nods, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet mine and I guess my smile was contagious because now Daryl's smiling down at me, his hands wrapping around my back.  
“Do you, want to though?” I ask noticing how he said If I want.  
“I want you to be sure about this and not go out with me because you feel guilty or obliged to!” I state staring in to his eyes  
He doesn't speak and instead smiles again, a small caring smile before he leans forward, placing his right hand on my cheek and leaning down, planting his lips on mine and I knew then what people meant when they say a simple gesture can speak a thousand words.


	32. 2 Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS CHRISTMASSSS!!!  
> (not for us unfortunately)

“I'll get it” I yell running to the door knowing exactly who it could be as Daryl checks on the turkey in the oven.  
“Merry Christmas!” Carol says and I hug her happily when I answer the door and she passes me a gift bag and a batch of cookies.  
While Merle was staying away when all the shit kicked off with Micky and those twats that tried to kidnap me he stayed at his friend of a friends Ed, turned out he wasn't a very nice guy, beating his wife in front of their 5 year old daughter. Me and Daryl had a shock of a lifetime when Merle returned, Carol and Sophia with him.  
He was good to them though, Daryl helping him get a warehouse job and fix up their house a bit.  
Daryl moving in with me so Sophia could have his room which was now pink.  
Sophia was a shy little girl, I wasn't surprised with a dad like Ed though she loved Daryl and we had bought her out of her shell a little.  
I pull away from Carol and look down at Sophia.  
“Merry Christmas Sophia, What did Santa get you?” I ask her with a friendly smile.  
She's clutching her doll tightly and looks up to me  
“Santa got her a barbie house, didn't he Sophia” Carol says and she nods with a smile and Merle chuckles and I move away letting them inside and Merle passes me a large plain cardboard box, small punctured holes around the top and I share a secretive smile with Merle.  
“Hey there munchkin, What you got there?” Daryl asks Sophia as he enters the room and smiles at his brother and Carol.  
Sophia looks at her doll and holds it up.  
“It's a dolly” She says and Daryl leans down and takes the doll  
“That's a cool doll, why don't cha look at the tree” He says nodding towards the corner of the room at the tree Daryl and Merle struggled to get from the woods and in here last week.  
Sophia turns and her little face lights up at the pile of presents all wrapped in pink for her and Carol places her hand on my shoulder and gives me a thankful smile.  
“Daryl look! Look Daryl, a barbie” Sophia yells excitedly as she rips her first present open, all shyness gone now as she gets excited.  
“Hey Sophia, want to watch uncle Daryl open his present?” I ask putting the heavy box down and she looks at it.  
Sophia looks to Carol and Carol laughs as Daryl gives me a weird look and walks over to me  
“Thought we weren't doing gifts” He says and I smile  
“More like you said we weren't doing gifts and yet you still bought me the necklace” I point out and he looks at the box curiously  
“Just open it already brother” Merle says sounding excited himself.  
Daryl bites his lip and walks over to the box on the settee and pulls on the thin ribbon bow keeping it closed and he pulls the cardboard lid open and his face shows shock then he looks to me, a face to say -are you serous-  
I laugh and walk over to the box to see the sleeping new born husky inside with a Christmas bow on her pink collar.  
“Thought you could do with another hunting buddy” I say and Daryl laughs and one arm hugs me.  
“She peed on the carpet” Sophia says with a scrunched up face causing us all to laugh and Carol to wrap an arm around her  
“And Merle had to clean it up, huh Soph” Carol says with amusement and we laugh at Merle's annoyed face  
Ghost suddenly comes in to the living room after napping on the kitchen floor where he fell to sleep watching Daryl prepare the turkey and walks straight up to the box, sniffing at it.  
We all watch and Daryl looks worried though I smile at him reassuring him it was all ok.  
“Remember when I said Sophia wanted a sleep over with Ghost, I lied. I wanted to see how Ghost would react to her” I admit and we all watch as the puppy wakes up and bumps noses with Ghost and Ghost starts licking her cheeks and I watch the smile on Daryl's face.  
“Can I go open my presents now?” Sophia asks and Merle picks her up  
“Course you can baby girl” He says taking her back over to the tree and Carol follows.  
“Will Santa bring me a puppy next year Mermer?” Sophia asks Merle using her adorable nickname for him and me and Carol share an amused look  
“If your a good girl you can get anything you want” Merle says and I look back to Daryl to see him picking the puppy up out of the box  
“This Ghosts?” He asks putting the puppy on the floor and I shake my head  
“Nah, they won't be here for another 5 months yet” I say and he nods  
“So, what you gonna name her?” I ask looking as Ghost watches the white eyed husky look around the room wearily.  
“Pookie!” Carol says teasingly and I laugh as Daryl scoffs  
“How bout I name her Carol, kinda looks like ya with the light hair” Daryl teases back and Carol laughs  
“What do you think Sophia?” Daryl asks kneeling down to stroke the dog.  
Sophia looks at the puppy and smiles and crawls over to her, kneeling next to Daryl and fusses the puppy  
“Hmm” She says pulling a thinking face and Daryl smiles  
“How about Storm, the day Mermer bought her there was a strom” she says grabbing her dolly  
“Storm huh?” Daryl says looking to Merle and Carol, them all smiling  
“I like it” he says and Sophia smiles at Daryl and Daryl picks the white puppy up  
“How bout it Storm, ya like that?” He asks and the puppy licks his nose and Sophia ewws and me and Daryl share a smile and he stands up and walks over to me, the newly named puppy still in his arms.  
“Thank you” he says and I smile and he leans in for a kiss.  
“Auntie Hayley, your pregnant!” Sophia yells causing Daryl to pull away from the kiss and stare at me wide eyed and I look to Sophia alarmed  
“What?” I ask in shock and Merle laughs  
“Mer said kissing boys gets you pregnant” She says matter of factly and I see Daryl un-tense his shoulders and glare at Merle  
“Worried there little brother?” Merle teases with a loud laugh and Daryl smirks and looks to me shaking his head  
“She's gonna be the death of me” He mutters leaning in for another kiss and I laugh in to it.

"So, you changed your mind about Christmas yet or do you still believe it's a load of bullshit?" I ask him quietly as he pulls away and looks at the cute small puppy in his hand, a lot smaller than ghost was when I had him.  
"Meh" he shrugs and I laugh and he looks from Storm to me.  
"Thank you" he mutters and I smile softly at the man.  
"For more than just my new buddy" he says bouncing the puppy slightly  
"For everything, you are one amazing prissy bitch!"  
I scoff a laugh and refrain from slapping him playfully  
"And you're one amazing red neck, with a nice butt" I say giving it a squeeze and walking away to watch Sophia open the rest of her presents.

"I see the way you look at her, you gonna tell her, pookie?"  
"What?" Daryl scoffs not looking away from Hay ignoring the pointed yet amused look Carol is giving him.  
Daryl looks down at Storm to stroke her as she nibbles on the button on his new shirt Hayley got him.  
"Uhuh, sure" Carol teases and Daryl nudges her and they watch as Sophia orders Merle to put her new Frozen DVD Hayley had bought her on and Daryl knew it was going to be a long day but he kinda hoped every year would be like this.  
He caught eyes with Hayley's and she smiled at him at the way Merle was protesting against putting the film on and Daryl gives her a small smile in return thinking Carol was right and maybe, just maybe tonight will be the night he sucks up the courage to tell her he loves her, hell he's loved her since the first night he shared her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things must end and unfortunately this is the last chapter for Prissy bitch.  
> I wonna thank everyone who left kudos and comments on this fic, you're all amazing.  
> I'm kinda lost now it's over. I enjoyed writing this and reading your comments :)  
> I don't know what to do with myself now haha.  
> But yeah thank you everyone, you are all awesome! <3


End file.
